Forever
by Tch0upi
Summary: Le jour où Sasuke rentre à Konoha, Naruto rencontre une jeune fille sur son chemin. Apparemment, elle serait la fille d'un Kage, et lorsque Naruto apprend qu'il doit l'épouser, sa vie bascule. Et il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible... NaruSasu. Lemon. UR. OOC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Allongé dans mon lit, les lumières éteintent, je somnole en pensant à lui. Il y a quelques semaines déjà qu'il est revenu. Je l'ai retrouvé gisant près du corps inanimé de son frère, dans une caverne froide et démolit sous les attaques mortelles que s'étaient lancés les deux frères. J'étais terrorisé sur place. Comment un endroit pouvait avoir subit autant de dégâts ? Comment un combat pouvait-il être aussi violent ? Il y avait du sang, des armes pratiquements détruites. J'étais arrivé à temps puisque Sasuke vivait encore. Il était inconscient, couvert de blessure mais je sentais encore son coeur battre tandis que celui d'Itachi ne battait plus. Je l'ai laissé là et ai prit Sasuke sur mon dos et suis partit. Aussi vite que j'ai pu, je courais jusqu'à Konoha, espèrant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Heureusement, je suis arrivé vite, épuisant tout mon chakra seulement en courant, si ça se pouvait. J'ai déposé mon ami à l'hôpital, là où, surprise, Tsunade s'était occupé de lui. Je pleurais tellement j'étais ému d'avoir réussit. Je n'étais peut-être pas devenu hokage, mais j'avais tenue une promesse - ô tellement importante pour Sakura (et moi). J'étais ensuite partit rejoindre Sakura et Kakashi, là où je saurais les trouvés ; terrain d'entraînement. Ils étaient là tout les deux, avec Yamato et Saï, et ils s'entraînaient. Tsunade m'avait vaguement parler que, après ma disparition, Sakura avait juré au nom de tout les hokages, qu'elle s'entraînerait jour et nuit, et qu'elle ferait revivre l'équipe 7. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait là, avec Kakashi, Yamato et Saï. Je suis arrivé là, sous les yeux d'une Sakura qui s'était mit à verser des larmes - de joie j'espère - avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Elle me serrait si fort, je me souviens, qu'on pouvait entendre nos os craqués. Je la serrais à mon tour en caressant ses cheveux, mouillés par la sueur. Kakashi nous regardait de là où il était.

- Promesse tenue, Sakura-chan, chuchotai-je à l'oreille de mon amie

Elle leva le menton, incrédule, en me regardant. Je lui souris.

- Il est sauvé, ça y est, répétai-je, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me croit.

- Tu... non, murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses

- Oui.

Ça y est. Elle fond en larmes dans mes bras. Elle pleure jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur ses genoux. Je tombais avec elle et me permit de verser une ou deux larmes. J'aperçus, par dessus l'épaule de Sakura, Kakashi qui s'approchait de nous, suivit de Yamato et Saï qui gardait ses distances.

- Naruto ? Fit Kakashi

Je relevai doucement la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau. Kakashi me regardait, mi-inquièt, mi-rassuré. Je lui souris.

- Tu as réussis, Naruto ?

- Une promesse, c'est une promesse.

Je vis Sakura me sourire, sèchant ses larmes. Je me levai en lui tendant une main. En prenant ma main, elle comme moi, avions compris que c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Le début d'une seconde chance...


	2. Rencontre avec la mariée

**Rencontre avec la mariée**

Ce matin, après m'être douché et après avoir mangé un restant de nouilles d'hier, je me rendis en silence à l'hôpital. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel. L'air était frais et je me sentais si bien. Non seulement à cause de la température, mais aussi parce que je marchais en direction de l'endroit où je reverrai enfin mon meilleur ami, qui avait manqué à l'appel durant trois longues et interminables années. Tsunade avait fait passé le message à Kakashi (qui l'avait fais passé à moi) que Sasuke s'était enfin réveillé et qu'il allait mieux. Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état psychologique il doit être, sachant que son grand frère est enfin mort.

C'est en marchant d'un pas lent, mais confiant que j'arrivais enfin. Je poussai la porte d'un grand sourire et je me rendis à l'accueil, là où je vis quelqu'un - une jolie fille - qui attendait qu'on... ben qu'on l'accueil. Je m'approchais et posai mes coudes sur le comptoir. Après quelques secondes, je tournai légèrement la tête et la regardai du coin de l'oeil. Elle avait un visage fin, d'une rondeur plutôt mignonne, et des yeux d'un noir profond. Ses cheveux ondulés reflettait à la lumière leur donnant une couleur rousse tournant sur le brun. Elle était belle. Soudain ses pupilles atterissâ sur moi. Je détournai la tête, nerveux.

- Pourquoi me regardais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

- Pour rien, marmonnai-je

Un silence. Puis elle reprit la parole.

- Tu viens ici pourquoi ?

- Pour... et en quoi ça te regarde ?

Elle soupira puis retourna dans la contemplation du vide. Décidément, il n'y a pas de service dans cet hôpital. Je vis la jeune fille se tourner et s'appuyer sur ses coudes, face à moi. Le menton dans la paume de ma main, je tournai les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ?

- Quoi ? Lâchai-je

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ce garçon là, sur la photo, dit-elle en sortant une photo de sa poche. Je comprend que je lui ressemble ; c'est moi. D'ailleurs, d'où elle tiens une photo de moi ?

- Où as-tu obtenus une photo de moi ? Demandai-je

- L'Hokage.

- Tsunade ?

- Oui.

- Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question et elle en posa une autre.

- C'est toi sur la photo pas vrai ?

Je soupira et observai ladite photo. Oui, c'est bien moi, il y a trois ans. Celle que j'avais prise pour ma carte ninja.

- Oui, en plus jeune.

- Mais c'est toi. Affirma-t-elle cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

Je commençai à m'impatienter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à la fin ?

- Oui, c'est moi, et je peux savoir qui tu es ?

Elle soupira d'une certaine frustration sortie de je ne sais où.

- Je m'appelle Naomi Yukiye. Et toi c'est Uzumaki ?

- Ouais, Naruto Uzumaki, la corrigeai-je

Elle marqua une pose, dans laquelle une infirmière arriva - pas trop tôt - pour nous servir, moi et Naomi.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes gens ? Demanda-t-elle

- Le numéro de chambre de mon ami, dit-je, tellement déconcentré par cette fille que j'oubliais de précisé le nom de cet ami. L'infirmière me regardait, perplexe.

- Et son... nom ? Dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe comme si elle s'adressait au dernier des idiots.

- Uchiwa.

Naomi étouffa d'un rire amer. Je me tournai vers elle, la rage commençait à monter. Si elle n'était pas aussi belle, et qu'elle serait un homme, je lui aurais déjà lancer mon point dans la figure.

- Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ?

- Tu es encore ami avec lui ? S'exclama-t-elle en me regardant d'un air _madame a raison._

Je lui lançai un regard des plus noirs. Cette fille commençait sérieusement à me tomber sur le système.

- D'où tu le connais, d'abord ?

- Tss ! Depuis longtemps. Plus longtemps que toi si ça se trouve. Dit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Hum, excusez moi, fit l'infirmière.

Je me tournai vers elle en m'excusant. Elle me donna le numéro de chambre de Sasuke et je m'y rendit immédiatement, priant pour que cette fille ne me suive pas. Hélas ! je m'étais trompé. Elle me suit. J'arrive finalement à la chambre et me tourne vers Naomi avant d'entrer. Je me plante devant elle, et j'attend qu'elle me donne ne serait-ce qu'une seule explication.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle

- À moi de le dire.

Elle soupira. Je continuai.

- Je répète ; qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Elle roula des yeux avant de s'appuyer sur un seul talon, les mains sur les hanches. Elle vint pour parler quand j'entendis une voix plus que familière.

- Naruto ?

Sakura je t'en dois une. La voix de mon amie venait de l'intérieur de la chambre. Sans doutes elle m'avait entendu parler. Une lueur malicieuse dansait dans mes yeux, et d'un sourire vainceur, je tournai la poignée de la porte.

- Eh bien, à la prochaine Naomi, m'exclamai-je en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce, ne fermant qu'à moitié la porte, espèrant qu'elle soit partit. Elle finit par tourner les talons et s'en aller. Je tournai le dos à la porte et m'avança au pied du lit, dans lequel Sasuke me regardait. Sakura était là aussi, assise à ses côtés. Comme avant. Il était là, Sakura aussi et moi aussi. Nous étions là tout les trois. Ne manquait plus que Kakashi pour que notre équipe soit complète. Je m'approchais doucement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Ou plutôt, je ne savais pas ce que je _devais_ dire.

- Euh... bon retour à Konoha, Sasuke, dis-je finalement

La réponse que j'attendais ; le silence. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas parler de si tôt. Ça prendra un certain temps avant de revoir le Sasuke d'avant, si ce jour là viendrait... Mais le simple fait qu'il soit là, en vie, cela me rendais heureux, et Sakura aussi. D'ailleurs, elle était tellement heureuse, qu'elle ne devait pas se rendre compte que ses joues étaient humides de larmes. Quant à Sasuke, il tricotait nerveusement avec ses doigts, le regard fixé sur un point inexistant sur le drap qui le recouvrait. Il devait penser à son frère. J'ignore comment il doit se sentir, mais je peux imaginer que ce n'est pas une sensation agréable de savoir qu'on vient de tuer son propre grand frère. Le silence reignait et personne de nous trois n'osait parler. Pourtant, après trois années de séparation, trois adolescents se seraient, en temps normal, sauté dans les bras en se racontant leurs aventures. Cependant, notre histoire à nous doit rester en arrière, et pour le bien de notre future, il serait mieux de l'oublier. Contre toute attente, ce fût Sasuke qui brisa le silence. Qui s'y aurait attendu ?

- Euh... merci, à... à vous deux, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Je sentis mon coeur si léger. J'imagine que c'était la même chose pour Sakura, et Sasuke, si j'osais l'espèrer. Déjà, nous avions craint, Sakura et moi, qu'il ne reviendrâ jamais à Konoha, et qu'il remercie c'était... disons que nous n'aurions pû demander mieux. Plus fort que moi, mes lèvres se transformaient en large sourire et j'étouffa un rire.

- Pas de quoi ! M'exclamai-je avant de rire, exprimant ma bonne humeur et ma joie.

J'entendis Sakura ricaner, visiblement heureuse elle aussi. Puis elle se tournait vers Sasuke qui avait toujours la tête baissé, honteux. C'est alors que, dans une petite phrase que Sakura prononçâ, tout se brisa dans ma tête...

- Tu as faim, Sasuke ?

Dans ma tête, je vit une scène qui s'est déroulée ici, dans cette chambre, trois ans auparavant. Durant un insant, je vit Sakura en train de couper des pommes, et moi en train de raconter mes aventures à Sasuke qui était assit sur ce même lit. C'était ce jour là que tout avait chamboulé dans nos vies... Je secouai la tête, ne voulant remettre un pied en arrière. Je vis Sasuke secouer la tête doucement, indiquant à Sakura qu'il n'avait pas faim. Ses longues mèches noirs cachaient son visage. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer alors que je bondis sur mes pieds, nerveusement.

- Bah moi j'ai faim, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas quelque chose ? M'exclamai-je

- Moi je veux bien quelque chose, tu serais gentil Naruto, affirma Sakura.

Je tournai ma tête vers Sasuke, tout comme Sakura d'ailleurs, et je conclus que le silence voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, pour me rendre à la cafétéria pour chercher quelque chose à manger pour moi et Sakura. Celle-ci m'appelait avant que j'eusse touché la poignée de la porte.

- Naruto, Tsunade voulait te voir, me dit-elle. Désolée, mais j'avais oublié de te le dire.

- Ah bon ? Et elle me veut quoi encore la vieille ?

Un rire étouffé me parvins aux oreilles. Je me tournai vers Sasuke, qui, toujours la tête baissé, portait une main à sa bouche.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'empêcher de rire, tu sais, on sait tous que Naruto est un idiot, ria Sakura.

Sous nos regards surpris, Sauske éclata de rire. Bah dit donc, son état psychologique était plus grave que je ne le pensais.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Naruto, réussit-il à dire entre deux rires.

Le ton de sa voix avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Il n'était pas aussi froid et distant. Quand il parlait, il ne me paraissait pas à un millier de kilomètre. Je pouvais sentir, au ton de sa voix, qu'il était là tout près de moi... De nouveau je m'approchais de la porte.

- Bon, j'y vais, affirmai-je.

Je sortis dans le couloir et fermai la porte. Curieux, je décidai de laisser tomber mon estomac et de me rendre immédiatement chez Tsunade, espèrant qu'elle aie une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer.

Une fois là, j'entrai dans le bureau après en avoir eu la permission. J'ouvris la porte et - malheureusement - je vis la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir ; Naomi. Elle va me suivre encore longtemps ?

- Me voilà, Tsunade-sama, qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je, essayant d'ignorer la jeune fille.

- Naruto, voici Naomi Yukiye, dit Tsunade. Elle a affirmé que vous vous êtes déjà rencontré ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet, dis-je.

Je regarde Naomi, elle se tient debout à côté de Tsunade, une main appuyée sur le bureau, alors que l'autre est sur sa hanche, et ses chevilles sont croisées. Elle me regarde d'un étrange regard que je califierais... séduisant ?! Je sens mes joues brûler.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Naomi est la fille du Tsuchikage, et son père exige qu'elle se marie, continua Tsunade

Je gloussai.

- Euh... avec ? Demandai-je, effrayé.

- Sans être trop directe... toi.

Je regarde Tsunade. Puis Naomi. Mon regard voyage sur les deux femmes que j'ai devant moi, avant que je réalise que j'ai à peine quinze ans, et que je vais me marier.

**FIN du chapitre 1, À SUIVRE**


	3. Mariage effrayant

**Un mariage effrayant**

Je regardai fixement Tsunade en essayant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je n'arrivais pas à repasser cette petite phrase dans ma tête. Je me permit de lâcher un profond soupire.

- Il y a un problème Naruto ? demande Naomi. Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour partager ta vie ?

- Euh... Tsunade, balbutiai-je avec difficulté. Premièrement, j'ai quinze ans et deuxièmement, je ne connais pas Naomi. Je ne peux pas me marier avec une fille que je viens tout juste de faire la connaissance !

Tout ça en un seul souffle. Les deux femmes me regardaient, stupéfaites.

- Bien sûr que non, affirma Tsunade après un silence qui m'avait aidé à retrouver mon oxygène, tu ne vas pas marier une fille que tu connais à peine. C'est pourquoi le mariage est dans deux semaines.

Et vlam ! Un coup de poing dans la figure. Ce n'était pas assez de devoir me marier aussi jeune, il me fallait deux semaines pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un... et à l'aimer ! Parce qu'il m'est interdit de partager ma vie avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, d'ailleurs, j'ai ma petite idée là dessus.

- Naomi, j'aimerais parler avec Tsunade, dis-je après mûre réflexion.

D'un regard, Tsunade envoya Naomi dehors. Je me permit de m'avancer.

- Écoutez, Tsunade, commençai-je, il m'est impossible que ce mariage ai lieu. Ou du moins, choisissez quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vrai ; pourquoi moi ? Il y a plus classe que moi comme garçon ! Tiens, Sasuke par exemple (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?), d'ailleurs, il veut sûrment faire renaître son clan, ce serait l'occasion rêvé !

Tsunade fixe une pile de feuille sur son bureau, en se pinçant les lèvres. Puis ses prunelles brunes rencontraient les miennes.

- C'est vrai que ce serait une bonne idée, mais... (elle semblait incertaine) non.

- Quoi ? Lâchai-je

- Sasuke vit des épreuves très difficile, et déjà qu'il n'est pas en très bon état, de plus qu'il n'est pas très sociable, je doute qu'il veuille se marier avec une fille qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie.

Une phrase de Naomi me revint en tête. « Tss ! Je le connais depuis longtemps. Plus longtemps que toi si ça se trouve ! ». Soit Naomi avait raison, soit elle inventait des trucs pour se rendre intéressante. Mais alors si c'est vrai, ça veut dire qu'elle le connaît depuis l'enfance.

- Naomi m'a confié qu'elle connaît Sasuke depuis longtemps ! Ce serait plus facile pour eux que pour moi ! Continuais-je

- Non, Naruto, s'écria-t-elle, c'est non !

- Pourquoi ?

Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle était si entêtée. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, il était hors de question que je me marie si jeune... Ou du moins, si j'aurai le courage de le faire, ce serait avec quelqu'un que j'aime sincèrement.

- Parce que le Tsuchikage exige que sa fille se marie avec le fils du Yondaime.

- Alors c'est pour ça, lâchai-je, mais attend... le fils du Yondaime ?

Je fixe Tsunade, les yeux grands ouverts ; que venait-elle de dire à l'instant ? Le silence reignait encore pour quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne laisse sa tête tomber et que son front touche son bureau.

- Oh seigneur, gémit-elle, comme c'est compliqué !

- En effet, renchéris-je, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais qu'on m'explique !

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer Naomi.

- Hokage-sama, Shizune a reçu le dossier contenant les nouvelles missions ! S'exclame-t-elle, grand sourire.

- Ah, d'accord, fait Tsunade, dit lui que j'arrive.

Naomi acquiesce et quitte le bureau. Tsunade se lève et contourne sa table, avant de se planter devant moi, ignorant le sujet auquel tournait la discussion avant que Naomi n'entre. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Naruto, le mariage, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux, dit-elle, ne gâche pas cela, tu veux ?

Elle quitte.

- C'est merveilleux quand on aime la personne, murmurai-je une fois que je fûsse certain qu'elle était bien partit. Je sortis dans le couloir, quelques secondes plus tard, et sortis ensuite dehors. Naomi était adossé contre la porte, visiblement, elle était en train de m'attendre. Je la regardais, indifférent, avant de passer devant elle pour continuer sur ma route. Elle me suit.

- C'est pas merveilleux, hein ? dit-elle

- Oui, c'est super, fis-je d'une voix joyeusement fausse.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Dans mon pays, les hommes se battent pour se marier avec moi. Mais mon père a dit qu'il serait mieux que je me marie avec l'un des enfants des kages, le Yondaime par excellence, il était le meilleur. Donc nous sommes fait pour aller ensemble. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

J'écoutais son monologue sans plus. Le fait que j'étais le fils du Yondaime ne m'a toujours pas été expliquer. L'étais-je vraiment ? Bref, Naomi continuait de marcher à mes côtés, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez, et que je m'arrête (elle aussi) la regardant dans les yeux.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas des âmes soeurs, toi et moi, Naomi.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, d'une grimace de dégout

- Je ne vais sûrment pas me marier avec toi, affirmai-je, enlèves-toi ça de la tête.

Je continuai mon chemin. Cette fois-ci elle ne me suivit pas.

***

Je m'arrêtais ce soir là à l'hôpital. J'avais acheter des tonnes de trucs à manger, et j'étais certain que Sakura était encore avec Sasuke. Je n'avais cessé de penser à Naomi, toute la journée. Non pas que je pensais être amoureux d'elle où qu'elle ne m'étais pas indifférente, au contraire, j'étais de plus en plus bouleversé et effrayé de devoir vraiment me marier avec elle. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entrai dans la chambre. J'aperçus Sasuke endormit dans son lit, et Sakura qui... qui n'était pas là. Dommage, j'avais envie d'être avec eux. Je décidai de rester un peu. Peut-être que le temps que ça me prendrai à préparer un petit truc, Sasuke se réveillerait. Et sûrment que Sakura n'était pas loin. Je m'installais alors. Je posai mon sac par terre et approcha une chaise du lit de mon ami. Je remontai la couverture sur son corps frêle. En m'asseyant enfin sur la chaise, je me surpris à le regarder. Admirer serait le mot juste. Son visage était si fin, si pâle et... tellement beau. Je ne l'avais jamais remarquer, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air fragile, comme ça, profondément endormit.J'avais presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger. La porte s'ouvrit et me tirâ de mes rêveries. Je tournai nerveusement la tête et aperçus Sakura au cadre de porte. Elle s'avança vers moi en souriant.

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non... je, je viens d'arriver, marmonnai-je, soudainement nerveux

- C'est ce que je me disais, parce que tu n'étais pas là, il y a cinq minutes.

- Tu es restée là toute la journée ? demandai-je curieusement

Elle rougit avant de s'approcher une chaise à côté de moi. Elle ramène ensuite ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et elle regarde Sasuke qui dort toujours.

- Oui, finit-elle par dire, je suis tellement heureuse qu'il soit là...

Je vois alors dans ses yeux, toute la souffrance qu'elle comme moi avons enduré, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sakura essuie ses yeux avant de plonger dans les miens.

- Oh Naruto, comment pourrais-je te remercier ?

- Ça va, ne pleurs pas, dis-je tout bas pour la réconfortée, tu n'as pas besoin de m'offir la lune, juste d'arrêter de pleurer.

Je la prend dans mes bras et la berce doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle brisa finalement l'étreinte en essuyant une dernière fois ses yeux. Elle me lançe un sourire triste.

- Nous... Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit-elle en regardant l'endormit, d'après moi il va dormir encore longtemps, et je ne tiens pas spécialement à le réveiller.

J'acquiesce et prend mon sac, qui attendait patiemment au sol.

***

Je m'étais levé avec la bonne humeur ce matin, non pas parce que j'allais me marier dans deux semaines, mais à cause du soleil qui était revenu après trois longues journées de pluie et d'orage. J'ouvrit grand mon rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière dans mon appartement qui était plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le soleil était à peine levé, mais il était bien là, caché à moitié sous un seul et unique nuage. Le seul qui décorait le ciel. C'est alors que je me rendis à la cuisine là où je me préparait - vous devez vous en doutez - des nouilles. Je sais je ne mange que ça, mais que voulez vous, c'est bon, alors j'en mange. Après avoir déjeuné, je m'habillais en solitaire et quittais enfin mon appartement. Je rangeais mes clefs après avoir verrouiller la porte et en me tournant, je sursautais en voyant Naomi. Quel cauchemare, elle me suit jusqu'à chez moi maintenant !

- Naomi, dis-je, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

J'insistai sur le mot encore.

- Bon matin, Naruto-kun, commença-t-elle ignorant ma question, quelle magnifique journée ne trouves-tu pas ?

- Oui, et elle commence très mal ! Lançai-je en serrant les dents

- Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-elle en me prenant par la main. - Hé ! Criai-je lorsqu'elle partit à courire, m'entraînant derrière elle comme un vulguaire chien. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Chez nous !

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Bon et puis, semble-t-il que je n'ai pas le choix. Je le suis. Nous arrivâmes finalement là où elle le souhaitait. Seulement, je ne sais pas du tout où on est.

- Voilà notre maison, dit-elle, n'est-elle pas jolie ?

Bien sûr, quelle magnifique maison, pensais-je. Elle était immense. Mais, attend... Ce n'est pas le...

- C'est le manoir Uchiwa, s'exclame-t-elle avant même que j'ai pu m'en aperçevoir. Nous allons habité là avec... ben avec l'Uchiwa.

- L'Uchiwa a un nom, dis-je sèchement.

Elle n'avait quand même pas à le traiter comme de rien.

- Peut-être, mais...

Naomi fût interromput par Tsunade. Elle sortait de la maison et elle marchait vers nous.

- Vous voilà, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il fait chaud, hein ?

- Oui, fit Naomi, également de bonne humeur.

Tous l'était... sauf moi.

- Ben alors, Naruto, ton nouvel habitat ne te plaît pas ? Me dit Tsunade

Je la regarde avant de placé une main au dessus de mes yeux pour me cacher du soleil.

- Je suis très bien dans mon petit appartement et...

- Justement, c'est un petit appartement, il n'y aurait pas de place pour moi, m'interrompt Naomi

Je la regarde, d'un regard glacial qui ne me ressemble pas.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention qu'il n'y en ai non plus, dit-je, en tout cas, pas pour toi.

Silence. Je poursuivis alors.

- Et de toute façon, cette maison appartient à Sasuke, vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever la seule chose qui lui reste au monde.

- Sasuke avait à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de partir, dit Tsunade, et en partant, il a laissé derrière tout ce qui lui appartenait.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit-je, défiant l'hokage du regard.

La tention dans l'air montait dangereusement.

- De toute façon, Tsunade ne le met pas dehors ton ami, elle l'oblige juste à nous accueillir, ajoute Naomi

- Je refuse d'habité là, dit-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse, peut-être avec Sasuke mais pas avec toi.

Tsunade me regardait, surprise. Elle devait se demander depuis quand j'agissait avec tant de méchanceté. Naomi, elle, se contente de rester tranquille. Ses longs cheveux sont remontés en queue de cheval au dessus de sa tête. Un peu comme Ino, mais la seule différence, c'est la couleur et les frisettes. Elle est vraiment mignonne Naomi, ce n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer à comprendre, non ? Moi, j'aime...

Je tournai la tête pour m'obliger à penser à autre chose, mais Tsunade me proposa d'entrer. Je la suivis en silence, avec Naomi.

L'intérieur de la maison faisait vraiment peur à voir. L'ambiance était plutôt morbide et sombre. Les rideaux déchirés retombaient devant les fenêtres, de façon à garder la pièce au fond des ténèbres. Les murs étaient couverts de taches brunes, qui, apparament, étaient des taches de sang séchées. Tsunade me vit vaguement visité. La pièce qui me fit le plus d'effet, fût le Donjon. La seule chose qu'il y avait, c'était des contours de corps dessinés à la craie, au sol. Je relevai la tête, écoeuré.

- C'est, euh, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Naomi, également sous le choque.

Tsunade nous fit sortir de cette pièce là, et une fois au salon, elle nous informa sur le lieu.

- C'est ici qu'a eu lieu le... bien, le massacre, finit-elle par dire, légèrement gênée.

- Et vous voulez que je vive ici ? M'exclamai-je, haut et fort

- Oui ! Toi, moi et... l'autre, comment s'appel-t-il déjà ? Fit Naomi

Je l'ignorai et m'adressai à Tsunade

- Tsunade, je ne peux pas vivre ici, et Sasuke non plus ! Imagine tout ce qu'il revivra en remettant les pieds ici ?

J'avais peur que mon ami souffre à nouveau. Cette maison me donnait la chaire de poule et j'en tremblais rien qu'en pensant à l'enfer qu'a été le massacre pour Sasuke.

Et Tsunade, elle, croit qu'on reviendra ici, et qu'on vivra en riant et chantant. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer quatre hommes, portant des boîtes en carton.

- Bon ça y est, on est là, affirma l'un d'eux, où est-ce qu'on met ces boîtes ?

Je me tournai vers Tsunade.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce sont mes affaires ! S'exclama Naomi

- Posez-les sur le canapé, ordonna Tsunade, je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Maintenant allez, sortez.

Les quatre hommes s'excécutèrent. Après cela, je sortis à mon tour, encore et toujours suivit par Naomi. Sa vie dépendait-elle de moi ou quoi ?

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que je mangeais tranquillement au stand ramen, je discutais de tout et de rien avec Ichiraku. Ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vu. Naomi avait été appelée par Tsunade, et elle devait aider cette dernière dans le déménagement de ses affaires. Connaissant Tsunade, elle n'aurait pas tout fait ce boulot pour des trucs qui ne lui appartenait même pas. Pendant ce temps, moi je discutait avec Ichiraku. Il me racontait pleins de trucs hilarant, et je riais tout en mangeant. Mais le sujet de conversation finit par tomber sur ce dont j'essayais d'éviter.

- Alors, mon petit Naruto, commença le vieil homme, il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans mon bol de nouilles, dont la fumée de chaleur me remontait au visage, me faisant rougir tellement c'était chaud.

- Non, dit-je, en faite... Je.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je relevai la tête, soudainement frustré.

- T'es d'accord avec ça toi, les mariages forcés ?

Il me regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Surpris, il se remit à la préparation de mon prochain bol de ramen, tout en me regardant.

- Ça dépend, dit-il, si on oblige deux êtres à se marier, il faut d'abord et avant tout savoir que si il n'y a pas d'amour, il ne peut pas y avoir de mariage correct.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, marmonnai-je en prenant une bouchée, non mais ! on m'oblige à me marier avec un pot de colle venue d'Iwa ! Je ne la connais même pas, et dans deux semaines, on va se promettre de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

Ichiraku semble surpris que je parle autant tout à coup. Je venais de tout lui cracher à la figure. Tout ce que je ressentais. Je baissais la tête, retournant dans la contemplation de mes nouilles que je brassais mollement avec mes baguettes.

- Ah tiens, des nouveaux arrivants, dit-il soudainement.

Je tournais légèrement la tête. En souriant doucement, j'aperçus l'équipe 7 ! Sakura, Kakashi et Sasuke, qui tenait à peine debout, appuyé sur notre senseï. Sans doute avait-il encore de la difficulté à marcher. Mais il était là, et c'était ça l'important.

- Bien le bonjour, mes chers amis ! S'exclama le vieil homme quand mes amis s'asseyèrent à côté de moi. Que puis-je vous servir ?

- La même chose que Naruto, merci bien, fit Sakura

- Même chose, dit Kakashi

- Moi je t'en prend un troisième, dit-je en brandissant mon bras, lui désignant mon bol vide. Je me tournai ensuite vers Sasuke.

- Et toi, tu prends quoi ? demandai-je

- Euh... rien, dit-il simplement, je n'ai pas faim.

- T'es sûr ? Insistai-je

Kakashi étouffa un rire. Je me tournai vers lui, levant un sourcil, demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle. J'avais d'abord cru qu'il lisait son bouquin, mais non. Il me regardait et riait de plus bel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? M'exclamai-je, renfrogné

- T'es aux petits soins avec Sasuke, dit-il entre deux rires, on dirait voir Sakura.

Je rougis violemment, ce qui, sans doute, le faisait encore plus rire. Je remarquai un certain malaise chez Sasuke aussi. Ichiraku arrangea ça bien vite en nous servant notre bol de ramen - ô tant attendu. J'avais insisté pour que Sasuke boit au moins un verre d'eau, et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il buvait silencieusement alors que moi j'engoufrais mon énième bol de nouilles. J'avais le ventre plein quand je m'arrêtâ enfin de manger.

Le soir venu, Sakura partit pour continuer son travail à l'hôpital. Elle détestait travailler le soir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Kakashi devait ramener Sasuke à l'hôpital mais j'avais insisté pour le faire, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Kakashi partit alors directement chez lui. Je saluais Ichiraku en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, et je me tournai vers Sasuke. Il sursauta lorsque je passai mon bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu... tu n'aurais pas des bequilles, je préfèrais marcher seul, dit-il.

- Non, j'en ai pas. Mais vas-y, marche si tu y tiens tant, affirmai-je en souriant tendrement.

Je le lâchai, mais avant qu'il ne tombe, je le rattrapai. Sans le vouloir, je le serrai fort contre moi, ayant peur d'une seconde chute.

- Alors, tu vas marcher seul ? Ajoutai-je, d'un sourire vainqueur.

- Baka, souffla-t-il en essayant de cacher des rougeurs sous ses yeux.

Après avoir marché longtemps, j'arrivai finalement chez moi. Sasuke s'appuyait contre le mur le temps que je cherche mes clefs dans mes poches. J'ignore pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose qui me démengeait... j'avait l'impression d'oublier un truc important. Ah et puis, tant pis !

Je trouvai enfin mes clefs et finit par ouvrir la porte. J'aida mon ami à entrer et s'asseoir sur mon lit, le temps que j'enlevai mes chaussures et que j'allai préparé un bon chocolat chaud. J'avais oublié de le préciser, mais durant la journée, une armée de nuage avait apparue dans le ciel et la pluie s'était remit à tomber sur nos têtes. J'étais trempé et Sasuke aussi. Et de nature, il a toujours froid, et là, il tremblait. Alors je lui mit une couverture sur les épaules. En la lui mettant, je m'approchais - sans le vouloir - un peu trop près de lui et eut la chance de le sentir. Il sentait si bon, que je ne pouvais me reculer, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui même me parle. Chose assez rare soit dit en passant.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé me ramener à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-il

Oulà. C'était ça alors ! La chose que j'oubliais. Mais quel idiot, au lieu de le ramener à l'hôpital, je l'ai ramener chez moi. Y a que moi pour ce change de chose.

- Là c'est le temps de me traîter de baka, dit-je en riant.

- Baka.

Je riait de nouveau. Son air hautain et son visage d'ange n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. La seule chose que je sentais absente ; c'était sa souffrance. Chose disparu en même temps qu'Uchiwa Itachi.

- Nos disputes m'ont manquées, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, dit-je en ramassant mes trucs qui traînait ici et là sur le plancher. Le silence dura une minute ou deux.

- À moi aussi, finit par dire Sasuke, qui était toujours assit sur mon lit avec sa couverture en coton. Il devait avoir chaud là dedans, et c'était ça le but.

Je souris.

- Tu vas dormir ici, alors ? Demandai-je, une fois mes traîneries ramassées.

Il observa les lieux quelques instants.

- Oui, je n'ai pas la force de retourner à l'hôpital.

- Je vois ça, dis-je, ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'amuser tout les deux.

- ...

- Tu as un petit creu ? Demandai-je alors que je me rendais à la cuisine. Tu n'as rien mangé au stand ramen. Si tu veux, j'ai un restant de nouille dans le frigo.

- Te connaissant, il doit être là depuis des semaines, dit-il.

Je lâchais un petit rire. Ça me faisait du bien qu'il soit de retour. Nos disputes stupides et sans aucun buts me manquaient terriblement. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un gros vide dans mon ventre, dans le village et... dans mon coeur.

Je préparais en silence nos chocolats chauds. Cela faisait quelques dizaines de minutes que je ne l'entendais plus. Je pris les chocolats dans mes mains et le rejoingnit dans ma chambre.

- Tu sais, t'as le droit de parler, dis-je en entrant dans la chambre.

C'est là que je le vis, endormit dans mon lit. Je me surpris à sourire. Mes joues légèrement roses, je m'approchais. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je prononçâ une phrase qui se perdit dans le silence de la pièce...

- Fais de beaux rêves.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	4. Sentiments

**Sentiments**

La nuit avait passé assez vite. Quand je me réveillai, je mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ma chambre était vide. Pourtant je me souviens que Sasuke s'était endormit là hier soir. Je remarquai aussi que le soleil plombait sur mon dos et je me levai bien vite. Je ne pus sortir de ma chambre que Naomi y entra.

- Ah Naruto-kun, tu es réveillé ? Dit-elle

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez moi ? Comment a-t-elle pu entrer ? Je la regardai

de mes yeux encore à moitié fermés.

- Euh, Naomi, que fais-tu là ?

Elle me lance un regard stupéfait.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on emménage chez moi... euh, chez nous... Je veux dire,

chez... Sasuke.

- Naomi, je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas vivre là bas, affirmai-je en me dirigeant

hors de ma chambre. Comme d'habitude, elle me suivait.

- Oh, aller ! Ça nous aidera à apprendre à se connaître d'ici deux semaines...

Tu sais, notre mariage, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je me tournai et lui fit face, au beau milieu du salon.

- Je veux bien apprendre à te connaître, tu me sembles une gentille fille,

commençai-je, mais je doute que je tombe amoureux de toi en si peu de temps.

- Mais...

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, terminai-je.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle parle, je me rendis directe à la cuisine. Je me pris

un verre de lait et c'est tout. Chercher pourquoi, je n'avais pas faim ce matin.

- Au fait, où est Sasuke ? demandai-je après avoir confirmer que mon appartement

ne comptait que Naomi et moi.

- Il est à l'hôpital, ton senseï, Kakashi, est venu le chercher tôt ce matin,

dit-elle, tu dormais alors, je suis resté avec toi.

- Tu leur as dit qui tu étais ? Demandai-je, effrayé qu'on apprenne que je suis

fiancé.

- Non, dit-elle, je croyais qu'ils le savaient déjà... ?

- Non, ajoutai-je, mais je préfère les prévenirs moi-même.

Elle se contente d'acquiescer en haussant simplement les épaules. Je sens que

les deux prochaines semaines ne vont pas être de tout repos. Le silence dure

encore le temps que je bois mon verre de lait. Elle me regarde le déguster avant

de reprendre la parole.

- Tu sais, Tsunade a donner comme missions aux jeunes genins de remettre le

manoir en bon état.

Je failli m'étouffer à l'entente de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je repris mon

souffle.

- Voyons, ne le prend pas comme ça, dit-elle.

Assise sur la table en face de moi, elle me parle comme si nous étions déjà

marier et parents d'une dizaine d'enfants. Dire qu'il y a deux jours, je ne la

connaissais pas.

- Mais si tu préfères vivre dans une maison tachée de sang, continua-t-elle,

c'est ton choix. Moi je préfère de loin vivre dans la propreté.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange, ajoutai-je, mais Tsunade n'a aucun droit

là-dessus !

- Bien sûr que si, elle est la cinquième Hokage, elle a tout les droits !

- Le manoir Uchiwa appartient aux Uchiwa, donc, à Sasuke !

- Pas du tout ! Il est déserteur, protesta Naomi, il n'est plus propriétaire du

quartier !

Je me levai en la menaçant du regard. On dirait que tout le monde excepté Sasuke

et moi ont changé depuis l'arrivé de Naomi. Je n'y comprend plus rien.

- D'abord, avez-vous demander l'avis de Sasuke ? Demandai-je, essayant de

contrôler ma colère.

- Il n'a pas le choix ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant aussi. Elle était

légèrement plus petite que moi, je dirais qu'elle fait la taille de Sasuke. Elle

me regarde du même regard que moi. Je finis par laisser tomber et me diriger

vers la sortie. Je prend ma veste sur le porte manteau, met mes chaussures et je

quitte, suivit par Naomi.

Sur le chemin menant à l'hôpital, là où j'avais l'intention d'aller retrouver

Tsunade pour tenter de négocier, Naomi n'arrêtai de me parler de tout et

n'importe quoi mais surtout... d'elle. Elle dit que c'est important de tout

savoir de l'autre car une fois marier, il sera trop tard pour reculer, et c'est

bien ce qui me fait peur.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, finalement, ton appartement n'est pas si petit qu'il en a

l'air.

Je gloussai.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ?

- Si tu ne veux absolument pas aller vivre au manoir avec moi, ben on pourrait

vivre chez toi.

- J'ai une meilleur idée, continuai-je en m'arrêtant et me plantant devant elle,

toi tu vas vivre au manoir, et moi j'accueillerai Sasuke chez moi. Je suis

certain qu'il n'a nul part où aller et encore plus qu'il n'irai pas vivre au

manoir.

Je lui fit une pichenette sur le front et continuai mon chemin. Elle me

poursuivit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa avec moi ! Pleurniche-t-elle. Tu sais, ce n'est pas

aussi facile pour moi, je te connais pas non plus ! Mais moi je fais un effort !

- Alors, une raison de plus pour annuler ce mariage, dit-je calmement.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Je passai alors devant le parc, et j'aperçus quelqu'un

assit sur un banc. Je m'arrêtai. Naomi aussi. Elle me demandait pourquoi mais

moi je continuai de regarder la personne que je semblais connaître. Soudain,

celle-ci me fit de grands signes de main. Je m'approchais et me rendis compte

que c'était Hinata. Un énorme sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je m'assit

auprès d'elle, oubliant complètement Naomi.

- Salut Hinata ! M'exclamai-je tout sourire

La jeune femme me sourit timidement. Cela faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas

vu. Elle comme les autres de ma promotion.

- Comment vas-tu Naruto-kun ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle avait une sorte de bouquin ouvert sur

les genoux et elle semblait triste pour une raison qui m'échappait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je

- Non, dit-elle simplement de sa toute petite voix, il n'y a rien...

Je la regardai, son visage pâle et rempli d'émotion trahissait ses paroles. Ses

longs cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos et ses yeux perçants me faisait

frissoner. Les yeux des Hyûga m'ont toujours fasciné. Des pupilles blanches dans

lesquelles ont a l'impression qu'ils peuvent tuer rien qu'en regardant. On les

croieraient aveugles alors qu'ils voient mieux que n'importe qui. Bref, hors

sujet...

Je regardai Naomi qui était toujours debout devant nous, attendant je ne sais

quoi.

Hinata releva soudainement la tête et regardait la jeune femme qui était

étrangère pour elle. Je vis les joues d'Hinata prendre une jolie teinte rose.

- Tu... tu ne me présente pas à ton amie, Naruto-kun ? Dit-elle d'une voix

timide

Je la regardai quelques instants avant de me rendre compte de la situation.

Hinata, la fille qui m'aime par dessus la tête depuis l'académie, me demande de

lui présenté ma fiancée... !

- Euh, oui, balbutiai-je, c'est... euh, je te présente Naomi Yukiye.

Celle-ci sourit fièrement en présentant sa main à Hinata qui la prit quelques

secondes plus tard.

- Naomi, c'est Hinata Hyûga, une de mes meilleurs amies, dit-je.

À ces mots, Hinata rougit violemment. Naomi serra la main d'Hinata en lui disant

qu'elle était enchantée et tout le blabla... Je me sentais terriblement mal à

l'aise tout d'un coup.

- Tu fais quoi assise là, toute seule ? Demandai-je, ayant peur que Naomi lui

dise qu'elle va se marier avec moi

- Je... euh, j'attend Kiba, avoue-t-elle, il devait passer me chercher pour

l'entraînement, (Hinata baisse la tête) il doit m'avoir oubliée...

Je savait qu'Hinata n'avait pas une grande estime d'elle-même, et ce, depuis

longtemps. Malgré qu'elle ait fait des efforts, de grands efforts... Je la

regardai, puis je prit sa main.

- Ben moi je t'oublie pas, affirmai-je, tu veux passer la journée avec moi ?

Son visage rayonna soudainement. Elle sourit discrètement en regardant Naomi.

- Oui mais, commença-t-elle avant que je ne l'interrompe pour lui prendre la

main en me levant avec elle.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, m'exclamai-je en lui souriant chaleureusement, tu vas

voir, on va s'amuser ! D'ailleurs, je m'en allais retrouver Sakura et Sasuke à

l'hôpital, on pourrait passer la journée tout les quatres !

J'avais l'impression que j'oubliais totalement Naomi. Je sentais son regard

frustré sur moi, mais je l'ignorai.

- Oh, je ne savais pas que Sasuke-kun était rentré, affirma-t-elle.

- Oui, tu devrais être contente, continuai-je tout en commençant en avancer avec

Hinata, tu m'as un jour avoué que tu souhaitais qu'on soit amis, tout les neufs.

- Tu... tu t'en souviens ? Dit-elle, visiblement surprise

- Bien sûr, avouai-je.

- Ce n'est pas trop demandé j'espère, mais, je fais quoi moi à vous suivre comme

un chien de poche ?! S'exclama Naomi derrière nous.

Je me retournai sans lâcher la main d'Hinata.

- Tu peux aller voir Tsunade, dis-je, ce serait bien.

Elle me regarda perplexe. Puis son regard glissa sur nos mains enlacées.

- Hey ! S'écria-t-elle. Cette fille n'a pas à te tenir la main !

Hinata lâcha immédiatement ma main et baissa la tête. Elle était très sensible

et je n'avais pas du tout aimer le ton que Naomi avait employé avec elle.

- Dé... Désolée, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Je regardai Hinata avant de regarder Naomi.

- Hé, Hinata ! Cria une voix familière au loin.

Je me retournai et aperçus Kiba qui avançait vers nous. Akamaru n'était pas avec

lui, étrange, lui qui ne viens jamais sans son chien. Bref.

- Ah tiens, salut Naruto, fit Kiba, qui c'est celle-là ?

- Salut Kiba, ajoutai-je, elle c'est... ben, elle s'appelle Naomi...

- Et je suis la fiancée de Naruto-kun ! S'exclama Naomi, tout sourire

Je baissa la tête. Elle avait dit haut et fort ce que j'espèrai cacher à mes

amis. Mais le pire, c'était qu'Hinata était toujours là, et que, à l'entente du

mot fiancée, elle retenait un sanglot. La tête toujours baissée et ses cheveux

cachant son visage, elle se rapprochait de Kiba. Celui-ci me regardait

bizarrement et ensuite il fixa Naomi qui elle, m'avait enlacé les épaules. Je

regardai toujours mes pieds, nerveux et gêné.

- Tu... tu m'avais dit qu'elle était ton amie... fit Hinata, une simple amie.

Elle éclate en sanglot. Kiba la prend immédiatement dans ses bras pour tenter de

la consoler. Il me regarde méchamment, comme si c'était de ma faute. Comme si

c'était moi qui avait décidé d'épouser ce pot de colle.

- Aller Naruto-kun, viens, insistai Naomi en me tirant le bras, nous devons

aller préparer le mariage avec Tsunade.

Elle lança un regard moqueur à Kiba et Hinata qui pleurait sur l'épaule de ce

dernier. Ça en était trop pour Kiba.

- Bon ça suffit hein ! Viens Hinata, on s'en va !

Il paraîssait vraiment en colère. Et moi aussi je l'étais. Je me sentais

terriblement mal pour Hinata. Naomi ; je te hais. Une fois mes deux amis

partient, Naomi me regarde, curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille ? Pourquoi elle pleurait ?

Je lui lançe un regard bourré d'haine et continue mon chemin vers l'hôpital.

Peut-être qu'elle ferait moins de mal rendu là. Elle me suivait comme toujours.

Arrivé là, je cherchais Tsunade mais ce fut Sakura que je trouvais à la place. Elle était à l'accueil. Elle me regardai surprise alors que je m'avançai vers elle.

- Naruto ? me dit-elle, que fais-tu là ? Tsunade m'a dit que tu passais l'après midi avec une Naomi, d'ailleurs c'est qui elle ?

Sakura parlait vite tout à coup. Surpris, je me retournai, Naomi n'était plus derrière moi. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à me rejoindre. Je regardai Sakura.

- Une fille...

- Ah bon, fit Sakura, alors, tu fais quoi ici ?

- Voir Tsunade, est-elle là ? demandai-je

- Non, elle est partie ce matin avec Sasuke.

- Elle est partie où ?

- Euh, (Sakura semblait réfléchir) je ne sais pas, mais elle est partie !

Sakura se met à rire. Un rire magnifique. Je la regarde en souriant.

- Je crois savoir où la trouver, merci Sakura !

Sakura me salue et je quitte. Je sais où elle est Tsunade. Je m'y rend à l'instant.

J'arrive enfin au quartier Uchiwa. Je _sais _qu'elle est là. Tiens, et Naomi aussi. Je marche jusqu'au manoir. Au loin, je vois des hommes qui entrent et qui sortent avec des boîtes dans leurs bras. Oui. J'avais raison. Tsunade est en train de déménager mes boîtes et celles de Naomi. J'entre dans la maison. Je vois Tsunade au milieu du salon qui donne des ordres aux travailleurs. Tss... Ce qu'elle est autoritaire cette femme là, pas étonnant qu'elle soit Hokage. Sasuke est à côté d'elle, appuyé sur des bequilles. Naomi aussi est là, affalée sur un canapé. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle bondit sur ses pieds et elle me saute sur les épaules. Je grogne.

- Naruto-kuuun ! Je suis si contente de te voir, s'exclame-t-elle

Je me contente de soupirer. Ce qu'elle peut être lourde cette fille.

- Regarde, le manoir est presque prêt !! S'écrie-t-elle dans mes oreilles.

Je réussi à m'écarter d'elle et m'approche de Sasuke. Il semble aller beaucoup mieux. Il portait une chemise ouverte, laissant voir son torse couvert de bandage. Je ne l'avais pas remarquer, mais il avait beaucoup maigrit... Je m'approchais en souriant.

- Ça va ?

- Hn, dit-il simplement.

Ça aussi, ça m'avais manquer. Puis je regarde les alentours. C'est vrai. La pièce est en meilleur état que la dernière fois que j'y suis venu. Mais je me demande quand même si Sasuke sera capable de vivre ici. C'est quand même ici que sa famille a été assassinée... Je le regarde ; il a le regard plongé dans le vide. Je le trouve très lunatique depuis qu'il est revenu. Il était souvent comme ça avant, mais là c'est pire.

- Ça ira ? dis-je

Sa tête pivote lentement vers moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Je sentais mon coeur battre vite pour une raison que j'ignorait. Peut-être était-ce lui qui me provoquait cet effet là.

- Pa... Parce que c'est ici que... ben, balbutiai-je mal à l'aise, que...

- Ça fait longtemps maintenant, m'interrompt-il, et puis avec la rénovation, je peux m'imaginer être ailleurs...

Sa voix est douce. Moins froide qu'avant. J'ai toujours aimé sa voix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me rend compte de tout les détails formant sa beauté, mais ça me vient comme ça, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il retourna dans la contemplation du vide, alors que moi je continuai de le regarder. Je le fixai durant encore quelques secondes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était complètement ailleurs. J'imagine que cette maison lui rappelle bien plus de souvenirs qu'il ne veuille bien le laisser croire.

Naomi brise alors ce silence qui m'était tellement apaisant et relaxant. De sa voix aiguë et forte, elle s'exclamai :

- Tsunade, vous croyez qu'on pourra dormir ici ce soir ? Le manoir sera-t-il prêt ?

- Bien, je crois, oui, dit celle-ci.

Je me retournai vers l'hokage, surpris.

- Même Sasuke ? Ses blessures sont guéries ? demandai-je

- Oui.

Je regardai Sasuke en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- T'entends ça ? C'est super !

J'étais réellement content.

- Oui, dit-il, j'ai entendu.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Naomi s'assit à côté de moi.

- Au fait, dit-elle, Sasuke ne sait pas qu'on...

- Ah ! Ben, il le saura bientôt ! M'exclamai-je en coupant la parole à Naomi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il devait surment en avoir rien à foutre de savoir que j'allai me marier, mais... en tout cas. Naomi me regarda, levant un sourcil. Sasuke aussi me regardait bizarrement. J'ai le don de me foutre dans la merde. Naomi se tourna vers Sasuke.

- En faite, Naruto et moi allons nous marier, dit-elle en souriant.

Je cherchais une réaction de la part de Sasuke. Mais il n'en eu aucune. Je baissais la tête. Tsunade revint alors au salon. Elle était partit dans les chambres avec les travailleurs pour s'assurer qu'on mettre les bonnes boîtes dans les bonnes pièces.

- Bon ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tout est prêt ! Je vous laisse, les jeunes.

- Attends ! dit-je en me levant.

- Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?

- J'ai euh... J'ai ma chambre à moi seul ?

J'avais peur d'être obligé à dormir avec Naomi... dans le même lit.

- Oui, il y a trois chambre, une pour chacun de vous.

Je soupirai. Tsunade s'assura une dernière fois que tout était parfait et elle finit par quitter. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Naomi se levait.

- Bon, que voulez vous manger ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle

J'étais debout au milieu du salon. Je regardai Sasuke et ensuite Naomi.

- Euh, aucune idée... Marmonnai-je, perdu dans mes pensées

Sasuke était aussi silencieux qu'à son habitude. Naomi gardait le silence, attendant qu'un de nous décide du dîner de ce soir. Je ne dis rien et tournai les talons pour monter en haut. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivai, mais j'avais eu une soudaine envie de prendre une douche, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Récapitulons ; je vais me marier avec Naomi, mais je n'éprouve pas de sentiments pour elle. D'autre part, Sasuke est rentré et...

Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche après avoir été chercher des vêtements dans l'une des boîtes posées dans ma nouvelle chambre. À peine un pied posé dans la douche, j'entendais la voix de Naomi crier du salon.

- Naruto ! Cria-t-elle. On va manger des ramens !!

Je me fichai d'elle et me détendis en sentant l'eau chaude ruisseler sur mon corps. Ça faisait du bien, en même temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Sasuke. J'ignorai pourquoi et c'est ce qui m'énervait. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais tant envie d'être avec lui ? Avant, lui et moi étions comme de l'eau et de l'huile. Comme chat et chien. Nous ne pouvions passer trente secondes dans la même pièce avant qu'on se saute dessus pour se battre. Mais d'un autre côté, nous étions inséparables. Nous faisons une équipe excellente en mission. Je me souviens quand nous avions eu notre toute première mission en tant que ninja. C'était peu de temps après avoir reçu nos diplomes. Nous avions été envoyé au pays des vagues. Kakashi avait rencontré Zabuza, et avec Sasuke ont l'avait sortit du pétrin. Ç'avait été une mission extraordinaire...

Je sortais de mes souvenirs en même temps que je sortais de la douche. Je m'habillai en silence et descendis enfin en bas. Naomi préparait à manger et Sasuke était toujours allongé sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Je passai devant lui et me rendis à la cuisine. L'odeur des nouilles en train de cuire avait attiré ma gourmandise.

- Tiens, Naruto, c'est prêt, dit Naomi en me voyant entrer.

Elle me donna les bols de nouilles dans les mains et je me retournai. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une petite table et je m'agenouillai devant celle-ci. Je posai les bols dessus et commençai à manger. J'eu le temps de prendre quelques bouchées avant que Sasuke nous rejoingne. Il s'arrêta au cadre de porte. Son regard tomba sur la table remplit de trucs à manger. Il semblait figé sur place. Peut-être qu'un souvenir lui était revenu. Je prononçai son nom et il secoua la tête. Naomi s'assit elle aussi et le repas se déroula en silence.

***

Il était tard dans la nuit quand je me levai. J'étais attiré par un bruit, mais aussi parce que j'avais faim. Je me rendis à la cuisine en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller mes deux colloc'. Rendu là, je n'avais plus faim. Je me pris alors qu'un verre de lait. Je le bus et remontai à l'étage. Par curiostié, je passai devant la chambre de Naomi. Elle dormait. Je passai dans la chambre de Sasuke ; il ne dormait pas. Il était assit sur son lit, les genoux remontés contre lui et il sanglotait, la tête appuyé contre le mur. Je le savais. Je savais que revenir ici ravivrai trop de douleurs. J'entrai dans la chambre et dès qu'il me vit, il se redressa et essuyait ses yeux.

- Euh... Tu ne dors pas ? demandai-je doucement

- Non, je... Ma jambe me faisait mal et j'essayai de... d'enlever le bandage, marmonnai-t-il.

Que des mensonges. Peut-être qu'il avait mal, oui, mais je doute que ce soit sa jambe...

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Il levai les yeux vers moi. La fenêtre était placé juste devant et avec la lumière de la lune je pus voir ses yeux remplient d'eau. Je m'assis, retirai doucement ses mains tremblantes et entrepris de défaires les bandages sur ses jambes. J'ignorai pourquoi j'insistai pour m'occuper de lui...

- Euh... merci, dit-il après un petit moment.

Je ne fis que sourire en guise de réponse. Le silence dura encore un petit instant et après, je risquai de poser une question.

- Sasuke, pourquoi tu pleurais ? demandai-je le plus innocemment possible.

Il gloussai, mais ne dit rien. J'attendis patiemment qu'il décide de parler, et continuai de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- C'est que..., commença-t-il, je me souviens que quand j'étais petit, et que je me blessais, ma mère venait toujours me soigner... dans cette chambre...

Il parlait lentement, ressentant chacun des mots. Je l'écoutais attentivement, ne me rendant pas compte que j'avais lâcher ses jambes et le regardai. Sa voix tremblait.

- Tu es certain de vouloir encore rester ici ? demandai-je. Je veux dire, dans cet maison...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, ça me semble si loin... et tellement proche en même temps.

Le son de sa voix n'était pas très fort, mais je ressentais sa tristesse. Sa souffrance s'était transformée en tristesse. Je la ressentais très bien. Je baissais les yeux et regardai quelques secondes le sol avant de continuai à retirer les bandages. Ses mains sont alors venus chercher les miennes.

- Ça va, murmura-t-il, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

Je le regardai en souriant.

- Non, mais j'en ai envie, avouai-je.

Je le vis rougir avant de baisser la tête. Après que j'eut terminer, je me levai en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Enfin, bon matin puisqu'il était passé 2 heures. J'avais presque passer la porte quand j'entendis...

- Merci.

Je me retournai.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier, ça m'a fait plaisir, tu sais. Dis-je.

Il me fit signe d'approcher. Ce que je fis. Une fois que je fus près, très près... il passa ses bras autours de mon coup et appuyais sa tête sur mon épaule. Nos corps qui se touchaient me procurait une sensation de bien être que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Le sentir si près avait réveiller des sentiments dont j'ignorais l'existence.

- Non, mais j'en ai envie, murmura-t-il.

Je le serrai fort à mon tour.

- D'accord, dis-je en me redressant, dors maintenant.

Je retournai à ma chambre et m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	5. Mal de tête

**Mal de tête**

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Il n'y avait que Tsunade, Hinata et Sasuke qui était au courant pour mon mariage - qui avançait à grand pas vers moi. Encore ce matin, c'était la même chose. Je sortai de ma chambre et cette fois, Naomi n'y entrai pas. Par contre, je la trouvai dans la salle de lavage. Elle lavait tout ses vêtements. Et à voir son sac, elle en avait pour tout la matinée. Quand elle m'aperçut passer dans le couloir, les yeux à moitiés ouverts et les cheveux en bataille, elle laissa tomber la chemise qu'elle tenait et courut à ma poursuite. Elle criait mon nom pour que je m'arrête et l'attende mais je continuai et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à côté de moi, j'étais déjà rendu en bas de l'escalier.

- Naruto, s'exclama-t-elle, tu as bien dormit ?

Je ne m'arrêtai même pas.

- Oui très bien, dis-je, merci bien.

J'essayai d'avoir l'air enjoué et de bonne humeur. J'avais très bien dormis, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était elle. Je m'arrêtai dans la cuisine, me prit un bol de céréal et m'installai confortablement sur la table et commençai à manger. Naomi reste plantée devant moi et elle me regarde.

- Tu aurais pu le demander, je te l'aurais préparé ton bol de céréal, dit-elle.

Je la regarde la bouche pleine.

- Je ne suis pas le roi d'angleterre, marmonnai-je, je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

Elle lâche un bref soupire et s'asseoit à côté de moi.

- Tu n'avais pas autre chose à faire ? demandai-je subtilement

- Non, ajoute-t-elle.

Je refoulai une envie de grogner et prit une bouchée. Puis je me rendis compte de l'absence d'un d'entre nous.

- Où est Sasuke ?

Naomi était appuyé sur ses coudes, le menton dans la paume et elle me fixai avant de me répondre.

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle, quand je me suis réveillée il s'entraînait dehors.

Je failli m'étouffer. Non mais il est dingue celui-là ; à peine sortit de convalescence qu'il s'entraîne déjà. Je me levai alors et vidai le lait dans mon bol.

- Où vas-tu ? S'inquièta Naomi

Je ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je sors de la cuisine en l'entendant vaguement soupirer. Je me rends dehors, dans la cours arrière. Il est bien là, allongé de tout son long. Je l'entend respirer d'ici.

- C'est bien toi ça, m'exclamai-je en m'approchant de lui, tu t'entraînes jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus aucun souffle !

Il me regarde de là où il est. Son regard vide d'expression laisse croire qu'il ne s'est rien passer cette nuit...

- Qu'est-ce que... Réussit-il à dire entre deux souffles. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je souris. J'avais eu un peu peur qu'il devienne gentil. C'est vrai ; Sasuke gentil, ça fait bizarre. Bon, j'ai toujours su qu'il l'était. Il l'est aussi. Mais... me traîter de baka et m'envoyer promener, c'est sa façon de me montrer son affection. C'est vrai, il n'a eu personne pour lui apprendre à aimer... Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dépasser tes limites, hm ?

Il ne répond pas et il essait de s'assir. Je peux le voir grimacer de douleur. Moi je restai debout devant lui.

- Je déteste rester au lit, marmonna-t-il.

- Je sais, ajoutai-je, mais si tu ne te reposes pas, tu vas finir par te tuer.

Je lui souriais mais il semblait en rester indifférent. Je ne sais pas si il se souvenait de ce que Naomi lui avait dit la semaine dernière. J'essayai de lui en parler.

- Sasuke, dis-je, qu'est-ce que tu penses toi, des mariages forcés ?

Je m'assis par terre à côté de lui, qui me regardait surpris par le sujet que j'employais. - Euh, commença-t-il, je ne sais pas trop...

Il se fait interrompt par Naomi qui arrive.

- Naruto ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je m'en vais voir Tsunade, ok ?

- Euh, d'accord, dis-je, à plus.

Je me forçai à sourire et elle partit. Je me retournai vers Sasuke. Il était toujours silencieux et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais très, très proche de lui...

- Je dois épouser cette fille, déclarai-je, d'une grimace de dégoût.

Moi qui croyais qu'il allait se mettre à rire de moi, au lieu de ça, il ne fit que sourire. - C'est Tsunade qui t'oblige ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Non, le père de Naomi, le Tsuchikage.

Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus et le silence dura quelques instants.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Surpris, je relevai la tête et mon regard plongea dans le sien. Je le regardai dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis baissai la tête.

- Non, soupirai-je, c'est ça que Tsunade ne veut pas comprendre. Elle croit que je vais me marier avec une fille que j'aime pas ! Non mais, t'es d'accord avec ça toi ?

Tout ça en un seul souffle. Il me regarde, surpris que je parle autant.

- Et toi euh, tu... tu aimes quelqu'un ? demande-t-il. Je veux dire... sincèrement ?

Je me surprend à rougire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande une question aussi gênante ? D'un autre côté, je me demande pourquoi ça me gêne autant que ce soit lui qui pose cette question là...

- Ben... je sais pas, marmonnai-je, mal à l'aise, c'est assez compliqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

C'était la première fois qu'il insistai. Moi je rougissai encore et toujours.

- Je veux dire, ajoutai-je, je ne sais pas encore si j'aime vraiment... si je l'aime vraiment...

- Qui ça ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que je venais de dire. Je commençai à bégayer comme un idiot.

- P...Personne !

Je me levai alors, en manquant de tomber.

- Tu viens, euh, balbutiai-je avec gêne, je dois aller voir Hinata, pour lui expliquer quelque chose...

- C'est Hinata ?

- Quoi ? Non !

Il semblait totalement mélangé. Le pauvre, c'est moi qui a du mal à me retrouver dans mes pensées. Je soupirai. Il était toujours assit par terre en me regardant.

- En faite, c'est qu'Hinata a rencontré Naomi et tu dois surment le savoir, ça n'a pas été très joyeux.

- Ah, dit-il simplement.

Je me retournai et m'avançai vers l'entrée de la maison. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il ne suivait pas. Je me retournai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je

- Euh...

Il semblait soudainement très gêné. Je compris alors. Je soupirai en souriant tendrement.

- Tu t'es blessé quelque part ? demandai-je

- ...La cheville droite, murmura-t-il

En temps normal, je me serais moquer de lui. C'était toujours moi qui me blessais ou qui trouvait une manière de me mettre dans le pétrin... et toujours lui qui m'en sortais. Là aurais été une bonne occasion de me moquer de lui. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Non parce que je le trouvais étrangement mignon comme ça, par terre, ne pouvant se relever à cause d'une bête blessure.

Je souriais tendrement en m'approchant de lui.

- Il va falloir que je te porte ? riai-je

Il rougit alors. Je m'accroupis devant lui.

- Aller, monte, dis-je en lui montrant mon dos.

J'ai comme l'impression que c'était trop pour son orgueuil...

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, grogna-t-il.

- Monte, ordonnai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer et la seconde d'après il montait sur mon dos. Le trajet jusqu'au salon se fut dans le silence. C'était très embarrassant pour lui... et pour moi.

Je le déposai sur le canapé et partit chercher de la glace. Je revins et la posais sur sa cheville.

- Ça va mieux ?

Je ne voyais pas son visage à cause de ses mèches noirs mais je pouvais mettre ma main au feu qu'il rougissait. Je n'attendis pas de réponse, je savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas. À la place, je m'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, faisant semblant d'oublier que je devais aller voir Hinata. Je me sentais si bien en sa compagnie.

- Merci.

Sa voix n'était pas forte mais je me surpris à l'entendre. Je me tournai vers lui en même temps que mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite.

- De... de rien, marmonnai-je.

Le silence s'installai à nouveau. Sasuke s'était allongé, la tête sur mes genoux. Ça me rendais mal à l'aise et surtout gêné, mais je n'en montrais aucun signe, surtout que j'appréciais ce moment.

- Naruto ?

Surpris, je baissais la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Comment on... euh, dit-il, comment on se sent quand on... pense être amoureux ?

Sa question m'avait pris par surprise. J'essayai de répondre tout de même.

- Euh, ben, je sais pas, marmonnai-je.

- Tu dois quand même en avoir une petite idée non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- P...Parce que tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que... ben que tu pensais aimer quelqu'un, mais que c'étais compliqué...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Plus il me regardait, plus je rougissais. Un peu plus, et je ressemblerais à une tomate ambulante.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux de Sakura pas vrai ? demande-t-il

- Euh, oui, dis-je, avant...

- Explique moi comment c'est de... d'aimer, en quelque sorte...

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Je pensais être amoureux de lui, et voilà qui me demande comment c'est d'aimer... Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé dire ?

- Euh... Quand on aime, on le sait immédiatement. Mais ce n'est pas seulement physique, expliquai-je, quand on aime une personne, on l'aime pour tout ce qu'elle est...

- Tout ?

- Tout.

- Par exemple... ?

- Par exemple, euh, je sais pas moi, balbutiai-je, sa gentillesse, ses qualités, des choses comme ça.

On aurait dit un petit garçon à qui on enseignait quelque chose à l'école. Chercher pourquoi, ça me détendais. Je me sentais moins tendu, et plus à l'aise.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un... à cause de ses cheveux ? dit-il en levant le bras et en attrapant une mèche blonde en haut de ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il admirait mes cheveux pour une raison que j'ignorait. Ça me faisait rire. Lui il semblait complètement perdu dans la contemplation de mes mèches blondes. J'attrapai doucement son bras, histoire de le réveiller. Ses yeux se détachèrent de mes cheveux et atteignirent mes pupilles bleus.

- Sasuke, tu dérailles, murmurai-je, ne voulant parler trop fort pour gâcher ce moment de calme.

- J'aime tes cheveux, Naruto... Dit-il alors qu'une jolie couleur rose s'empara de ses joues.

Des miennes aussi. C'était bien la première fois qu'on complimentait mes cheveux. Je n'osais pas parler, ou plutôt c'était que j'en était incapable, trop timide, surment. Sasuke se redressa alors. Je riais intérieurement. Même assit sur mes genoux, il n'était pas plus grand que moi. Hé hé !

- Est-ce que... euh... Je peux les toucher, encore ? demanda-t-il timidement

À l'instant, nos visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que je m'étais sérieusement demander ce qui me retenait d'embrasser ses lèvres qui me semblait tellement douces et délicieuses...

C'est là que j'osais dire un mot. Ou plutôt, plusieurs.

- Quand on aime quelqu'un aussi, continuai-je en parlant lentement contrairement à ma respiration, on sent son coeur battre vite, très... vite.

Inconsciemment, ma main se portait sur sa poitrine, ou plus précisément, sur son coeur. Je pouvais le sentir battre à une vitesse folle. Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

La distance entre nous se faisait moins grande au fur et à mesure que j'approchais. Nos souffles se mélangeaient. Sa respiration accélérait, tout comme la mienne. Mes mains se posaient sur ses hanches alors que ses bras se nouaient autour de mon cou. Nos lèvres se frolaient et... la porte s'ouvrit toute grande. Naomi. Je te hais, décidément.

- Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle, ne se rendant pas immédiatement compte de ce que je m'apprêtait à faire, ce soir, on mange...

Elle s'arrêtait en nous voyant. Sasuke se levait tellement vite qu'il tombait à terre ; à cause de sa cheville. Je me levais aussi, en me passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Naomi nous regardait, le regard confus mais aussi, incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous... faites ?

Sa voix tremblait.

- Ri... rien ! M'écriai-je d'une voix qui sonnait fausse

- Ne me dite pas que vous...

- Non !

Je disais n'importe quoi.

- Naomi, continuai-je, je t'aime et... on va se marier dans une semaine, j'ai hâte !

Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez à quel point.

- Tu... quoi ? Dit-elle, confuse

J'entendis Sasuke retenir un gémissement.

- Naruto, pas plus tard qu'hier, tu m'as dit et je cite ; je ne marierai pas avec toi.

- Je... J'ai changer d'avis ! C'est vrai, quoi ; en une semaine, on a largement le temps de se connaître et de tomber amoureux (j'en avais ma petite idée), surtout si on y met l'effort !

Naomi souriait. Moi aussi, même si le coeur n'y était pas. Elle se mit à courir vers moi et elle me sautait dans les bras, trop heureuse sans doute pour se rendre compte que je n'étais pas sincère. Je fis semblant d'être content. Je risquais d'ouvrir un oeil ; Sasuke était toujours assit par terre, nous regardant. Nous ; Naomi et moi, un couple fiancé qui ne s'aimait pas réciproquement. C'était soit moi qui avait des problèmes de vue, ou soit il y avait vraiment une goutte d'eau qui glissait le long de la joue de Sasuke. À la vue de celle-ci, mon coeur se déchirâ. Je lâchai Naomi, et, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu, je m'exclamai tout haut :

- Je vais aller, euh... Je vais aller...

En même temps de dire n'importe quoi, je reculai en direction de la porte, et je sortis avant même d'avoir prononcer une phrase complète ayant du sens. J'étais tout à l'envers. Je courais alors, pour aller je ne sais où. Je courais pour ne pas sentir mon coeur brûler dans ma poitrine. Maintenant j'en suis certain ; je suis amoureux. Mais de la mauvaise personne.

Après avoir traversé la moitié du village, je dû m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Les mains appuyés sur mes genoux, le regard fixé au sol. J'entendis vaguement mon nom. Une voix qui me semblait familière. Je tournai la tête et aperçus Sakura qui courait en ma direction. Elle semblait inquiète.

- Hé, Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle

En moins d'une minute, elle fut à mes côtés. J'eus la force de me relever.

Je la regardai à mon tour mais ma vision se fut flou, et ma tête commençait à tourner. Je me sentais bizarre, tout à coup. Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup.

- Naruto ? Ça va ? T'es tout pâle !

La voix de Sakura se fut lointaine. Je me retrouvais à terre sans me souvenir être tombé. Sakura se pencha au dessus de moi, je la voyais de moins en moins. Le noir m'envahit et je me retrouvais au fond des ténèbres.

***

J'ouvris les yeux et, pendant un instant, j'eut l'impression qu'une pierre d'une demi-tonne me tombait sur la tête. La douleur se fut tellement intense que je refermais les yeux.

- Naruto ?

Sakura. De toute évidence, elle était là. J'entendais sa voix tout près. Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux une deuxième fois. Confirmation ; elle était bien là. Son air avait changé, par contre. Fâchée ? Inquiète ? Je ne saurais déchiffrée cela. C'est d'une voix faible que je parlais enfin.

- Sakura, dis-je, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouis, s'exclama-t-elle, et je t'interdis de me faire une peur pareille encore une fois, compris ?

- Oh... oui, murmurai-je, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle soupira de soulagement. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte d'une seconde présence dans la pièce. Je me retournais. Kakashi-senseï.

- C'est... c'est lui qui m'a emmené ici ? demandai-je à Sakura, pas convaincu que c'était elle qui m'aie porté jusqu'ici.

- Oui, déclara-t-elle, il passait dans le coin, et il est venu m'aider.

Je me tournais vers l'homme qui se tenait à mes côtés.

- Merci, lâchais-je dans un soupir.

- Dit moi, Naruto, fis mon senseï, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour tomber dans les pommes comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je, peut-être de l'entraînement intensif.

- Tu t'entraînais ? s'exclama Sakura, surprise.

Non, mais j'imagine que de courire le marathon, du quartier Uchiwa jusqu'au centre du village - je me souviens vagument que quand je me suis évanouis, j'étais à la place centrale de Konoha - c'est du sport extrême.

- Euh, oui, je suppose, marmonnai-je, je me souviens pas très bien...

- Eh bien, là, je peux te dire que tu vas rester au lit tout le reste de la journée !

Sakura semblait autoritaire tout d'un coup. J'acquiesçai.

- Au fait, ajoutai-je, quel heure est-il ?

- Midi et demi, souffla-t-elle.

- Et il était quel heure quand je me suis évanouis ?

Je ne pense pas que j'en mettais trop. J'étais juste curieux.

- Euh, onze heures je crois, aux environs, dit-elle.

J'ai été dans les vappes durant un sacré moment. Soudain, la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital se fracassa contre le mur, et Naomi y entra.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es là !

- Malheureusement, soufflai-je pour moi-même.

- Tu vas mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, bon sang ? S'exclama Naomi, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Eh oh ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Dis-je, fatigué qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

Je me souviens alors de ce qui c'est passé au manoir, avant l'arrivé de Naomi. Si elle n'aurait pas intervenue, j'aurais embrassé Sasuke... J'en avais envie pourtant.

- Sasuke n'est pas là ? demandai-je subtilement.

Naomi s'appuie contre le mur, juste à côté de Kakashi qui semble profondément entrer dans son bouquin. En jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux du bout des doigts, elle me répond.

- Non, après que tu sois partis, il est partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et il ne veut plus en sortir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il est assez étrange tout de même.

Une deuxième fois la porte s'ouvrit - moins violemment - et cette fois-ci ce fut Tsunade.

- Bonne nouvelle, Naruto, dit-elle, tu vas pouvoir retourner chez toi.

Évidemment, ce n'est pas un simple évanouissement qui aurait raison de moi, le future Hokage. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas rentrer. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais c'est que je n'aurais pas le courage de me montrer devant Sasuke, après ce que je lui ai fait.

Je me tournai vers Sakura.

- Sakura ? demandai-je

- Oui ?

- Tu, euh...

Je ne savais pas trop comment demander ça. Je ne savais pas si ça se demandait, en faite...

- Tu m'invites à dormir chez toi ?

Elle semblait surprise.

- Quoi ? Euh, p... pourquoi ?

- Je... Je t'expliquerai rendu là, marmonnai-je.

- Oh, dit-elle, d'accord.

Elle sourit ensuite.

- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, mon petit Naruto !

Je grognai. Je déteste me faire traîter de petit. Je dépassai tout le monde maintenant. Le seul de l'équipe que je n'avais pas encore atteint, c'était le senseï.

Je souris en regardant Sakura, ignorant Naomi.

- On y va ?

Sakura sursauta.

- Quoi ? M... Maintenant ?

Naomi intervint.

- Tu dois te reposer, Naru-chan, dit-elle.

Sakura la regarda d'un regard menaçant que je trouvais particulièrement jolie. J'aime les filles qui ont du chien, techniquement parlant. Je ne traîte pas Sakura de chien, juste qu'elle... qu'elle a du caractère. Mais j'aime encore plus les... garçons sensibles...

- Naru-chan ? Fit Sakura. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Les deux mains sur les hanches, Sakura défia Naomi du regard. Celle-ci ne semblait pas crouler, sans doute doté d'une personnalité semblable - certainement pas identique - à celle de Sakura.

- Certainement, Naruto est mon fiancé, avoua-t-elle alors que je me faisais tout petit sous ma couverture.

Sakura semblait avoir perdu sa langue. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, et son regard vagabondait de moi, à Kakashi, moi, à Kakashi... Je me sentais rougire.

- Naruto, elle a raison ? demanda Sakura

Je ne répondis pas. Kakashi semblait plus interessé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux plutôt qu'à son livre. Tsunade se retira discrètement et quitta la pièce.

- Naruto, s'impatienta Sakura, dit moi si c'est vrai.

- Oui, soufflai-je, c'est vrai.

Le ton stricte de Sakura changea aussitôt qu'elle reprit la parole.

- Ah, murmura-t-elle.

Moi qui aurait cru qu'elle l'aurait mal prit. Peut-être que ça ne la dérange pas parce qu'elle est encore amoureuse de Sasuke comme avant. Je ne sais pas, et je commence à avoir mal à la tête de penser autant !

Naomi finit par partir en disant que Sasuke allait finir par mourire de faim si il n'était pas encore sortit de sa chambre. Moi, je lui souhaitais bonne fin de journée et un peu plus tard, je partis avec Sakura chez elle.

Une fois chez elle, elle partit prendre une douche en me laissant découvrir sa maison. Elle m'a vaguement dit, sur le chemin, que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Sa mère travaillait et son père était en mission. Je me laissais crouler sur le canapé qui était placé au milieu du salon, et respirai un bon coup. Quel dur journée.

À fond dans mes pensées, les yeux fermés, je pensai à Sasuke. Je me sentais si mal d'avoir brisé son coeur si fragile... Je m'en voulais, autant à moi qu'à Naomi. Peut-être qu'au fond j'étais dur avec elle. C'est vrai, au fond, ce n'était pas elle qui m'obligeait à la marier. C'était la faute du Tsuchikage. J'ai comme une amer sensation que toute cette histoire va mal se terminer.

Je dormais presque quand j'entendis Sakura descendre les escaliers et prononcer mon nom qui fit le tour de la pièce avant d'atteindre mon cerveau, qui était presque endormit. J'ouvris les yeux et observant l'horloge sur le mur devant moi, celui-ci indiquait : 17h00. Sans doute je m'étais endormis peu de temps, sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me levai et allai rejoindre Sakura dans une pièce que je désignerai comme étant la cuisine. Elle préparait le repas.

- Merci, Sakura, dit-je, de m'inviter je veux dire.

- C'est plutôt toi qui s'est invité ! Ria-t-elle

Ça ne me fit pas rire. J'étais dans un tel état émotionelle, que plus rien ne m'enjouait. Je ne fis qu'un signe de tête et prit place sur la table.

Elle me regardait.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains et m'appuyait sur mes coudes. Elle avait tout deviner. Faut croire que mon humeur et mon état physique ne cachait pas grand chose sur mon état psychologique.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux, déclara-t-elle, ça m'inquiète.

Je levai simplement les pupilles vers elle. Elle était appuyée sur le comptoir. Celui-ci était couvert d'ustensile de cuisine, de légume à moitié coupé et de viande fraîchement sortie du frigo.

- Tu as raison, dis-je après quelques secondes de silence, je ne vais pas du tout.

- C'est à cause de... du mariage ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'oblige à me marier si jeune ! Naomi aussi est jeune, je ne comprend pas pourquoi son père veut qu'elle soit mariée si jeune !

Je prend un pause puis continue. Sakura, elle, est toujours debout et elle m'écoute attentivement.

- En plus que je ne l'aime même pas...

Elle ne parlait pas. Sans doute avait-elle deviné que je n'avais pas tout dit...

- Sakura, murmurai-je, je peux te confier un secret ?

- Je t'écoute.

Son sourire chaleureux m'encourageait à continuer.

- Ce matin, j'étais avec Sasuke et, je...

J'avais de la difficulté mais je n'abandonnais pas. Je ravalai ma salive et continuai.

- Je... j'ai faillis l'embrasser, déclarai-je. En faite, j'allais le faire mais Naomi nous a interrompus.

Sakura resta figée sur place. C'était peut-être trop pour elle. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Je voyais dans son visage qu'elle était plus que surprise. Elle avait toujours aimé Sasuke, et j'étais sûr qu'après trois ans, ça n'avait pas changé. Et qu'aujourd'hui je lui lance ça, comme ça, j'imagine que c'était tout un choque.

- Tu... euh, balbutiait-elle, il... il s'est laissé faire ?

- Euh, oui... C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, marmonnai-je, comme si je ne parlais qu'à moi.

Tout à coup, son air change et un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Un sourire sincère et rayonnant.

- Tu es amoureux de lui ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce qui me flattait.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je me rendis compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je la regardai, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je... Je crois oui, déclarai-je en baissant la tête pour cacher mes joues rouges.  
Mais j'imagine qu'elle eue le temps des voirs quand même.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour le lui dire ?

Sakura me regardait, et dans le ton de sa voix, je compris qu'elle faisait exprès. Elle essayait d'avoir l'air sincère pour que je ne sois pas influencé par les sentiments des autres et que j'agisse en conséquence des miens.

- Sakura, dit-je sur un ton ferme, tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ?

Elle semblait hésitée, puis elle fondit. Elle soupira profondément et son élégant sourire se transforma en sourire triste.

- Tu as raison, déclare-t-elle, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, si tu savais ! Je l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, même après tout ce temps sans l'avoir vu ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend d'aimer quelqu'un qui m'a fait autant de mal, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir ce garçon de la tête !

Je la regardais parler et parler. Enfin, ces sentiments prenaient le dessus sur elle et elle se laissait aller. Elle laissait sortir tout le moton qu'elle avait surment de coïncé au fond de la gorge. Elle devait se sentir légerte, et j'étais heureux d'avoir pu l'aider à se confier.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle, elle me regardait.

- Oh, gémit-elle, excuse moi.

- Ce n'est rien, Sakura-chan.

- Si, tu l'aimes aussi et moi je suis là à te confier mes sentiments !

- Hé, dis-je, ce n'est rien je t'ai dit.

Je lui souriais tendrement et poursuivit.

- Je comprends cela, dis-je, respire.

Elle prend une grande respiration et elle finit par reprendre une respiration normale. Elle me rend mon sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je serais si tu n'étais pas là Naruto, finit-elle par dire.

Je haussai simplement les épaules en retournant à mes pensées. Je réfléchissai à pleins de choses en même temps. J'en avais mal à la tête. Le silence s'était à nouveau installé et quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura finit par le briser.

- Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, dit-elle, et je peux comprendre cela.

Je la regardai sans trop comprendre.

- Non, c'est vrai, continua-t-elle. Il ne m'aime pas et ça finit là. J'ai compris cela à travers les années durant lesquelles il a été absent, mais aussi quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait vraiment un effort pour se faire pardonner.

Je l'écoutai parler en subissant chacune des paroles. Elle continuait.

- Je vais laisser le temps arranger les choses, finit-elle, par contre, je sais que toi tu sauras le rendre heureux.

C'était peut-être vrai. Sakura avait sans doute raison.

- Si tu me dis qu'il s'est laissé faire quand tu as essayé de l'embrasser, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il ressent des sentiments pour toi, aussi petits soient-ils.

Je fixai un point sur la table en l'écoutant parler. Je réfléchissai à ses paroles.

Sa voix s'étrangle.

- Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux, gémit-elle en retenant un sanglot.

J'ai toujours su que sous ce caractère de lion se cachait une fille sensible, et ce, je l'ai su le jour où Sasuke a déserté et qu'elle m'était tombée dans les bras en me suppliant de tout faire pour le ramener au village.

- Sakura... chuchotai-je.

Elle tenait son visage entre ses mains. Moi je la regardai. Puis, sachant que je ne saurais la calmer, je retournai dans mes pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, aussi horribles fussent-elles pour elle comme pour moi, Sakura se leva, en prétextant qu'elle avait faim. Moi je me levais ensuite et me rendis au salon, où je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, repassant notre conversation, essayant d'y trouver des réponses à mes questions.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	6. Rapprochement

**Rapprochement**

J'entendis une lointaine voix prononcer mon nom. J'ouvris les yeux et voyais Sakura penchée vers moi, tenant une tasse qui avait l'air chaude puisque de la fumée sortait d'elle. Elle me souriait et je me rendis enfin compte d'où j'étais. J'étais allongé sur le canapé, et j'étais recouvert d'une couverture bien chaude. C'était celle de Sakura. C'était pas difficile à savoir ; elle est rose tout comme ses cheveux. Je me levais et m'assit. Elle aussi.

- Sakura, dis-je tout bas en me passant la main dans les cheveux, quel heure est-il ?

Elle me regardait en souriant.

- Tu as dormis comme un bébé ! S'exclame-t-elle, il est 23h45.

Je la regardais, les yeux grands ouverts. Je m'étais endormis ? Puis je regardais autour de moi, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je me retournai à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

- Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as pas manger, dit-elle, mais je t'ai gardé un restant pour demain. Si tu manges un repas là maintenant, tu risques de ne pas le garder toute la nuit.

Je la regardai, comme un petit garçon perdu.

- Mais comme tu dois être affamé, je t'ai fais un chocolat chaud, me dit-elle en me tendant la tasse qu'elle tenait depuis que je me suis réveillé. Je la prenais et la remerciais.

- Merci, dis-je.

Je commençais à boire et elle me regardait toujours en se pinçant les lèvres. Je souriais.

- Hm ! C'est délicieux, m'exclamai-je, vraiment, tu fais les meilleurs chocolats chauds!

Elle sourit alors qu'une couleur rose s'empare de ses pommettes.

- Contente que ça te plaises, dit-elle.

Elle se levait sous mon regard interrogateur.

- Je suis crevée, dit-elle en me prenant dans une étreinte, bonne nuit.

Je la resserais à mon tour.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Sakura, dis-je.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, je lui demande :

- Au fait, je peux prendre une douche ?

- Oui, fais comme chez toi, dit-elle.

Elle montait se coucher. Moi je restais là à boire mon chocolat chaud qui était délicieux. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je le portais jusque dans le lave-vaisselle. Je regardais l'heure : 23h52. Je ne sais pas si c'était trop tard pour prendre une douche, mais Sakura m'en avais donné la permission et je sentais que j'en avais besoin d'une. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, en passant devant la chambre de mon amie. Elle dormait à point fermé. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée.

Je me rend à la salle de bain. Après avoir fermée la porte, je me laisse glisser sur celle-ci. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Lorsque je m'en rend compte, je l'enlève du revers de la main et me lève en ayant qu'une seule chose en tête : Il me manque...

Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche.

Je reste là pas mal de temps, sous l'eau, à repenser à ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Puis quand il n'y a plus d'eau chaude, je décide à sortir. Le silence qui pèse pendant que je m'habille est plus que lourd. Je ne sais pas si je devrais rentrer ou plutôt de passer la nuit chez Sakura... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

Je marchais tranquillement, passant devant la chambre de Sakura là où je me permis d'entrer. Elle dormait toujours aussi profondément. Je m'accroupis devant son lit, et regardai longuement son visage. Elle était belle, magnifique. Mais à mes yeux, elle n'était pas plus qu'une petite soeur. Je passai doucement mon index sur sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Je me levai et quittai sa maison en me disant que ce serait mieux si je retournai au manoir. J'avais laissé un mot sur la table disant que j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi.

Je marchais dans les rues sombres du quartier Uchiwa quand enfin j'arrivai. J'ouvris doucement la porte, essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Je déposai ma veste sur le canapé et montais les escaliers. Je passai devant la chambre de Naomi ; elle lisait, assise sur son lit. J'entrai dans la chambre, au cadre de porte.

- Il n'est pas un peu tard pour lire, demandai-je.

Elle me regardait.

- Non, affirma-t-elle, et toi, il n'est pas un peu tard pour rentrer ?

Je ne répondis pas et lâcha un bref soupire. Je tournai ensuite les talons et m'en allait. Je passai devant la chambre de Sasuke mais la porte était fermé. Habituellement, elle ne l'est pas. Puis je me souvenait de ce que Naomi avait dit, à l'hôpital ce matin...

« Il est partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre... »

Et il n'est toujours pas resortit. Je me risquai à toquer. Pas de réponse. Mais bon, à voir l'heure, j'imagine qu'il dort. Je toquais quand même une deuxième fois.

- Il ne répondra pas, dit Naomi, apparue derrière moi.

- Sasuke, réponds, dis-je doucement, ignorant Naomi.

J'étais certain qu'il dormait mais j'insistais.

- Il ne répondra pas, insista Naomi, ce n'est pas la peine.

Je me retournai vers elle.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, soufflai-je sur un ton menaçant, mais pas trop.

Elle ne semblait pas brusquée. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Je restais immobile, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je vais vous laisser, souffla Naomi en retournant à sa chambre. Je la regardai partir et après je me retournai vers Sasuke. J'avais l'impression, en regardant dans ses yeux, que je retrouvai le Sasuke froid d'avant... Je ne voulais pas...

- J'attends.

Je soupirai après avoir longuement regarder dans ses yeux, pendant que lui regardais par terre, embarassé sans doute.

- Sasuke, je te présente mes excuses, déclarai-je, pour ce matin, je veux dire.

- Ce n'est pas des excuses que je veux, murmura-t-il, c'est...

Il ravale sa salive après avoir prit une bouffée d'air.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques...

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déprimé avant, et c'était de ma faute. Il regardait toujours ses pieds.

- Euh, je ne peux pas... marmonnai-je, pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux te donner, ce sont mes excuses...

Il semblait déçu puisqu'il baissait encore plus la tête, si c'était possible. Je le pris par les épaules, histoire de le motiver un peu à me regarder.

- Sasuke, fais moi confiance, je t'en pris.

Il tournai encore la tête... Tout pour éviter de rencontrer mon regard.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demandai-je, inquièt.

Je maudissais ses mèches noirs qui m'empêchait de voir ses yeux. Plus je regardais son visage pâle, et plus j'avais envie de le serrer tout contre moi, d'oublier le reste du monde, d'oublier Naomi et de partir loin, très loin avec Sasuke et de refaire ma vie avec lui... Mais, rêver fais partit de la vie...

Je me rendis compte que je le tenait toujours par les épaules et qu'il devait avoir mal tellement je serrais.

- Je... Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il.

Je le lâchai et ma main se dirigea dans mes cheveux nerveusement.

- Euh, ok, lâchai-je, dors bien.

- Si je réussis à dormir, dit-il à voix basse, pour lui même.

Il fermait la porte de sa chambre.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je à mon tour.

J'espèrai qu'il m'ai entendu. Après quelques secondes dans lesquelles j'étais resté là, devant la porte à attendre je ne sais quoi, je décidai d'aller moi aussi m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'endormis peu de temps après.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et ça me rendais malade. Le mariage est dans deux jours et je ne suis pas prêt. Quand je me réveillais ce matin, j'avais tellement mal à la tête que je me suis demandé si ce serait bien de rester au lit toute la journée. Mais à peine eus-je finit de penser cela que Naomi apparut dans ma chambre. Elle n'était pas comme d'haitude cependant, elle avait l'air inquiète, effrayée... Je la regardais avant qu'elle ne parle.

- Na... Naruto ? Tu dors ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- Euh, non, dis-je, pourquoi ?

- Je peux te parler ?

- Oui.

Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi et tout de suite elle vint. Elle restait silencieuse en jouant nerveusement avec ses ongles. Puis elle parlait enfin.

- Voilà, je ne dis rien à personne, mais j'ai peur, déclare-t-elle.

Je fus surpris. Moi qui croyais être le seul.

- Peur... de quoi ?

- De me marier, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas si je serais prête pour après demain.

Je fus extrêmement surpris. J'ai une seconde cru qu'elle voulait annuler le mariage et j'en étais presque heureux, mais cet instant de bonheure ne dura que quelques secondes :

- J'espère l'être, dit-elle, mais je voulais juste te le dire.

- Ah, fis-je simplement, d'accord.

- Toi, demanda-t-elle, ça ne te fais pas peur de te marier à quinze ans ?

- Boff, commençai-je, va savoir...

Ça me faisait peur, oui. J'étais jeune. À cet âge là, normalement, on ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de chose. À quinze ans, on est encore un enfant...

Mais si je me marie un jour, ce serait avec la seul personne que j'ai jamais aimé, et la seul personne qui m'ai aimé en retour... Sasuke...

Elle me regarde puis elle secoue la tête, se rendant compte que la conversation n'avait pas de sens.

- Excuse moi, ria-t-elle, je te dérange je crois...

Elle riait bêtement. C'était bien la première qu'elle riait, et que je la trouvais belle et innocente.

- Mais non, dis-je.

Si on se serait rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu être amis.

Elle me regarde ensutie en se levant.

- Tu as faim ? Je vais préparer quelque chose.

- Oui, soupirai-je, merci.

Après être resté longtemps dans mon lit, Naomi revint en me disant que c'était prêt. Je me levai et marchais jusqu'à la cuisine, m'arrêtant devant la chambre de Sasuke dont la porte était ouverte. Je passai ma tête pour vérifié s'il y avait quelqu'un. Sa chambre était vide.

Arrivé à la cuisine, je m'installai à table. Sasuke était là et il mangeait tranquillement, m'ignorant comme les cinq derniers jours...

Oh, que t'ai-je fais, Kami-sama ?

- Bonne appétit, s'exclame Naomi.

- Bonne appétit, dis-je à mon tour.

Naomi et moi jetions un coup d'oeil du côté de Sasuke. Il était toujours là, mais silencieux. C'est dans ses habitudes de ne pas parler, mais là, muet comme une tombe, ça m'inquiète. Je l'ai vraiment touché profondément cette fois.

Le repas se déroule en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Naomi parle enfin.

- Mon père va arriver cet après-midi, dit-elle.

Je la regardai en la questionnant du regard.

- Il a dit qu'il viendrait aider la cinquième Hokage pour les derniers préparatifs.

Je me levai en disant que j'allais prendre l'air. Je lançai un dernier regard à Sasuke qui ne réagissait toujours pas, à croire qu'il s'était transformé en statue.

La journée avait passé vite quand même. Je me promenais dans le village sans trop savoir où aller. Je passai au stand ramen, prendre un ou deux bols juste pour passer le temps. J'étais ensuite aller voir Kakashi, où je saurais le trouver, sous son arbre habituel, au parc, en train de lire. Je lui avais, en quelque sorte, parler de mes histoires de coeurs. Il m'avait avoué être surpris qu'une si grande rivalité finisse par se transformer en amour aussi pur que celle que j'éprouvait mais il m'avait aussi dit de ne pas lâcher et qu'un jour, tout finira bien.

Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de le croire.

Voilà que le soleil commence à se coucher et je ne sais toujours pas si je devrais rentrer. Demain, c'est la veille du mariage. Je marche depuis au moins une demi-heure et j'arrive à un endroit bourré de souvenirs, tout aussi joyeux que douloureux. Le terrain d'entraînement numéro 7. C'est là que je suis devenu ninja avec... l'équipe 7. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Tellement de choses sont arrivées depuis, tellement de temps...

Je m'allonge sur le dos et regarde le ciel qui est d'une magnifique couleur rose, annonçant encore du soleil demain. Il y a à peine de nuage et l'air est frais.

C'est là que j'entends...

- Naruto-kun ?

Une toute petite voix que je connais... trop. Je m'assis et regarde aux alentours. Je cherche encore et finis par la voir. Cachée derrière l'un des arbres tout près.

- Hinata ? appelai-je

Elle ne répondis pas et elle s'approchait de moi. Je lui souriais et lui fis signe de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il fallait que je lui parle. Que j'arrange les choses.

- Hinata, euh, commençai-je, il faut que tu saches que...

- Je sais, dit-elle, je sais, Naruto-kun.

Je fus surpris. Comment l'avait-elle su... Su quoi au juste ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ?

- Tout, souffla-t-elle.

- Tout ?

- Oui, dit-elle, je sais que c'est un mariage forcé et que tu n'aimes pas Naomi. Sakura m'en a vaguement parlé. Je sais aussi que... que tu...

- Que je ?

Elle semblait hésitée puis elle releva la tête vers moi.

- Que tu aimes... Sasuke-kun.

- C'est Sakura qui te l'as dit ?

- Ça non, avoua-t-elle, je l'ai deviné c'est tout.

- C'est si évident que ça, dis-je.

Elle ne dit rien.

- Je suis désolé, Hinata-chan, dis-je, sincère.

Elle semlait surprise par le suffixe ''chan'' que j'employais pour la première fois avec elle.

- Ne le sois pas, Naruto-kun. On ne peut pas empêcher un coeur d'aimer... Je le sais trop bien.

Elle semblait être sincère elle aussi. Tout à coup, ses joues devinrent rouges et je sentais qu'elle respirait vite.

- Hinata-chan, ça va ?

- Je tenais quand même à te le dire, même si tu dois t'en douter, murmura-t-elle.

- Dire quoi ? demandai-je en cherchant ses yeux, cachés sous ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle en regardant dans mes yeux.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je la serrais dans mes bras. Elle devait être surprise et surtout, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Je la connais trop bien. Hinata, c'est la timide du groupe.

- Belle et gentille comme tu es, je suis sûr que quelqu'un saura t'aimer un jour, murmurai-je.

J'ai une seconde cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais non, elle se contenta de me sourire chaleureusement.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Naruto-kun, dit-elle.

Je souriais toujours.

- Aller, va retrouver Sasuke, je suis certaine qu'il ne peut pas se passer de toi. C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer !

Ce n'étais pas l'envie qui manquait, mais j'avais la forte impression que si je partais maintenant, Hinata n'allait pas s'en remettre. Elle m'aime. Elle m'aime depuis le temps à l'académie.

Je la regardais dans les yeux.

- Ça va aller ? demandai-je

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je voyais des larmes naîtrent au bord de ses yeux blancs perçants. Après m'être assuré que tout allait bien aller, mais si ça serait le contraire une fois partit, je m'en allais enfin. Je courais jusqu'à chez moi, confiant et persévérant. J'allais lui dire. Lui avouer tout. J'allais lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout. Lui dire que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Lorsque j'arrivai, la nuit était tombée. Encore une journée de passée. Je poussai la porte et entrai. Il n'était pas très tard. Je regardai l'horloge posée sur le mur, et celle-ci indiquait : 20h56.

Je fis le tour du rez de chaussé. Personne. Je montai au premier. Naomi était dans sa chambre et elle lisait encore et toujours. Je pus en conclure qu'elle adorait la lecture. Je me dirigeait ensuite vers la chambre de Sasuke. Celle-ci était vide. Je retournai voir Naomi.

- Où est Sasuke ? demandai-je

Elle levait la tête de son livre et me regardait.

- Euh, aucune idée.

Je grognai et fit le tour du premier étage. Il ne devait pas être bien loin. Je passai par la salle de bain, jusqu'au salon. La cuisine jusqu'à la salle de lavage. Je sortais dehors pour voir s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de s'entraîner. Mais non. Personne dehors non plus. Je fis le tour du manoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un endroit où je n'étais pas allé. Un endroit qui me donnait des frissons rien qu'à y penser : le donjon. Je ravalai ma salive et m'engagea dans l'allée dehors qui y menait. La lune rejetait sa lumière et mon ombre me suivait sur le mur à ma droite. Pieds nus sur le planchet froid, j'entrai dans le donjon. Il faisait noir mais je pus le voir, allongé au milieu de la pièce. Couché sur les contours des corps. Des corps de... de ses parents. Il avait les yeux fermés et je croyais qu'il dormait. Je me précipitais vers lui. Quel drôle d'endroit pour dormir ; le sol était gelé et sa peau aussi. Il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantacourt blanc.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule mais il ne réagit pas.

- Hé, Sasuke, dis-je, réveilles toi.

Toujours aucune réaction. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec une peau aussi blanche. Ça me faisait frissoner.

- Sasuke !

Je paniquais. Pourquoi il ne me répondais pas ? Je ne me posais pas plus de question et je levai son bras autour de mon cou et m'engageai à le soulever. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, la pièce n'était pas chauffée et il faisait très froid. Une fois que je m'étais assuré que je le tenais bien et que je n'allais pas tomber, je me dirigeais vers le salon. Je dus m'arrêter pour ne pas l'échapper mais je réussis à arriver là où je le déposais sur le canapé. Je le regardai une dernière fois avant de me rendre à la cuisine ; j'avais entendu du bruit.

- Ah tiens Naruto, dit Naomi en me voyant arriver, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu saurais pas quoi faire, toi, par hasard ? demandai-je. Sasuke ne veut pas se réveiller !

- Ben, laisse-le dormir, dit-elle sur un ton ferme en prenant un gorgée d'eau dans le verre qu'elle tenait.

C'était peut-être une bonne idée après tout. Je m'en faisait trop. Si ça se trouve, il dormait, rien de plus banale pour un humain de dormir ! Quel idiot tu es, mon pauvre Naruto.

Mais un détail m'échappait ; dormir dans le donjon, l'endroit où il avait vu ses parents mourirent sous ses yeux. J'avais du mal à y croire.

Une heure plus tard, alors que je regardais calmement la télé sur le fauteuil solitaire au milieu du salon, et que Naomi était partie dormir, je me surpris à entendre une petite voix. Je me retournai et vis que Sasuke commençait à se réveillé.

Je le regardai, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'afficher un regard soulagé.

- Ça va ? demandai-je alors qu'il s'assisait sur le canapé en scruttant les alentours.

- Moi oui, dit-il d'une voix froide qui... lui ressemblait trop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il osa enfin poser ses yeux sombres sur moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul dans mon fauteuil.

- Tu as l'air d'un mort vivant, dit-il tout bas.

Il venait de me dire que j'étais pâle. Après tout, c'était peut-être vrai. Qui le serais pas sans avoir manger de la journée ? Je lui rendis son regard froid, mais il ne semblait pas menacer puisqu'il me fixait comme si j'étais transparent. Pendant une seconde, j'eus peur de ne pas le reconnaître. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres alors qu'en faite, il était à moins d'un mètre ?

- Et toi, tu crois que t'es mieux ? dit-je en faisant référence à la pâleur inquiètante de sa peau.

Il restait silencieux quelques secondes, toujours en me regardant. Immobile, il me faisait presque peur. La pièce était dans l'obscurité et tout ce que je voyait, c'était le blanc de ses yeux. J'entendis le canapé grincé et je devinais qu'il se levait.

- Je suis toujours comme ça, souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Faim.

Je soupirai et restai assit sur mon fauteuil. Je laissai les minutes passés et, à peine eus-je les yeux fermés que je sentis sa présence. Je les rouvris et l'aperçus au cadre de la porte. Immobile comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? marmonnai-je, tout en repensant à ce qu'Hinata avait dit.

Il semblait vexé par le ton moqueur que j'avais employé puisqu'il ne répondit que quelques instants après.

- Euh, je sais pas cuisiner, murmura-t-il, ayant presque peur que je l'entende.

Je souriai mais il ne me vit pas. Il était debout dans le cadrage de porte qui séparait la cuisine du salon, et moi j'étais avachi dans le fauteuil, au milieu du salon.

Je me levais et me dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine. Lorsque je passai devant lui, il se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Je m'arrêtai devant lui - faisant exprès - et je me penchais au dessus de son visage. J'étais si proche que j'entendais son coeur frapper contre sa poitrine. J'observais les traits qui formaient sa beauté tout en me rapprochant, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se frôlent. Puis, juste avant que je ne puisse me retenir et le plaquer complètement contre le mur, je reculais, tout en gardant un contact.

- Tu veux manger quoi ? demandai-je

Ses yeux fièvreux se fixaient sur mes lèvres et je me demandais ce qui me retenais de ne pas le violer, là, tout de suite. Peut-être parce que je savais qu'au fond, il était fragile. Plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

- Tout ce que tu voudras bien me faire, murmure-t-il en fixant toujours mes lèvres.

Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais j'étais penché vers lui et que je dus me redresser.

Et c'est avec regret que je reculais pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

- Des nouilles, dis-je, ça te va ?

J'attendais une réponse mais comme elle ne vint pas immédiatement, je me retournais. Il était toujours adossé contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

- Laisse moi deviner, dit-il enfin alors que j'ouvrai le frigo, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire.

Sa voix douce et basse se perdait dans le silence de la nuit mais je pus l'entendre quand même, et cette remarque me fit rire. J'avais l'impression de reculer trois ans en arrière, quand il passait son temps à me descendre. Chercher pourquoi, ça me fit du bien de l'entendre se moquer de moi.

Il prit place à table à attendre que je fasse les nouilles. Il était passé 21h mais s'il avait faim, il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir. Puis soudain, une image me vint en tête ; Sasuke qui dormait dans la pièce qui hantait ses cauchemars...

Je me retournais vers lui, il était appuyé sur ses coudes le visage bien caché dans ses mains. Peut-être que je devrais lui poser certaines questions.

Quand j'eus enfin terminé, je pris les bols dans mes mains et me retournai pour les posers sur la table, espèrant que Sasuke ne soit pas mort de faim.

- C'est prêt, dis-je.

Il releva la tête - qu'il avait posée sur la table - et, sans me regarder, pris ses baguettes et commença à manger.

- Bonne appétit, dis-je pour moi-même sachant qu'il ne me renverrai pas ses deux petits mots tellement simple à dire.

Je pris place à côté de lui et commença à manger. Après quelques nombreuses minutes dans lesquelles le silence ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi lourd, je me risquai à poser une question.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le donjon ?

Un bruit de baguettes qui tombent au sol dans le silence de la nuit n'aurait pas fait autant de bruits. Mon regard se faisait si intense qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de les ramasser.

- Euh, du... du ménage, admit-il, de sa voix tremblante.

Le sujet était trop lourd pour lui.

- Te moques pas de moi, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi, d'abord ?

- C'est moi qui t'es ramassé, gisant sur le sol gelé du donjon. Ne me dis pas que tu faisait du ménage ; il n'y avait aucun balais, ni autre instrument pour laver. Et puis cette pièce là n'a pas été pénétrée depuis les sept dernières années, alors pourquoi vouloir la nettoyer, là, maintenant ?

Je lui avais cloué le bec, comme on dit. Il baissa la tête et ne dit rien. Pour une fois, il semblait avoir comprit que j'avais raison... et qu'il avait tort.

Mais je m'en voulais quand même de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Son mensonge n'était peut-être pas volontaire, il essayait sûrment de me cacher une vérité qui lui faisait mal. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se pencha pour récupérer ses baguettes.

Lorsque fais, il se dirigea vers l'évier pour les passer à l'eau. J'admirai inconsciemment son corps, vêtu que de léger vêtements de nuit. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si pâle et faible, alors qu'en mission, il se relevait des plus profondes blessures. Et surtout, pourquoi avais-je la forte envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger ? Je secouai la tête et regardai mes pieds quelques secondes, histoire de mes remettre de mes émotions. Puis je me levai aussi et m'approchai de lui, toujours devant l'évier à laisser couler l'eau sur des baguettes qui étaient propres depuis déjà un bont bout de temps. Je m'appuyais et le regardai. Il y avait une fenêtre juste devant lui et la lumière de la lune tombait directement sur lui, mais à cause - encore une fois - de ses cheveux, je ne voyais pas ses yeux.

- Bon, soufflai-je, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ça va. Je ne vais pas te tordre un bras.

L'eau coulait sans cesse me rendant encore plus nerveux. Je lui prenais alors le bras.

- Sasuke, tes baguettes sont propres je crois, dis-je.

Il s'arrêtait sans même lever la tête. Pendant ce petit moment, je me rendis compte que sa peau était gelé. Toujours immobile, je ne le lâchai pas du regard alors que j'enlevai ma veste. Je me demande à quoi il pense pour rester là debout devant l'évier, sans bouger. Une fois ma veste enlevée, je la posai doucement sur ses épaules. Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard. Je pus enfin tomber dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

- J'en ai pas besoin, murmura-t-il en essayant de l'enlever.

- Non, garde-la, j'insiste, chuchotai-je à mon tour en replaçant la veste.

Il rougit légèrement tout en me regardant. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de douceur dans son regard, depuis que je le connaissais.

J'étais - encore une fois - tellement proche que je sentais que j'allais craquer s'il continuait à me regarder avec ce regard suppliant. Comme s'il souffrait et que j'étais la seul personne qui pourrait le remettre sur pied. Inconsciemment, ma main se portait à sa joue, et à peine l'eus-je touchée que mon coeur se mit à battre d'une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine. Pendant une seconde, où je me régalais de sa peau sous mes doigts, je perdis conscience du monde autour de moi. Tout ce que je voyais était lui, celui que j'aimais plus que je ne m'aimais moi-même. L'être plus important que ma propre vie.

J'approchais encore plus, mais je sentis ses mains sur mon torse alors qu'il reculait.

- Je... je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il, tu es fiancé...

La pointe de tristesse dans sa voix me brisait le coeur. Je me rapprochais encore plus.

- Rien à faire, murmurai-je alors que je sentais son souffle dans mon cou.

Je me penchais encore plus pour atteindre ses lèvres si désirées par tout mon être, mais il recula encore.

- Je ne peux pas, continua-t-il de dire.

Je m'approchais encore, en lui souriant chaleureusement, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche encore une fois le mur derrière.

- J'ai envie de toi, chuchotai-je en effleurant ses lèvres.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il me repoussait vraiment. Je posais une main sur le mur sur lequel il était appuyé, en reculant un peu.

- Je t'en pris, marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise, laisse moi passer...

Je fus surpris. Avait-il peur de moi ? J'avais cru un moment qu'il se laisserait faire comme la dernière fois, mais apparament il a peur que je lui refasse le même coup. Il a assez souffert durant sa vie qu'il sait se défendre maintenant. Mais la chose qu'il semble ignorer, c'est que je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire...

Je reculais et lui il partit en courant - presque - jusqu'à l'escalier où il montait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Toujours avec ma veste. Moi je restais là à attendre je ne sais quoi.

Je finis tout de même par mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier et, après avoir réfléchis longuement à la situation dans laquelle j'allais devoir me retrouver, je suis partis me coucher, espèrant que la nuit porte conseil.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	7. Nuit d'amour et choix d'avenir

**Nuit d'amour et choix d'avenir**

Il était environ minuit lorsque j'arrivai enfin à ma chambre. Je n'avais pas la tête à dormir mais après tout, un peu de sommeil allait sûrment me faire du bien.

Je me laissais tomber de tout mon long sur le lit, en ne cessant de penser à ce qui était arrivé dans la cuisine, quelques heures plus tôt. Je l'avais peut-être trop brusqué.

Je regardais le plafond de ma chambre alors que dans ma tête, tout était à l'envers.

Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il n'y aurait pas ce mariage stupide... Ou encore si je m'étais rendu compte de mes vrais sentiments plus tôt.

Le sommeil m'avait finalement emporté et je m'étais endormis. Mais durant la nuit, un bruit de pas me réveillai. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai l'heure ; 23h34. Je n'avais pas dormis longtemps, finalement. Mais je me demande, à une heure pareil, qui est en train de marcher dans la maison. Puis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvris brusquement laissant entrer Sasuke qui trébucha et tomba à genoux devant mon lit. Il pleurait et me suppliait de ne pas le laisser seul.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. Je rêve ou Sasuke Uchiwa est agenouillé devant moi, en pleurs et effrayé ?

- Hé, dis-je doucement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

J'avais aggripé ses épaules et l'encourageait à monter s'asseoir près de moi, plutôt que de rester par terre. Il se blottit tout contre moi et je ramenais la couverture chaude sur nos deux corps.

- Il est là, chuchota-t-il, il est là...

Il tremblait et moi je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

- Qui ? demandai-je. Qui est là ?

Je sentis ses bras entourés ma taille et sa tête se posée sur mon torse. Je compris qu'il avait vraiment peur.

- Nii-san... murmura-t-il.

- Nii-san ?

Alors que je caressais doucement ses cheveux pour le rassurer, mon regard tomba sur la table de chevet où était posée une photo. Une photo qui représentait Sasuke enfant, avec... Itachi. Je compris que la chambre que j'occupais avait été celle d'Itachi, dans une époque plus heureuse.

- Sasuke, tu as fais un cauchemare, murmurais-je, il n'y a personne.

Je laissai les minutes passer et il commençait à se calmer. J'ai une seconde pensé qu'il était endormit dans mes bras. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai ; il se redressa en essuyant ses yeux, avant de les plonger dans les miens.

- Désolé, tu dois me prendre pour un fou...

Il baissait la tête, embarassé. Il avait sûrment beaucoup de mal à dormir dans une maison où a eu lieu les meurtres des membres de sa famille.

- Ne sois pas désolé voyons, le rassurais-je, mais dit moi, tu fais toujours des cauchemars la nuit ?

- Ne ris pas de moi, dit-il toujours en regardant vers le bas.

- Je ne rierai pas de toi, mais dit moi la vérité.

- En faite, murmure-t-il, je suis insomniaque...

Je laissai échapper un cri de surprise. Je pensais, à la limite, qu'il avait des mauvais rêves, mais de la à ne pas pouvoir dormir, c'était... autre chose.

- Tu réussis à dormir quand même... pas vrai ? demandai-je, inquièt

Il ne répond pas immédiatement et moi je me demande ce qui me retiens de couper ces foutus mèches qui m'empèchent de voir son visage, ou à la limite, ses yeux.

- C'est un miracle si j'arrive à dormir plus de deux heures, dit-il enfin, toujours la tête baissée.

- Et... euh, marmonnais-je, ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

- ...Longtemps.

Je le regardai quelques instants avant de retourner à mes pensées. Je savais qu'être ici allait lui renvoyer des images horribles et des souvenirs qu'il avait tant essayé d'oublier. Je me levai alors, le prenais par la main et, sans lui demander son avis, je quittai la chambre en le tenant toujours. Il n'eut aucun autre choix que de me suivre. Rendu dehors, il me posa enfin la question.

- Où tu vas ?

Sa voix était calme laissant croire que même si je lui disait l'endroit où j'allais, il s'en préoccupait pas tant que ça. Autrement dit, il s'en fou, mais il demande quand même.

- Chez moi, dis-je, à mon appartement.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Au manoir, tu n'arrives pas à dormir, déclarais-je, alors chez moi, peut-être que tu y arriveras...

Il ne parlait pas et le trajet jusqu'à chez moi se fit dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je lui tenais toujours la main...

- Euh, désolé, balbutiais-je en la lâchant

J'ouvris la porte et entrai, suivit par Sasuke. Il partit dans ma chambre et après quelques minutes dans lesquels j'avais pris une douche rapide, j'y retournais, et je fus soulagé de le retrouver là, endormis comme un ange. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à ça, mais c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait énormément à son grand frère. Mon lit était assez grand pour deux alors je m'approchais mais, à peine eus-je posé un genoux sur le matelas qu'il sursauta. Je priai pour qu'il ne se réveille pas et ses yeux restèrent fermés. Je me félicitai intérieurement et entrepris de m'allonger en bougeant le moins. J'avais réussis ; il ne s'était pas réveillé. J'avais le regard fixé au plafond et quand je me retournais pour le regarder dormir, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais proche de lui. Je détournais le regard. Mon coeur battait à vive allure et ce fut pire quand il me touchait le bras.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, chuchota-t-il, ayant peur de réveiller les morts.

J'osais un coup d'oeil en sa direction. Je crois que c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours. J'étais trop confus pour pouvoir lui répondre. À la place, j'observais l'horloge, elle indiquait 00h46.

Sasuke se redressa alors, à genoux sur le lit. Je le regardai, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il essayait tant d'attirer mon attention, tout à coup.

- Naruto, murmura-t-il, j'ai réfléchis à... à nous deux...

Mes pupilles bleus se dirigeait vers lui, agenouiller sur le lit, à côté de moi, j'étais encore allongé par contre. Je ne dis rien et attendais qu'il en dise plus.

- Je... je crois que je ressens la même chose, dit-il, la tête baissée et les doigts nerveusement entre croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je, en m'asseyant devant lui sur le lit.

- J'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-il en me regardant enfin. Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et... quand je suis revenu tu n'as pas hésité à me remettre sur le droit chemin...

Je l'écoutais parler en analysant chacun des mots. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se confiait, qu'il s'ouvrait à moi, en quelque sorte, et ça me prouvait qu'il était sincère.

- À chaque jour je me dis que(il baisse la tête) sans toi je serais sans doute mort depuis bien longtemps...

- ...

- La solitude me tue à petit feu... Je brûle à l'intérieur et tu es le seul à t'en apercevoir... J'ai tellement besoin de sentir que tu es là... Et avec toi, je me sens réellement en sécurité. Je me sens bien avec toi...

Je le prend par les épaules et, un doigt sous son menton, je le fais relever la tête.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? dis-je en souriant à peine. Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde... Tu me rends dingue ! Je ne penses qu'à toi, jour et nuit !

C'était à mon tour de me confier et il m'écoutait en souriant timidement, pendant que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Nos yeux ne pouvant regarder ailleurs, je me risquais à faire quelque chose que j'avais échoué, les deux premières fois. Je me penchais vers ses lèvres et y déposais doucement les miennes. Il ne réagit pas. Mais au moins, il ne m'avait pas repoussé. Je pouvais enfin l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont j'éprouvais pour lui. Qui aurais cru qu'un jour, je puisse être amoureux de celui qui avait faillit me tuer, trois ans auparavant ? Et surtout que cet amour était réciproque...

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, soufflais-je entre deux baisers. Je te protègerais de ma vie, plus personne ne te feras du mal. Je serais toujours là, je te le promet.

Je passais alors ma langue sur ses lèvres, attendant toujours qu'il réponde à ce baiser. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser ma langue y pénétrer. J'avais fermé les yeux pour savourer ce moment de pure tendresse, et je les ouvris en même temps que lui, après que nos lèvres se soient dit au revoir. Je souriais et pour la première fois, je pus voir un sourire sur son visage. Mais pas seulement un petit sourire, non ; un sourire dévoilant ses dents, blanches et droites.

- On devrait peut-être dormir, murmurais-je en effleurant ses lèvres, ayant peur de détruire ce moment magique.

- P...Pas maintenant, marmonna-t-il en m'attrapant la main.

Je le regardai et ouvris grands les yeux quand, dans une infinie lenteur, il retira son léger kimono de nuit blanc. Il avait les yeux fermés alors qu'il me laissait voir ses minces épaules nues. Je ne savais pas exactement où il venait en venir mais j'en profitais. Je me penchais une nouvelle fois et vint l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Il murmura une phrase à mon oreille, et j'ai une seconde cru que j'avais rêvé...

- Je veux... te sentir en moi...

Je me redressais et le regardai dans les yeux, après avoir mit ses mèches noirs derrière ses oreilles.

- Tu... tu es sérieux ? demandai-je, n'y croyant toujours pas.

Il acquiesça timidement en m'attirant une nouvelle fois à son cou, d'une main sur ma nuque. Je lui déposais pleins de baiser en remontant jusqu'à sa machoire, replaçant encore ses mèches qui n'arrêtaient pas de retomber, me gênant dans l'exploration de sa peau. Il se laissa faire et je fus heureux de savoir qu'il me faisait enfin confiance.

Tout à coup, il attrapait mon poignet et dirigea nerveusement ma main sur son ventre, là où je frissonais tellement sa peau était froide. J'étais surpris qu'il m'autorise à le toucher, mais je ne m'en plaignis pas.

- Fais-moi l'amour... murmura-t-il à mon oreil.

Je me redressais brusquement, me rendant compte de ce qu'il me demandait. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, tenant son kimono sous ses bras, dévoilant que le haut de son corps. Je le regardai encore quelques instants. Sous la clareté de la lune, il ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi beau. Je passais alors mon pouce sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux. J'ai, à ce moment là, remarqué que son corps tremblait... un peu trop à mon gout.

- Je ne peux pas, murmurais-je.

Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais pas le droit de profiter de lui, la veille de mon mariage - avec une fille pour qui je n'éprouve que de l'amitié, soit dit en passant. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui voler sa virginité et d'ensuite me marier et de le laisser derrière. Je refusais.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'en avais envie...

- Je... Je veux être marqué... de ta présence en moi, répéta-t-il, je t'en pris...

Visiblement, il en avait envie lui aussi. Je passai alors doucement mes doigts sur son bras, remontant jusqu'à son cou, pour ensuite venir l'embrasser une deuxième fois.

Je sentais ses bras se nouer autour de mon cou et, tout en caressant sa langue avec la mienne, je m'allongeais sur lui. Mes lèvres restaient collés sur les siennes pendant que, de ma main libre je parcourais son corps - qui frissonais sous mes doigts - tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux sombres. Sa main tremblante s'était placée derrière ma tête, de façon à m'attirer vers lui pour aprofondire le baiser. Ma main aussi tremblait ; j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Mais il désirait - tout comme moi - vivre ce moment, maintenant. Cette nuit. Ensemble.

Je décollais enfin mes lèvres et le regardai dans les yeux, pour m'assurer une dernière fois que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Je ne voulais pas faire une erreur qui risquerai de le blesser bien plus que moi.

- Tu en es bien certain ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je te fais confiance, dit-il, je te fais confiance.

Il ne cessait de répéter cette petite phrase jusqu'à ce que je le fasse taire en l'embrassant.

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, murmura-t-il.

Je le regardai ; il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Je me rendis alors compte que la personne que j'aimais le plus était nue dans mon lit, sous moi, ne cessant de répéter sa confiance en moi, alors que le lendemain serait la veille de mon mariage. Il s'offrait à moi. Il m'offrait son coeur, son corps et son amour. Et moi je l'acceptais, inconscient des conséquences que ça pourrait amener...

Il était allongé sous moi, n'attendant que de pouvoir sentir ma présence en lui.

Pendant que mes mains découvraient son corps en entier, j'oubliais tout. Mon passé. Notre passé. J'oubliais tout et me concentrait sur ce qui est devra être le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. La plus belle nuit.

J'avais réellement envie de l'entendre crier mon nom, sous le plaisir que je lui donnerais en lui faisant l'amour. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Que ça reste gravé dans nos mémoires. Que notre amour existe encore à travers ce souvenir. Pour qu'on se souvienne combien on s'aimait. Je désirais plus que tout de le voir sourire. De l'entendre rire. Je souhaitais le rendre heureux.

J'étais de plus en plus impatient. J'allais pouvoir goûter sa douceur de l'intérieur. J'allais le connaître par coeur, désormais.

Je l'embrassais toujours quand je sentis ses ongles dans ma peau. Je venais de le pénétrer. J'avais accumulé tout mes efforts pour que ce soit dans la plus grande douceur. J'ouvris les yeux et déposais un baiser sur son front en sueur, pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Ça va ? demandai-je.

Comme réponse, il se redressa, appuyé sur ses coudes pour venir attraper mes lèvres. Son bras entourait mon cou et il inclinait légèrement la tête pour mieux savourer ce baiser. Je glissais mon bras autour de son corps, et d'une main au milieu de son dos, je l'attirais encore plus vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nos ventres nus se touchent.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas...

Je lui souriais et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. Nous étions attirés l'un à l'autre. Puis j'entendis la pluie frapper sur la fenêtre. Seul témoin de notre amour.

- Si tu veux arrêter, dis-le moi, murmurais-je.

- Tais-toi.

Pour une fois, je décidais de l'écouter et de continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Puis notre douce nuit s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. En tout cas, c'est ce que je m'étais dit, lorsque je m'étais réveillé le lendemain, après avoir longuement regardé mon ange dormir dans mes bras. Il dormait paisiblement et j'en étais ému.

Ma bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps. Je me suis souvenu que je me mariais demain, et j'ai compris que - même si j'avais passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie - j'avais fait une erreure. Une grave erreure.

***

Je n'avais cessé de repenser à la précédente nuit durant le trajet jusqu'au palais Hokage. Tsunade m'avait appelé. Je savais pourquoi. Demain c'est le grand jour. Je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force de parler de ça.

J'arrivais enfin au bureau de Tsunade. La tête complètement ailleurs, j'entrai.

Me dirigeant je ne sais où, j'aboutis enfin à son bureau.

- Vous m'aviez demandé ? dis-je d'une voix faible qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

- Oui, merci d'être venu, dit l'hokage.

Si ça ne serait que de moi, je serais resté chez moi, à dormir toute la journée aux côtés de Sasuke.

- Je te présente le Tsuchikage, poursuivit-elle.

Mon esprit était occupé à d'autre chose, et c'était pour ça aussi que je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence du Kage d'Iwa, debout aux côtés de Tsunade.

Je ne fis qu'un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Mais ce n'était pas assez ; Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

- Naruto, s'exclama-t-elle, ce n'est pas une manière de saluer un Kage !

Je ne répondis pas. J'en avais marre qu'on me dise quoi faire. Qu'on m'oblige à me marier, qu'on me dise comment je dois vivre... J'avais des limites, et ils étaient au bord de les atteindrent.

Le père de Naomi me regardait un instant, et j'ai une seconde pensé qu'il changerait d'avis. Qu'il décide de trouver mieux que moi.

- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Uzumaki-san, me dit le Tsuchikage en me présentant sa main.

Je le regardai un instant, sans trop comprendre le pourquoi il me parlait avec tant de respect. Moi, un pauvre adolescent orphelin qui vit dans un vieil appartement au fond d'un petit village.

- Euh, enchanté, marmonnai-je, mal à l'aise.

- Ton père était un grand ninja, me dit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi me parlait-il, là tout à coup.... et pourquoi ?

Je me tournai vers Tsunade, lui montrant du regard que je ne voyais pas où ce monsieur voulait en venir.

- Ton... père, ajouta-t-elle, était le quatrième hokage. C'est pourquoi on t'as choisis pour épouser Naomi.

Le mot «épouser» me rendait malade. J'en avais des frissons dans tout le corps. Je n'étais pas prêt. Et Naomi non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'avais que quinze ans. Je n'étais qu'un enfant...

Je baissais la tête, alors que le Kage retournait à sa place. J'entendais Tsunade manipuler des papiers et la seconde d'après, elle m'adressait à nouveau la parole.

- Tu pars ce soir, vers 17h.

Je relevai la tête, aussi brusquement que possible. Je croyais avoir mal entendu. J'espèrai avoir mal entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? M'exclamai-je, haut et fort.

Tsunade me reluqua de la tête au pied. Elle semblait s'adresser au dernier des idiots. Enfin, c'était peut-être ce que j'étais...

- Ben oui, lâcha-t-elle enfin, le mariage n'aura pas lieu à Konoha !

Elle éclate de rire. Je ne riais pas moi ; pas du tout. Je la regardai d'un oeil mauvais, attendant qu'on m'explique ce que je ne semblais pas savoir.

- Hiroshi Yukiye a déjà envoyé ses hommes chez toi, pour prendre tes affaires. Ils seront là bientôt.

- Quoi ?

C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de lâcher comme son. Je me retournais vers le Tsuchikage qui semblait être ce Hiroshi Yukiye. Toute cette histoire, cette masquarade, cette montagne russe d'émotion, c'était sa faute. C'était sa faute si Sasuke et moi n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer librement. C'était sa faute si j'étais obligé de me marier avec sa fille. C'était sa faute si j'étais de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui... Sa faute...

- Demain, à Iwa, aura lieu votre union, à toi et Naomi, me dit Tsunade.

Je ravalai ma salive avec difficulté. Puis la nuit dernière me revint en mémoire.

Tout. Les caresses, les baisers... Ça me semblait soudainement tellement loin, qu'un sentiment de colère m'emporta.

- Tsunade ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! M'exclamai-je

Elle semblait surprise par le ton que j'employais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Mon visage changea soudainement alors que je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais rien faire, devant ses deux personnes. L'Hokage et le Tsuchikage. Que pouvais-je faire ? C'est alors que je me suis demandé où était passé le Naruto qui n'abandonnait jamais. Celui qui fonçait dans le tas, la tête baissée. Celui qui était persévérant. Celui qui faisait tout à sa manière. Le Naruto que j'étais aujourd'hui, là maintenant, ne ressemblait en rien à celui que j'étais, juste avant que Naomi débarque dans ma vie.

Sans ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je tournais les talons, aussi lentement que possible et me dirigeait vers la porte.

- Sakura et Sasuke t'accompagneront, ce soir. Ils seront là aussi pour le mariage, dit Tsunade.

C'est à peine si je l'écoutais. Je tournais le dos aux deux adultes et me dirigeait vers la sortie. Je n'avais qu'une intention et c'était celle de retourner au manoir.

Une fois rendu là, j'ouvris la porte - qui n'était pas verrouillée - et me rendis au salon, là où je me laissais tomber en soupirant profondément. J'entendis du bruit venant d'en haut, mais je ne m'en préoccupais guère. Puis un bruit de pas se rapprochait de l'endroit où j'étais et je devinais que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke apparaît devant moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, malgré qu'à l'intérieur, c'était tout le contraire.

- Tu es déjà là, demanda-t-il.

Dans sa voix qui tremblait, je devinais qu'il redoutait ce que j'allais lui dire. Ou ce que je n'allais peut-être pas lui dire...

Il portait le même kimono que la nuit dernière et ses cheveux mouillés laissaient croire qu'il sortait de la douche.

Je ne faisais que le regarder. Il prononçait mon nom mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Il attendait ma réaction, mais elle n'allait pas arriver. J'étais dans un état de semi-conscience. Je le regardai, alors que dans ma tête, je m'imaginais déjà le lendemain, devant Naomi, habillée d'une robe blanche et moi, lui passant l'anneau au doigt. J'en étais déjà malade.

- Naruto !

Il séparait chaque syllabe de mon nom, espèrant qu'un moment donné, je réagisse.

Je finis par secouer la tête. Je me levai ensuite et m'approchais de lui. Je le pris dans mes bras et il posait son front sur mon épaule.

- Naomi n'est pas là, murmurais-je, sachant qu'il allait poser la question

Notre étreinte était aussi douce que les caresses que nous avions partagées la nuit dernière.

- Est-ce qu'un jour on sera libres ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure

Je le serrais tout contre moi, ignorant complètement la réponse à sa question.

Je sentis alors une goutte d'eau glisser sur mon visage. Je l'enlevais et me redressais, regardant mon ange dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je le plus sincèrement possible, mais je me batterais pour qu'on puisse s'aimer librement... Je te le promet.

Je resserais l'étreinte, ayant peur de le perdre, encore une fois. Je sais qu'il ne me quittera pas une deuxième fois. Ce n'était pas ce que je craignais. J'avais peur de devoir partir...

- Et si on passait la journée ensemble ? demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu ne dois pas... rester avec ta... fiancée ? demanda-t-il timidement

C'était vrai. Je devais faire mes bagages, me préparer, mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de rester avec lui.

- Non, murmurais-je en souriant.

Je n'avais pas la force de parler fort. Je sentis alors Sasuke déposer sa tête sur mon torse et moi je déposais mon menton sur sa tête. Nous restions assez longtemps comme ça, appuyé l'un sur l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et à la seconde où Naomi entra, nous nous séparions, à regret, faisant semblant de rien.

- Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je gloussai. Sasuke lui tourna les talons et retourna à sa chambre, montant les escaliers d'un pas lent. Déçu sans doute. Je le regardai, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu en haut et que je ne le vois plus. Naomi aboutis enfin au salon.

- Ah, tu es là, dit-elle.

Malheureusement.

- Des genins de mon village ont eu comme mission de faire tes bagages, explique-t-elle.

C'était à peine si je l'écoutais. Elle parlait en faisant de grands gestes juste sous mes yeux. Elle cherchait à attirer mon attention mais je semblais complètement ailleurs.

- Hé oh ! s'énervait-elle. Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Je secouais la tête et la regardais.

- Oh, euh, désolé, marmonnais-je, je pensais à autre chose.

- Ouais, bon, continua-t-elle, tu seras prêt pour 17h ?

Je tournais légèrement la tête, ignorant involontairement Naomi. J'avais entendu du bruit dans l'escalier et voilà que Sasuke ré-apparaît, faisant semblant de m'ignorer, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Le seras-tu ? insista Naomi

Je me tournais vers elle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! J'en ai marre à la fin !

- Désolé, ajoutais-je, tu disais quoi ?

- Seras-tu prêt à partir ce soir ?

À l'entente du mot partir, j'entendis un bruit d'outils en métal tomber au sol, et un gémissement de douleur. Ça m'intriguait mais je m'efforçais à rester avec Naomi, cherchant une réponse à sa question.

Alors que j'allais répondre un oui - que je ne pensais pas réellement -, Sasuke traverse le salon, devant moi, un doigt ensanglanté dans la bouche. Il se dirigeait vers la porte mais moi je l'arrêtais.

- Tu t'es blessé ? demandais-je, ignorant Naomi qui devait commencer à perdre patience.

- C'est rien, lança-t-il d'une voix froide en menaçant subtilement Naomi du regard, vas plutôt te préparer pour ce soir.

Il me regarda d'un regard glacial qui me fit froid dans le dos. J'en conclus qu'il avait entendu notre conversation de la cuisine.

Je n'eus pas la force ni l'égoïsme suffisant pour lui répondre. À contre-coeur, je le laissais partir. J'ignorais où il voulait aller, mais le connaissant, il ne le dirait à personne. Si ce n'était que même lui ignorait où il allait.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, je me tournais vers Naomi, essayant de cacher la colère que j'éprouvais envers elle, même si au fond, elle n'y était pour rien.

- Oui, je le serai, affirmais-je.

- Parfait ! Je vais prévenir mon père !

Elle me tourna le dos mais revint immédiatement sur ses pas.

- Au fait, y a-t-il des amis que tu désires inviter au mariage ? Si oui, dit le maintenant.

Je restais silencieux.

- La fille de l'autre jour, poursuivit-elle, tu te souviens, la fille qui s'était mise à pleurer. Ou bien, Sasuke peut-être. Il serait sûrment ravi de voir son meilleur ami se marier.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, moi.

- Ou bien la fille aux cheveux roses, c'était quoi son nom déjà ?

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'allais exploser, là, maintenant. Et c'était elle qui avait le malheure d'être à mes côtés à ce moment là.

- Au fait, dit-elle, Sasuke est-il vraiment ton meilleur ami ?

Elle posait la question innocemment, ignorant notre relation, un peu trop compliquée à mon goût. Elle demandait cela, comme ça, comme une fille qui se le demandait.

- Pourquoi tu... tu demandes ça ? réussis-je à dire.

- Parce qu'un jour il t'ignore, et l'autre, il te parle comme si de rien était.

Je me raclai la gorge avant de parler.

- En faite, c'est que... c'est assez compliqué à expliquer... euh...

- Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, hein ? dit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais pas que tu le détestes. De toute façon, après le mariage, il retournera à Konoha et nous, on vivra ensemble à Iwa, et on aura toute la vie pour s'aimer...

Elle se blottit contre moi, comme si j'étais son amant.

Puis, alors que les secondes s'écoulaient et qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras, je me rendis compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'allais... vivre à Iwa.

Ce n'était pas déjà assez qu'on m'oblige à me marier, mais qu'on m'oblige à vivre dans un village, un pays qui n'est pas le mien. Qu'on me sépare d'un village que j'ai longuement protegé en me tuant presque. Un village possèdant mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Un village contenant mes souvenirs. Mes quinze années de vie. J'étais né là, et j'allais mourire là. Il n'y a rien ni personne qui décidera de ma vie. Et encore moins, de celle ou celui que j'étais sensé aimer.

J'en avais marre qu'on décide pour moi. Je n'étais peut-être qu'un gamin, mais assez mature pour dire non.

La journée s'était vite écoulée. Naomi était partie rejoindre son père, et moi, je m'étais réfugié chez Sakura. Elle était la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir à l'instant - Sasuke étant partit je ne sais où. Il était environ 16h12 quand j'arrivais chez elle, et que je sonnais. Mon coeur battait nerveusement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle était là. Ma meilleure amie. Celle qui m'avait soutenu autant que je l'avais soutenue, durant l'absence de... enfin. Elle me regardait d'un regard soulagée. Comme si elle m'attendait. Comme si elle se souvenait de ma dernière visite.

- Ah, Naruto, dit-elle, tu vas bien ?

Elle me fit entrer, sans même attendre de réponse. Elle s'empressa de prendre ma veste et de me servir quelque chose à boire, même si je lui avais répété que je n'avais pas la force d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, attendant qu'elle revienne, chargée de deux verres d'eau, remplit à moitié.

Elle s'assie à mes côtés.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, ça va ?

Je soupirais.

- Boff, lâchais-je, je vais me marier demain avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, mais... ça va ! Oui, je vais super !

Le son de ma voix trahissait mes paroles. Mais, je n'avais pas l'intention de mentir. J'avais volontairement prononcé ses mots, dans l'espoir qu'elle devine ma détresse.

- Oh, désolée, dit-elle.

Je ne dis rien et le silence s'installa - à mon grand malaise - dans la pièce. Le temps de finir mon verre d'eau, je repris la parole.

- Tu sais Sakura, commençais-je, ce soir je serais partis... Et ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est que Sasuke ne s'en remette pas...

- Tu veux dire que... vous... vous êtes ensembles ?

- En cachette, lâchais-je dans un murmure.

Elle ne dit toujours rien.

- Tu te rends compte ? M'exclamai-je, surprenant Sakura dans le ton fort que je pris.

J'en étais moi-même surpris. La colère m'emportait et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte.

- Je me marierai demain, à Iwa, et après, je vivrai là-bas avec Naomi !!

- Tu es sérieux ?!

Elle semblait aussi perturbée que moi.

- Tsunade n'a pas le droit de t'imposer cela !

- Sasuke a... par accident, entendu pendant que j'en parlais avec Naomi... Il est partit et je ne sais pas où.

Sakura me regardait, étudiant ma tristesse, quand son visage rayonna soudainement.

- Ah ! Mais je sais où il est moi, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je relevai des yeux pleins d'espoirs vers elle.

- Il est en mission, expliqua-t-elle, il est passé me voir en début d'après midi. J'étais surprise qu'il me rende visite, mais je l'étais encore plus quand j'avais remarqué qu'il n'allait pas du tout. Il se retenait presque de pleurer. Je me demande ce qu'il avait.

Je baissais la tête suite aux propos de Sakura.

- Il a dit qu'il partait en mission, et qu'il serait sûrment absent au mariage, continua Sakura.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être soulagé, content ou déçu. Sakura me fixait, et je me sentis soudainement très gêné.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? demanda-t-elle.

J'hésitai, puis me dit que Sakura était bien la seule à qui je pouvais me confier.

- Cette nuit, marmonnais-je.

Elle semblait surprise mais pas autant que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Elle me regardait, puis je finis par tout lui expliquer en détail.

Une fois mon récit terminé, je me sentis tellement bien, et soulagé qu'elle m'ai écouté sans craquer. C'était dur pour elle d'écouter cela, sachant qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de l'heure ; il était 16h47.

Je devais partir à 17h. Et je n'étais pas encore prêt. Pas du tout, en faite.

Je me levais en disant à Sakura que je devais partir, mais elle se leva en même temps. Je ne saurais dire si elle était fachée ou inquiète.

- Tu vas réellement épouser cette fille ? Après ce que tu as fait à Sasuke ?

Elle semblait réellement en colère. Je l'étais moi aussi. Enfin, une partie de moi l'était, alors que l'autre flottait dans une tristesse infini.

- Euh... je, balbutiais-je avec difficulté devant une Sakura qui ne tarderait pas à me remettre à ma place.

- Si Tsunade t'oblige à te marier, et à quitter Konoha pour vivre avec une fille pour qui tu n'éprouves que de l'amitié, alors que celui que tu aimes part se tuer en missions pour cacher sa douleur, ben moi, je vais t'empêcher de faire une bêtise que tu risques de regretter toute ta vie !

J'encaissais ses paroles comme des poignards dans le coeur. C'était vrai, et c'était pour ça que ça me faisait autant d'effet.

- Tu as raison, soufflais-je tout bas.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

Je réfléchis à ce que Sakura m'avait dit, et j'en conclus que j'allais faire une bêtise. Une bêtise que j'allais regretter, si Sakura ne m'aura pas ouvert les yeux.

- Sakura, est-ce que Sasuke t'as dit où il devait aller pour sa mission ?

- Euh, non, dit-elle, juste que c'est une mission de rang S.

- Pardon ? Mais il est fou, ma parole ??

Je criais. Sakura semblait indifférente, sachant qu'elle n'était pas la cause de ma colère. Je lui dis vaguement au revoir et merci, et suis partis en courant. Je courais dans une direction qui menait sans doute nul part. Je m'en fichais. Je devais le retrouver avant qu'il ne se tue. Les missions de rang S sont souvent échoués, même par les ninja d'élite. Elles sont réellement difficiles, mortelles même. Sachant que Sasuke serait sans doute perdu dans ses pensées, blessé et complètement ailleurs, il n'engagerait pas de combat sérieusement, et il finirait par se tuer. Je devais empêcher cela. Je le retrouverais.

Je courais alors que dans ma tête, mes plans changeaient. J'allais passer la nuit s'il le faut, mais demain ne sera pas le jour de mon mariage. Ce sera le début de ma nouvelle vie. Celle que je vivrai avec Sasuke.

Je me fichais complètement qu'au moment même, j'étais supposé être avec Naomi et son père, en route pour Iwa. Le Naruto que j'étais et que je suis agissait comme il le devait le faire. J'avais décidé, alors que mes jambes se dirigeait vers les portes de Konoha pour ensuite s'aventurer dans la forêt, que j'allais vivre comme je le voulais. Personne n'allait me dire quoi faire.

Je retrouverai Sasuke, j'abandonnerais sa mission avec lui, j'irais à Iwa pour annuler moi-même ce foutu mariage, et j'avouerai à tout le monde que Sasuke et moi on s'aime, et que rien ne pourra nous séparer.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	8. Au coeur de la forêt

**Au coeur de la forêt**

Au moment où Naruto quitta sa demeure, Sakura lâcha un profond soupire. Comment la vie était-elle devenue si compliqué en si peu de temps ? Elle ne se posa pas plus de question, voyant venir de loin une migraine qu'elle n'avait pas besoin en plus de tout les problèmes qui se pointaient à elle. Elle se contenta de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, là où elle se changea les idées sous une douche froide.

Une fois sortie, fraîche et propre, elle sortit de chez elle. Elle marchait pendant un bon bout de temps, ayant l'intention d'aller voir Tsunade. En chemin, plusieurs pensées lourdes roulaient dans sa tête, et elle n'arrivait pas à y remettre de l'ordre. C'est avec une migraine atroce qu'elle arriva enfin au bureau de l'Hokage.

- Ah tiens, Sakura, dit Tsunade en voyant son élève entrer.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses observa les deux personnes aux côtés de Tsunade ; un homme très très grand, portant l'habit traditionel d'un Kage, et... Naomi. Celle-ci affichait un regard haineux envers Sakura, et celle-ci ne savait pas quoi penser, était-ce à cause d'elle, ou à cause de l'absence de Naruto ?

- Je... Je viens pour vous dire que, en faite, balbutia-t-elle gênée, Naruto ne viendra pas.

Tsunade lâcha un soupir, tandis que Naomi fonça sur Sakura.

- Quoi ? Où est-il ? S'exclama la jeune fille. Ah ! Je comprends, tu veux le garder secrètement pour toi toute seule !!!

Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naomi était si fachée tout à coup. Mais surtout, qu'avait-elle à s'en prendre à elle comme cela ? Elle n'avait rien fait.

Sakura redressa les épaules et défia Naomi du regard, avant de tourner les yeux et de les plantés droit dans ceux de la vieille femme blonde.

- Tsunade-sama, Naruto n'a pas l'intention de marier cette fille, affirma-t-elle, confiante et d'un ton ferme.

Tsunade lâcha un bref rire.

- Sakura, dit-elle, si ce serait vrai, Naruto serait venu me le dire moi-même. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout d'un coup ? Tu n'es pas contente pour ton ami ? Il va se marier c'est fabuleux non ?

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, continua Sakura.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naomi qui gardait son calme depuis quelques minutes.

- Il n'a rien contre toi, Naomi, affirma Sakura, tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sûr, et Naruto aussi, mais...

- P... Pourquoi Naruto a besoin de toi pour me faire passer le message ? Ajouta Naomi

- Naruto ne m'a rien demandé du tout ! Et s'il aurait quelque chose à te dire, il te l'aurait dit !

Sakura n'était ni fâchée, ni triste. Elle affirmait ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette histoire.

- Son problème, c'est qu'il est trop gentil. Il a enduré cette petite histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en soit plus capable ! Je le sais, car c'est moi qu'il venait voir, quand il en avait besoin.

- Sakura, insista Tsunade, où est Naruto ?

- Il... il est partit pour retrouver Sasuke, dit-elle, hésitante.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Naomi

- À cette heure-ci, nous devrions être partis, fait remarquer le Tsuchikage

- Je sais je sais, dit Tsunade sur un ton agacé.

Celle-ci se leva de son bureau et tourna le dos à ses compagnons pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle commençait à penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ce mariage forcé... Elle savait pourtant que ce n'en était pas une. Naruto n'était pas du genre à se soumettre à aucune loi, aucune obligation. Elle le savait, et elle avait été surprise quand il ne s'était presque pas défendu. Elle voulait qu'il soit enfin heureux. C'était comme un cadeau qu'elle lui offrait. Mais elle commençait à penser que tout ça se terminerai mal... très... mal.

- Sakura, commença-t-elle.

La concernée releva la tête, tout comme Naomi, avant d'ouvrir les oreilles pour écouter sa maîtresse.

Mais avant que celle-ci n'eut pu prononcer qu'un seul mot, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant entrer Kakashi et Ibiki.

- Hokage-sama ! S'exclama Ibiki

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Les deux ninja semblaient essouflés et pressés. Mais que ce passait-il donc ?

***

Je m'étais arrêté, après de nombreuses minutes, ou peut-être des heures de course. Comment avait-il pu se rendre aussi loin en si peu de temps ? Le crépuscule arrivait à grand pas et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Je n'avais pas l'heure mais je devinais qu'il était passé 17h. Et de loin ; quand j'avais quitté Sakura, il était 16h47... environ, et je suis partis directement vers les frontières du village.

Je ne sais donc pas où je suis. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Sasuke ne doit pas être encore loin.

Je m'asseois par terre et tente de reprendre mon souffle. Je dépose ma tête sur l'arbre, par en arrière et je ferme les yeux. C'est impossible de cesser de penser à lui... C'est impossible.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et je retrouvais une respiration normal. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le ciel était sombre et il faisait noir. Il y avait aussi de nombreux nuages. Encore de la pluie ; quel galère !

Tout à coup, un kunaï atterit juste au dessus de ma tête et, pris sous le choque, je baissais la tête en plaçant mes bras autour de mon visage, comme pour me protèger. Ça s'est passé si vite, que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. De toute façon, je n'ai pas peur.

Je me relevais, et, tournant la tête dans tout les sens, cherchant un la source de cette attaque, un second kunaï atterit par terre juste entre mes jambes.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je réalisais à peu près que j'étais observé par quelqu'un, et que cette personne avait essayé, à deux reprises, de me tuer. J'écarquillais mes jambes et je m'emparais de deux kunaïs dans une main tandis que dans l'autre reposait deux shurikens. Prêt à contrer n'importe qu'elle attaque, je me plaçais en position de combat.

- Où te caches-tu ? M'écriai-je, impatient.

Un bruit de feuille me parvins et je tournais instinctivement la tête vers la droite. Un écureuil sortit alors d'un buisson.

Tout mon corps devint mou, et je lâchais un soupir. Je croyais avoit l'ennemi devant moi. Mais bon, l'adversaire n'était pas loin ; j'ai dû mal à croire qu'un animal puisse manier des armes plus gros que sa tête. Je me surpris à éclater de rire. Tout seul au beau milieu d'une dense forêt, je riais en m'en tenir le ventre. La nervosité m'avait atteint à un tel point que j'en devenait fou. J'ai hâte que tout ça soit terminé...

Je reprenais peu à peu mon calme. Puis je lâchai un soupir en m'avançant. Si je restais là toute la nuit, j'avais des chances d'avoir des crampes.

Mais dès lors que je bougeais d'un milimètre, un troisième kunaï manqua de près de me couper une jambe, ou un bout de mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux - que j'avais fermés par reflexe - et observais la venu de l'arme. Je posais finalement les yeux sur mon agresseur, mais ce fut trop tard car celui-ci s'avançait vers moi à toute vitesse, et je n'eus que le temps de reculer et de tomber vers l'arrière, que celui-ci me fonçait dessus avec un kunaï... pointé vers mon coeur !

J'ouvris les yeux. La douleur était tellement intense que j'avais l'impression d'être mort. Pourtant, je devrais l'être. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir été attaqué...

De mes yeux fièvreux, j'observais les alentours. Il faisait tellement noir que j'arrivais à peine à savoir où j'étais. Mais je n'étais pas à l'extérieur. Je ne voyais pas le ciel donc j'étais quelque part à l'intérieur.  
Soudain j'aperçus une silhouette à mes côtés. Quelqu'un était là ? Qui ?

Je sentais sa présence mais je ne savais pas du tout qui ça pouvait être. J'essayais de me lever mais j'en fus incapable. Je retombais lourdement sur le sol glacé en lâchant un gémissement. La personne de dos à moi se tourna alors et je pus voir ses yeux. Des yeux que je reconnaîtrais parmis des milliers... C'était lui mon sauveur ?

- Ne bouge pas ! M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

J'obéis en silence. Je n'avais soit pas assez de force pour parler ou soit pas assez de couilles pour lui adresser la parole après tout ce que je lui avais fait. Ou tout ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire...

- Il... Il faut que tu restes allongé, continua-t-il de sa petite voix qui me calmait.

Je portais inconsciemment ma main sur mon ventre. Rien. Je remontais jusqu'à ma poitrine et je sentis un bout de tissu. Je regardais et aperçus des bandages. J'avais vraiment été blessé alors... Mais comment se fait-il que je sois en vie ? Il m'a sauvé ? Comment ? Et comment aurait-il pu me guérire ? Il n'y connais rien en médecine.

Mon regard fut diriger dehors où, par la lumière de la lune j'aperçus des sac de couchages.

Ah... apparament il n'était pas seul. Je reposais les yeux sur lui. Il m'avait à nouveau tourné le dos et regardait dehors. C'est là que je compris que j'étais sous une tente.

- Euh, hum, commençais-je avant de me racler la gorge et accumulé tout mon courage pour continuer, que c'est-il passé ?

Il ne bougeait pas. À croire qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Mais j'étais soulagé de savoir qu'en plus d'avoir perdu - sans doute - beaucoup de sang, je n'avais pas perdu ma langue. J'attendis patiemment qu'il daigne me répondre.

- Un ennemi t'as attaqué, dit-il sur un ton de voix qui se voulait froid. Glacial même. Je sentis des frissons parcourirent mon corps. J'essayais une deuxième fois de me lever, et malgré la douleur, je n'abandonnais pas et je me retrouvais finalement assis. J'étouffais un gémissement. Une nouvelle fois il se tourna vers moi, affolé.

Je le voyais dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiètait de mon état de santé, mais je me contentais de lui sourire, essayant de le rassurer derrière cette grimace de douleur.

- Ne bouge pas, répéta-t-il, tu vas empirer ton cas.

Le ton de sa voix montait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Je souriais toujours. Le seul fait d'être là, près de lui, de le savoir sain et sauf me suffisait. Nul n'importait que j'ai perdu un bras ou une jambe. Je m'en ficherais si cela devait arriver. En autant que j'ai encore mon coeur pour l'aimer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? ajouta-t-il, agacé.

- Rien, dis-je.

Le silence dura encore quelques instants. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné, et il me regardait dans les yeux. Je m'amusais à regarder son visage frustré et ses sourcils légèrement froncé, montrant sa mauvaise humeur. Il était deux fois plus beau faché. Et cet expression là, celle qu'il avait à l'instant me rappelait le temps d' nous étions toujours en train de se chicaner. Et ce petit souvenir me fit encore plus sourire. Malgré tout. Malgré le fait qu'il était faché contre moi. Malgré le fait qu'il m'en veuille. Malgré le fait qu'il croyait que j'allais réellement épouser Naomi demain.

- Mais ce serait bien si tu m'expliquais, ajoutais-je.

Ignorant pourquoi, ses joues devinrent roses, et je pus le voir malgré l'obsurité.

Il me tourna alors le dos avant de commencer son récit.

- Tu... Tu t'es fait attaqué par un ennemi, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

- Ça je le savais, merci, et après ? insistais-je, m'amusant à le frustré d'avantage... ou à le gêner d'avantage, qui sais.

- Avec Neji et Lee on est arrivés et on t'as retrouvé, gisant dans ton sang...

- Ah ?

Je savais qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Tu es allé en mission avec Neji et Lee ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il, tu crois que Tsunade m'aurait laissé faire une mission aussi dangereuse tout seul ?

Je ne dis rien et me contenta d'écouter. Mais il ne rajoutait rien.

- Euh, et après ?

Je m'approchais de lui, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je m'approchais un peu plus jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir son visage. Il rougissait comme pas possible, et (nda : vilain Naruto) cela me fis encore plus rire.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? fit une voix familière.

Je levais la tête et aperçus Lee et Neji entrer dans la tente et s'installer à nos côtés.

Lee souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tandis que Neji gardait son sérieux, malgré un tout petit sourire en coin.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir la suite, ajoutais-je, prenant même pas la peine de les saluer. Ça faisait un bail que je ne les avais pas vu.

- Eh bien, commença Lee.

Je regardais Sasuke, il baissait la tête encore plus, jusqu'à ce que ses mèches cachent totalement son visage.

- J'ignore pourquoi, continua Lee, en te voyant comme ça, le pauvre il a pas tenu !

Je ne savais pas où Lee voulait en venir et je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Et en plus de Sasuke qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux, je me demandais réellement qu'est-ce qui avait bien pû se passer à ce moment là. Je me tournais vers Neji.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Sasuke est tombé dans les vappes ! S'exclama l'Hyûga avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par Lee.

Je ne riais pas, mais un mince sourire s'empara de mes lèvres pour venir décorer mon visage. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi sensible !

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Ça devait être plus qu'embarassant pour Sasuke.

- C'est pas de ma faute, balbutia-t-il en relevant la tête, je n'avais pas mangé !

- Les excuses, les excuses ! se moqua gentillement Neji.

Sasuke s'empressa de lui flanquer un coup de point sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire d'avantage. Lee aussi.

Je riais aussi. C'était la première fois depuis deux semaines que je m'amusais vraiment. Que j'oubliais le stress et que je me détendais. Qui aurait cru qu'il me fallait être blessé pour y arriver. La vie est si compliquée parfois...

Les deux garçons riaient toujours et, oubliant la raison de ce fou rire, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être entraîner par leur plaisir, et j'éclatais de rire tout comme eux. Plus que surprenant encore, Sasuke aussi riait. Pas aussi fort que moi ou Lee, mais il riait, et ça me faisait du bien aux oreilles. J'adorais son rire. Tellement doux et innocent. Un rire d'enfant.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes je m'arrêtais. J'avais mal à ma blessure.

- Allez viens, Lee, je fais à manger, affirma Neji en reprenant son calme.

- OK !! S'exclama Lee en suivant son co-équipier dehors.

Sasuke se levait pour les rejoindre mais je lui tenais le bras. Il se tournait vers moi, me questionnant du regard. Je lui tenais toujours le bras sans m'en rendre compte.

- Tu ne te demande pas ce que je faisais là ?

Ses prunelles noirs se dirigeaient au sol quelques instants. Il semblait réfléchir quand il releva la tête en ma direction.

- Je... je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il

Les voix de Neji et Lee nous parvenaient aux oreilles depuis l'extérieur mais je me concentrais pour ne pas gâcher ce moment - le seul sans doute - intime que j'aurais avec lui.

- Dit moi, est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ? demandais-je

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Je peux t'embrasser alors ?

Il rougit et détourna le regard, avant de ressembler à une tomate fraîche que j'aurais sûrment envie de croquer.

- Arrêtes, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Je lui lâchais le bras. Je ne voulais surtout pas le brusquer. Le silence semblait long quand finalement il me regardait dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais été capable de t'en vouloir, déclara-t-il

Je ne dis rien.

- Pour tout dire, c'est plutôt à toi de m'en vouloir.

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Je le regardais sans trop comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de regarder par terre à nouveau. Il ouvrit nerveusement son sac - qui était posé juste à côté - et en sortit un linge et une bouteille d'eau qu'il laissa couler sur le linge.

- Hein, pourquoi ? insistais-je

Il releva la tête et sans même me regarder dans les yeux, il me demandait de m'allonger.

- Il faut que... que je nettoie ta plaie, dit-il ignorant mes questions.

J'ouvris grands les yeux en le regardant tellement intensément qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il brusquement

- Tu sais comment faire ?

Alors qu'il enlevait doucement le bandage autour de ma poitrine, je regardais chacun de ses gestes, attendant de savoir d'où il avait appris ça.

- Sakura m'a... vaguement montré comment faire, dit-il, juste au cas.

Je sentis ses mains froides frôler ma peau tandis qu'il déroulait toujours le bandage. Lorsque fais, je soupirais d'aise en sentant le léger vent caresser ma blessure. Ça faisait du bien.

- Ah bon, finis-je par dire.

Le silence durait pendant qu'il nettoyait ma plaie. Parfois je gémissais de douleur mais il s'excusait aussitôt. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi tendre. Je me contentais de poser la tête sur le sol et de fermer les yeux, laissant mon petit ange prendre soin de moi.

Après quelques minutes dans lesquels je dormais presque, je rouvris les yeux et remarquais que le bandage était remit à sa place.

- J'ai terminé, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée

- Merci, lâchais-je en souriant.

Je le regardais jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit... venant de mon estomac, et c'est alors que je réalisais le temps depuis lequel je n'avais pas avalé quelque chose. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et je vis que Sasuke me regardait en souriant.

- Tu as faim, demanda-t-il

- Comment as-tu deviné ? riais-je à mon tour

Il sortit de la tente et je le suivais en silence. Une fois là, nous cherchions du regard Neji et Lee. En voyant le feu éteindu, les sac défaient, j'en conclus qu'ils étaient allés se coucher.

- Ils ne nous ont rien laissé ! M'exclamais-je

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour toi, marmonna Sasuke en retournant à la tente. J'y allais aussi.

Finalement, nous étions sortis pour rien. En plus, dehors il faisait froid. Je m'installais sous les couvertures quand Sasuke s'approchait de moi. Il me tendit une galette de riz. Je le regardais, incrédule.

- Tu as faim, dit-il, prend-le.

- Non, dis-je, c'est à toi, garde le.

- Mange.

Il me donna la galette dans les mains. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Et lui, il mangerait quoi ? Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi, et après m'avoir dit bonne nuit, il ferma les yeux.

Je restais là de longues minutes. Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas et c'est pour ça que je brisais la galette en deux.

- Tiens, partageons, dis-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regardait la demi moitié de galette que j'avais déposé devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il.

- Mange, ordonnais-je à mon tour.

- Non, insista-t-il.

- Va falloir que je te donne moi-même à manger ?

Il rougit et s'empressa de manger la galette de riz. Je mangeais aussi, en le regardant.

Après avoir terminé, je laissais le silence durer quelques minutes, puis j'engageais le sujet auquel tournait la conversation tout à l'heure.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que je faisais là, alors que j'étais sensé être en route pour Iwa ?

Il remonta la couverture sur lui et ferma les yeux.

- Non.

Il semblait agacé ou fatigué que j'insiste autant, et ça m'amusais.

- Alors comme ça, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Je peux dormir en paix ?

Je lâchais un petit rire.

- Oui, à condition que tu me laisses t'embrasser.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regardait.

- Pervers.

Mon sourire grandit et je m'allongeais à ses côtés.

- Pourtant tu sais, commençais-je, c'est toi qu'a insisté pour coucher avec moi.

- Baka, dit-il en me tournant le dos.

- Oh, fais pas la tête, c'est une blague, murmurais-je sur un ton amusé.

- Dors, m'ordonna-t-il.

- D'accord, mais je n'en ai pas finit avec toi, déclarais-je d'une voix presque séduisante.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans sa galette, mais c'est la première fois que j'agissais ainsi.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? risquais-je une dernière fois.

Il gloussai mais ne dit rien. Je souris de plus bel.

- Tu dors ? chuchotais-je

- Oui. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je faisais exprès pour l'énerver et ça semblait marcher à merveille. Mais je finis tout de même par m'arrêter ; j'étais fatigué aussi. Je ramenais alors la couverture sur moi, et avant de fermer les yeux, je murmurais :

- Je t'aime, fais de beaux rêves.

Il sursauta mais ne dit rien. Je me sentais fatigué, et faisant semblant d'oublier que demain était le jour de mon mariage, je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant déjà à mon petit ange.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	9. Regarde, il neige

**Regarde, il neige...**

Je sentais la brise légerte du matin flatter ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux, et ceux-ci tombèrent sur la plus belle chose qui m'ai été donné de voir. Un ange tombé du ciel ne m'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Sasuke dormait encore. Je l'admirais silencieusement en souriant.

Je me levais et m'appuyais sur mes coudes. La blessure sur ma poitrine me faisait encore souffrir et lorsque je voulus me lever, je lâchais une plainte, me forçant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop forte. J'essayais une nouvelle fois de m'assir. Une étape à la fois, comme on dit. Puis une fois fais, je regardais dehors. Le matin était bien là, aussi beau que jamais. Les rayons du soleil - peu nombreux - frappait sur la plaine, là où notre campement était installé, et un petit ruisseau coulait. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué hier, à cause de la noirceur, mais là que je le vois, je suis éblouis. Je rassemblais toutes mes forces et je réussis à me lever debout, après être sortis dehors. Je marchais tranquillement - quoi que lentement - et me dirigeait vers le bord de l'eau. Je m'assis et étendis mes jambes, jusqu'à ce que le bout de mes orteilles touchent l'eau froide. Mes mains appuyés derrière moi, je penchais la tête et regardais le ciel. Le ciel bleu. Quoi que nuageux légèrement, mais on peut bien voir le bleu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps suis-je resté là à admirer un ciel si immense. Mon regard était perdu depuis bien des minutes, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le temps passait à vive allure. C'est à peine si je le voyais passé. J'avais tellement envie que le temps s'arrête. Que je puisse profiter de chaque seconde comme si chacunes d'entre elles duraient une éternité. J'avais envie de pouvoir vivre à fond, de pouvoir aimer, rire...

À ce moment là, j'eus un pincement au coeur et un gémissement sortis de ma bouche. Un souvenir m'étais revenu.

Ce jour-là, dans la forêt...

_« Pourquoi désires-tu autant à sauver mon frère ? Il est un criminel, un traitre, un déserteur »_

_« Parce que pour lui, je suis un frère, plus que tu ne l'es à ses yeux »_

_« Et si il voulait détruire Konoha ? Que ferais-tu ? »_

_« Je saurais trouver un moyen de le sauver tout en sauvant mon village ! De toute façon, jamais je ne reviendrais sur ma parole, c'est ça pour moi être un ninja ! »_

_L'homme en face de moi sourit. Itachi ne souriait jamais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête..._

_Je tremblais. Itachi est dangereux. Il me veut. Ou devrais-je dire qu'il veut ce que je possède ; Kyubii. Il peut très bien me tuer, là, maintenant... J'ai beau avoir du courage, que pourrais-je faire contre le ninja criminel le plus connu et recherché au village ?_

_« Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, je ne veux que parler avec toi »_

_Je tressaillis. _

_« Tu sais, tout bon ninja doit savoir prendre des décisions douloureuses. Un ninja est une arme. Un combattant. Les ninja n'ont pas le droit d'avoir d'émotions. Aucun sentiment. Aucune larme. Rien »_

_« Je changerais cette règle à la noix ! Je serais le meilleur ninja ! Et je sauverais Sasuke au péril de ma vie ! »_

_Une nouvelle fois, un sourire apparut sur son visage pâle. Ses yeux dangereux me fixaient mais je ne regardais pas ailleurs. Tout les ninja savent que contre un Uchiwa, ont doit regarder ses pieds, ailleurs, mais jamais dans ses yeux, sinon c'était la mort assurée. Surtout dans mon cas. Mais s'il me dit qu'il ne veut que me parler..._

_« Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai plus important à faire »_

_D'un signe de main, il disparut, me laissant seul dans la forêt sombre. _

Et si c'était vrai. Et si un jour, j'aurai à faire un choix douloureux. Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines rien qu'à y penser. Je reposais mes yeux au ciel, ne sachant même pas pourquoi ses souvenirs m'arrachaient des pincements au coeur.

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos et la seconde d'après, un bruit vint briser ce moment de solitude qui me fit un bien... innatendu.

- Naruto, tu viens manger ?

Combien de temps étais-je resté là, à admirer les détails de la nature ? Bon, peu importe.

Je me levais, avec plusieurs efforts et quelques gémissements de douleurs, et regardais Lee.

- J'arrive, lâchais-je dans un murmure.

- À quoi pensais-tu ?

Je le regardais, en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu es là depuis dix bonnes minutes, je t'ai vu quitter le campement.

- Ah, marmonnais-je, rien, je pensais à... rien.

- Ah d'accord, si tu le dis.

Il sourit et partit au campement. Je le suivais. Une fois arrivé, je m'installai autour du feu qu'avait - sans doute - été allumé par Sasuke. Je le cherchais des yeux et le trouvais, assit aux côtés de Neji, à discuter bien tranquillement.

Je m'approchais et m'assis à côté de lui en lui souriant. Mais derrière ce sourire si innocent, se cachait bien des sentiments.

- Bon matin, dis-je d'une voix faussement joyeuse. C'était aujourd'hui mon mariage, ne l'oublions pas. Mais je crois que perdu dans la forêt, je ne puisse y assister. Mais j'avais quand même l'intention de m'y rendre, pour l'annuler moi-même. C'est juste que je n'avais pas prévu me faire attaquer...

- Hn, fis Sasuke

- 'lut, marmonna Neji

- Moi, je meuuurs de faim !! S'exclama Lee, toujours aussi motivé et joyeux.

Je lâchais un rire, tout petit était-il, qu'on ne l'entendit à peine. Les missions m'avaient terriblement manqués. Sasuke de retour, j'avais enfin l'impression qu'il ne manquait rien... et que mon coeur ne manquait plus aucun morceau.

- Au fait, dis-je en prenant une bouchée de l'énorme poisson sûrment pêché hier, c'est quoi vot' mission ?

- Tu vois le rouleau, là, dans mon sac ? fis Neji en pointant son sac du doigt.

Je regardais et acquiesçais.

- Eh bien, il faut le ramener intact au seigneur du Pays de l'Eau.

- Intact ? ajoutais-je, pas convaincu.

- Ouais, fit Lee, mais avec le peu de ninja que nous avons rencontrés jusqu'à présent, le reste de la mission devrait être plus relax.

- Ah ok, dis-je.

Je trouvais Sasuke bien silencieux - bon, normal quoi - et je me retournais vers lui. Il grignotait tranquillement en fixant les flammèches orangées danser au milieu du campement. Il semblait, une fois de plus, complètement ailleurs. Je le regardais à moitié conscient, puis retournais regarder le ciel, oubliant le poisson à moitié mangé dans mes mains.

- Ça va Naruto ? demanda Neji

Je baissais la tête et le regardais. Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- On dirait voir Shikamaru ! Ajouta Lee

À ce moment là, Sasuke tourna lentement sa tête en ma direction, et j'en fis de même. Mes prunelles bleus se perdaient dans les siennes et j'imagine que c'était la même chose pour lui. Après de longues secondes, il retourna enfin à la contemplation du feu, son élément préféré. De nombreux frissons parcouraient mon corps et je les laissais courrir.

- Je vais bien, finis-je par dire.

Étrangement silencieux, je décidais de finir de manger.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir défais et rangé nos tentes, nous nous sommes remis en route. Le Pays de l'Eau n'était pas bien loin, d'après les dires de Lee.

Nous avions marchés longtemps, et j'avais hâte de m'arrêter. Mes jambes me suppliaient et je sentais la fatigue m'envahir. Le froid se fit de plus en plus intense et nous décidions alors de nous arrêter.

Nous étions tout près de l'eau et l'horizon bleu semblait ne jamais finir. J'admirais l'étendue d'eau et je pus en conclure que nous étions aux frontières du Pays de l'Eau.

- Nous y sommes ? demanda Lee

- Ouaip, dit Neji

J'admirais toujours l'océan, puis je tournais la tête vers la droite, là où, tout près de moi, Sasuke admirait aussi l'horizon. Étant plus petit que moi, je ne voyais toujours pas ses yeux...

Je lâchais un tout petit soupire de bien être, et je m'assis, encore une fois, face à l'eau.

Sasuke vint me rejoindre quelques instants après.

- Lee et moi allons aller porter le rouleau, dit Neji

Je me retournais, surpris.

- Quoi ? Et nous ?

- Vous semblez fatigués, dit Lee, reposez vous.

- C'est vrai, le village est tout près, nous allons y aller et revenir d'ici cette nuit. Ajouta Neji

- Quel heure est-il ? demandais-je subtilement.

Lee leva les yeux au ciel. Cherchant l'emplacement du soleil, il redirigea son regard vers Sasuke et moi, après avoir soupirer de l'absence du soleil. Les nuages prenaient toute la place. Ce n'était pas comme ce matin.

- Euh, je ne sais pas, marmonna Lee

- Je dirais, d'après moi, fit Neji, faisant mine de réfléchir, entre 18 et 19 heures.

Je ne dis rien. Sasuke non plus. Après quelques secondes, dans lesquels Neji et Lee attendaient patiemment notre accord pour partir, je leur souris.

- Bon, allez-y, lâchais-je, ce n'est pas moi le chef, mais revenez avant le crépuscule.

- Pourquoi ? demanda subtilement Lee

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire - devant Sasuke - que je voulais être à Iwa avant le mariage. Il fallait que je dise la vérité à tout le monde. À Naomi comme à Tsunade mais aussi.... à Sasuke, même s'il savait déjà ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je m'efforçais de trouver une excuse.

- Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal et j'ai hâte de rentrer à Konoha.

Il semblait avoir oublié que j'avais reçu un kunaï en pleine poitrine - j'ai encore eu de la chance qu'il n'ai pas touché mon coeur - et que je souffrais.

- Ah, dit-il simplement, on sera là.

Je souris en leur souhaitant bonne chance, et une fois qu'ils fussent trop loin pour pouvoir les voirs, je me tournais vers Sasuke, qui me regardait. Cela m'avait tellement surpris que je rougis légèrement. Mais malgré ça, je lui souris chaleureusement, ce qui provoqua, à son tour, de petites rougeurs.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, dis-je dans un murmure.

Le silence était trop beau pour que je le brise en gueulant comme j'avais l'habitude de faire.

Il me regardait de son regard vide d'émotions. Ses yeux me fascinaient. Si profonds... Ses prunelles noires cachent tellement de souffrance, que ça me fait mal quand je plonge dedans.

- Tu veux que je dises quelque chose en particulier ?

Sa voix si douce et calme m'apaisait, et je souris en faisant signe que non. En faite, j'aimerais bien l'entendire dire qu'il m'aime, que je suis le plus beau et le plus fort. Je sais, j'ai une forte estime de moi-même.

Je le regardais toujours, et soudain il partit s'asseoir encore plus près de l'eau. Jusqu'à être capable de se voir dedans. Je m'approchais et m'assis à ses côtés. Le silence durait une éternité et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne finirait jamais. Ça me rendais dingue. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux d'une personne aussi mystérieuse ? Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi renfermé, silencieux. Je suis incapable de lire en lui, incapable de briser ce silence pour lui demander si tout va bien. Incapable de savoir comment il se sent, là, maintenant. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il est à des centaines de kilomètres alors qu'il est là, à moins d'un mètre ?

Les minutes passaient et je ne me lassais pas de le regarder, lui complètement perdu dans l'horizon. Le vent légèrement froid poussait ses longues mèches noirs vers l'arrière et me laissais le loisir d'admirer son visage, qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait pas changer d'un pouce, après trois ans. Tout à coup, une larme glissa de son oeil et il ne l'enlevait même pas.

Je détournais le regard, soudainement nerveux, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Après quelques secondes, dans lesquels je m'étais posé mille et une question, comme par exemple, sa tristesse passagère était-elle causée par mon mariage de ce soir ? Je ne savais pas, et je devais en avoir le coeur net.

- À quoi penses-tu ? demandais-je le plus normalement possible en me retournant vers lui

Il haussa les épaules puis se retourna vers moi.

- À... Itachi, murmura-t-il.

Il était assit par terre, les genoux remontés contre son corps, et le regard perdu dans l'infini étendu d'eau. Je le regardais, et un maigre sourire s'empara de mes lèvres.

- Il te manque ?

Sasuke se retourna vers moi brusquement, fronçant les sourcils. Je compris pourquoi il avait laissé s'échapper une larme toute à l'heure.

- Ça va pas la tête ? S'exclama-t-il presque en criant.

- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit, marmonnais-je en retenant une envie de rire.

Il ne sait pas mentir. Absolument pas. Il reprit son calme et retourna admirer l'infini à l'horizon.

Je laissais les secondes s'écouler. Puis les minutes. Encore, et encore. Je remarquais que le ciel s'assombrissait à mesure que le temps filait. Je baissais la tête et regardais l'herbe presque glacé.

- Il... Il fait froid, hein ?

Mes pupilles bleus se dirigèrent vers lui, puis je souris, et essayant de refouler une envie de le tirer vers moi de force, je dis :

- Viens.

J'ouvris ma veste et l'invitais à venir se réchauffer. Son kimono n'est pas très épais et il devait geler là dedans. Déjà que sa peau blanche ne résiste pas au froid intense.

Durant une seconde, il semblait hésiter. Il se pinçait les lèvres en me regardant de ses yeux fièvreux, puis il vint se blottir dans mes bras, au chaud. Quand je sentis son petit corps contre le mien, des frissons me frappaient et je me sentais très... gêné.

Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon menton et je lâchais un soupir de bien être, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Sasuke en fit de même.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandais-je, inquièt en pensant autre chose quand j'avais sentis son souffle tremblant contre mon ventre.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Pendant ce moment... intime si puis-je le dire comme ça, j'avais - étrangement - oubliées mes douleurs à la poitrine.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter, et ce, à chaque fois que je le sentais près de moi. Et là, pour être près, il est près... et ça me fait du bien.

Je ne me rendais pas compte que la nuit arriverait à grand pas, et que l'air devenait de plus en plus fraîche et que j'avais froid aussi, mais avec ma veste et Sasuke collé à moi, je pourrais tenir le coup.

- Il neige, chuchota-t-il

J'ouvris les yeux - que j'avais inconsciemment fermés - et, effectivement, il neigeait.

C'était magnifique. La neige tombait doucement sur nos têtes et je me réjouit de cette mignonne température. Je fis un grand sourire. Un peu comme les enfants font quand ils voient la neige tomber pour la première fois de leur vies. J'ignore si c'est la température habituelle du Pays de l'Eau, mais à Konoha, il ne neige pas très souvent. C'est dommage. C'est peut-être froid, mais c'est beau. Le temps passait encore, et je me rendis alors compte que nous étions toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke ne semblait pas trop embarassé, bien au chaud dans mes bras, mais moi j'étais de plus en plus gêné, et aussi, j'avais froid.

- On devrait peut-être y aller maintenant, murmurais-je en le secouant légèrement.

Il ne répondait pas. J'essayais encore.

- J'ai pas envie de me transformer en bonhomme de neige, dit-je en riant doucement.

- Je suis bien là..., murmura-t-il à son tour d'une voix fatiguée

- Moi aussi, mais Neji et Lee ne sont toujours pas revenus, insistais-je

- Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- J'aime quand... quand tu me tiens dans tes bras, murmura-t-il

J'aurais juré qu'il rougissait à cet instant là. En tout cas, de jolies couleurs roses et rouges apparurent sur mes joues à moi, et j'entourais son corps de mes bras.

- Moi aussi, finis-je par dire en déposant mes lèvres sur sa tête, ses cheveux qui sentent si bon.

- J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver, chuchota-t-il

- Rien ne t'arrivera, le rassurais-je d'une voix pas plus forte que la sienne.

J'oubliais le froid, la neige et je posais mon menton sur sa tête, profitant de ce moment si précieux. Moment que je me souviendrais, même quand j'aurais quatre vingt dix neuf ans, la veille de mon centième anniversaire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'amour était un sentiment aussi beau, aussi... merveilleux.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela pour Sakura, alors que je croyais être amoureux d'elle, à l'époque de l'académie. La nuit finit par tomber, et Neji et Lee n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

- On devrait vraiment y aller, on se gèle ici, dis-je

Il ne dit rien et tenta de se relever. Mais à cause de la neige légèrement mouillé, il retomba. Résultat, je me retrouvais allongé, lui sur moi. Et dans un mouvement brusque, ses coudes s'enfonçèrent dans ma poitrine, m'arrachant une plainte.

- Gomen !

Je souris malgré ma grimace de douleur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il m'ai fait mal. Il s'en voudrait à lui-même. En plus qu'il est très... fragile depuis le décès d'Itachi. Même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre, je suis sûr que son frère lui manque. Comment peut-on oublier un frère ? Peu importe ce qu'il a fait... J'en sais à peu près quelque chose.

- Ça va, dis-je dans un murmure.

Il semblait affolé et inquièt pour rien, tellement qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte que nos visages étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre, que je n'allais surment pas résister longtemps.

- Mais... !

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de finir, mon envie pris le dessus. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et avant qu'il n'eut pu finir sa phrase, je l'embrassais. Ses yeux grands ouverts et ses joues rouges m'amusaient mais je me forçais à garder les yeux fermés. J'attendais qu'il se détende avant de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres. Comme la dernière fois, il me donna son accord et nos langues se retrouvaient. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en même temps de l'embrasser, il était tellement timide. Et encore une fois, j'oubliais qu'il était appuyé sur ma poitrine et j'oubliais mes douleurs. La neige continuait de nous refroidire petit à petit mais je ne m'en préoccupait pas. À vrai dire, pas du tout. J'appréciais trop ce moment et je n'allais certainement pas l'arrêter par peur d'attraper froid. Je me fichais pas mal d'être malade. Et si ça se trouve, on le serait ensemble.

Nos lèvres se quittaient à regret, mais nos yeux ne pouvaient le faire.

- Maintenant on... on peut y aller, dit-il en rougissant et en souriant.

Je souriais à mon tour, en même temps de caresser la peau douce qui formait son visage.

- Comme tu voudras, mon petit coeur en chocolat noir, dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ne m'appel plus jamais comme ça, teme.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas réellement fâché, mais plutôt que ce surnom lui fit chaud au coeur. Après de longues années sans avoir eu quelqu'un pour le lui réchauffer, son coeur commençait sans doute à se transformer en glace... Heureusement que je suis là. Hm ! Seigneur que je m'aime.

Après s'être levé, il m'aida à mon tour et je fus sur mes deux pieds. Subtilement, je m'emparais de sa main et on se dirigea vers le santier, là où les arbres finissent et le chemin à suivre est beaucoup plus simple. La neige commence à former un immense tapis blanc, et tandis qu'on marche, le silence domine.

Après environ deux heures de marche, nous arrivions enfin dans un petit village.

- C'est ici ? demanda Sasuke

- Ouais, répondis-je, enfin je crois.

Ce fut les seuls mots que nous avions échangés. Le silence s'installa de nouveau durant le trajet. Nous avions traversé le village en entier, vérifiant chaque petit recoin, espèrant trouver nos coéquipiers, mais aucune trace d'eux.

- Mais où sont-ils ? M'exclamai-je.

Sasuke ne dit rien et serra ma main un peu plus fort. Je soupirai en me retournant. Je n'avais pas envie de m'égarer. Neji et Lee sont sans doutes encore dans le village. Où ? Aucune idée. Mais ils sont forcément encore là.

Je me mis à marcher vers un immeuble plus gros que les autres, et Sasuke n'eut d'autres choix que de me suivre.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je crois savoir où les trouver.

Je marchais encore et encore quand enfin j'arrivais. J'entrai avec Sasuke à l'intérieur.

En montant, je pensais à Naomi. Que faisait-elle ? Était-elle rentrée chez elle, malgré mon absence ? Que pense Tsunade du fait que je ne suis pas là pour le mariage ? À l'heure qu'il est, je serais supposé lui passer l'anneau au doigt.

En arrivant finalement au deuxième étage, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du Kage. Un duo d'ANBU passant dans le couloir nous arrêta, ayant aperçus mon bandeau du village de la feuille. Je dus lâcher la main de mon ange.

- Vous venez de Konoha ? nous demanda l'un deux

- Ouais, dis-je, on cherche le Seigneur du Pays de l'Eau.

- C'est pour une mission, ajouta Sasuke

Le deuxième ninja semblait réfléchir.

- Il me semble que deux ninja de votre village sont venus aussi, un peu plus tôt.

- Ouais je me souviens, dit l'autre, ce type aux yeux blancs, c'est un Hyûga, hein ?

- Ouais, c'est mon coéquipier, renchéris-je

- Ah oui ! S'exclama le plus grand des deux ninja. Oui, le Kage m'a parler de votre mission. Le rouleau est intact, votre mission est un succès !

- Ah, et où sont mes amis ? demandais-je

- Je ne sais pas, désolé petit.

Je grognai mentalement et avec Sasuke, quittais les lieux.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	10. Larmes et explications

**Larmes et explications**

Je sentis quelqu'un secouer mon épaule. Le froid me rongeait et j'étais incapable de bouger. Mais je réussis à ouvrir les yeux... pour tomber dans deux pupilles blanches comme la neige. D'ailleurs, j'étais allongé dans cette neige là... Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, je m'étais endormis là avec Sasuke quelques heures plus tôt. De mes yeux fièvreux, je regardais aux alentours. Le ciel noir m'indiquait que nous étions toujours la nuit, et Neji qui me regardait d'un regard mi-inquièt, mi-amusé m'indiquait... rien du tout. Je tentais de me relever et mon ami m'aida, pensant surment que j'aurais mal à la poitrine. Et c'était vrai. J'avais encore mal... un peu.

- Neji ? demandais-je doucemnet

- Quoi ?

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Aux environs de 22h, dit-il, Lee et moi sommes revenus il y a au moins une heure.

- Ah ?

Je regardais autour et aperçus que j'étais toujours au bord de l'eau. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'après avoir fait le tour du village avec Sasuke, à la recherche de Lee et Neji, nous étions revenus ici et après... après plus rien. C'est sans doute là que je m'étais endormis.

- Neji ?

Il m'envoya un bref regard pour m'inviter à continuer.

- Où sont Sasuke et Lee ?

- Ils sont partis chercher un endroit où passer la nuit, dit-il le plus calmement possible.

Je levais un sourcil. C'était pas clair...

- Tu dormais et Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'on te réveille... Il est bizarre lui depuis un bout de temps.

Il se tourna vers moi et continuais.

- Que lui as-tu fais ?

Il riait. Moi je rougissais. Sans le savoir ni le vouloir, il avait touché un point sensible. J'essayais de cacher mes joues roses en me relevant.

- On y va, dis-je

- Où ça ?

- Les retrouvers, j'ai froid, faim, mal, et je...

- Tu ?

- Je... j'en ai marre de cette mission stupide, finis-je par dire.

J'ai une seconde faillis dire que j'allais être en retard à ce foutu mariage. Mais bon, je le suis déjà. Moi qui voulait l'annuler. Annuler ce mariage et avouer à tout le monde que... enfin.

Neji prit son sac et le fit balançer sur son dos d'un mouvement lent. Il me regardait ensuite en souriant.

- On y va, alors ?

- Ouais, soupirais-je.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Il me racontait que pendant qu'il était avec Lee, il avait aperçut une petite auberge vide et abandonnée là où on pourrait tout les quatres passer la nuit. Il avait ensuite envoyés Lee et Sasuke là bas, et une fois que je serais réveillé, on irait les rejoindres.

- Au fait, dit Neji tout en marchant à mes côtés, que faisais-tu ?

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire, quand nous t'avions retrouvé, là, gisant dans ton sang alors que tu étais presque mort.

- Ah ça, marmonnais-je, bien... je... je passais par là...

Il ne semblait pas m'écouter et il continuait son monologue. Une chance parce que je disais absolument n'importe quoi.

- En tout cas, ça nous a foutu la chaire de poule ! Sasuke qui m'est tombé dans les bras, moue comme un linge et Lee qui croyait que tu étais mort... Une chance que j'étais là !

Je riais discrètement. Ça m'amusais, un peu, de savoir que Sasuke n'avait pas supporté de me voir blessé...

Nous arrivions finalement à cette auberge et suivis de Neji, j'entrais. J'aperçus Lee au milieu de la pièce, pratiquant ses coups de pieds dans les airs, suivis par des redressements assis, et des coups de points. À 22h passé, lui, il s'entraîne. J'ai toujours trouvé Lee d'une volonté en fer !

Mon regard glissa au fond de la pièce où, enfouit dans ses couvertures, Sasuke dormait comme un bébé. Je souris et, en laissant Neji planté dans l'entrée, je me dirigeais vers mon amour.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et le regardais longuement.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus Neji et Lee monter au premier, là où était surment leurs chambres.

Je posais ma main sur son épaule et le secouais doucement. Après quelques secondes il ouvrit des yeux fatigués. Je souriais tendrement.

- Fatigué ? murmurais-je

Son faible sourire me surpris. Je décidais de le surprendre moi aussi ; je me penchais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'écartait de moi après quelques secondes de pure bonheure.

- Oui, très fatigué, chuchota-t-il doucement

- Je veux dormir avec toi, insistais-je en souriant d'une manière plutôt pervesse.

Il fit mine de bouder.

- Moi je veux dormir dans tes bras, murmura-t-il en me regardant d'un regard qui ne me laissa aucunement indifférent.

Je finis par craquer et, comme un peu plus tôt, je l'invitais à venir se coller à moi. Il sourit et enfouit son visage dans ma veste et ses bras entouraient mon corps. Moi je posais mon menton sur sa tête, en y déposant mes lèvres.

Je me sentais si bien que je ne vis pas le temps passé. Après un certain temps, Sasuke s'endormit dans mes bras, et après l'avoir longuement regarder, je finis par fermer les yeux, attendant que le sommeil m'emporte à mon tour.

Mais la nuit fut terrible pour moi. Je n'arrêtais de me réveiller, à toutes les cinq secondes. Je repensais à Naomi et à cet horrible mariage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ses pensées me hantaient. Pour calmer ma respiration haletante, je repensais à cette douce nuit où j'avais fais l'amour à mon ange, où nous avions dormis ensemble. À cette nuit où nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche. Je repensais à ce merveilleux souvenir, alors que l'autre partie de moi était terrorisée à l'idée de devoir me marier. Je savais que le mariage serait reporter à plus tard, dû à ma fuite soudaine. Et ça me faisait peur. Même si, j'avais l'intention de l'annuler. J'avais quand même peur.

Sachant que je ne réussirais pas à me rendormir, je me levais, déposant soigneusement Sasuke par terre, le recouvrant avec la couverture chaude, et partit m'assir sur le canapé solitaire au centre de la pièce. Je restais là pas mal longtemps. Je n'avais pas dormis du tout, ou alors, très peu. La nuit ne m'avais jamais semblé aussi longue... À un moment donné, je me suis sérieusement rendu compte qu'il faisait très froid. Anormalement froid. J'entourais mon corps de mes bras pour tenter de me réchauffer. Quand je respirais, un nuage de fumé sortait de ma bouche. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, la température chutait dangereusement.

Un bruit attira mon attention et j'aperçus Neji descendre des escaliers pour venir me rejoindre.

- C'est moi ou... il fait très froid ? demanda-t-il

- Je pense comme toi, dis-je en tentant de me réchauffer.

- On est pas équipé pour passer la nuit ici, il fait trop froid.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demandais-je

- Eh bien, très franchement, j'en ai aucune idée, admit-il

Je me levais alors et me dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Je m'accrochais à la poignée et tirait vers moi. Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il faisait trop froid. La porte était gelée. Je me retournais vers Neji, en riant bêtement.

- Euh... la porte ne s'ouvre pas, dis-je

Il me regardait, à moitié fâché, à moitié incrédule. Moi même je ne me croyais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire... ? hésita-t-il

- Que... qu'on ne peut pas sortir.

De toute façon, si on sortirait, on aurait encore plus froid. Alors mieux valait rester à l'intérieur. Mais d'un autre côté, passer la nuit dans une petite auberge qui n'est même pas chauffé, habillé de nos tenues de ninja, et une tenue de ninja, soit dit en passant, ce n'est pas ce qui a de plus équitable pour l'hiver. Je restais debout devant la porte, regardant mes pieds, honteux. Mais... pourquoi avais-je honte ? Ce n'était pas ma faute si la porte ne s'ouvrait pas ! Ce n'était même pas ma faute si nous étions ici ! Mais bon, je préfère être ici plutôt que d'être au bord de l'eau, comme tout à l'heure.

Neji me regardait, puis il se levait. Après avoir réfléchis longuement en regardant Sasuke dormir, il se tourna vers moi.

- Mieux vaut ne pas alarmer Sasuke et Lee, ils dorment, alors... (il semblait incertain), on... ne les réveillont pas.

J'acquiesçais, même si le fait de passer la nuit dans ce froid intense ne me plaisait pas trop.

Je regardais Neji.

- Et nous ?

- Quoi nous ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On dort ?

- Ben... que veux-tu faire à minuit passé ?

- Je sais pas toi, mais je n'arriverais pas à dormir moi, et ce, même s'il ne ferait pas - 20° C.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Je me rendis compte alors que je lui en avais trop dit.

- Euh, laisse, marmonnais-je en allant rejoindre Sasuke, qui dormait toujours à point fermé.

- C'est à cause de... du mariage ? demanda-t-il, me surprenant plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu le sais ?! M'exclamais-je

- Tu sais, les rumeurs courent vite dans Konoha, dit-il en riant, je l'ai appris d'Hinata.

- Ah...

- C'était aujourd'hui, hein ?

- Ouais, murmurais-je

Puis je me rendis compte que si Hinata lui avait dit ça, elle lui avait sans doute dit autre chose... Je relevais la tête vers lui.

- Euh... est-ce qu'Hinata t'as dit autre chose ? demandais-je subtilement

- Comme quoi ?

- Non laisse, murmurais-je, soulagé.

Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais si peur qu'on apprenne ma relation avec Sasuke. Je ne savais pas pourtant je devrais en être fier. Mais bon... c'était assez compliqué...

- Tu viens ? dit Neji en se levant du canapé. Au premier, il y a en masse de couverture, si tu as froid.

Je le regardais puis regardais Sasuke dormir à mes côtés. Je sus immédiatement quoi répondre.

- Non, je vais rester ici, dis-je, tu m'en ramènes une, s'il te plaît ?

Il me sourit puis il monte, me laissant seul dans mes pensées. Je m'allongeais, mettant mes deux mains croisées derrière ma tête, et je regardais longuement le plafond. J'avais vraiment froid tout à coup. Je me sentais gelé, et le froid m'empêchait presque de bouger. Presque automatiquement, je me retournais, et je m'assurais que Sasuke n'avait pas froid, quoi que j'en doutais fortement, avec la couverture en polard qu'il avait par dessus lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neji revint et me balançait la même couverture qu'il avait emmené pour lui.

- Alors ?

- Lee dort, répondit-il en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le canapé.

- Ah...

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu vas dormir un jour ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, avouais-je sur un ton sérieusement fatigué.

- Tu devrais, me dit-il sincèrement, demain va être une grosse journée. Le trajet jusqu'à Konoha ne sera pas de tout repos, vu la température.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de dire et c'était vrai que... d'un côté je devrais peut-être songé à dormir. Mais... et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Bon, et ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Un bras autour du corps de mon ange, je fermais les yeux. C'était des plus étranges sensations. Durant la nuit, mon corps congelait. Chaque minute était plus douloureuses que les précédentes. Le froid était si intense que j'avais l'impression qu'un millions de couteaux me transperçaient le corps. C'était horrible. Toute la nuit fut comme cela, en plus de mon affreux cauchemare. Le même que j'ai fait durant des années... suite à... la désertion de Sasuke. Cette nuit ne fut pas agréable du tout. J'avais l'impression de ne dormire qu'à moitié. J'avais l'impression que j'allais me transformer en bout de glace. Et c'était pire de seconde en seconde. De minute en minute...

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me secoue durement pour tenter de me réveiller. J'ouvris un oeil. Ma peau était tellement gelée que j'arrivais à peine à bouger les lèvres pour parler. J'aperçus Sasuke assit devant moi, se frottant les mains sous sa couverture pour surment tenter de se réchauffer. Malgré la douleur que me procurait ce froid agonisant, je souris.

- Qu'est-ce que... depuis quand je... c'est le matin ?

Ma voix tremblait.

- De... depuis que ce.. n.. n'est plus la nuit, me répondit-il d'une voix aussi tremblante que la mienne. Ça se voyait. Le froid était devenu plus dangereux qu'autre chose.

Je tentais de me relever et une fois fait, je m'emparais de ses mains. Lui il me regardait de ses yeux grands ouverts. J'entourais ses petites mains avec les miennes et les amenaient ensuite près de ma bouche, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent mes lèvres, puis je soufflais de l'aire chaud. Le tout, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Et ça m'amusais de le voir rougir encore et toujours.

- P... Pourquoi tu... tu fais ça ?

- Pour te réchauffer... murmurais-je doucement en lui réchauffant les mains

- Moi... Moi aussi je veux te réchauffer, chuchota-t-il

Je lui souris et il prit mes mains à son tour, pour faire la même chose que je venais de faire.

Puis après cela, je remis la couverture sur ses épaules, je replaçais la mienne aussi, et vint l'embrasser tendrement, espèrant que nos corps se réchauffent l'un contre l'autre. Et ça marchait parce que je sentis une bouffée de chaleur tout en l'embrassant.

Puis je sentis ses mains aggriper mes épaules tandis qu'il me repoussait. Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il l'embêtais.

- Un problème ? soufflais-je tout bas

- Je... je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il

- Quoi ? Tu n'y arrives pas quoi ?

- Chaque fois que... que tu m'embrasse, je vois cette fille dans ma tête et...

Je l'écoutais parler en le regardant ; lui il regardait vers le bas. C'était assez rare qu'il exprime ses sentiments, alors je ne l'interromptais sous aucun prétexte...

- Et quoi ?

- ...et je me dis que je ne serais jamais à toi complètement...

Sa voix triste me déchirait le coeur. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? En tout cas, il avait tort de penser cela.

J'attrapais ses épaules, et l'invitait à me regarder, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé une seconde que cette fille serait un jour ma femme, avouais-je le plus sincèrement possible. Dès la première minute où je l'ai vu, tu sais, j'ai sû que je ne l'aimais pas.

Il ne dit rien.

- Tu me fais confiance, hein ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-il assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je ne dis rien et laissais les secondes s'écouler, puis les minutes...

- Mais pourquoi, continua-t-il en me regardant enfin dans les yeux, pourquoi tu as dit que tu avais hâte de l'épouser ?

Mes yeux grands ouverts dessinaient parfaitement ma surprise sur mon visage. Il se souvenait de ce que j'avais dit ce jour là. Il se souvenait...

- J'avais dit ça, parce que... parce que, marmonnais-je, cherchant mes mots.

- Tu vois, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il en me coupant la parole, un jour tu profites de moi et un autre, tu veux te marier avec une autre.

Je savais que j'avais fait une erreure cette nuit là, quoi que c'était la plus belle de toute ma vie. Je savais que je n'aurais pas vu. Mais là, qu'il me dise en pleine face que j'avais profité de lui, alors que c'était lui qui avait insisté... Ça me mit en colère, quoi que je ne le montrais pas.

- Sasuke, je sais que j'ai fais une erreure, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, tellement intensément qu'il a une seconde regarder ailleurs.

- Tu crois que c'était une erreure ?

- Hein ?

Là, il m'avait complètement perdu. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Vraiment, j'aurais toujours le plus grand mal à comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête...

- Ça n'a pas été assez bien, continua-t-il, au point où tu en es venu à dire que c'était une erreure, c'est ça ?

Je le regardais, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis après quelques secondes, je secouais la tête, tout mélangé. Je ne sais pas où il va chercher des trucs comme ça, mais il est vraiment tombé sur la tête, celui-là.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, soupirais-je

Je sentais son souffle trembler. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer ou le consoler, mais je doute qu'il se laisse faire, ou encore que ce soit le moment idéale.

- Tu penses que j'ai profité de toi ? dis-je Tu penses que je préfère me marier avec ce pot de colle... ?

- C'est.. c'est pas ce que j'ai dis...

- Tu sais, c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on... fasse l'amour... Je n'ai jamais voulu te forcer.

- J'ai pensé que... qu'une fois que tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais... tu porterais plus attention à moi... qu'à elle...

- Tu... quoi ?

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il croit vraiment que ce que je voulais, c'était son corps ?

- V... Vraiment ? C'est ce que... ce que tu croyais ?

Il se leva debout et j'en fis de même, cherchant dans ses yeux des explications à cette querelle soudaine.

- Tu m'as fais mal ce jour là, tu sais, avoua-t-il après un moment silencieux.

- Que... quel jour ? balbutiais-je, mal à l'aise

- Celui où tu as dit à Naomi que... que tu l'aimais et que tu avais hâte de la marier... J'ai cru que tu disais vrai ! Et ça m'as fait mal parce que... parce que moi je t'aimais depuis... depuis déjà longtemps...

Il se tut, se rendant compte de ses longues phrases inhabituelles venant de lui. Moi je le regardais, ébahit par tout ce qu'il disait. C'était bien la première fois où, dans une seule phrase, il exprimait ses sentiments, et la cause de ceux-ci... Et ça me touchait jusqu'au coeur. Je ne savais pas que, cette petite phrase marmonnée dans un moment de nervosité extrême, l'avais touchée si profondément. Mais aussi, le fait qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis longtemps me surpris tout autant.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi mal... depuis que... que... tu sais qui est mort... Je n'avais pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche, tu sais...

- Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolé, Sasu...

Et c'était vrai. Pour tout ce que j'avais fais... Ou plutôt, ce que j'avais inconsciemment fais...

- Sasuke, si je ne t'aimerais pas aussi fort, je ne serais pas venu te chercher ici. Ou encore, j'aurais très bien pu te laisser mourire au fond de cette grotte avec ton frère. Mais non. Après tout. Ta trahison, les deux fois où tu as faillis me tuer. Tout. Depuis le début. Tout ce que tu as fais. J'aurais très bien pu te le remettre sur le nez. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai laissé derrière tout ces affreux souvenirs nous concernant. J'ai tout laissé derrière et je t'ai ramené, avec l'espoir que le Sasuke d'autrefois revienne. Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part au fond de toi.

Il ne dit rien, mais je voyais ses larmes coulés sur son visage, et ça me fit du bien. Pas de le voir pleurer, de voir qu'il était conscient de ses erreurs et qu'il les regrettait.

- J'ai même l'intention d'annuler moi-même ce foutu mariage et d'avouer à tout le monde combien je t'aime..., continuais-je.

- Arrêtes, murmura-t-il en pleurant, je t'en pris arrêtes...

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrais fort. Il se laissait faire et pleurait contre moi, alors que je lui caressais les cheveux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la conversation tourne autour de ce qui nous a fait le plus mal dans notre vie, mais j'imagine qu'il fallait que ça arrive un jour où l'autre. Depuis qu'il était revenu, nous n'avions jamais reparlé de cela. Et là, maintenant, aujourd'hui, il fallait que ça sorte. Ce poids lourd qu'il avait du supporter, et ce, depuis le jour où il a tout laissé derrière, tout ça disparaît maintenant avec les larmes qu'il laisse couler sur son visage. Je le consolais tout en ayant moi même les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes, contrairement à lui, de joie. J'étais ému qu'il soit là, avec moi, dans mes bras, alors que le pire aurait pu arriver. Imagine qu'il aurait décidé de me tuer, ou qu'un jour, j'en vienne à devoir le tuer pour le village. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire cela... Pourtant les ninja doivent savoir prendre de douloureuses décisions.

Je le serrais de plus en plus fort, d'une main derrière sa tête, enfouie dans mon cou. Sa tristesse était un mélange de culpabilité, de souffrance d'autrefois enfin resortie... Mais j'en étais sur encore une fois... Son frère lui manquait.

Il refoulait alors un gémissement avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Merci... gémit-il, merci pour tout, Naruto, merci...

Il ne cessait de répéter ce petit mot tout en recherchant un contact avec moi. Je refermais mes bras autour de son corps en lui sussurant des mots rassurants.

- Aller, pleurs, ça fait du bien, murmurais-je en laissant couler une ou deux larmes sur mon visage.

- Je suis désolé pour tout...

- Chuuut, chuchotais-je

- Pardon, pardon...

Sa voix se fit toute petite à l'intérieur de ma veste, là où il s'était caché pour pleurer. Je le serrais fort et pleurait discrètement avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe tout les deux à genoux.

Il finit par se calmer, plus les minutes s'écoulaient. Je me rendis compte que Neji et Lee n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient sans doute sorties, pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Mais après tout, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je continuais de caresser les cheveux de mon ange, quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'était endormit dans mes bras. J'essuyais mes yeux et, pour la première fois depuis hier, j'avais oublié le froid.

Je m'endormis à mon tour après avoir longuement réfléchis aux prochains jours. Qui ne seront sans doute pas de tout repos.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	11. Un ninja, une arme

**Un ninja, une arme **

**Flash Back**

Tsunade se leva de son bureau et tourna le dos à ses compagnons pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle commençait à penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ce mariage forcé... Elle savait pourtant que ce n'en était pas une. Naruto n'était pas du genre à se soumettre à aucune loi, aucune obligation. Elle le savait, et elle avait été surprise quand il ne s'était presque pas défendu. Elle voulait qu'il soit enfin heureux. C'était comme un cadeau qu'elle lui offrait. Mais elle commençait à penser que tout ça se terminerai mal... très... mal.

- Sakura, commença-t-elle.

La concernée releva la tête, tout comme Naomi, avant d'ouvrir les oreilles pour écouter sa maîtresse. Mais avant que celle-ci n'eut pu prononcer qu'un seul mot, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant entrer Kakashi et Ibiki.

- Hokage-sama ! S'exclama ce dernier

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Les deux ninja semblaient essouflés et pressés. Tsunade leva un sourcil, tout comme Naomi et Sakura, tandis que le Tsuchikage commençait à perdre patience ; ils étaient sensés être partis depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

- Vous avez perdues vos langues ? insista Tsunade, impatiente.

Sakura restait silencieuse, et Kakashi entreprit d'expliquer la situation.

- Nous avons reçu des informations, commença-t-il.

- Des informations... ? demanda Tsunade

- Concernant une certaine organisation appelée Akatsuki, continua Ibiki

- Quoi ? Quelles genres d'informations ? s'enquit immédiatement la femme blonde

Le Tsuchikage lâcha un soupire, tandis que Naomi croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, et que Sakura était autant intéressée par la situation que les deux ninjas d'Iwa.

- Ils rôdent aux environs, cherchant toujours le bijuu de... Naruto, lâcha Kakashi après mûre réfexion.

Tsunade soupira après s'être installée confortablement sur son bureau, prenant une des bouteilles de saké traînant par ci par là sur son bureau, avec les piles de papiers

- Le plus important pour le moment, continua Kakashi, c'est d'éloigner Naruto des frontières du village et de le garder sous protection intensif.

- Impossible ! S'exclama Sakura. Naruto n'est plus au village !

- Pardon ?! S'écrièrent ensemble Kakashi et Ibiki

- Je connais cet organisation, dit le Kage d'Iwa plus calmement que les précédents, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient dangereusement puissants, et qu'ils recherchaient les bijuux.

- Oui, et Sakura a fait l'idiote erreure de laisser partir Naruto ! Non mais ! Il va se faire capturer !!

Sakura, au bord de la crise de nerf, s'approcha brusquement de Naomi, et se fichant complètement de la présence du père de celle-ci, elle l'empoigna par le collet pour la soulevée dans les airs en la regardant menaçant.

- Toi ! Tu m'énerve à la fin !! Naruto est fort, t'entends ? F, O, R, T ! FORT !!! J'ai confiance en lui, et ces idiots habillés de capes noirs n'auront jamais raison de lui !! Alors s'il te plaît, tais toi !!

Sakura criait à présent. C'était un peu un mélange de peur - pour ses deux co-équipiers -, de colère ou de jalousie. Mais elle ne savait plus si cette jalousie était envers Naruto ou Naomi...

- Sakura, calme toi s'il te plait, fis Tsunade.

Kakashi ne dit rien et Ibiki non plus. Naomi replaça son col et soupira de soulagement en retournant près de son père. Ça fait peur tout de même, une Sakura en pleine crise de colère.

Parlant d'elle, elle se planta droit devant Tsunade, les mains appuyées sur son bureau, et elle regardait sa maitresse dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est de ma faute, avoua-t-elle, j'ai laissé partir Naruto. Je lui ai fortement conseillé d'aller rejoindre l'élu de son coeur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et vous savez quoi ? C'était une bonne idée. Je suis fière d'avoir pu l'aider à déchiffrer ses sentiments. Je me fou éperduement de ces clowns qu'on appelle Akatsuki ! Naruto ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilemenent et je suis persuadée que je ne suis pas la seule à le savoir !

Sur ce, la jeune femme quitta les lieux en laissant un cruel silence reigner dans la pièce. Tsunade, Ibiki, Naomi et le Tsuchikage affichait tous des yeux écarquillés et la machoire ouverte immitant le poisson rouge, tandis que Kakashi dû travailler fort pour se retenir de dire : Wouah ! Je suis fier de mon élève !

Mais il se retint et partit à la suite de Sakura.

**Fin Flash Back**

Kakashi ainsi que Sakura sautaient d'arbre en arbre tentant de retrouver les quatres disparus. Ils étaient partis depuis deux jours déjà et ils avaient presque atteint les frontières du Pays de l'Eau. Mais l'angoisse et la peur les forçaient à garder le silence, jusqu'à ce que Sakura aperçoive quelque chose au loin.

- Senseï ! C'est quoi, ça ?! s'exclama la jeune femme

- Allons voir de plus près, s'écria le senseï en question

Les deux ninja se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'auberge. (nda : devinez qui es a linterieur... ok je sors). Kakashi s'arrêta de courrire droit devant la porte du petit bâtiment, et attendit que Sakura l'ai rejoint. Puis une fois qu'elle fût la, il défonça la porte.

***

Je m'étais réveillé après même pas une heure de sommeil. Je n'étais pas vraiment fatigué, après tout. Je n'avais cessé de repenser à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Sasuke, avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il s'était réveillé aussi, et s'était assit contre le mur. Il ne parlait pas et j'ai une seconde eu peur qu'il ne me parle plus. Mais j'ai vite chassé cette idée de ma tête. Puis après quelques minutes à méditer sur mon pauvre sort, Lee apparut devant moi. J'ouvris les yeux.

- Bien dormit ? marmonnais-je

- Ouais, comme un bébé !

- Ah, murmurais-je, quel heure est-il, d'après toi ?

- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il sincèrement, je dirais entre onze heures et midi, d'après l'emplacement du soleil.

Je roulais des yeux. Quels façons étranges de déterminer l'heure qu'il était. Mais Lee a toujours été spécial et... différent des autres. Et c'est ce qui faisait qu'on l'appréciait grandement. Je l'invitais à prendre place à côté de moi pour parler.

- Ça fait un bail qu'on n'avait pas discuté, dit-il, au faite, qu'est-ce qu'il a Sasuke ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui a autant sommeil... Ben, à part Shikamaru...

Il rit ensuite. Moi je restais écrabouillé au fond de ce canapé, mal à l'aise. Je regardais en direction de Sasuke, et celui-ci venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux, fixant Lee de ses onyx noirs.

- Je ne dors pas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Lee se tourna vers lui.

- Ah, lâcha-t-il.

- Neji aussi dort beaucoup, regarde l'heure qu'il est, il dort encore ! M'exclamais-je en riant.

À ce moment là, Lee n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ce fût Neji lui même qui répliqua, en haut des escaliers.

- Seriez vous en train de me traîter de paresseux, peut-être ? Ria-t-il en descendant.

- Non, pas du tout, dis-je en fixant Lee, d'un sourire taquin.

- Ouais, gros pareusseux !! S'exclama celui-ci en se levant d'un bond. Tu sais, Neji, la paresse c'est quelque chose d'inutile pour un ninja ! Tu sais qui m'as dit ça ? C'est Gaï-senseï !!!

Je lâchais un rire et Sasuke en fit de même avant de refermer les yeux, toujours appuyé sur son mur. Lee ne changerait jamais...

Neji se planta devant lui, et d'une pichenette sur le front - qui le fit retomber assit sur le canapé -, il dit :

- Ouais, mais moi je ne le suis pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et quand il passait devant moi, je remarquais qu'il avait fait tout ses bagages et qu'il était visiblement prêt à partir.

- Bon, lâcha-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué devant la porte, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut y aller ?

Je me levais et contrairement à Lee, je ne sautais pas de joie que la mission fut accomplie. Je me dirigeais vers Sasuke qui ne semblait pas porter attention au monde qui l'entourait. Je me plantais devant lui, le regardant de haut. Il était toujours assit par terre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la seule chose qu'il dit en me voyant fut : Quoi ?, sur un ton presque brusque, mais moi ça m'amusait. On dirait que j'entendais mon ami d'autrefois, et ça me fit rire.

Je tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever, bien que je fus certain qu'il était encore en forme pour le faire tout seul. Après tout, quinze ans, c'est pas si vieux que ça !

- Tu viens, demandais, ne pouvant caché mon amusement, ou va falloir que je te porte ?

Il se releva sans même prendre ma main. Il avait encore toute son orgueuil, et j'en fus soulagé. Je souris d'avantage quand il me lança un regard de défi... comme avant.

- J'ai encore mes jambes, tu sais, lâcha-t-il d'une voix si douce qui me fit fondre sur place. Quoi que je restais en un morceau.

- On y va ? insista Lee, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je regardais vaguement en arrière, avant de leur tourner le dos et de lançer à Sasuke un regard séduisant, histoire de m'amuser un peu à voir le rouge monter jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Mais à ce moment là, j'entendis un bruit et avant même que je n'eus pu me retourner, la porte se défonça, faisant sursauter Neji qui était appuyé sur celle-ci, et Lee, qui n'était pas loin non plus.

J'ouvris grands les yeux quand je me rendis compte que c'était Sakura et Kakashi.

- Oh, lâcha mon senseï, Arigatô Kami-sama, vous êtes en vies !

Je regardais Neji et Lee d'un regard amusé... Étions nous sensés être morts ?

Sasuke - qui était toujours entre le mur et moi, me poussa un peu avant de sortir dehors, suivit après de Lee et Neji. Ne restant plus que moi, Sakura et Kakashi.

- Alors ? s'enquit aussitôt Sakura, plus curieuse que jamais.

Je la regardais, bizarrement.

- Quoi alors ?

- Ben ! Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un couple heureux... !

Elle souriait en coin tandis que Kakashi me regardait aussi, se retenant d'éclater de rire, à s'en tenir le ventre. Je ne savais pas où elle voulait en venir. Surtout avec le mot couple elle m'avait totalement perdu... Puis j'entendis les voix de Sasuke, Lee et Neji venant de dehors et je compris.

- Alors ?

Sakura était d'une curiosité grandiose... ç'alors ! Me rendant alors compte de ce qu'elle demandait, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ben, marmonnais-je, c'est compliqué...

- Comment ça ? Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je t'expliquerais tout une autre fois, il faut partir, dis-je maladroitement, toisant mon senseï d'un regard, je crois.

- Oui, effectivement, Tsunade nous attends tous à Iwa, en compagnie de Naomi et de son père, ajoute Kakashi en me tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la porte.

Le visage de Sakura devint sérieux à l'entente du mot Naomi, et moi aussi. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de suivre Kakashi, à l'extérieur, où le chemin vers Iwa allait débuter. Je les rejoignis avec regret, quelques secondes plus tard.

Le chemin se fit sans encombre, seulement quelques poses ici et là, histoire de reprendre notre souffle ou encore de manger quelque chose, et en fin d'après midi, nous étions arrivés à Iwa.

Deux jounins spéciales nous attendaient aux frontières du village, et dès que nous fûmes là, ils s'empressèrent de nous acceuillir, avec un sourire radieux pour ce qui était de moi, sachant surment qui j'étais. Le marié de la fille du Tsuchikage. Quel honneur. J'en étais presque réjouis, à la limite...

Un peu plus tard, j'étais dans la salle de cérémonie - celle-ci était encore vide. Quand j'étais arrivé avec les autres, Tsunade m'avait vaguement dit que le mariage avait été remit, dépendemment de quand j'arriverais, et ce fut aujourd'hui, ce soir qu'il fut remit à l'horaire. J'allais me marier ce soir, dans cette salle. J'étais assis fond d'un siège, au fond de la salle. La tête enfouit dans le col de ma veste, les yeux fermés, je luttais du mieux que je pouvais contre la nausé qui montait dans mon estomac. Mon coeur ne voulait se calmer rien qu'une seconde et ma tête me faisait horriblement souffrire. Je tappais nerveusement sur le siège avec mes ongles et le bruit résonnait presque, dû à l'echo de cette immense salle vide.

Je sursautais lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés. J'ouvris les yeux et apercus Tsunade qui prenait place, sans aucune gêne. Lorsque le silence durait, je refermais les yeux, faisant comme si elle n'était pas là. Mais elle brisa le silence.

- Naruto, murmura-t-elle, comment te sens-tu ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais en colère contre elle. Je lui en voulais énormément. Je lui en voulais d'ignorer mes réelles sentiments et de m'obliger une telle chose. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. J'allais me battre pour ma liberté d'aimer Sasuke... J'allais me battre pour lui, pour moi... pour nous.

- Désolée, avoua-t-elle, se rendant compte que je l'ignorais.

J'ouvris les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas épouser Naomi, si c'est ce que vous croyez, lâchais-je d'un ton brusque en la regardant droit dans ses prunelles brunes.

- Je sais, dit-elle, je sais et je respecte ton choix. Je suis idiote de ne pas l'avoir su plutôt. Je suis idiote et... inpardonnable de t'avoir obligé à marier Naomi. J'aurais dû refuser la demande du Kage d'Iwa.

- Ça veut dire que je peux rentrer à Konoha ? Avec Sasuke ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle.

Je refermais les yeux, conscient des efforts qu'elle faisait et des excuses qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore présenté... mais qui était sous entendu dans ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Je... Encore une fois, je te présentes mes excuses, dit-elle en se levant.

- Hn, marmonnais-je en refermant les yeux, après l'avoir regardé quitter la salle.

J'avais, un peu plus tard, été rejoindre mes amis dans un petit hotel, pour manger avant la... cérémonie. Ce mot me rendait malade au plus haut point. Je pensais même qu'à ce moment là, Naomi était en train de s'habiller de sa robe blanche et de se coiffer. Je ne voulais pas, d'un côté, qu'elle se donne autant de mal, parce que j'annulerai tout et dirai à tout le monde la vérité...

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, j'aperçus Lee et Sasuke qui s'affrontait dans un duel de bras de fer, et ça me semblait très serré comme affrontement. Neji était allongé, les yeux fermés, sur son lit et Sakura prenait une douche, à ce que je pus comprendre de Lee, qui marmonnais tout en se concentrant pour ne pas faiblir.

Je cherchais alors la cuisine ; j'avais faim. En entrant dans la petite pièce, je cherchais des yeux le frigo et après l'avoir trouvé, je pris quelque chose au hasard et l'engoufrais en l'espace de cinq minutes. Mon esprit était complètement tourmenté par ce soir, et je n'avais pas toute ma tête...

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit, et m'y allongea de tout mon long. Après avoir fermés les yeux, je m'endormis en entendant Lee crier victoire, et que Sakura réservait le dernier morceau de paté au saumon.

***

Lorsque je me réveillais, et après m'être assit en tailleur sur mon lit, me massant les cheveux, mes yeux balayaient la pièce d'un regard, et avant de me rendre compte de l'heure, je remarquais que l'appartement ne comptait que moi et mon ombre. Je me levais d'un bond, réalisant que j'allais être en retard. Je me précipitais vers le frigo, histoire de me remplir une dernière fois le ventre, pour accumuler tout mon courage. Je vidais la brique de lait, puis je finis le plat de paté au saumon que Sakura avait dû laisser là finalement. Je sautais dans la douche et enfilais vite fais mes vêtements habituels. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, personne ne m'a apprit ce qu'on doit porter pour un mariage. Mais comme je ne comptait pas me marier ce soir, je mis les vêtements que je portais tout les jours. Je sortis au pas de course et courais comme un fou à travers les rues du village de la roche, recherchant l'endroit où aurait lieu cette cérémomie. J'avais hâte que tout ça soit terminé, mais si je ne faisais rien, j'allais me retrouver demain matin, dans un hotêl avec Naomi, débutant mon voyage de noces, et je n'en avait aucunement envie.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle - celle-ci étant bondée de ninja d'autre villages, de seigneurs ou autre habitants -, je crus m'évanouir. Le monde qu'il y avait faisait baissé mon courage à forte poussée. Je passais dans l'allée d'un pas lent. Je sentais des milliers de regards sur moi et ça me fit presque fondre. Naomi était habillé d'un magnifique kimono rose et ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon au dessus de sa tête. Son maquillage était tiré d'une coutume chinoise et je la trouvais magnifique.

C'est à cet instant que je jugeais convenable et idéale pour tout lui dire, me fichant complètement de tous les gens qui nous regardait. Je m'approchais d'elle et en regardant nerveusement derrière moi, j'aperçus Sakura et Sasuke assits côte à côté, et un peu derrière, il y avait Neji, Lee et Kakashi. Je regardais derrière Naomi, il y avait le Seigneur du pays de la Terre, et Tsunade était là aussi, assise près du Tsuchikage. Je me sentais terriblement nerveux et mon coeur battait la chamade, sans parler de mes mains qui tremblaient sans cesse...

Je me plantais devant Naomi, souriant bêtement, avant de me racler la gorge et commencé :

- Euh, Naomi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dis-je.

Elle me regardait dans les yeux, puis elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'attirait à elle en passant ses bras autours de mon cou. Je fus surpris mais avant de me rendre réellement compte de la situation, et de la distance très courte me séparant d'elle, elle chuchota à mon oreil :

- J'ai compris, ça va, inutile de t'humilier devant tout le monde, laisse moi le faire et fais moi confiance...

Mes yeux grands ouverts fixant l'une des fenêtres sur le côté de l'église reflettaient parfaitement ma surprise. Naomi se sépara de moi, me souriant, et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

- J'annule le mariage, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sincère qui me fit chaud au coeur.

Les gens semblaient tous surpris, autant que moi en faite, et mon regard se dirigea vers mes amis mais surtout, je recherchais une réaction du côté de Sasuke. Il n'en eut aucune, à part qu'il semblait pas mal interessé au mariage. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage, amusé par le tournant que prenait la situation.

Naomi se tourna alors vers son père.

- Papa, franchement, c'était stupide, dit-elle en laissant tomber exprès son bouquet de fleurs et en défaisant son chignon. On ne peut pas obligé un coeur d'aimer !

Lorsque Naomi se tourna enfin vers moi, je profitais qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux pour dire...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle me sourit.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer, je peux comprendre, dit-elle, je ne suis pas la méchante dans toute cette histoire, tu sais.

J'acquiesçais.

- Il y a longtemps, j'avais connu une personne que j'aimais... profondément mais... cette personne a disparu sans jamais laisser de traces. J'ai revu cette personne en toi, Naruto, et c'est ce qui m'a donné le courage d'accepter le mariage forcé qu'on nous avait imposé.

Je souriais.

- Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi, mais ce n'est pas moi, dis-je.

- Amis ? risqua-t-elle en souriant

- Bien sûr, ajoutais-je

Elle me flanqua alors un gros coup de point sur l'épaule.

- Génial ! S'exclama-t-elle

Je riais. Cette fille me faisait beaucoup penser à une certaine Sakura...

Parlant d'elle, je l'entendis crier de joie avec sa petite voix aigue, avant de la voir se planter devant moi, accompagnée de Sasuke en criant :

- Je savaaaaaaaaais que ça finirais biennn !!!

Je ne l'écoutais même pas et - après avoir eu la même idée que Sasuke -, je l'embrassais tendrement, l'attirant à moi d'un bras autour de sa taille. Ce baiser cloua le bec à toute la salle au complet. J'en fus embarassé, mais en même temps, j'en fus heureux. Tout est bien qui finit bien...

- T'es qu'un baka, souffla Sasuke en frôlant mes lèvres, tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

- On ne peut pas changer ce que l'on est, hein ? murmurais-je à mon tour avant de coller mes lèvres aux siennes une nouvelle fois.

J'entendis tout les gens nous acclammer et jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi gêné. Sasuke semblait aimé ça, et pour qu'il soit à ma hauteur, je le soulevais un peu, gardant toujours mes bras atour de son corps, alors que lui enfonçaient ses coudes dans les creu de mes épaules.

- Vous êtes trop mignons !!! S'exclama Sakura, mais je n'y portais guère attention. Jamais ne m'étais sentis aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Jamais.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je le posais au sol et une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, je m'emparais de sa main et, ignorant la foule de personne venu pour me voir marier Naomi, je l'entraînais dehors, là où j'espèrais avoir un peu d'intimité avec mon bien aimé.

Une fois là, je me jetais à terre et Sasuke s'empressa de venir me rejoindre, moi qui l'acceuillait à bras ouverts. En riant, il s'installa entre mes jambes et notre baiser put se poursuivre. Nos langues folles de joies de se retrouver et mes doigts tremblants encore d'excitation se perdait dans ses cheveux, alors que ses bras se nouaient autour de mon cou. Tandis que le baiser durait, mes mains descendaient dans son dos et ses mains à lui vinrent caresser mon visage. Nous étions tellement foux de joies, de savoir que cette histoire c'était bien terminée, que nous ne pouvions se retenir de l'exprimer. Je l'enlaçais toute en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres, acceuillant son souffle chaud dans ma bouche, alors que lui se blottit dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime, chuchotais-je d'une respiration plutôt rapide.

Il se laissa caresser partout, signe qu'il éprouvait toujours la même chose, et j'ai un instant esperé une chose... que ça dure éternellement. Je me séparais alors de lui, gardant mon front collé au sien, et dans une folie, je m'emparais de ses mains, que je cachais au fond des miennes pour murmurer une phrase, que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la force de prononcer...

- Épouse moi, Sasuke...

Sa seule réaction fut de me sauter au coup en répétant un ''_oui, je le veux_'' étouffé à chaque fois au creu de mon cou. Je riais et j'étais ému qu'il était enfin heureux... Nous étions heureux ensemble... Je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour vivre loin de lui... Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu, durant trois longues années...

- Je veux vivre avec toi, murmurais-je en effleurant son frond de mon souffle.

En souriant de toutes ses dents, il s'empara de mes lèvres avant même que je n'ai pu le faire. Notre bonheure durait encore pendant de nombreuses minutes, avant qu'un peu plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que, allongé sur le dos côté à côte, se fichant complètement du froid et de la neige, nous regardions les étoiles quand Sakura vint nous chercher pour le dîner.

En entrant, Kakashi et Naomi s'approchaient de nous. Celle-ci aggripait l'épaule de Sasuke en lui déposant un fleur de son bouquet sur la tête, en ricanant.

- C'est toi la mariée, finalement, dit-elle.

- Hilarant, grogna-t-il.

Un vrai petit lion. J'entendis Kakashi rire et moi j'en fis de même, accompagné de Sakura et Naomi.

- D'accord, dit Sasuke en grimpant sur mon dos, si je suis la fille alors sois galant et porte moi jusqu'au comptoir à salade, j'ai faim.

- Oh, c'est si mignon, fit Naomi.

Je rougis et m'empressa d'obéir à ma princesse. Je me rendis jusqu'au comptoir à salade, comme il le voulait, et je sentis le regard de mon senseï et de Sakura, de loin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

La fête n'était pas annulé pour autant et j'en fus content. J'étais tellement heureux que j'avais envie de m'éclater et de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. J'imaginais, enfin, j'espèrais que ce fut pareil pour Sasuke. J'espèrais qu'il soit bien, là, appuyé sur mes épaules, les jambes entourant mon bassin. Je ne l'avais jamais sentis aussi léger et ça me faisait énormément plaisir de subvenir à tous ses besoins... ou à ses caprices. Et puis quoi, on a tous un côté enfantin, quelque soit notre âge. On a tous envie de se laisser aller, et ce soir, je me sentais comme ça...

Je le déposais alors par terre, et pour me remercier, il me tira vers le bas, d'une main emprisonnant le col de ma veste pour m'offrir un baiser.

- Aller, manger princesse, dis-je en manquant de m'étouffer de rire.

Il se retourna aussi vite qu'une éclaire, me foudroyant du regard. Moi je faisais de mon mieux pour rester serein, et ne pas éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dis ??

- Rien, rien, essayais-je de dire, d'une voix tremblante d'amusement

Lorsqu'il me tourna le dos pour se servir à manger, je lâchais un rire silencieux. Vraiment amusant de l'embêter.

Mais, à un moment que personne n'attendait, quelque chose vint gâcher la fête. Une explosion nous surprit à l'extérieur, faisant éclater les fenêtres. Tout le monde se mit à paniquer, et moi aussi. Je savais ce qui se passait. J'avais comprit et Sasuke aussi. Alors que je m'emparais de sa main, je courais à l'extérieur. Il était hors de question que des innocents se fassent tuer alors que c'était moi qui était recherché. En arrivant dehors, je vis six hommes habillés d'une longue cape noir aux nuages rouges, et une femme aux cheveux bleus habillée pareille. C'était eux, l'akatsuki.

Je les rencontrais pour la troisième fois. Naomi, Sakura et Kakashi vint nous rejoindre, m'obligeant à rester à l'intérieur et de me cacher, mais je refusais. C'est vrai ; depuis quand un ninja fuyait le danger ?

Je m'avançais, lâchant la main de Sasuke, et fit face aux ninja devant moi.

- Vous me voulez, alors venez me chercher, lâchais-je d'une voix forte et claire.

Sasuke fit un pas en avant de moi, et brandit son katana.

- Il... Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Tiens, le frangin d'Itachi-san, fit l'homme roux au milieu des six autres.

Sakura s'avança aussi, suivit de Naomi et Kakashi. J'aperçus Tsunade nous rejoindre.

- Konan, allons-y, fit le ninja au centre, le chef sans doute, celui qu'on appel Pein, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler avec Jiraiya...

Je me mis en position d'attaque, tout comme mes amis, et Tsunade retourna à l'intérieur pour alerter les autres.

Sakura se jeta sur l'un des six ninja, de ses coups de points fatales, remplis de chakra, tandis que Naomi se défit de son kimono, et en tenue de ninja, elle sauta à son tour sur l'un des six. Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait si bien se battre. Sasuke, quant à lui, se mit à courire vers la seule femme, celle aux cheveux bleus, et lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle, ne lui laissant même pas la chance de contre-attaquer, il planta son katana dans le sol et sauta par dessus la femme qu'on appelle Konan, et vint lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos, ce qui l'a fit tomber par avant. Je me souvins alors avec soulagement les dons héréditaires de Sasuke pour le combat. Je me plaçais à mon tour, et Pein, qui me regardait toujours d'un regard haineux, fonça droit devant moi, mais, comme à mon habitude, ce fut un clône qu'il frappa de plein fouet. Derrière lui, je courais en sa direction, et dans un cri de rage, je lançais mon bras vers l'avant en serrant le point. Je réussis à le frapper au visage mais aussitôt fait, il disparut pour ré apparaître derrière moi, élançant ses jambes vers le haut pour m'atteindre le menton. Je fis un vol planné dans les airs, pendant lequel je me repris et eus le temps de préparé un rasengan, mon attaque préférée. Je mis dedans mon affinitée vent et me jetais sur lui. Mais encore une fois il esquiva et mon tourbillon de vent s'enfonça dans le sol. Me redressant, je reprenais mon souffle en regardant autour de moi. Le cherchant du regard, je pus voir que tout comme moi, Naomi, Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke menaient un combat sanglant. J'entendis alors Naomi crier, et, tout comme Sasuke, je me tournais vivement vers le son de sa voix. Elle venait de se faire prendre par derrière par l'un des ninja de l'akatsuki. Kisame, je crois. Je me souviens à peine de la première fois où j'ai vu cet homme... moitié homme, moitié requin.

- NAOMI ! Crièrent Kakashi et Sakura

Sasuke semblait concentré à son combat et moi, je me repris et reporta mon attention au combat. Je sentais la rage monter et le chakra de kyubii commençait à être visible autour de mon corps. Pein ne se montrait pas et je perdais patience. Je me tournais et me tournais sans jamais le voir.Où était-il passé ?

J'aperçus Sasuke se fracasser violement contre un arbre et je vis que cette femme, bien qu'elle soit la seule de l'organisation criminelle akatsuki, était d'une puissance phénomènale. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je reçus un coup de point en plein visage. J'allais rencontrer le tronc d'un arbre, tout comme Sasuke. Mais il s'était difficilement relevé. Je fis la même chose, et, énervé, je lâchais un cri de rage et de douleur quand je sentis mes ongles allongés tout comme mes dents, le chakra se fit plus rouge que précédemment, et mes crocs sur mes joues devinrent plus visible. C'était douloureux et c'est ainsi que je me jetais sur l'adversaire. Une force inconnue me repoussa vers l'arrière et je fermais les yeux un instant. Une main colla quelque chose sur mon front et la minute d'après, je réussis à me calmer. Mais ma force et mon chakra ne cessait d'augmenter. J'ouvris les yeux et, aidé par Kakashi-senseï, je me relevais. Je remarquais que Lee et Neji nous aidaient, et j'en fus soulagé. Des limaces se mirent à tomber du ciel et je devinais que ça venait d'une technique de Tsunade. Ces limaces sont sensées nous redonner de la force, et de soigner nos blessures. Je vis du coin de l'oeil, que Naomi avait finalement été sauvée. Sakura était essouflée mais elle continuait de se battre. Kakashi aussi. Sasuke était blessé aussi, mais il n'abandonnait pas.

Ça me rendait furieux. Tout le monde se donnait à fond pour me protèger. Je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un se tue pour moi, et encore moi l'un de mes amis. Je me levais alors de là où j'étais allongé, et courait droit vers Pein. Celui-ci m'aperçut mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de m'intercepter, je lui rentrais dedans à toute vitesse, tête baissée. Je me jetais sur lui, à terre. Je le frappais de toute mes forces, mais il riait. Kyubi reprit le dessus et je sentais la rage montée. Je criais de toutes mes forces quand je sentis des bras me soulever et sans que j'ai le temps d'analyser la situation, je me retrouvais projeté contre le sol, à plusieurs mètres de là. Les minutes qui suivèrent furent horribles. Les combats ne cessèrent jamais. Je voyais Sakura s'écrouler, puis Naomi. Je cherchais Sasuke du regard et le voyais, à genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Je m'en voulais énormément. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'ai ce monstre en moi ? Maintenant mes amis, et mon amour allait en payer le prix à ma place...

J'eus alors à faire le choix le plus crucial de toute ma vie.

Alors que les autres poursuivaient leurs combats et que les membres de l'akatsuki détruisaient peu à peu l'endroit, du mieux que je peux, je me dirigeais subtilement vers Sasuke, et l'attrapais par la main. De ses yeux fatigués, il me regardait, cherchant à savoir ce que je voulais de lui, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille.

- Sasuke, saches que je t'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute ma vie...

Quelques larmes vinrent s'y ajouter mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas... Il me regardait, inquièt, ne comprenant toujours pas.

- Sois heureux avec Kakashi et Sakura...

- Non, murmura-t-il, incrédule, non... NON !!

Il criait à présent. Il avait sans doute comprit ce que je voulais. Je me fis plus fort que lui et avant qu'il n'eut peut protester, je l'assomais. Il retomba dans mes bras et je le déposais soigneusement par terre, là où Sakura et Kakashi le récupèrerait surment... J'en suis certain. Je me penchais alors et d'une main, j'enlevai les mèches noirs et déposais un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime... répétais-je, en pleurant.

Je pris doucement son katana de sa main et me dirigeait, plus furieux que jamais, vers le leader, le chef, le responsable de toute cette masquarade. Je me plantais devant lui, en pointant l'arme vers mon coeur.

- Amène moi sur le champ, où je me tue, dis-je sous les regards surpris de Kakashi, Sakura et Naomi, TOUT DE SUITE !!!

J'hurlais ma colère et deux des six hommes de Pein s'empressèrent de m'immobiliser. Kakashi et Sakuta tentaient de m'aider mais j'avais un plan. Une fois qu'ils m'auraient emmené avec eux, je tenterais le tout pour le tout et me délivrerais moi même. Je sais que l'espoir était presque trop petite pour y croire, mais j'avais confiance en moi, et c'était là ma façon de protèger mes amis... et mon ange aussi...

Lorsqu'ils s'aventuraient au fond de la forêt, et que Sakura se mit à pleurer, je vis au loin, je criais haut et fort :

- Jamais je n'abandonnerais, hurlais-je.

J'espèrais que Sakura me croit. J'espèrais pouvoir m'en sortir. J'espèrais que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. Puis je me souvins de Jiraiya. Ce qu'il ne cessait de me répéter, durant l'entraînement que j'ai suivis avec lui : _**Un vrai ninja, c'est celui qui n'a qu'une parole, qu'une volonté. C'est celui qui jamais, au grand jamais n'abandonnera, peu importe les circonstances. Un ninja, c'est avant tout un humain qui a un but à réaliser, c'est celui qui se bat pour ses rêves.**_

Je me souvins aussi d'Itachi... d'Haku, du troisième Hokage... Tout ces grands ninja me revint en mémoire et je n'eus qu'une chose en tête, alors que les ténèbres m'envahissaient vers une mort que je n'avais pas encore décidé, et c'était cette petite phrase : Je n'abandonnerai pas.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	12. Le retour

**Le retour**

Il n'en fallut de peu pour que je passe innaperçu. Je n'avais fais qu'un pas dans le village qu'un homme m'arrêta, d'une main sur ma poitrine.

- Désolée gamin, je ne peux pas te laisser passer si je ne sais pas qui tu es, dit-il

Je relevais la tête - celle-ci étant caché sous un chapeau japonais, alors que ma longue cape montait jusqu'en dessous de mon nez - et le regardais dans les yeux. La tête qu'il a fait me suffisait pour croire qu'il avait reconnus cette paire d'yeux océans et mes quelques mèches blondes qui dépassaient. Je souris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Dis-toi simplement qu'un disparu vient de réapparaître, dis-je en le contournant et en continuant mon chemin.

Je m'arrêtais après dix minutes de marche, et je levais les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci était gris, triste.

Le village n'avait pas changé. Durant tout le trajet, je regardais mes pieds, le stress me rongeant, mais maintenant que j'étais là, j'avais plus qu'hâte de revoir tout le monde, si ce n'est que leur réaction en me voyant que je crains. Déjà que je suis certain de recevoir un coup de point de la part de Sakura, Tsunade et en plus de Sasuke qui tentera surment de me tuer. S'il ne m'avait pas oublié, bien évidemment.

Je dis ça parce que voilà maintenant trois ans qu'on me croit mort. Caché dans mon trou durant de longues années, à m'entraîner et à fuir de l'akatsuki, parce que j'avais réussis à m'évader. J'étais caché et j'entendais vaguement des rumeurs ici et là. Des équipes de ninja haut calibre était envoyées partout dans les cinq grands pays ninja, étant apparament, à ma recherche.

J'ignore si on m'a oublié. J'ignore si je suis encore dans les mémoirs. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ici et si on a tourné la page sur ce qui était de mon existence. J'ignore plein de chose, et c'est ce que je suis venu savoir, aujourd'hui... Le village semblait triste sous un ciel gris qui pleurait.

Je marche alors en direction d'un endroit qui risque de surprendre pas mal de personnes en me voyant là. Après quelques minutes - que je trouvais interminables - j'arrivais enfin devant une imposante immeuble. Je secoue la tête et enlève cette capuche qui me donne chaud. J'entre.

Monter les escaliers fut endurable mais ce qui me parut impossible à faire, fut de traverser ce couloir habituellement bondé de ninja qui ramène leur rapport de missions. Je décidais de remettre mon capuchon. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon coeur puisse battre aussi vite quand je portais mes jointures sur la porte pour toquer trois petits coups. J'entendis la voix stricte de Tsunade, me permettre d'entrer. J'entrais alors. Cacher sous ma veste, de petites mèches blondes dépassaient, mais je ne m'en préoccupais guère. Mes yeux se fixaient sur la vieille femme blonde qui n'avait pas changée, mais elle, elle ne me voyait pas.

- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle, alors qu'elle écrivait sur une des milles feuilles traînantes sur son bureau.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? dis-je, presque déçu

Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de replonger le regard dans ses paperasses et rapports de missions. - Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, désolée, dit-elle, presque énervée.

Je m'avança vers son bureau.

- Bon, si je te dis ça comme ça : un ange est tombé du ciel, soupirais-je en croisant les bras.

Elle releva la tête vers moi.

- Bon, si je te dis ça comme ça : cesse de me déranger, je te connais pas et tu m'empêches de travailler !

Je me suis mis à rire. Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce finalement. Tout lui tombe sur le système. Je retirais alors ma capuche, et m'amusais encore plus à voir sa réaction. Ses yeux sont devenus tellement ronds que j'eus une seconde pensé qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Sa machoire se décrocha et toucha presque le sol. Ça me fis rire.

- Eh bien, pas contente de me voir ?

Je restais debout devant elle. J'ai une seconde pensée qu'elle s'était transformée en statue. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève, et qu'elle... m'envois son point dans la figure. Je me retrouvais, quelques secondes plus tard, écrasé au fond de la pièce, la lèvre en sang. La douleur était tellement intense que ça me prit quelques secondes à la sentir. Je me massais la joue en gémissant quand elle se planta devant moi. Je la regardais, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Ça me rappelait tellement de souvenirs...

- Comment as-tu pu ? Je me relevais péniblement en soupirant, puis une fois que je fus à sa hauteur (j'avais encore grandit), je la regardais dans les yeux.

- Quelle façon de me remercier, Hokage-sama, dis-je Elle fut sûrment surprise par la manière dont je l'appelais, surment habituée à entendre des Baa-chan. Mais surtout parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était sensée de me remercier.

- Pourquoi je te remercierais ?

- Parce que j'ai réussis, avouais-je, j'ai réussis.

Elle lâcha un profond soupire en reculant un peu. Elle semblait vraiment surprise. Je la vis passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de me regarder à nouveau. J'étais toujours adossé au mur.

- Sais-tu au moins le nombre de larmes que tu as fais pleurer ?

Je baissais la tête. Oui. J'en étais consciens. Mais j'étais partie par seule crainte de ne jamais revenir. Je n'ai jamais su que ce soir, je serais ici.

- Tu sais, lâcha-t-elle après un long moment de silence, ici à Konoha ont eu lieu tes funérailles officielles.

Je lâchais un gémissement étouffé. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'on me croit mort. Mais d'un autre côté, quand quelqu'un ne donne aucun signe de vie pendant plus de deux ans... j'imagine qu'on perd tout espoir...

- Et euh, balbutiais-je craintif de la réponse, comment va... Sasu...?

Je n'eus même pas la force de prononcer son nom au complet. Tsunade me regardait, sérieuse, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, comme quand j'étais entré. Elle contempla ses feuilles un instant.

- Durant la première année, il a tenté deux fois de s'enlever la vie, murmura-t-elle, jusqu'à ce que je lui confisque ses armes. Sakura ne passait pas une seule journée sans lui. Elle passait son temps à essayer de lui changer les idées, de l'emmener dehors, de le consoler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire... L'année d'après, j'ai eu vraiment peur pour sa santé mentale ; il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus... Il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, sauf à Sakura et Kakashi, et moi... quand je passais le voir, dépendemment de son humeur.

Je l'écoutais parler et encaissait tout les mots comme des poignards dans le coeur. Aucun mot ne m'échappait.

- J'ai été stupide, marmonnais-je en me cachant sous le col de ma veste.

- Ne dit pas ça, au moins tu as réussis, l'akatsuki n'existe plus !

- Oui, mais je vous ai fait souffrir... Je m'en veux, baa-chan...

C'était presque la première fois qu'elle ne me criait pas dessus. Habituellement, quand je l'appelle par ce surnom, elle explose.

Après un moment de silence, je poursuivis.

- Et Sakura ?

- Elle essait de se montrer forte pour Sasuke, mais elle souffre tout autant de ton absence. Elle s'ennuit terriblement... Si tu savais.

Silencieux, je quittais la pièce en courant. Je courais jusqu'à l'endroit, où j'étais à peu près certain de la trouver. Et c'était vrai. Elle était là. Allongée dans l'herbe, respirant fort. Sans doute s'entraînait-elle. Elle regardait le ciel, et jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi triste. Je m'approchais alors.

Mais elle entendu le bruit de mes pas dans l'herbe, et plus vite que moi, elle se releva. Son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion, ses cheveux mouillés de sueur, et ses yeux qui ne tardèrent pas à se remplirent de larmes. Je m'approchais d'elle, silencieusement, et avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle pleurait aussi fort que le jour où j'avais ramené Sasuke. Je me contentais de regarder par terre, caressant ses cheveux doucement pour la calmer, mais elle enfouit son visage au creu de mon cou.

- J'ai cru... gémit-elle, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais...

- Je suis là maintenant, je suis là... chuchotais-je

Après de nombreuses minutes, elle finit par se calmer, puis elle me regardait enfin dans les yeux, cherchant sans doutes des réponses à ses questions.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce temps là ?

Je baissais les yeux, impuissant.

- Je... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Les souvenirs... Laissons-les derrière, tu veux ?

Elle soupira puis vint se blottir à nouveau dans mes bras. Je déposais mes lèvres sur sa tête et la serrais fort.

- J'espère que tu es conscient, murmura-t-elle, de ce que tu nous a fais endurer...

- Oui... Et je suis désolé..., murmurais-je à mon tour

Elle me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, venant y récupèrer mes larmes.

- Ne le sois pas crétin, dit-elle en souriant, maintenant tu es là, c'est ça l'important, non ?

Je souriais timidement, puis je remarquais que la nuit était tombée.

- Je te racompagnes chez toi ? proposais-je

- Ce serait gentil, mais je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui risque de mourire de chagrin si tu ne vas pas le retrouver, dit-elle.

- Merci, dis-je en la prenant à nouveau dans une étreinte, j'y vais immédiatement...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle au creu de mon cou, il t'aime toujours autant...

Je lui souriais sincèrement avant de partir en courant.

***

L'immense maison se dressait devant moi, à mesure que j'avançais. Puis je fus devant. Je lâchais un soupire de nervosité, d'un souffle irrégulier et d'une main tremblante, je poussais la porte coulissante. En voyant les murs sombres et l'ambiance morbide, tout comme l'odeur naturellement reposante, je respirais à fond. Tellement de souvenirs envahissaient soudainement mes poumons, que j'eus un instant voulu reculer, et revenir en arrière. Mais je décidais de me faire fort, et de continuer d'avancer dans cette maison déserte - pour l'instant - pour finalement retrouver ce que j'étais venu chercher. Avant même de visiter le rez de chaussé, je montais les escaliers, qui grinçaient toujours lorsqu'on montait. Ma main glissait sur la rampe, et je me laissais aller. Comme si le temps n'aurais rien changé. Comme si je me retrouvais chez moi, partant me coucher après une longue journée... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le temps passe aussi vite ? Hier encore, j'étais là, à m'installer ici avec Naomie et Sasuke, pendant que Tsunade ordonnait à ses hommes de finir vite le travail pour qu'on puisse y passer notre première nuit.

Je me rendis dans mon ancienne chambre, mais il n'y avait personne, puisque même les fantômes semblaient silencieux. Je refermais la porte en un nuage de poussières. Visiblement, personne n'a vécu ici depuis un bon bout de temps... Mais je décidais quand même à aller voir les autres pièces. Je fis quelques pas alors, et arrivais dans la chambre qu'occupait Naomi. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue... Il n'y avait personne là non plus. Puis je pris une grande respiration quand je voyais, au fond du couloir, la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Était-il à l'intérieur ? Dormait-il ? Toutes ces questions me traversaient l'esprit telles des éclaires, et ça me fit presque peur de parvenir à y répondre.

Je poussais doucement la porte, ne voulant réveiller les morts.

Mes yeux s'ouvrit alors, aussi grands que deux balles de ping pong. Mon visage brûla soudainement et mon coeur se mit à s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Il était là, allongé dans le lit, profondément endormit. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attendais cela... Je me laissais tomber à genoux, faisant le moins de bruit possible, et je me mis à verser une ou deux larmes. Je me doutais que nos retrouvailles allaient être émouvantes mais je ne savais pas quel effet j'aurais en le voyant pour la première fois après tant d'années. Je me relevais, et d'un pas silencieux, je m'approchais de son lit. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et le contemplais durant quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas changé. Son visage doux et blanc, toujours pareil. Ses paupières fines et ses longs cils. D'un doigt, je repoussais une mèche noire, cachant à moitié son beau visage.

Du revers de la main, je caressais doucement sa joue, retraçant ses traits enfantins... prenant grand soin de ne pas le réveiller. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce qu'avant. Rien n'avait changé... Mes yeux glissa sur son corps frêle et sa poitrine qui gonflait doucement au rythme de sa respiration... Je remontais un peu la couverture sur lui, mais quand je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur mon poignet, je sursauta. Ne dormait-il pas ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, me fixant d'un regard endormit, les paupières lourdes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Mais comme le silence durait...

- Tu... tu ne dis rien, murmurais-je, ne voulant briser cette ambiance si chaleureuse.

Il ne répondit pas et ses doigts vinrent chatouiller mon visage, alors qu'il touchait chaque parcelle de ma peau. Comme s'il cherchait à me connaître par coeur. Comme s'il cherchait à savoir si j'étais bien réel, et que je n'étais pas un rêve...

J'attrapais sa main doucement, et la portant à ma bouche, je la baisais en fermant les yeux.

- Dis quelque chose, chuchotais-je

Après quelques minutes, aussi longues fussent-elles, il se releva brusquement, et en reprennant sa main, il recula dans le lit, jusqu'à être collé au mur. Je le regardais faire, ne comprenant pas trop. Je décidais de monter m'asseoir sur le lit, mais quand il vit que je l'approchais, il me supplia de reculer en me regardant comme si j'étais un monstre.

- Sasuke, c'est moi, chuchotais-je à nouveau

Il se mit à trembler, me regardant fixement. Je m'approchais toujours, mais quand je fus trop près à son gout, il ferma les yeux.

- N... non... c'est impossible... murmura-t-il en pleurant

- C'est moi, je suis là maintenant, le rassurais-je en attrapant doucement ses épaules.

Il ne me repoussait pas et je fus soulagé qu'il me croit... enfin...

Je vins embrasser son front tendrement, exactement à la même place que la dernière fois que je l'avais embrassé, et il se laissa faire en refoulant ses pleurs. Puis, plus les secondes passaient et que je lui répétais que j'étais là, que j'étais bien réel, il finit par se laisser tomber dans mes bras, et je posais sa tête sur mon épaule. Ça m'avait terriblement manqué, de ne pas le sentir contre moi. Sa souffrance allait enfin prendre fin et j'étais heureux d'être là pour lui, tout comme il était là pour moi.

- Tu... tu es bien... réel ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je... je ne partirai plus...

Tout comme moi, il pleurait silencieusement pendant que, d'une main derrière sa tête, je lui caressais les cheveux, toujours aussi doux qu'avant. Son corps tremblait moins, mais encore.

Je lui sussurais des mots rassurants au creu de l'oreil, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Je gardais mes bras bien serrés autour de son corps fragile, comme si j'avais peur de le perdre à nouveau...

C'est alors que je sentis son souffle tremblant dans mon cou, j'entendis sa voix...

- Tu... tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là....

Je souris timidement en caressant son visage.

- Je te demande pardon... Sasu...

Il ne dit rien.

- Je... ne partirai plus jamais... plus jamais, chuchotais-je en l'enlaçant, cherchant ses yeux cachés encore sous ses longues mèches noirs.

Je laissais glisser ma main sur ses épaules jusqu'à son cou et pendant ce temps là, il sanglotait au creu de mon cou. Puis les minutes s'écoulaient il finit par se calmer. Je m'allongeais avec lui sur le lit, croyant qu'il dormait. Le regardant sous la lumière de la lune, je me suis sérieusement demandé ce qui m'était passé par la tête de l'avoir laissé derrière durant de si longues années.

Je le couvrais d'une couverture bien chaude et le regardait longuement. Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas mais je m'en fichais, je ne voyais que lui. J'oubliais tout et d'un doigt tendre je caressais sa joue. J'oubliais que deux longues années nous avaient séparés. Mais l'important c'était bien que nous étions à nouveaux ensembles, et que je n'allais plus jamais partir.. Plus jamais.

Il attrapa alors doucement mon bras, sans ouvrir les yeux. Je restais immobile, sans bouger, mes yeux rivés sur sa peau de porcelaine toujours aussi blanche et parfaite.

- Reste avec moi, chuchota-t-il, en gardant mon bras prisonnier entre sa main et sa poitrine, là où je sentais son coeur battre, ni trop vite ni trop lent.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma peau et il porta ensuite ma main à ses lèvres, et quand je les sentis, je fermais les yeux pour mieux les savourer.

- Dis moi que... à partit de maintenant... on oublie le passé, murmura-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux pour plonger son regard tendre dans le mien.

Je souris.

- Je le promet, chuchotais-je à mon tour

- Non, ne le promet pas, dis-le, insista-t-il.

Je me sentis alors honteux. Il ne voulait sans doute pas que je fasse à nouveaux des promesses que je ne tiendrais pas. Mais bien que ça me fit quelque chose, il avait raison, et cela rajouta un poid à ma culpabilité. Je m'en voulais un peu plus.

Je soupirais.

- D'accord.

Il me regardait si intensément que je n'eus que le temps de me racclé la gorge et de ravaler ma salive avec difficulté.

- À partir de maintenant, commençais toujours en chuchotant, on oublie le passé.

Il me sourit faiblement puis après avoir fermé les yeux, il reprit mon bras, et la vision que j'eus de lui fut celle d'un enfant qui ne pouvait dormir sans son ours en peluche. Ça me fit rire et c'est ce que je fis silencieusement. J'avais l'impression que le fait d'être là le rendait un peu plus heureux chaque jour, malgré les difficultés que nous avions eut à surmonter, et je voyais un peu mieux chaque jour l'enfant heureux qu'il a un jour été, il y a là, un milions d'années...

Je me rendis alors compte que les minutes s'écoulaient trop vite à mon goût, et c'est avec soulagement que je m'aperçus que Sasuke s'était endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard sur une seule pensée ; le temps n'avait pas tué notre amour...

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	13. Un rêve enfin réalisé

**Un rêve enfin réalisé**

Le matin se pointa au village. Certains dormaient paisiblement tandis que d'autres se préparaient à une journée de mission, ou de travail. L'air était frais mais l'été était bien là, le soleil brillait de milles feux. Une vieille femme blonde endormit dans son bureau, bavant presque, alors que les écritures des feuilles étaient inscrites sur son front se releva d'un sursaut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute grande. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, les yeux lourds de fatigue, avant de finalement regarder les deux arrivants.

- Nous sommes-là, dit Yamato en compagnie de Saï

Tsunade cligna une ou deux fois avant de se redresser, et de soupira longuement.

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Les deux ninja présents ne firent qu'avancer. Tsunade se leva debout pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, tournant le dos à ses compagnons.

- Si je vous ai fait venir si tôt, c'est que j'ai quelques modifications à faire dans votre équipe.

- Ah ? questionna Yamato

À l'instant, la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois et ce fut Kakashi qui y entra. L'air fatigué, le livre à la main, il était comme d'habitude. Tsunade l'invita à se joindre à eux pour continuer la conversation.

- Quelles sont les modifications à faire ? demanda encore Yamato

- Des modifications ? fit Kakashi en levant le nez de son livre.

- Oui, j'ai décidé que l'équipe 7 vivra à nouveau, fit Tsunade, ce sera Kakashi qui dirigera l'équipe, cependant si quelque chose lui arrive, blessé ou autre, ce sera vous Yamato, qui le remplacera.

Celui ne fit qu'un hochement de tête alors que Kakashi comprit que quelque chose clochait.

- Attendez une petite minute, dit-il en rangeant son livre, ce n'est pas logique, l'équipe 7 c'est moi, Sakura, Sasuke et....

- Tout à fait, fit la femme en souriant, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Vous voulez dire que... ! s'exclama Yamato

- Oui, il est revenu, dit-elle, il n'est pas mort, il est bien vivant !

- Je ne comprends pas ! Comment ça se peut ? demanda Yamato

- Eh bien, il a vaincu l'akatsuki, et il est revenu, dit-elle

Les trois ninja n'en revenaient toujours pas. Trois années s'étaient écoulées sans jamais entendre de nouvelles du blond. Plus de cinquante missions ont été échouées en tentant de le retrouver.

Puis, tranquillement, le ninja au sharingan finit par saisir et comprendre, puis il sourit doucement à l'idée de retrouver ses trois gamins, comme avant.

- Des questions ? fit l'hokage

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Les trois ninja finirent par tourner les talons mais Tsunade demanda à Kakashi de rester. Celui-ci obéit et une fois les deux autres partit, elle s'adressa à lui.

- Je sais combien les choses ont changés, Naruto Sasuke et Sakura ne sont plus des enfants, et tu ne seras plus leur Jounin, car j'ai l'intention qu'ils integrent l'anbu.

Kakashi acquiesça.

- Cependant, comme tu es toi aussi un ninja d'élite, vos missions seront les même, et vous vous batterez tout les quatre, comme avant.

Tsunade sourit à la fin de sa phrase, et Kakashi en fit de même.

- Et juste pour vous remémorer vos jeunes années, commença l'hokage en souriant, alors que Kakashi savait ce qu'elle avant en tête, faites leur passer le test des clochettes.

Kakashi sourit.

- Avec plaisir.

Sur ce, il partit en saluant Tsunade.

***

J'ouvris les yeux quand je sentis le soleil me réchauffer le visage. La pluie semblait avoir laissé place à une température magnifique. Une si belle journée s'annonçait.

Alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais seul dans la chambre, j'entendis une voix. Une voix qui m'était familière. À la fois si loin, elle me paraissait proche. Je tournais la tête en direction du cadre de porte et c'est là que je la vis. Aussi grande et belle qu'avant. Cheveux roux, yeux noirs, oui ; c'est elle. Et puis ce grand sourire naïf et cette expression joyeuse sur son visage. Oui c'était bien elle. Naomi.

- Tu viens manger ? demanda-t-elle, me plongeant dans la plus grande confusion

Je clignais des yeux une ou deux fois, croyant que j'étais en train de rêver. Elle était là, debout dans le cadre de porte, me parlant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et puis d'abord, que faisait-elle là ? Je me permis de lâcher un grognement, puis en me massant les cheveux, je me redressais sur le lit, la regardant ensuite après avoir frotté mes yeux.

- Pardon... ? gémis-je

Elle soupira puis, sans même lâcher d'une seconde son élégant sourire, elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit. Enfin, sur le lit de Sasuke.

- J'ai dis, tu viens manger ?

Je la regardais, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Mais avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche pour la bombarder de questions, elle reprit la parole.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, s'exclama-t-elle en agitant les bras au rythme de ses paroles, ça fait longtemps !

J'hochais la tête sans rien dire, sachant qu'elle continuerait de parler.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Je soupirais.

- Je vais habiter ici, à l'avenir.

Une bombe ne m'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. J'ouvris grands les yeux et ma bouche s'ouvrit avant de se refermer, imitant le profil d'un poisson. Je n'eus pas immédiatement compris, mais quand j'y arrivais, je ne pus cacher ma surprise.

- Tu... quoi ?! M'écriais-je, content et surpris en même temps

Elle se leva debout, puis avant de sortir de la pièce, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

- Je t'expliquerais, dit-elle, aller viens, Sasuke nous attend.

Elle partit. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers en tapant du talon, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Je fus une seconde sous le choque. Je secouais la tête une ou deux fois, essayant de reprendre le fil de mes pensées. Fixant un point imaginaire sur les draps, je me surpris à sourire. Alors c'était ainsi que toute cette histoire se terminait ? Vraiment, il y avait de belles surprises qui m'attendaient ici, et je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à cela !

Je me levais alors, et me dirigeant en bas, je repensais à tout ce que j'avais vécu, depuis que Naomi était débarquée dans ma vie. Puis j'aboutis enfin à la cuisine, là où, en riant, Naomi préparait à manger, aux côtés de Sasuke qui.... riait aussi. Je m'approchais d'eux et lorsqu'il me vit, il me sauta dans les bras. J'eus l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis hier soir. Qu'il soit tout à coup si joyeux, je veux dire. Mais je ne le repoussais pas pour autant, même que je le soulevais et en passant ses jambes autour de ma taille, il m'embrassait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis que Naomi nous regardait en souriant. Après quelques secondes de pure bonheure, je le reposais au sol en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, faisant rencontrer nos fronts, je recherchais une explication à sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

- En quel honneur ? murmurais-je en effleurant ses lèvres.

Il vint se blottir contre moi pour me chuchoter sa réponse à mon oreille, là où je frémis en me rendant compte que sa voix m'avait terriblement manqué...

- Hier je t'ai dit que j'oubliais le passé...

Je souris en venant déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes une deuxième fois. Puis j'entendis Naomi tousser, je me tournais vers elle, d'un sourire que j'étais incapable de faire disparaître, tellement je me sentais bien à l'instant.

- J'ai très faim, là, lança-t-elle en passant entre Sasuke et moi pour déposer nos repas sur la table.

Je regardais mon amant en riant ; elle n'avait pas changé. Je décidais alors de m'asseoir, pour lui faire plaisir, et d'un sourire matinale, je pris mes baguettes en lançant haut et fort :

- Arigatô, Naomi-chan !

Le Naruto d'avant était enfin revenu. Les choses avaient été difficile, mais elles étaient redevenus comme avant, enfin, peut-être pas encore complètement, mais j'étais enfin redevenu celui que j'étais.

- Au fait, demandais-je, c'est quoi cette histoire, tu viens vraiment vivre à Konoha ?

Naomi avala avant de me sourire.

- Oui ! J'en ai parlé avec mon père, je veux vivre ici !

Je lui lançais un regard insatisfait. Je n'avais pas trop compris.

- Et il a dit oui ? insistais-je

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, renchérit-elle, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu des amis comme vous.

Je l'écoutais attentivement, oubliant l'assiette remplit de nourriture qui attendait patiemment sous mes yeux.

- Tu vas vivre ici, au manoir ? demanda Sasuke

- Oh, bien sûr que non, dit-elle, vous formez un couple maintenant, je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger !

Elle ria de sa petite voix aiguë, alors que tout comme Sasuke, je rougissais légèrement.

- Sakura et moi avons loué un appartement là où nous allons vivre toutes les deux, s'exclame-t-elle, fière.

Sasuke se tourna vers moi.

- Elle et Sakura sont devenues de grandes amies, dit-il

Je le regardais surpris, puis me tournait vers Naomi.

- Tu es passé à Konoha pendant mon... mon absence ? dis-je

- Bien sûr, dit-elle, je savais que Sasuke et Sakura souffrait beaucoup... (elle baissa la tête), je me sentais coupable de ce qui arrivait parce que c'était en partie ma faute...

- Ne dis pas ça, ajoutais-je, la coupant dans sa déclaration, ce n'est pas vrai.

- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça que je me sentais, avoua-t-elle, alors je passais voir Sasuke, Sakura et aussi Hinata, avec qui je suis devenue amie. Elle est vraiment gentille cette fille.

Naomi passa alors son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naru-chan, je me suis bien occupé de ton Sasuke ! ria-t-elle

Celui-ci se contentait de sourire timidement en jouant avec ses baguettes, tandis que Naomi lui fit une caresse amicale. Je lui souriais gentillement.

- Merci, déclarais-je, et encore une fois, je vous demande pardon, j'ai été stupide de ne pas vous avoir laissé signe de vie...

J'attrapais la main de mon ange.

- Je sais que j'en ai fais souffrir plus d'un...

- L'important c'est que tu sois là, ajouta Sasuke en me coupant, ne voulant que j'aille plus loin.

- Oui, dis-je après un petit moment, je sais, et je ne partirais plus.

Je me penchais et déposais mes lèvres sur son front. J'entendis Naomi soupirer d'aise.

- Vous êtes si beaux ensemble ! S'écria-t-elle en nous regardant, les yeux brillants, comme si nous étions fais d'or.

- Hum, marmonnais-je, oui bon, on ramasse un peu ?

Je lâchais un bref regard sur nos assiettes pas encore terminés. Je me levais et m'empara d'une de celles-ci. Me dirigeant vers l'évier où je la déposais, je fus imité par mes amis.

Après quelques longues minutes dans lesquelles nous faisions la vaisselle à trois, en riant et en se lançant du savon dans la figure, nous nous retrouvâmmes écrasés sur le canapé, déjà fatigués de cette journée qui commençait à peine.

Discutant de tout et de rien, le temps filait à vive allure et l'après-midi se pointa assez vite. Naomi était partit en disant qu'elle avait encore à trouver les bons mots pour rassurer son père, qui lui était inquièt à l'idée de laisser sa fille vivre dans un pays étranger. Sasuke et moi avions donc passé l'après-midi ensemble, s'embrassant, se caressant... Je rattrapais le temps perdu, pour mieux dire.

Il était environ 16h quand la porte se mit à trembler. J'étais en train de lire le dernier livre de Jiraya ; celui qu'il avait écrit juste avant de mourire, alors que Sasuke faisait une sièste. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, posant mon livre sur la table basse au milieu du salon. J'ouvris la porte et sourit en voyant Sakura.

- 'Hayo, Sakura-chan, lançais-je.

Elle me sauta au coup et je lâchais un cri de surprise. Elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles à mon oreille, et je ne sus dire si elle riait ou si elle pleurait. D'une main sur sa taille, je la fis reculer pour mieux comprendre ses états-d'âmes du moment.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Mon plus grand rêve va se réaliser !!

Je souriais légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais content pour elle mais... c'était quoi déjà son plus grand rêve ?

- Ah ?

- L'équipe 7, Naruto, l'équipe 7 !

Tout devint claire dans ma tête. Je me souviens de quand Tsunade m'avait dit que Sakura avait juré aux noms de tout les hokage qu'elle ferait revivre l'équipe 7. C'était ça alors !

J'étais moi aussi heureux et c'est pour cela que je ne pus m'empêcher de montrer mes dents en un immense sourire.

- C'est vrai ? m'écriais-je

- Oui !

Je la fis entrer et, excitée, elle se jeta sur le canapé, me tirant par le bras pour que je m'assis à ses côtés.

- Tsunade a affirmé qu'elle allait nous réunir à nouveau !

Je n'eus le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle se jeta à mon cou une deuxième fois.

- Je suis si heureuse, si tu savais !

Je l'enlaçais à mon tour. J'étais heureux moi aussi. J'étais même plus qu'heureux. Car après six ans de combat et de souffrance, notre équipe avait survécue. L'équipe 7 représentait beaucoup à mes yeux. J'étais encore un enfant ; douze ans. Cette équipe m'avait rapproché de Sasuke... Nous avions accomplis beaucoup ensemble tout les quatre. Nous nous étions battus côte à côte, nous avions appris les arts ninja, et nous étions passé à travers tant de chose qu'il m'aurait été insupportable que tout ça me soit enlevé...

Sakura me regardait encore, prête à m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

- Kakashi est passé me voir, et il veut qu'on soit tous au bureau de Tsunade avant 17h00.

Je regardais la pendule. J'avais encore le temps. Je regardais Sakura encore, puis je souriais.

- Ça veut dire qu'on doit partir maintenant ? demandais-je

Elle me sourit avant de partir en courant vers l'escalier. Je la suivis en marchant, contrairement à elle. Alors que j'arrivais en haut de l'escalier, je l'entendis crier le nom de Sasuke et j'en conclus qu'elle était déjà arrivée à sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, je fus là moi aussi. Sakura tentait de réveiller l'endormit mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de se lever. En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

Je m'approchais d'eux et m'assit au bord du lit, à côté de Sakura qui le secouait jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne vouloir s'asseoir.

- Mais lèves toi ! s'exclama-elle

- 'Suis fatigué, marmonna-t-il en boudant, ce qui me fis rire.

Je poussais doucement Sakura, lui chuchotant à l'oreille que je savais quoi faire dans ces situations. Pendant ce temps, lui il avait refermé les yeux. Glissant doucement mes bras sous son corps, je le soulevais et il sursauta. Sakura lâcha un rire.

- Baka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu ne veux pas te lever, alors moi je vais le faire, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Il soupira.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sakura. Depuis quand il se laisse faire !?

- Depuis qu'il a comprit que c'est moi le chef ici, lâchais-je fièrement

- Pas si vite, protesta Sasuke, toujours accroché à mon cou, c'est pas toi le chef, c'est moi.

Je le posais au sol et en croisant les bras je lui lançais un regard de défi, tout comme avant.

- C'est moi le plus fort, dis-je

- Non c'est moi.

- Baka !

- C'est toi le baka !

- Non !

- Si.

- Non !

- Si.

J'entendis Sakura lâcher un rire et je me tournais vers elle, cherchant la raison de son hilarité soudaine.

- On recule de dix ans ? dit-elle

Je me tournais vers Sasuke et je me rendis compte que nous nous disputions pour rien. Nos disputes stupides m'avaient tellement manqué...

- C'est lui qu'a commencé, lâcha Sasuke en croisant les bras, fermant les yeux.

- Oh, même pas vrai ! lançais-je

- T'es qu'un baka.

- Toi aussi, Sas'ke-teme !

- Quoi ? T'as dis quoi ?

- J'ai dis je t'aime, dis-je en l'attirant violement à moi pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il fut surpris mais après il entoura mon cou de ses bras et notre baiser fut aussi tendre et sensuel que les précédents. J'imaginais déjà la tête que Sakura faisait dans mon dos, elle qui avait toujours voulu Sasuke. Mais je sais qu'au fond, elle est heureuse pour nous.

- Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé Sasuke, on peut y aller ? fit cette dernière

- Aller où ? fit le concerné, toujours dans mes bras

- Chez l'hokage, elle veut nous parler, à tous les trois.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire et c'est avec joie que nous décidâmes de nous rendre là où Tsunade nous attendait patiemment.

Lorsque je poussais la porte, laissant entrer mes amis avant moi, je pus voir que Kakashi y était déjà. Ce qui était très rare puisque nous étions supposés attendre au moins une heure après lui.

- Bon, lâcha l'hokage en se levant, vous êtes là.

- Oui ! S'exclama Sakura, tout sourire

Je m'appuyais sur le mur, écoutant attentivement ce que la vieille allait nous dire, quoique j'en avais ma petite idée.

- Vous êtes là tout les quatres, commença-t-elle, ça faisait longtemps pas vrai ?

La dernière fois que l'équipe 7 avait été réunit, j'avais douze ans. J'en ai maintenant dix huit. Effectivement, ça fait longtemps...

- Pour en venir au sujet, poursuivit-elle, j'ai une surprise pour vous.

- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je, soudain très interessé. Une surprise ?

- Oui ; j'ai décidé de vous faire monter de niveau.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attendais cela. Et avec tout ce qui c'est passé, j'étais toujours un Genin.

- On va devenir Chunin ? demandais-je en m'approchant de son bureau.

- Non, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Fis-je en même temps que Sakura

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes du niveau d'un Chunin ?

Je me retournais vers Kakashi qui venait de parler. Celui-ci était confortablement installé sur le canapé au fond de la pièce, en train de lire son Itcha Itcha Paradise, avant de regarder Tsunade de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On devient Jounin alors ? Fit Sakura

Puis je souris.

- Moi, je deviens un Hokage, pas vrai, Baa-chan ?

- Non Naruto, soupira-t-elle, tu ne seras pas Hokage maintenant.

Sakura soupira aussi.

- En faite, vous allez integrer l'ANBU de Konoha, continua-t-elle alors que mes yeux s'ouvrient grands.

- Quoi ?

- Vous serez désormais des ninja d'élite, et je vous ne laisse pas le choix, lâcha-t-elle en se levant debout, nous regardant tout les trois en souriant, vous êtes assez forts et j'ai confiance en vous.

Je regardais Sakura, Sasuke puis Kakashi avant de regarder à nouveau Tsunade, croyant qu'elle blaguait.

- C'est.. c'est une blague ? Balbutia Sakura avant que je n'ai pus le faire.

- Non, affirma Tsunade, vous trois formez l'avenir de Konoha, vous avez traversé tant d'épreuves difficiles, vous avez même faillis vous tuer entre vous, mais vous êtes restés une équipe et regardez, vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ! Vous êtes une légende !

J'en eus le souffle coupé. C'était vrai. Nous étions forts et le lien qui nous unissait désormais était indestructible, et j'étais confiant et certain que ce lien n'allait pas être détruire, je ferais tout pour.

- C'est..., commençais-je, Baa-chan, c'est génial !

- L'avenir de Konoha réside en vous, les enfants, ajouta-t-elle

- Oh, Tsunade-sama, protesta Kakashi, ce ne sont plus des enfants, ils sont adultes maintenant !

Il souriait et moi aussi. Je me tournais vers Sasuke, et en prenant sa main je la serrais plus que fort, jusqu'à écraser ses doigts. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte, tellement j'étais heureux.

- Je sais je sais, fit-elle en nous tournant le dos pour regarder le crépuscule par la fenêtre, mais je les considère encore comme tel.

Je souriais encore et toujours.

- Alors, quel surprise ! S'exclama Sakura, encore sous le choque.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers Sasuke, bien silencieux.

- Tu ne dis rien ? M'exclamais-je

- C'est génial, fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Sakura se jeta sur moi, et attira Sasuke à nous. Une étreinte à trois signifiant que nous étions à nouveaux réunis et que rien n'allait briser ce lien à nouveau. Jamais.

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke et moi.

- Il faut qu'on se promette quelque chose, dit-elle

- Quoi ? fit Sasuke

- De ne pas refaire les erreurs du passé, dit-elle, il faut avoir l'esprit d'équipe, il faut qu'on s'aide et qu'on se protège les uns les autres. Il faut être une équipe ; une vrai !

Je souriais et du coin de l'oeil, je vis que Sasuke en fit tout autant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher vers lui et de sceller cette promesse avec un tendre baiser, qu'il me rendit aussitôt en s'accrochant à moi. J'entendis Sakura, Tsunade et Kakashi nous siffler, et je ris tout en continuant d'embrasser mon petit ange.

Finalement, les choses redevenaient peu à peu ce qu'elles étaient, quoiqu'un peu différentes...

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	14. Raconte moi

**Chapitre 14 : Raconte moi**

J'étais tellement fatigué que mes yeux se fermaient tout seul alors que je regardais la télé. La journée avait passée tellement vite que je n'avais rien vu venir. Encore moins ce que Tsunade-Baa-chan nous a annonçé à moi, Sakura et Sasuke.

Me voilà donc, chez moi, avachis dans un canapé, passé dix heures du soir, cherchant le sommeil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là depuis que je suis revenu. Avec Kakashi et Sakura, nous avions été manger des nouilles au stand ramen en l'honneur du temps où nous étions encore enfants. Kakashi nous les avaient même payés !

Bref, tout ça pour dire, merveilleuse journée...

Convaincu que je n'arriverais sans doute pas à dormir ici, je me levais alors pour me diriger au premier. Mais dès lors que je posais un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, j'aperçus - dans l'entrebaillement de la cuisine - Naomi, dos à moi, en train de préparer quelque chose. Curieux, je décidais de m'y rendre. Et puis d'abord, que faisait-elle là ? N'habitait-elle pas avec Sakura ?

- Naomi, murmurais-je en entrant, que fais-tu ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi, ne s'attendant surment pas à me trouver là, à une heure pareille.

- Oh, Naruto, dit-elle, tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, lâchais-je, toi non plus on dirait.

Je souris.

- Tu fais quoi ? demandais-je à nouveau

- Rien, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, j'avais seulement un peu faim

- Ah, d'accord, dis-je à mon tour, bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie mais je me retournais avant d'être arrivé près des escaliers. Je revins un peu vers elle.

- Au fait, commençais-je, tu ne vivais pas avec Sakura ?

- Oui, dit-elle, mais l'appartement n'est pas encore prêt, alors je reste ici en attendant.

Je ne fis qu'un léger hochement de tête avant de lui souhaiter à nouveau bonne nuit. Je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir menant à ma chambre, quand je passais devant celle de Sasuke. J'entrais dans sa chambre et je souris en le voyant endormit.

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et tentais de m'endormir en le regardant. Mais c'était impossible... Le sommeil n'arrivait pas.

C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose bouger et la seconde d'après, une main froid entoura mon bras. Je dirigeais mes pupilles vers mon ange.

- Tu ne dors pas ? murmurais-je en souriant, admirant de nouveau chaque détail de son visage

- Dieu sait que je n'y arrive pas sans toi, chuchote-t-il à son tour

Je souris et le pris dans mes bras, puis je le caressais doucement les cheveux, pendant que lui déposait ses lèvres au creu de mon cou. Je frémis en le serrant un peu plus contre moi.

- Et là, chuchotais-je, crois tu pouvoir t'endormir ?

- Possible.

Je souris encore et m'écartait un peu, pour plonger dans ses yeux. Mais ceux-ci étaient fermés.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il se redressa sur ses coudes puis je me mis à sa hauteur, cherchant ses yeux dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Raconte moi, dit-il enfin après un petit moment

Je fronça les sourcils.

- Raconter quoi ?

- Ce qui t'es arrivé durant les... trois dernières années, murmura-t-il en fixant mes yeux de ses pupilles onyx, je veux savoir.

Je rougis soudainement. Raconter à la personne que j'aime le pourquoi j'ai été loin de lui. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je devrais lui dire...

- Euh, tu... tu es sur que tu veux savoir ? marmonnais-je mal à l'aise

- Oui, dit-il, certain même.

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux un instant. Puis après avoir prit une grande respiration d'un souffle tremblant, je commençais mon récit. Il allait être le seul à savoir. Le seul...

Je m'assurais une dernière fois dans ses yeux qu'il m'écoutait bien, et puis je me lançais.

- Cela remonte au mariage, murmurais-je, tu sais, quand l'akatsuki est débarqué ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, puis je continuais.

- Une fois que tu fus inconscient, j'ai ordonné aux ninja de m'emmener. Sakura s'est mise à crier, à pleurer, mais ils m'ont emmené avec eux... J'étais déchiré à ce moment là, personne n'aurait pu dire comment je me sentais...

Il baissa la tête, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Je n'allais pas arrêter, j'allais tout lui raconter. C'était ce qu'il voulait, alors c'est ce que je ferai. Je lui raconterai ce qui m'est arrivé, du début à la fin.

- C... Continue, marmonna-t-il avant même que je n'ai pu ouvert la bouche.

Il semblait nerveux et j'ai une seconde voulu m'arrêter là. Mais je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer et continuer.

- Ils ne voulaient que le... le kyubi, dis-je après hésitation, mais pour l'extracter de mon corps, ça leur a fallut plusieurs jours, dans lesquels j'ai eu le temps de m'évader.

Je remarquais qu'il me regardait toujours dans les yeux, l'air indifférent, quoi que je sache qu'il m'écoutait bien et ça me suffit pour continuer.

- Je me suis alos enfuis, j'ai courru aussi loin que je puisse aller, que mes jambes m'ont soutenus. Je me suis rendu jusqu'à Suna, qui n'était pas très loin. J'y suis arrivé après avoir reposé ici et là sur le chemin.

- Pourquoi n'est-tu pas revenu à Konoha, lâcha-t-il presque méchament.

Je soupirais en baissant la tête, impuissant.

- J'avais peur que... qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils détruisent Konoha. Là, encore plus d'innocent seraient morts par ma faute... Et toi... J'ai eu peur pour toi...

Je murmurais à présent. Comme si je ne parlais que pour moi. Mais ma voix se perdait dans la pièce du au silence de la nuit et je pense qu'il peut m'entendre. Il n'est pas sourd, à ce que je sache.

- Je suis finalement arrivé à Suna, là où j'ai été acceuillis par Gaara, dis-je tout bas, tu te souviens de lui ?

Il baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- Gaara, murmura-t-il, ça me dit quelque chose...

- À l'examen chunin il y a cinq ans, marmonnais-je.

Il acquiesça d'un simple coup de tête.

- Bref, il m'a acceuillit au village et je me suis entraîné avec lui durant plusieurs mois. J'ai d'ailleurs vécu avec eux, les deux premières années. Chercher pourquoi, l'akatsuki n'a pas donné de ses nouvelles. Mais ils ont appris un peu plus tard où j'étais caché, et ils sont venus attaquer Suna. Avec Gaara, on s'est battus, et on en est venu à bout...

Je m'arrêtais. La suite n'était pas des plus faciles à raconter. Je respirais à fond, et puisque le silence durait, Sasuke attrapa ma main et y déposa ses lèvres pour m'encourager à continuer. Je lui souris et m'engageais à poursuivre mon récit.

- Gaara m'avait été d'une précieuse aide et j'avais vaincu l'akatsuki à ses côtés, aidé de Temari et Kankurô, tu te souviens d'eux aussi ?

- Plus ou moins, murmura-t-il.

- Bref, continuais-je, il ne restait plus que le chef, le vrai. Je n'étais plus en très bon état pour combattre mais je m'étais juré, le jour où je t'avais laissé derrière, que jamais je n'abandonnerais, et je n'ai pas abandonné. Je me suis battu jusqu'au bout mais ça m'a presque coûté la vie...

Il restait silencieux alors que je parlais. Je m'arrêtais ici et là pour prendre une bouffée d'aire, et il me regardait dans les yeux, ce qui avait pour effet de me faire rougire alors que je lui racontais mon voyage.

- Il y a un ninja de Suna qui s'est sacrifier pour moi, je me souviens, dis-je, je me sentais si mal que j'ai quitter le pays. J'ai avertis Gaara que je partais et lui ai fait croire que je retournais à Konoha.

- Mais c'était faux, me coupa-t-il d'une voix tremblante

Je laissais un ou deux petits moments de silence s'écouler puis je repris.

- Je suis partie à la 'conquête' du monde. Je suis allé partout, passant par les cinq grands pays Ninja.

- Pourquoi... ?

- Je n'étais pas prêt à revenir, lâchais-je finalement, la voix chamboulée par mes émotions, j'avais plus que hâte de te revoir mais je n'étais pas _prêt_...

Je repris une respiration normal pour continuer.

- J'ignorais comment vous réagiriez en me voyant, lâchais-je enfin, peut-être que vous pensiez que j'étais mort...

À un moment que je n'attendais pas, il se blottit dans mes bras, et je ne pus continuer.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu veux, murmura-t-il en entourant mon corps de ses bras et en déposant sa tête sur mon torse.

Je fus surpris mais je souris tendrement avant de refermer mes bras autour de son corps, le collant plus à moi, puis je murmurais au creu de son oreille :

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne partirai plus jamais...

Il gémit doucement puis je déposais mes lèvres sur ses doux cheveux.

- Il faudrait dormir maintenant, murmurais-je, demain, c'est le test des clochettes.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps, souffla-t-il alors que je frémis en sentant son souffle chaud sur ma poitrine, mais c'était surtout parce que je réalisa ce qu'il vint de dire.

Je vins pour parler mais il le fit avant moi.

- Parfois je me demande si... vous m'en voulez encore de vous avoir trahis, chuchota-t-il

- Sasuke, ne t'en fais plus avec ça, dis-je doucement, c'est oublié et enterré !

- Hmm...

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, puis je murmurais :

- Je t'aime... N'en doute jamais.

Il me rendit la pareille, puis après un petit moment, nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

***

La vieille femme blonde ouvrit grand les yeux, dans un mouvement lent, alors qu'elle lisait une lettre d'information très importante qui lui avait été envoyée la veille par le Kazekage lui-même. Gaara était souvent très occupé, il était rare qu'il se libère pour envoyer des lettres. Mais là, celle-ci, était très, même très importante, surtout pour le village de la feuille.

Alors qu'elle la lisait, Tsunade se mordit les lèvres avant d'envoyer son point faire virevolter les papiers traînant sur son bureau.

- C'est impossible ! cria-t-elle d'une colère soudaine qui l'emporta, comment a-t-on pu l'oublier ?!

Elle se reprit vite et soupira en se rendant compte de l'heure ; 00h30. La nuit était tombée et elle, elle criait comme bon lui semblait.

Elle soupira de nouveau en rangeant la lettre dans le tiroir du bas de son bureau. Elle s'appuya ensuite sur ses coudes, le visage enfouit dans ses mains, puis elle tenta de reprendre son calme. C'était inévitablement impossible. Impossible ; le mot califiait bien la situation. Après ces nombreuses années croyant qu'il était mort. Il apparaissait maintenant avec le risque que la personne la plus recherchée et la plus dangereuse réapparaisse dans leurs vies. Il fallait agir au plus vite, mais là, à minuit passé, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

Tsunade soupira encore et toujours après s'être levée, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, prenant sa veste au passage. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans lancer un regard en arrière, puis une fois que la porte fut refermée, elle quitta les lieux. Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, elle grogna vu la température ; pluie abondante. Elle regarda le ciel quelques instants, retournant à des années en avant. Pas une ou deux, non, au moins vingt ans auparavant. Quand tout, mais vraiment _tout_ était parfait.

Mais l'hokage finit par chasser ses douloureux souvenirs puis elle continua à avancer dans la nuit, et elle rentra chez elle.

La regardant depuis qu'elle était sortie, une silhouette perchée sur le toit d'une maison semblait beaucoup s'interessé au village plongé dans l'obscurité. Il observa l'hokage du village rentrer chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une ombre accompagnant les autres dans la nuit, puis il chuchota pour lui même : « _Rien n'a changé ici, finalement_ »

***

Je retire ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Rien n'a changé. Surtout pas Kakashi ! Voilà plus d'une heure que nous l'attendons. Nous sommes tous présent, rien ne manque, sauf peut-être le senseï. Moi adossé à un arbre, Sasuke allongé dans l'herbe et Sakura assise au bord de l'eau, faisant tremper ses pieds dans la petite rivière froide.

- Laissez moi deviner, dis-je à voix haute, il va arriver avec son bouquin, prétextant qu'il a croisé un troupeau de chats noirs.

Sakura lâcha un rire avant de se lever pour me rejoindre, remettant ses sandales ninja en chemin ; l'arbre auquel j'étais appuyé n'était pas trop loin de la rivière.

- Ou bien il nous dira qu'il s'interrogeait sur le sens de la vie, dit-elle d'un sourire rayonnant

- En ce matin claire, renchérit Sasuke toujours couché sur le dos fixant le ciel

J'éclatais de rire. Malgré tout ce temps, il se rappelait des habitudes du senseï lors de nos missions. Je me sentais heureux et c'est pour cela que je riais, et Sakura m'accompagnait, de sa voix aiguë et joyeuse.

Et là, dans un nuage de fumé, un « Yo ! » se fit entendre, et je devinais immédiatement que c'était lui. Après cinq ans, il n'avait pas changé. Sasuke se mit debout et me rejoins.

- Ça roule, les jeunes ? s'exclama l'homme au sharingan

- Vous êtes en retard senseï ! m'écriais-je en choeur avec Sakura, comme dans le bon bieux temps.

Le concerné éclata de rire en plaçant ses mains devant lui, nous faisant signe de se calmer.

- Je vois que l'équipe 7 redevient celle qu'elle était avant, dit-il, c'est bien.

J'étais incapable de faire disparaître ce grand sourire idiot sur mon visage, et Sakura non plus. Sasuke lui n'avait qu'un petit sourire discrèt, mais pour lui, ça signifiait déjà beaucoup. Je reportais mon attention sur le senseï.

- Vous devez sûrment le savoir, aujourd'hui, c'est le test des clochettes ! s'exclama-t-il

Silence.

- J'imagine que vous connaissez le principe, suffit de me voler ces trois clochettes que vous voyez ci-dessous, dit-il en faisant gigoter trois petites clochettes sous son nez, qui nous fit entendre un son assez désagréable à long terme.

- Il n'y en a trois maintenant ? demanda Sakura

- Oui, dit le senseï, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, ce test n'est pas... comment dire, ce n'est pas important de l'échoué, sous peine de retourner à l'école. Vous vous souvenez, la première fois ?

J'acquiesçais, imité par mes deux co-équipier.

- Cette fois-ci, ce n'est que pour évaluer votre niveau actuel, poursuivit Kakashi, et je suis certain que vous allez réussir à vous procurez chacun une clochette, voilà pourquoi j'en ai apporté trois ce matin.

Je souris. J'aime les défis, et je suis certain aussi que d'ici dix ou quinze minutes, j'aurai une clochette entre les doigts.

Je lançais un rapide coup d'oeil vers Sakura, puis Sasuke, pour revenir au senseï. Mes amis semblaient prêts, et je l'étais aussi. Kakashi sourit.

- 3... 2... 1, commença-t-il

J'écarta les jambes, me positionant, prêt au combat. Sakura réajusta ses gants, sans doute pour préparer ses coup de points remplis de chakra qui fait trembler le sol, tandis que Sasuke sortit son katana, se mettant lui aussi en position de combat. Je me retournais vers Kakashi et je lançais haut et fort :

- Allons-y !

***

- Êtes vous certaine de vos avances, Hokage-sama ?

- Plus que certaine, Genma, fit la concernée en dandinant la feuille sous les yeux du dénommé Genma.

Le jeune ninja lança un regard remplis de doute et d'incertitude. La vieille femme prétendant une telle chose, c'était presque impossible à croire.

- De toute façon, je veux voir Kakashi, où est-il ?

Genma soupira.

- Il est avec ses élèves, il leur fait passer le test des clochettes, je crois, souffla-t-il

- Ah d'accord, soupira Tsunade

Elle regarda rapidement ses feuilles sur son bureau et la lettre en question. Puis après avoir marmonner des mots incompréhensifs, elle releva la tête vers Genma qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- C'est plus qu'urgent, finit-elle par dire, va me le chercher, Genma.

Le ninja soupira avant de tourner les talons en lâchant bref « oui, hokage-sama », puis de quitter les lieux.

La femme blonde soupira de soulagement, et nerveusement elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, presque mouillés par la sueur. Si c'était vrai, alors Konoha n'aura pas encore finit de se battre. Les batailles allaient continuer et surtout pour un certain jeune couple...

- Comme si leurs vies n'ont pas déjà assez changées comme ça, grogna la vieille femme en s'appuyant sur son bureau, la joue dans la paume, imitant un enfant qui boudait.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle fixait un point invisible sur le mur en face d'elle.

Puis les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trop concentrée dans ses pensées...

***

À genoux sur l'herbe, je cherche du regard, où peut bien être passé mon senseï. Kunaï en main, j'attend le moment propice pour l'attaquer de dos, puis m'emparer d'une des clochettes. Soudain j'entends du bruit derrière moi, un bruit de feuilles qui se frottent. Je me retourne vivement ; cachés derrière les buissons, mes amis me regardent comme si j'étais un imbécile finit.

- Que faites vous là ? demandais-je en chuchotant, guettant le senseï.

- Et toi, fit Sakura, t'as pas encore finit ?

- Finit ?

Comme réponse, Sakura et Sasuke levèrent en même temps la main, me dévoilant une clochette. Je grognai ; j'étais toujours le dernier à réussir. Le dernier. Ça me fit sourire doucement. En y repensant bien, je me sentais rajeunir de cinq ans. Fermant les yeux, je me voyais il y a cinq ans.

- Mince, dis-je, je suis toujours le dernier, c'est pas juste.

Je fis mine de bouder et Sasuke me sourit, ce qui me fis sourire à mon tour. Je remarquais Sakura nous regarder, suspicieusement, cherchant le moment où on se sauterait dans les bras. Pour la faire patienter, je restais là où j'étais et Sasuke aussi restait immobile, et silencieux comme toujours. Je dus faire de gros efforts pour garder mon sérieux, et ne pas éclater de rire, devant une Sakura qui ne comprenait pas. Puis j'entendis des voix et comme les deux autres, je me retournais et aperçus Kakashi en train de discuter avec quelqu'un. Je m'approchais de tronc d'arbre au sol et m'appuyais dessus pour écouter la conversation entre les deux Jounins. Quoi que je fus loin, j'entendais à peine. Sasuke vint s'appuyer à mes côtés et je le regardais quelques instants, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Sakura vint s'appuyer de l'autre côté et je me penchais vers elle.

- C'est qui lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part par contre.

- Ouais moi aussi, dis-je

- Il s'appelle Genma, et c'est lui qui s'occupait de l'examen Chunin, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Tout comme Sakura et Sasuke, je sursauta. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir Kakashi se déplacer pour apparaître derrière nous, il était d'un discrètion énorme ! Pas moyen de le voir venir. Je me retournais alors vers lui.

- Possible que je m'en souvienne pas, dis-je.

- Il vous voulait quoi ? demanda poliment Sasuke

- Oh, fit Kakashi, aucune idée, l'Hokage me demande.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je, mais le test des clochettes n'est pas finit !!

- Du calme, fit Sakura.

- Je sais, mais comme tu es le seul à ne pas en avoir prit une, nous allons nous arrêter ici.

Je fis mine de bouder, fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Sasuke rit doucement et que Sakura me tira la langue. J'étais encore et toujours le petit dernier.

- Vous pouvez rentrer, finit Kakashi en disparaissant la seconde d'après.

- Bon, fit Sakura, pas que je vous aime pas, mais j'ai du travaille à l'hôpital et à l'appartement, je doute que Naomi veuille défaire toutes les boîtes à elle seule !

- Effectivement, ajouta Sasuke

- Et si on allait l'aider ? demandais-je en le regardant

Ce fut Sakura qui prit la parole avant lui.

- Ce serait tellement gentil, les garçons !

Elle nous fit ses yeux de chiens battus, et le coup de la petite larme nous fit craquer. En tout cas, moi je ne pus y résister. Je lançais alors un regard à Sasuke qui lui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

- On veut bien, dis-je en souriant

- Hourra ! s'exclama la jeune fille, alors vous y aller, c'est juste en face du stand ramen, vous allez sûrment voir Naomi rentrer et sortir des boîtes, j'irai vous rejoindre dès que j'aurai finit tout mon travaille, d'accord ?

Je lâchais un « oui » assez fort et Sasuke ne dit rien, et se releva debout. Je me levais à mon tour en fixant Sakura qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Je me retournais vers mon amant en souriant de toutes mes dents. Il sourit lui aussi, avant de commençer à marcher, me contournant, en disant simplement :

- On y va ? me dit-il en souriant.

Je savais qu'il cherchait à me faire craquer et il avait réussit puisque quand il passa devant moi, je l'arrêtais, d'une main autour de son bras, je l'attirais violemment à moi, le regardant dans les yeux tout en collant mon corps au sien, après m'être assuré que nous étions seuls dans ce début de forêt.

- Tu penses m'échapper, comme ça ? murmurais-je en effleurant ses lèvres

Il m'embrassa tendrement, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds alors que ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux. J'approfondis le baiser en posant mes mains sur ses hanches et en me penchant inconsciemment par en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit légèrement plié en deux.

Plus longtemps je l'embrassais, plus l'envie de lui prit le dessus sur moi. Sans que l'un de nous ne s'en rende compte, nous nous retrouvions allongés l'un sur l'autre, par terre, dehors. Je posais une main au sol pour ne pas l'écraser complètement tandis que lui prit mon visage dans ses mains sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes. Je laissais mes mains se balader sur son corps lui arrachant quelques gémissement ici et là. Je ris tout en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que je décide me relever, le faisant grogner de mécontentement.

- Tu viens, Naomi nous attend, dis-je le plus calmement possible en le regardant, lui toujours allongé au sol, visiblement pas prêt de se relever.

- ...

- Tu sais, je sais comment faire pour que tu te lèves, dis-je en souriant d'une manière plutôt pervesse, et à ma plus grande surprise, il m'imita.

- Une minute ou deux, ça ne se remarque pas, hein ? dit-il lentement en m'attrapant le bras, m'obligeant à me rallonger sur lui. Je souris et, tout à fait d'accord avec lui, je repris ses lèvres pour continuer ce que j'avais bêtement arrêté de faire.

Une heure plus tard, j'arrivais enfin chez Naomi, tenant la main de mon ange. Elle était assise sur l'une des marches dehors, épuisée et en sueur. Déménager l'été, c'est fatiguant, en effet.  
Elle nous regarda arriver.

- En voilà une heure pour arriver, dit-elle

Je regardais Sasuke, me retenant de rire tandis que lui réajusta son kimono tout en ayant un sourire en coin qui en disait beaucoup sur la raison de notre retard.

- On a eu un... retardement, balbutiais-je en riant, après avoir reçu le coude de Sasuke dans les côtes.

Naomi nous fixa, pas convaincue du tout.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-elle, de toute façon, le plus dur est terminé, toutes les boîtes sont au salon, reste plus qu'à les emmener dans leurs pièces respectives. Un peu d'aide, ça ne vous tuerais pas, je me trompe ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir, d'un doigt sur mon nez, avant de sourire à Naomi.

- Non !

Elle sourit, amusé par mon comportement de gamin mais surtout parce qu'elle avait tout deviné rien qu'en regardant nos mains enlacées.

- Allez-y, Sakura vous attend, lança-t-elle, moi je vais chercher le dîner au stand ramen.

Je partis alors à courire, manquant de tomber et d'entraîner Sasuke dans ma chute alors qu'on montait les escaliers à une vitesse folle pour atterire devant Sakura, avachit sur le canapé.

- Nous voilà, déclarais-je, besoin d'aide ?

- Il était plus que temps, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant debout, vous faisiez quoi ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour mentir mais Sasuke fut plus rapide que moi.

- Il y avait un chatton blessé sur la route, dit-il, je n'ai pas pu le laisser là.

Sakura, tellement surprise par ces paroles sortit d'un ancien traitre et déserteur, ne se rendit même pas compte que c'était l'excuse préférée du senseï. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en dévisageant Sasuke.

- Toi, lâcha-t-elle, tu t'occupes des chattons ?

Il rougit en me regardant, avant de reporter son regard dans celui de Sakura.

- Laisse tomber Sasuke, soupirais-je, tu ne sais pas mentir.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

Sakura éclata de rire pendant que moi je le dévorais des yeux, lui faisant la même chose que moi. Puis, complètement déconnectés du monde autour de nous, je m'approchais de son visage mais avant même que nos lèvres furent assez proche pour s'embrasser, la porte s'ouvrit avec tout sauf de la douceur.

- Oh ! s'exclama Sakura, j'aurais aimé vous voir vous embrassez !

Je rougis tout comme lui, et en me tournant vers la porte, je remarquais avec un grand sourire que le repas était arrivé et que nous allions pouvoir manger.

Et c'est ce que nous faisions, cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque les nouilles furent mit dans les bols. Parlant de tout et de rien, le repas ce fut aussi joyeux que les précédents. Je manquais même de m'étouffer en mangeant, tellement je riais. J'étais heureux d'être redevenu celui que j'étais. Et ça, c'était grâce à mon ange. Il m'avait rendu heureux au plus haut point. Il m'avait donné son amour et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point je l'aimais, et j'espèrais du fond de mon coeur que ça durerait éternellement. Non, je n'espèrais pas ; j'en étais certains...

***

- Pardon ?!

Kakashi était visiblement en état de choque. Lui tout comme Genma ne croyait pas ce que Tsunade affirmait. Pourtant, tout était dans la lettre qu'avait envoyée Gaara. Tsunade se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer, et de se lever pour admirer le village. De sa fenêtre, elle voyait tout.

- Kakashi, dit-elle, j'ignore si c'est vrai, mais si ça l'est, alors il faut à tout prix se préparer.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas l'akatsuki, mais ils faut quand même être prêt au combat, continua-t-elle alors que Genma gardait son silence au fond de la pièce, adossé au mur.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Shizune.

- Tsunade-sama, s'écria-t-elle, les équipes que vous avez envoyées ce matin sont revenues, ils affirment l'avoir vu rôder aux alentour des frontières.

L'Hokage afficha un regard sérieux, puis elle leur tourna le dos pour regarder à nouveau dehors. Ses yeux marrons s'arrêtèrent sur le visage du son senseï, taillé dans la roche. Le troisième hokage. Quelques souvenirs refont surface dans sa tête mais elle les chassa bien vite.

- Alors comme ça, Orochimaru, tu es bel et bien revenu, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur la vitre, alors qu'à l'horizon, le soleil se couchait, dessinant un crépuscule parfait, et un ciel rose annonçant le lendemain aussi magnifique.

**FIN du chapitre 14, À SUIVRE**


	15. Disparu ?

**Chapitre 15 : Disparu ?**

Tout en nettoyant la vaisselle en compagnie de sa grande amie, Naomi repensait à cette merveilleuse soirée. Elle n'avait jamais eu de si bons amis à son village. Jamais elle n'avait autant rit avec des gens de son âge. Elle qui était toujours sérieuse du au titre de son père. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps pour s'amuser.

Le regard perdu, elle lavait les assiettes et les bols qui avaient servit les nouilles un peu plus tôt, quand Sakura arriva à ses côtés, pour la sortire de ses rêveries.

- À quoi penses-tu, Naomi-chan ?

La jeune fille rousse déposa le bol sèche sur le comptoir et la rose s'empressa de le ranger dans l'armoire, tout en prêtant attention à son amie.

- On s'est bien amusé ce soir, dit-elle en prenant un deuxième bol pour sècher avec le linge qui couvrait ses mains, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sakura sourit.

- Oh, tu sais, commença-t-elle, on s'amuse toujours avec Naruto et Sasuke !

Naomi lâcha un petit rire.

- Après tout, tu le sais mieux que moi, dit-elle en riant, bientôt suivit de Sakura

Un fou rire, et les deux jeunes filles se tûrent assez vite, se souvenant que deux jeunes hommes étant endormit sur le canapé. Naomi lança un regard au salon pour regarder à nouveau Sakura.

- Il est tard, dit-elle en déposant le linge sur le bord de l'évier, et je suis fatiguée.

Sakura dirigea son regard vers le salon, tout en restant près de Naomi, puis elle sourit doucement.

- Je ne crois pas être capable de les réveiller, ils sont tellement mignons comme ça, dit-elle d'un regard rêveur.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, renchérit la rousse, nous avons chacune notre chambre.

- Alors bonne nuit, dit Sakura en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Se dirigeant vers ses deux coéquipiers endormit l'un contre l'autre, la jeune Haruno déposa un baiser sur chacun de leur front. Naomi apparut alors derrière elle.

- Tu viens ? dit-elle

- J'arrive, fit la rose en admirant le jeune couple endormit, tu peux y aller je viens.

- D'accord, affirma Naomi en s'éloignant vers le couloir menant aux chambres, de toute façon je vais prendre une douche.

La jeune fille se rendit alors compte d'une chose, aussi ridicule soit-elle, en ce moment était que le temps finissait toujours par arranger les choses... Que malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur tendre enfance, ils étaient unient et ils le seraient pour toujours. Sakura en était persuadée.

Elle partit se coucher en rêvant au temps où, enfant, elle était heureuse et rien de plus.

***

Le matin se pointa assez vite et je fus surpris de m'être réveillé dans l'appartement de ma meilleure amie. Cependant je n'avais aucun souvenir de m'être endormit là hier soir... Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que j'avais passé le test des clochettes et qu'ensuite, j'étais venu aider Naomi à déménager ses boîtes. Puis après cela, le trou noir... En plus d'une migraine insupportable.

Je tentais donc de m'asseoir et une fois fait, je balayais la pièce des yeux. Vide. Deux ou trois boîtes posées là, dans les coins. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les minces rideaux et venaient tapisser le sol, ce qui fit que la pièce était éclairée de la lumière du matin.

Étant encore endormit, je décidais de rester assit, trop paresseux sans doute pour me lever et chercher si quelqu'un était dans l'appartement. Je doute que je sois seul.

À ce moment là, je vis Sakura arriver par le couloir et se diriger directement vers la cuisine. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Elle n'était habillée que d'une serviette - sans doute sortait-elle de la douche - et ses cheveux mouillés me donnaient raison sur cette hypothèse.

Je me levais donc et alla la rejoindre.

- 'Hayo, lâchais-je en baillant

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi, et je remarquais qu'elle semblait affolée.

- Oh, Naruto, s'exclama-t-elle, tout va bien ?

Je lâchais un petit rire.

- Hé, il n'y a pas le feu, respire, fis-je en m'approchant d'elle

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle alors, je sais mais...

- Mais ?

- J'ai appris quelque chose d'affreux ce matin... !

Je me permis de me servir un verre d'eau, et lorsque j'entendis sa voix prononcer le mot ''affreux'', mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je pris une gorgée d'eau tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandais-je une fois mon verre posé sur le comptoire.

Elle fixa un point au sol en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Je crus une seconde qu'elle ne m'eut pas entendue, mais lorsque je vins pour reposer la question, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-elle, c'est... enfin, oublie.

Je fis une grimace. Ça piquait ma curiosité tout à coup. Puis lorsqu'elle quitta la cuisine et que je me rendis compte de quelque chose, je la suivais.

- Dis Sakura-chan, lançais-je en la suivant jusqu'à sa chambre, où est Sasuke ?

Nous arrivions à sa chambre, et sans se retourner vers moi, elle s'empara de son uniforme ninja, posé sur son lit.

- Il travaille, dit-elle simplement

- Il travaille ? questionnais-je, pas convaincu de ses avances.

- Oui, Tsunade lui a demandé de remplacer Kotetsu, celui-ci étant malade, aux portes de Konoha. - Ah bon, murmurais-je en regardant le sol quelques instants, pourquoi a-t-elle demandé à Sasuke alors que Kakashi aurait pu faire le travaille ?

Un mince sourire étira alors les lèvres de ma petite soeur, alors qu'elle tirait une mèche de ses cheveux, faisant légèrement inclinée sa tête.

- Il te manque déjà ? dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres

Inévitablement, le rouge s'empara de mes joues. J'en avais inconsciemment dit trop, mais c'est vrai, il me manquait déjà.

Elle lâcha un rire quand je baissais la tête, sans m'en rendre compte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir d'ici ce soir, fit Sakura.

- Sans doute, soupirais-je

- Maintenant, veux-tu avoir la gentillesse de me laisser m'habiller ?

Je rougis une nouvelle fois en me rendant compte que Sakura était toujours vêtue que d'une serviette, et que ses vêtements attendaient patiemment que je sorte pour qu'elle les enfile. Quel idiot je suis, parfois.

Je sortis alors et rencontra Naomi, dans le couloir, celle-ci sortant à son tour de la douche.

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun, dit-elle en me souriant

- 'Hayo, Naomi-chan, marmonnais-je en me dirigeant vers le salon pour retrouver le canapé si confortable où je passerais sans doute le reste de la matinée.

- Tu as bien dormis ? continua mon amie tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Oui, super, dis-je avec presque un manque d'enthousiasme.

- Pourtant, vous sembliez tellement bien l'un contre l'autre, ajouta Naomi de la cuisine.

Je décidais de me lever pour aller rejoindre Naomi. Une fois là, je m'appuyais contre le mur et regardais mon amie cuisiner.

- Tu veux manger ? demanda-t-elle en tournant ses pupilles onyx vers moi

- Oui, je veux bien, ce serait gentil, dis-je

Elle sourit et la conversation allait de bon train jusqu'à ce que le petit déjeuner fut prêt. Sakura revint et le repas se déroula entre les foux rires et les histoires de coeurs des deux filles. Quoi de plus ennuyant. Par contre, je ne savais pas que Naomi trouvait Saï de son goût. Encore une chose que j'ai loupée durant mon voyage interminable de trois ans. Tout en mangeant mes crêpes - délicieuses soit dit en passant -, je repensais à cette affreuse chose que Sakura avait apprit ce matin même, et la curiosité grandissante, je posais mon regard sur cette dernière.

- Au faite, Sakura-chan, commençais-je, quelle est cette nouvelle ''affreuse'' que tu as apprit ce matin ?

Son visage s'assombrit et je devinais que le mot ''affreux'' justifiait bien la cause. Elle demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes - que je trouvais interminables - et elle releva la tête en ma direction.

- Promet de garder ton calme, dit-elle, alors qu'à ses côtés Naomi mangeait tranquillement.

- Promis, dis-je sincèrement.

***

Aux portes de Konoha, tout allait bien mais surtout, le calme et la nuit était arrivée en même temps. Izumo revenait tout juste de porter son rapport à l'hokage et quand il revint, il trouva son coéquipier endormit sur la table de travaille. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers lui pour le secouer par l'épaule.

- Hé, réveilles-toi, dit-il.

Sasuke se redressa lentement, regardant ensuite autour de lui pour enfin tomber sur Izumo et de se souvenir le pourquoi il était là.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, dit Izumo, tu as fais du bon travail.

Silencieux, le jeune Uchiwa se leva et son regard se posa sur les grandes portes séparant le village de la forêt, et dans la nuit, elles n'avaient jamais semblées aussi... sombres. Il aperçut aussi une espèce de silhouette, et croyant que son imagination lui jouait des tours dû à la fatigue, il secoua simplement la tête en prenant le chemin de la maison. Izumo en fit tout autant.

Cependant, Sasuke sentait, tout au long du chemin, qu'il était suivit. Par qui, il n'en savait rien, mais lorsqu'il en eut marre, il se retourna vivement, et dans la noirceur de la nuit, il aperçut encore cette fichue silhouette, bien qu'elle fut encore une fois trop loin pour distinguer qui que ce soit.

- Je sais que tu me suis, lança-t-il, alors qui que tu sois, montre moi qui tu es.

Il entendit un rire amer, et au son de celui-ci, des frissons s'emparèrent de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il connaissait cette voix... Ou il croyait connaître.

- Qui... qui es tu ? continua-t-il en fixant l'horizon plongé dans le noir.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas du prendre la ruelle la plus sombre du village pour rentrer chez lui. Peut-être aurait-il pu voir son poursuivant, s'il aurait été ailleurs.

Une nouvelle fois, ce rire diabolique retentit, et Sasuke n'eut à peine le temps de s'enrager que son ''agresseur'' apparut devant lui, cette fois-ci en chaire et en os.

- Comme tu m'as manqué, Sasuke-kun.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Cet homme là, il était sensé être mort depuis bien longtemps. Il se souvint même de l'avoir tué de ses propres mains. Instinctivement, Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul. Seulement, plus il recula, plus Orochimaru s'avança vers lui, ne le lâchant pas des yeux une seule seconde.

- C'est dangereux de se promener seul la nuit, continua-t-il d'une voix venimeuse

Le jeune Uchiwa sourit, puis la seconde d'après, ses pupilles noirs changèrent de couleurs, et Orochimaru perdit son sourire. Le rouge vif qui s'était emparé des yeux du jeune homme lui rappelait combien elles étaient fortes, ces pupilles. Plus que fortes, elles étaient légendaires.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu, continua-t-il en souriant de nouveau

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Orochimaru n'avait pas les cheveux... gris.

- Kabuto... murmura-t-il en gardant ses distances

Orochimaru lâcha un rire.

- Non, Orochimaru, dit-il.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il avait comprit. Ce Kabuto, tellement fidèle à son maître qu'il n'avait sans doutes pas hésité à offrir son corps à Orochimaru. Mais... un détail semblait lui échappé...

- Alors, tu viens ? insista le Senin

- Aller où ? grogna le plus jeune

- Tu sembles avoir oublié que tu m'appartiens, Sasuke-kun

- Plus maintenant, lâcha-t-il, dégouté par ce vieux serpent

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire et Sasuke n'eut qu'autre idée que de reculer encore, jusqu'à ce qu'à son grand malheure, son dos touche le mur d'un bâtiment. Il était coincé entre ce foutu mur et un monstre prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, et Sasuke se rappelait bien malgré lui qu'il était en danger. Mais bon, il était ninja après tout, il allait trouver une solution. Cependant la seule chose à laquelle il pensait en ce moment ; Naruto. Si seulement il était là...

- Kabuto a transfèrer mon âme dans son corps, commença Orochimaru.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Mais comme il s'en attendait surment, j'ai prit le contrôle de son corps, comme tu vois, continua le vieux ninja, ignorant le jeune homme

- Je vais te tuer.

Il fut prit d'un fou rire à nouveau, avant de plonger ses yeux caramels dans ceux de rouges sang du jeune Uchiwa.

- Tu me fais rire, s'esclaffa-t-il, je suis immortel, immortel tu entends ?

- _Il est fou_, pensa Sasuke.

Alors qu'Orochimaru riait toujours, Sasuke en profita pour envoyer son point dans l'estomac du ninja. Celui-ci fut pris par surprise et recula de quelques pas en crachant deux ou trois gouttes de sang. Il redirigea son regard furieux vers Sasuke, qui lui restait bien collé au mur, la main tremblante refermé sur le manche de son sabre, prêt à attaquer une nouvelle fois.

- Décidément, je déteste les enfants, marmonna Orochimaru en se redressant.

Il s'approcha de Sasuke et avant même que celui-ci n'eut pu protester, Orochimaru s'empara de son bras et le tena bien serré pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit.

- Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-il

À l'instant où sa peau était entrée en contact avec celle glacée d'Orochimaru, Sasuke se mit à trembler. D'inombrables souvenirs le concernant revint à sa mémoire. La forêt de la mort, l'examen chunin, la vallée de la fin, la marque maudite qui fort heureusement n'existait plus aujourd'hui, mais il s'en souvenait aussi bien même que ses souvenirs le fit tellement souffrir qu'Orochimaru étira ses lèvres d'un sourire satisfait.

- Laisse moi te dire une chose, continua-t-il en s'approchant encore du visage de Sasuke, qui lui détourna la tête, c'est en rapport avec ton grand frère, tu devrais être interessé.

- Lâche moi, gémit-il

Un doigt sous son menton le força à relever la tête, bien qu'il fut décidé de fuir le regard de son ancien maitre.

- Non ! Cria-t-il en tentant désesperément de se défaire de son emprise.

Sa respiration accéléra tandis que la peur s'empara de son corps, qui se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir peur... Mais la vérité était là, il ne pouvait se contrôler et lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud d'Orochimaru lui murmurer ne serait-ce qu'un mot à l'oreil, il cru que son coeur s'était arrêter de battre, et un hurlement s'échappa de sa bouche, pour venir déchirer ce silence de mort.

**FIN du chapitre 15, À SUIVRE**

_Je sais !! C'est le plus court chapitre à date, mais je suis fatiguée et je veux dormiirr !!! _

_Et puis je tenais à ce que mon chapitre finisse d'une telle manière ! C'était voulu que le suspens dure ! Je suis cruelle, je le sais ! _

_Aller, à plus, Bisou _


	16. Le combat ne fait que commencer

**Chapitre 16 : Le combat ne fait que commencer**

Je poussai la porte tellement fort que j'eus peur de la briser. Sakura et Naomi me suivait de près, quoique tellement furieux, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'allais vite.

Je grognai en voyant la vieille femme endormit. J'avoue qu'il est très tard, mais encore une fois, j'étais fâché à un point tel que je m'en fichais.

- Baa-chan !! Criais-je

Tellement fort que Tsunade se réveilla en sursaut. À ce moment là, Sakura arriva derrière moi et m'aggripait le bras.

- Tu m'as promis de garder ton calme, fit-elle

Je posais mes pupilles rouges de rages sur elle.

- Tu arrives à garder ton calme, toi, en sachant que ce monstre bouge librement dans le village ?

Elle recula et Naomi arriva à son tour. Je me retournais vers Tsunade qui elle s'était levée, se massant le crâne avant de me regarder, de son regard endormit, cherchant à savoir ma rage soudaine, en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Eh bien, que ce passe-t-il, Naruto ? demanda-t-elle

- Il se passe qu'Orochimaru... !

- Du calme ! S'exclama-t-elle en me coupant, faisant redoubler ma colère

- Comment pouvez-vous êtres calmes ? M'écriais-je en regardant les trois filles l'une après l'autre.

- J'ai déjà envoyées quelques équipes à sa recherche, affirma Tsunade en reprenant place, ils vont le retrouver et le tuer, tu n'as rien à craindre. De toute façon, Orochimaru ne veux pas ton bijuu.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, murmurais-je en fixant le sol, Orochimaru ne veut qu'une chose, et vous devriez le savoir... !

Sakura lâcha un cri, et Naomi resta silencieuse, elle était bien la seule à ne rien savoir. Mais j'imagine qu'elle sait qui est Orochimaru, celui-ci étant reconnut dans le monde entier comme un criminel hautement placé.

Tsunade, quant à elle, lâcha un profond soupire. Je la regardais et reprit lentement mon calme, et ma rage se transforma en angoisse... Tellement intense que j'en vint à trembler. Sakura s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait se défendre, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce

- Je sais, je sais mais... commençais-je

- Serais-tu en train de sous-estimer un Uchiwa ? m'interrompit Tsunade

Cette petite remarque me fit sourire un instant avant que la réalité ne revienne chambouler tout dans ma tête. Je fis un pas en arrière, et durant un petit moment, je rencontrais le regard de Naomi, et pour quelqu'en soit la raison, j'y découvris de la colère refoulée, et de la tristesse...

Elle se tenait derrière Sakura, les bras croisés sous la poitrine, et elle me fixait de ses yeux onyx. J'eus un frisson et je quittais ensuite la pièce, suivit peu après de Sakura, suivit après de Naomi.

Je courrais jusqu'aux frontières du village, là où mon bien aimé travaillait toute la journée, et le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas de retour m'inquiètait au plus haut point, bien qu'on aie réussis à me convaincre qu'il était capable de se défendre.

J'arrivais devant les grandes portes du village et je regardais dans tout les sens. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à mes côtés.

- Tu vois, commença Naomi, il est rentré.

Je restais silencieux. Sakura continua.

- À mon avis il est allé au manoir, alors que nous étions chez moi.

Je lâchais un soupire en me laissant tomber à genoux. Après tout, elles avaient peut-être raison...

- Tout va bien, Naruto ? insista Sakura en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

- Oui, soufflais-je, vous avez sans doutes raison...

- Bien sûr, tu t'inquiète pour rien, voilà tout, fit Naomi

Je me retournais vers elle. J'ignore pourquoi, depuis tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression de revoir la Naomi d'il y a trois ans. Celle qui se mêlait de tout, celle qui était énervante plus qu'autre chose. Celle sans coeur ni tête. J'eus un frisson en ayant tout à coup une impression d'être trois ans à l'arrière. Je regardais en avant, et dans l'obscurité, je me levais debout avec l'aide de Sakua, bien que je lui ai répété que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

Un courant d'air frais se glissa dans mon dos et je frissonais, alors qu'avec Sakura, je m'étais retourné pour rentrer.

Pendant une seconde, la nuit ne m'avait jamais paru aussi noire. Puis un vent violent fit tourner les feuilles traînant au sol et une personne apparue devant nos yeux. Une personne, si on peur encore le considérer comme tel, que je hais au plus haut point.

- Ça fait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant sa peau anormalement blanche, ses yeux caramels, sa voix froide et ses longs cheveux noirs, j'eus un mouvement de recul, et, après avoir eu la même idée que Sakura et Naomi, je m'emparais d'un kunaï dans mon sac à shuriken, et je me lançais sur l'ennemi.

***

Il courrait. Il courrait pour ne pas sentir son coeur brûler. Mais en même temps, d'inombrables images traversèrent son esprit et il arriva là où il rendait. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva à terre. Une larme coulait déjà sur sa joue alors qu'il rampait du mieux qu'il pouvait jusqu'à l'escalier. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour monter. Une fois en haut, il ne mit pas de temps à trouver la pièce qu'il cherchait ; la chambre d'Itachi.

Il poussa la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et celle-ci alla se fracasser contre le mur adjacent.

Il resta immobile longtemps dans le cadrage de porte, essayant de reprendre son souffle. La pièce n'avait aucunement changée. Il y avait encore le bureau que son grand frère utilisait souvent pour ranger ses truc de missions.

D'un pas lent, il s'avança et se laissa tomber à plat sur le lit, et un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour de lui, alors que son regard se perdit dans la noirceur de la pièce.

Il fallait l'avouer ; son grand frère lui manquait énormément. Le grand frère qu'il avait connut, celui qui s'occupait de lui, celui qui le faisait rire, celui qui... qui était tout sauf le meurtirer de ses parents... C'était celui là qui manquait à l'appel aujourd'hui. Pas l'assassin...

Le jeune Uchiwa bondit hors du lit et ouvrit avec fracas le premier tiroir, là où il était certain qu'Itachi cachait ses photos d'enfances. Il en prit une au hasard et avec son kunaï, il l'enfonça dans le mur en hurlant sa rage.

- Je te hais !

Tout comme il l'aimait.

Il envoya son point dans le mur une nouvelle fois. Puis une troisième fois. La vie était si injuste. Il n'avait jamais demandé ça, jamais. Et maintenant qu'il retrouvait un équilibre et un sens à son existence, ce monstre d'Orochimaru réapparait et le menace de lui enlever tout ce qui lui reste. Pourquoi la vie avait-elle fait en sorte qu'il n'ai aucune chance ? Pourquoi tout lui tombait dessus ? N'avait-il pas le droit ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, avoir une liberté, avoir un moment pour respirer... ?

Après tout, l'existence d'un ninja s'arrête là. Comme l'avait un jour dit un très grand ninja ; on ne l'est pas tant qu'on a pas regarder la mort dans les yeux. Ridicule, la mort, il l'avait déjà regarder de près... De très près...

Un cruel silence reigna dans la pièce et Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette vieille photo d'Itachi. Alors qu'il retrouvait une respiration normal, il fixait son grand frère. Sur la photo, ce dernier avait 7 ans, et c'était le jour où il avait reçu son diplôme ninja.

Tranquillement, il reprit son calme, et un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il détourna le regard de la photo. Il resta immobile une dizaine de secondes quand ses yeux glissèrent sur une feuille qui était sans doute tombée en même temps qu'il eut prit la photo du tiroire. Cette feuille blanche traînait au sol et, hésitant, il la prit en main, puis il s'assit sur le lit pour la lire.

Mais dès lors qu'il eut lu les trois premières lignes, il crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre.

***

Je fus violemment projeter vers l'arrière. Sakura lâcha un cri aiguë et moi je souriais en m'essuyant le bord des lèvres. Coriace, le vieux. Même après cinquante ans, il est toujours aussi fort. Il n'a donc aucun point faible, ou bien sinon, je ne le connais pas.

Je me relevais et fit face à ce ninja qui a déjà fait sa marque dans la légende.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! Hein ?! M'écriais-je

Sakura restait derrière moi ainsi que Naomi. D'un furtif regard derrière, je vis que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en position de combat, prêtes à se défendre. Ça me sourire et je retournais fusiller Orochimaru du regard.

Ce dernier se mit à ricaner d'un rire amer, et ça me fit frissonner, me rappelant la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

- Tu ne comprends donc rien, sale gamin ?

- Si tu penses encore pouvoir te l'approprier, eh bien tu te trompes !

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement, je l'avais mit en colère.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, affirme-t-il, ce n'est pas toi qui comprends pas, c'est moi.

- Hein ?

- En effet, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers moi et je reculais d'un pas, je ne comprend pourquoi Sasuke est revenu dans ce pathétique village... Ce n'est pas ici sa place...

- Ferme-là ! Je t'interdis d'en dire plus ! Hurlais-je à m'en déployer la gorge

Un peu plus, et je me lançais à nouveau sur lui pour lui arracher la tête. Toute cette haine que j'éprouvais envers lui, et ce, depuis notre première rencontre, c'est-à-dire quand j'avais 12 ans, à ce fichu examen chunin. C'est de sa faute. C'est à cause de lui que tout s'est brisé dans ma vie le jour où mon meilleur ami avait disparu. C'est à cause de lui que nos vies ont changées en pire...

Encore une fois, il rigola en me regardant, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto-kun, continua-t-il en avançant encore d'un pas, je trouverai un moyen d'attirer une nouvelle fois ton ami vers moi, mais cette fois, j'essairais de ne pas trop faire de dégâts.

C'en fut trop. Malgré Sakura qui me criait de garder mon sang froid, je me jetais sur Orochimaru, mais en l'espace d'une seconde, il disparut en riant et je me retrouvais à terre.

Je lançais mes points au sol en trois violents coups remplis de chakra et de rage. Sakura s'empressa de venir me tirer par les épaules et je finis par me lever. Naomi nous suivait de près.

- Ça va, Naruto ? demanda Sakura après que je fus calmer

Je ne dis rien cependant, la respiration haletante.

- Aller, rentrons, insista-t-elle en me tirant le bras.

Je finis par la suivre.

***

J'avais accompagné Sakura et Naomi chez elles, et j'entrais à l'instant au manoir. Mon esprit était tourmenté par une seule chose et c'était ce monstre qui ne méritait qu'une chose : mourire.

Je me dirigeais directement au premier, et une fois les escaliers montés, je me rendis à la chambre de Sasuke, là où j'espèrais le trouver.

J'ouvris la porte et le découvris, à terre, un feuille blanche et un kunaï en main. Ses yeux fermés me laissait croire qu'il dormait. Mais lorsque je prononçais son prénom, il se redressait lentement avant de me regarder, et je fus surpris d'y rencontrer ses sharingans.

- Hé, dis-je doucement, que fais-tu par terre ?

Seul le silence me répondit.

Je me rapprochais et m'accroupis par terre, à ses côtés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? insistais-je, bien que je ne parlais qu'aux murs.

La chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était plongée dans l'obscurité et c'est à peine si je le voyais, alors qu'il n'était qu'à côté de moi. Mais je pouvais sentir son odeur et j'entendais le bruit que faisait le kunaï qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer autour de son doigt. Je décidais de rester silencieux. J'étais aussi très fatigué, et j'étais aussi soulagé de savoir qu'Orochimaru ne lui avait pas mit la main dessus.

- C'était bien aujourd'hui ? demandais-je, le plus innocemment possible.

Tellement que je passais presque pour un idiot. Il se tourna vers moi et me fixait intensément, puis il retourna à la contemplation du plancher froid, tandis que moi je restais là comme un imbécile.

- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, par hasard ? demandais-je tout bas

- Je suis fatigué, Naruto, soupira-t-il en se levant debout.

Puis en me regardant, il poursuivit.

- Je... je vais aller prendre une douche... tu m'attends ?

Il sourit en coin. J'en fis de même et en me levant, je m'assis sur le lit, sans le lâcher des yeux d'une seconde.

- Je t'attendrai ici, finis-je par dire d'une voix douce.

Il me sourit tendrement avant de tourner les talons, d'un pas hésitant, et de quitter la chambre.

***

La nuit avait été magnifique. Encore mieux que la première fois. Sasuke était moins nerveux et j'avais plus confiance en moi.

C'est lorsque les rayons du soleil reflettèrent sur mon visage que j'ouvris les yeux. Je remarquais que le matin était arrivé drôlement vite, et je me rendis compte que mon ange dormait toujours dans mes bras. Nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Nous étions nus et encore un peu humides, dû à la précédente nuit. Je déposais mes lèvres sur son frond en passant ma main dans ses cheveux doucement, et il ouvrit les yeux deux secondes plus tard.

- Bon matin mon coeur, bien dormis ? murmurais-je en souriant

Il gémit de bien être avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Jamais aussi bien, chuchota-t-il à son tour

Je l'enlaçais et il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un baiser que je lui rendis immédiatement.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je entre deux baisers.

Je lui répétais ces deux petits mots tellement souvent que j'imagine qu'il le savait, maintenant.

Je sentis ses bras se nouer autour de mon coup et je m'assis, lui sur moi. Tout en s'embrassant, je m'emparais de ses hanches que j'emprisonnais dans mes bras.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, se découvrant mutuellement, reproduisant les caresses passées. Mes mains se baladaient sur son corps tandis que les siennes se perdaient dans mes cheveux, mais à un moment que je n'attendais pas, il s'arrêta et sans prendre la peine de me regarder, il bondit hors du lit, se couvrant d'une couverture.

Je le regardais, incrédule, en attendant qu'il me fournisse une explication.

- Euh... un problème ? demandais-je, voyant qu'il ne parlait pas.

Il fixait le lit si intensément, comme s'il venait de se rappeler d'une chose importante... Comme s'il était en train de faire une erreur.

- Hé, dis-je doucement alors qu'il ne réagissait pas, tu m'entends ?

Il se tourna sec vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oh, Naruto, souffla-t-il, je te pris de m'excuser...

Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il s'emparait de son kimono qui traînait au sol. Il l'enfila vite fait avant de se diriger vers la porte, mais, la couverture autour de la taille, je le suivais et l'attrapais par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Attend, dis-je en me penchant vers lui, où vas-tu ?

- Excuse-moi, continua-t-il de dire en évitant mon regard

- Pourquoi ? insistais-je

- J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, murmura-t-il alors que je me rendis compte qu'une goutte d'eau menaçait de couler à tout moment.

Ce qui m'inquièta encore plus. Je tenais toujours son bras, mais je le lâchais.

- Reviendras-tu au moins ? risquais-je

Il osa enfin lever la tête pour rencontrer mes pupilles océans.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix

Je ne dis rien, et dans un mouvement lent et d'un doigt sous son menton, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ignorais pourquoi, j'avais l'impression que ça allait être un de nos derniers baiser et c'est pourquoi je savourais chaque seconde. Chaque frisson qui me parcourait le dos à chaque fois que sa bouche entrait en contact avec la mienne. Je me sentais si bien, tout en ayant un mauvais présentiment, caché bien au fond de mon âme.

Je m'écartais enfin pour espèrer retrouver ses yeux onyx.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

J'entendis à peine sa douce voix me le dire aussi, et il quitta les lieux après avoir prit son arme fétiche.

Après quelques secondes, je tournais le dos à la porte et regardais en direction de la fenêtre. Je me laissais glisser le long de la porte pour me retrouver au sol. J'avais une impression désagréable que tout nos ennuies n'étaient pas encore totalement terminés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression que j'allais encore devoir me battre pour ma liberté... Notre liberté... Pourvu que notre amour soit plus fort que tout...

***

L'immense porte en roche s'ouvrit férocement et le Senin tourna la tête vers celle-ci. Derrière lui, un ninja aux lunettes rondes s'interessa aussi au nouveau venu.

- Comme je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, fit la voix venimeuse d'Orochimaru

Le jeune Uchiwa avait une de ces expressions sur le visage. Un mélange de tristesse, de souffrance et de haine. Il se sentait honteux de trahir l'amour de sa vie, mais c'était soit ça, ou soit il allait non seulement se faire tuer, mais Naruto aussi mourrait. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir se battre seul. C'était à son tour maintenant de protèger ceux qu'il aimait. Pour peut-être prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il est redevenu celui qu'il était autrefois, et de se faire pardonner pour tout le mal qu'il a fait...

- Ça faisait longtemps, ajouta Kabuto assit au fond.

La présence de ce dernier surprit Sasuke, lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'il soit mort... Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation pour le moment. Il se concentra sur Orochimaru, et garder son sang froid devant ce regard remplis d'ambitions fut extrêmement difficile.

Il lutta intérieurement pour garder son calme et pour ce faire, il repensait à tout ce que son blond lui avait fait vivre jusqu'à présent...

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ancien maître. Son regard ce fut presque aussi dur que ce dernier, et il semblait plus confiant que jamais.

- Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que bon vous semble, dit-il de sa voix forte, mais si vous touchez à mes amis, je peux vous dire que vous allez regretter d'être né.

Oui, ça n'allait pas être un jeu d'enfant. Le vrai combat n'était même pas encore commencé...

**FIN du chapitre 16, À SUIVRE**


	17. Souvenirs interdits

**Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs interdits**

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Sakura essayait de relaxer sous l'eau froide qui ruisselait sur son dos. Même sous la douche, elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître ces images horribles qui avaient pris place dans son esprit, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait revue ce monstre aux cheveux d'ébènes.

Le seul souvenir qu'elle avait gardé de ce ninja était celle d'un homme sans coeur, sang froid, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, même à sacrifier les siens ; ses propres élèves. Les prenant pour des pions inutiles, qu'il pouvait utiliser sans prendre en compte leurs sentiments. Sasuke en avait déjà fait partie, et c'est ce qui faisait mal à Sakura.

Elle se souvenait entre autre de la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Dans cette fichue forêt de la mort, là où il avait posée sa marque sur Sasuke. À l'époque, Sakura l'aimait éperdument. Et aujourd'hui, elle passait des heures à se questionner sur ses sentiments, incertaine de ceux-ci.

Le coeur emballé, le corps mouillé et les cheveux dégoulinants, elle sortit du bain et se prit une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de sa poitrine. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la glace où elle se fixait un long moment avant de se ''réveiller'' et de démêler ses cheveux roses. Au bout d'un petit moment à peigner ses cheveux, elle se regardait dans les yeux, et elle y revoyait la Sakura d'avant. Celle qui avait toujours peur, celle qui pleurait à rien, celle qui restait toujours derrière pour qu'on la protège, celle qui ne savait pas se battre...

- Bon sang, pensa-t-elle, il suffit de voir ce monstre pour que je n'y vois que du noire...

En effet, elle n'y voyait que le négatif dans cette situation. Mais elle repensait à Naruto. Bien qu'elle avait eu un peu peur que celui-ci ne soit plus celui qu'il était. Celui qui ne reculait devant rien et celui qui était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, même si le sien était six pieds sous terre.

De jolies rougeurs s'empara des joues de la jeune fille, alors qu'une phrase insensée fit le tour de son esprit.

- Serais-je amoureuse de Naruto... ? Non ! Impossible... Il est un ami, mon meilleur ami... Pas celui que...

Elle se gifla mentalement avant de se décider à s'habiller et de rejoindre son amie au salon. Celle-ci était écrasée sur le canapé à regarder la télévision, s'engouffrant de chocolat.

Lorsque Sakura apparut, Naomi se retourna et la regarda avant de retourner à son occupation.

- Tu m'as l'air tendue, dit-elle, ça va ?

Ses bêtes pensées chassées, Sakura prit place sur le divan et soupira longuement en s'étirant.

- Manque de sommeil, sans doute, réussit-elle à marmonner

- Prend soin de toi, Saku, lâcha la rousse.

- Hm...

Les deux filles passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, faisant semblant de leur côté que tout allait bien, et que l'émission de télé qu'elles regardaient était réellement intéréssant...

Une soirée tout à fait banale. Tellement que lorsque l'heure du couché arriva, elles se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres, se souhaitant chacune leur tour bonne nuit.

La jeune Haruno s'assit sur son lit, prenant en main ses couvertures pour les remontés doucement sur ses jambes, pliés en deux contre son corps. Elle tendit ensuite le bras pour éteindre sa lampe, mais lorsque son regard atterit involontairement sur une photo, elle s'arrêta un instant, la fixant intensément. Elle finit par la prendre dans ses doigts fins et de regarder longuement celle-ci.

- Nous étions tellement jeunes, murmura-t-elle, tellement... innocents...

Son coeur ratta un battement alors qu'elle laissa couler une unique larme sur sa joue rosie par toutes ses émotions. Elle l'enleva immédiatement. Le jour où son amour perdu avait disparu, elle s'était promie d'arrêter de pleurer, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, une fois celui-ci revenu, elle briserait cette promesse faite à elle-même. Après tout, un bon ninja doit savoir se respecter, c'est ce qui fait en partie sa puissance.

Sakura approcha la photo de son visage et elle y déposa ses lèvres avant de balayer l'image avec ses doigts, alors que sur son visage, un sourire triste apparue.

Elle semblait réfléchire puisqu'elle resta un moment ainsi. Puis elle remit la photo en place et se coucha. Mais une fois qu'elle eut les yeux fermés, elle vit un visage horriblement effrayant. Un visage à la peau blanche, intensément pâle et des yeux caramels.

Elle rouvrit les yeux presque immédiatement, alors que son regard se dirigea au plafond, et que son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable ces images la hantaient sans vouloir la laisser tranquille ? N'arriverait-elle donc pas à sombrer dans un sommeil doux et profond ?

Elle se redressa sur son lit, se frottant les yeux. Pourtant, la fatigue était là, mais le sommeil ne venait pas.

- Peut-être qu'une petite promenade me ferait du bien, se dit-elle à voix basse en se levant debout. Tremblante, elle enfila un pantalon et une veste épaisse. Les nuits sont fraîche en début automne. La jeune fille passa d'abord à la chambre de sa coloc, voir si celle-ci dormait et c'était le cas. Elle sortit enfin et s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait... À un endroit où inconsciemment elle n'avait pas remit les pieds depuis des siècles.

Un banc, un cerisier, un chemin menant vers les ténèbres. Oui, c'était là que son coeur s'était brisé. C'était là qu'elle avait versé la majorité de ses larmes. C'était le chemin qu'il avait emprunté...

Un léger vent rejeta ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour caresser son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et, comme si il était là, tout prêt, elle entendit sa voix...

_« Je ne serais jamais comme toi ou Naruto, mon chemin ne mène pas au même endroit, et mon coeur a choisit la vengeance »_

Elle hurla une déclaration d'amour qui se perdit à travers les années, mais rien n'y fera, il était déjà loin dans ses souvenirs à ce moment là...

_« Sakura »_

Le vent souffla un peu plus et la jeune fille, qui avait garder les yeux fermés, semblait vraiment plongée dans un passé douloureusement loin...

_« Merci infiniment »_

- Mais arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle à haute voix. Arrête de penser à ça ! Arrête !

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

***

Je me promenais dans les rues sombres depuis déjà un bon moment. Le vent frais avait réussit à me détendre et à m'éclaircir les idées. La journée avait passé tellement vite. C'était à peine si j'avais eu le temps de voir les heures s'écoulés...

Un mal de tête atroce s'ajoutait aux nausés que j'avais depuis qu'il était partit, et en plus de ça, il n'était pas encore revenu. Je ne sais pas où il est partit et ça m'empêche de me concentrer sur autre chose. _Où_ est-il ?

Je suis alors là, sur une rue déserte et sombre du village. J'étais sortis pour prendre l'air un peu, espèrant aller mieux par la suite, et c'est alors que j'entendis la voix de Sakura. Je savais qu'elle était là, et c'est pour ça que je m'approchais jusqu'à la voir, devant le banc solitaire.

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? dis-je, derrière elle

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi, d'un regard effrayée

- Non, je... commença-t-elle, et toi ? Tu fais quoi là ?

Quel changement radical. Moi aussi je parle seul quand je ne vais pas du tout, alors pourquoi la mettre mal à l'aise ? Je prend donc place sur le banc en soupirant longuement, lui indiquant d'une main de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle hésita puis s'approcha, presque tremblante.

- Dure journée ? demandais-je en la voyant plutôt tendue

Elle gémit doucement en entourant son corps de ses bras.

- Tu as froid ?

- Oui, dit-elle dans un murmure en me regardant, pas toi ?

- Non, lâchais-je, tu veux ma veste ?

Elle me sourit.

- Ça serait vraiment gentil.

Je lui donnais ma veste en souriant.

Après quoi un silence s'installa entre nous. Sakura semblait trembler de plus en plus, et je crus une seconde que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du froid. J'étais en manche courte et j'avais chaud. J'avais peut-être un peu de fièvre, ce qui me donnait chaud, mais... enfin.

- Sakura, dis-je doucement, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose...

Elle se tourna vers moi, me regardant de ses yeux émerdaudes. Puis elle baissa ses prunelles en direction du sol, pour me tourner le dos à nouveau.

- C'est ici, Naruto, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ici quoi ?

Je ne voyais pas ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Laisse tomber, dit-elle.

Je décidais de l'écouter et de me taire. Je levais la tête au ciel quelques instants, les yeux qui se perdait dans l'infinit noire, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle d'un détail.

- Sakura ?

- Quoi ?

- À quoi pensais-tu, avant que j'arrive ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Durant ce laps de temps silencieux, je regardais autour de moi. Ce chemin est le seul qui mène aux frontières du village. Le seul qu'on peut prendre si on désire partir. Je compris alors...

- Je pensais à rien, lâcha-t-elle

Je ne dis rien. Je savais ce à quoi elle pensait et c'était inutile de tourner le fer dans la plaie. Je me contentais de rester silencieux. Mais ce silence devint plus lourd que je n'aurais penser.

- Je ne me sens pas bien depuis que... que j'ai revu Orochimaru, avoua-t-elle enfin

Je relevais les yeux vers elle, toujours de dos à moi.

Moi aussi ça m'avait affecté, quoi que je n'en montrais rien. Surtout le fait que depuis que j'avais su qu'il était de retour, Sasuke disparaissait et réapparaissait comme si de rien était... Ça me rendait dingue.

- Pareil pour moi, soufflais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que le simple fait de l'avoir vu me bouleverse autant ?

- Ne demande pas ça à moi...

- J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, dit-elle doucement, et ça j'en ai pas envie...

Je réfléchissais inconsciemment à ce qu'elle disait. C'était un peu comme si je ne l'écoutais pas. Puis elle soupira en se tournant vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Que fais-tu là, tout seul ?

Elle insistait sur le _tout seul_. Je la regardais en riant doucement.

- Je prend un peu d'air, la rassurais-je

- C'est rare que tu ne restes pas avec Sasuke, dit-elle en souriant, vous êtes tellement proches.

Je haussais les épaules tristement en la regardant d'un sourire faible.

- Je voudrais bien, dis-je, il faudrait que je saches où il est... !

Je ne me rendis compte qu'après qu'elle perdit son sourire que j'en avais dis trop. Effectivement, l'expression sur le visage de Sakura changea du tout au tout. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de colère, tout en ayant une pointe de douleur dans ses yeux.

- Euh, Sakura, ça va ?

- Tu te rends compte ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Le vent semblait glacial durant un instant et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était ce monstre aux yeux caramels.

- Il faut prévenir Tsunade, s'exclama-t-elle, oh mon dieu !

Elle se leva d'un bond, affolée. Je me levais aussi et la prit par les épaules, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser et à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Sakura, dis-je doucement, calme toi, inutile de s'énerver...

Mes mains tremblantes trahissaient mes paroles. Un côté de moi m'obligeait à garder mon calme et contrôler la situation, alors que l'autre, l'autre partie de moi-même n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était d'hurler. Hurler jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Sakura soupira en laissant tomber sa tête vers l'avant, projetant ses mèches roses devant son visage, et elle soupira longuement.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle, tu as raison, on va d'abord le chercher.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Le chercher, oui, mais où ? Et si on ne le trouvait pas ? Et si... Je crois que je ferais mieux d'arrêter de penser, sinon j'aurais mal à la tête jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et une migraine intense comme celle-là, croyez moi, je m'en passerais...

- Viens, fit Sakura en attrapant ma main qu'elle serra dans la sienne, et elle m'entraîna au fond du village, là où sont les quartiers Uchiwa.

***

Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher, nous arrivions enfin au manoir, toujours aussi sombre et immense. J'entrais, laissant passer mon amie avant moi, et me dirigeait vers l'escalier, alors que Sakura s'installais au salon pour reprendre un peu. Je fis le tour des chambres et c'est avec horreur que je me rendis compte que le manoir était vide. Vide...

Je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir ce mot de ma tête. Mon regard aussi l'était, et c'est d'un pas lent que je retournais voir Sakura. Celle-ci ayant les yeux fermés, je crus qu'elle s'était endormie. Je m'approchais donc doucement et prit place sur le canapé, mais elle eut sans doute sentis que j'étais puisqu'elle ouvrit des yeux qu'elle dirigea lentement vers moi, me posant silencieusement la question que j'essayais d'éviter.

- Personne en haut, soufflais-je d'une voix tremblante

- Personne en bas non plus, dit-elle d'une voix quasi silencieuse.

Je soupirais. Mais où était-il allé à la fin ? Mon coeur se mit à battre violemment alors que dans ma tête, plein de supposition me vint. Je me faisais des peurs. J'étais tellement inquièt que j'imaginais n'importe quoi.

Sakura se leva alors et je la regardais partir vers la cuisine. Je la suivais inconsciemment.

- Je vais me prendre un verre d'eau, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle me devançait d'un mètre.

Je m'appuyais contre le comptoir, exactement là où j'étais le soir où Sasuke et moi avions fais l'amour. Ça me semble tellement loin soudainement que j'en ai un point au coeur. La même désagréable sensation que j'ai eue ce matin en le regardant partir.

Sakura prit place à table, regardant dans le vide.

- Sakura, murmurais-je tout bas.

Elle se retourna lentement vers moi, attendant silencieusement que je lui dise ce que j'ai à lui dire.

- Je crois que j'ai fais une belle bêtise.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

- J'ai eu l'idiotie de le laisser partir, sachant le danger qui l'attendait, marmonnais lentement, guettant sa réaction.

Elle ferma les yeux en laissant tomber ses mains sur la table en un bruit légèrement fort. Je crus une seconde qu'elle allait se lever, me frapper et me traîter de baka comme elle avait l'habitude de faire il y a longtemps... Elle se leva donc, s'approcha de moi, plongea ses émeraudes dans mes iris bleus et, sachant ce qu'elle allait faire ou presque, elle me prit dans ses bras.

À l'instant, je n'ai eu qu'une vision des choses. Je me revis à l'entrée du village, habillé de mes vêtements oranges et bleus, levant le pouce vers Sakura en larmes. C'était le jour de mon départ et les mots que j'eus prononcés à ce moment là furent tellement précieux pour elle que c'est ceux-ci que j'entendis aujourd'hui.

- On va le retrouver, promit, chuchota-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mon oreil, il ne doit pas être aller bien loin...

Je ne dis rien. Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux à nouveau.

- Inutile de s'inquièter pour rien, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, répétant les paroles que j'ai moi-même prononcer.

Je fermais les yeux, pour reprendre un peu le fil de mes pensées. Puis je regardais à nouveau mon amie.

- Tu as raison, vaudrait mieux dormir, dis-je à contre coeur.

- Demain s'il n'est toujours pas revenu, commença-t-elle, nous devrons prendre les choses en main.

Elle me lança un regard, lisant ma détresse.

- Naruto, souffla-t-elle, il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois.

- Je sais, lâchais-je en détournant le regard, je sais mais...

- Hokage-sama nous l'a dit, continua-t-elle, on ne sous-estime pas un Uchiwa et puis...

Je me laissais tomber à genoux, les yeux fermés, attendant patiemment qu'elle termine sa phrase, un poids pesant toujours sur mes épaules, m'obligeant à descendre encore plus bas.

Comme si je m'en attendant, j'ouvris les yeux juste alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Un ninja ne reviens jamais sur sa parole.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que je regardais toujours Sakura. Je fus à cet instant convaincu d'une chose. De un, Sasuke ne nous trahirais pas une deuxième fois, et de deux, il ne briserait pas non plus ses promesses...

L'espèrance fut la seule pensée qui me déchira le coeur à l'instant, alors que je ne voyais que son visage lorsque je fermais les yeux... Un ninja ne revient jamais sur sa parole, et j'espère que c'est vrai.

**FIN du chapitre 17, À SUIVRE**


	18. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 18 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Le regard du vieil homme fut tellement intense que le jeune Uchiwa détourna les yeux quelques secondes en regardant le sol. Diverses images traversèrent son esprit sans vouloir le laisser tranquille, et cela l'empêchait de penser clairement.

Il s'approcha donc d'Orochimaru, qui lui attendait patiemment sur la chaise, Kabuto derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit en fixant le Senin.

- Je suis là, chuchota-t-il sans pouvoir cacher sa voix légèrement tremblante, alors ne faite rien à Konoha.

Un faible et suspicieux sourire s'empara des lèvres d'Orochimaru. Il se mit debout, dépassant Sasuke de cinq centimètres à peine, et il le défia du regard.

- Je croyais que tu désirais détruire le village, murmura-t-il, depuis que tu as su pour ton frère.

- Taisez-vous ! Hurla le jeune homme. Je vous interdis d'en dire plus !

La rage s'empara de tout son corps et il leva le bras en direction d'Orochimaru qui semblait amusé par la scène, et juste comme il allait atteindre son visage blanc, le Senin attrapa son poignet.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, maugréa le serpent, tenant toujours le poignet de l'adolescent.

Kabuto, derrière, lâcha un rire qui attira l'attention de Sasuke qui lui était à moitié chemin entre rage et haine. Puis, se rendant compte qu'Orochimaru le serrait un peu trop fort à son goût, il recula brusquement en attrapant son katana de l'autre main.

Orochimaru eut un mouvement de recul, pris par surprise. Kabuto se mit devant, menaçant l'Uchiwa d'un regard. Ce dernier ne fut aucunement effrayer, et il resta immobile un instant, essayant de déchiffrer les prochains mouvements que ferait le bras droit d'Orochimaru.

Un combat débuta alors, entre les deux jeunes hommes, sous l'oeil amusé du Senin. Kabuto prenait les devant durant un certain temps, mais Sasuke se reprit bien vite, et il fit un croche pied à son adversaire. Celui-ci se retrouva donc à terre, à la merci du jeune Uchiwa. Orochimaru intervint alors mais Sasuke menaça le Senin en l'obligeant à reculer sous peine de se faire trancher la tête. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire dégoutant et sans que personne n'eut le temps de le voir, il s'empara de la lame et la serra tellement fort que non seulement un filet de sang coula mais Sasuke ne put faire un seul mouvement avec son sabre.

- Tu me fais bien rire, ria-t-il alors que le jeune homme essayait en vain de ménager sa rage.

Oubliant Kabuto, il enclancha ses sharingans et fixa Orochimaru dans les yeux, lui riant toujours aussi fort. Mais la douleur fut tellement intense qu'il lâcha un cri en fermant immédiatement les yeux. Du sang coula sur son visage et Orochimaru en profita pour le pousser par terre et le bombarder de coups, alors que pendant ce temps, Kabuto s'était relevé.

Dans un ultime hurlement de douleur et de rage, il ouvrit les yeux et ce fut au tour d'Orochimaru d'hurler, sachant maintenant pourquoi cette pupille est entrée dans la légende. Un simple regard et c'en était finit. Il recula sans voir où il allait et Sasuke profita , malgré la douleur, de ce court instant pour s'occuper de Kabuto. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir disparu. L'Uchiwa le cherchait donc, regardant de haut en bas, à gauche à droite puis il sentit un poids sur ses épaules. En même temps, Orochimaru avait reprit ses moyens, et, un peu plus loin, il revint vers lui en le menaçant d'un regard plus qu'haineux. Le serpent était dans une colère noir. Sasuke l'avait cherché, et il l'avait trouvé. Ce dernier se rendit compte que trop vite, alors qu'il était hypnotisé par Orochimaru, que Kabuto l'avait serré contre lui et qu'il ne pouvait bouger ses bras.

Il s'était misérablement fait avoir. Sa respiration accéléra et il soupira longuement en essayant de garder son calme. Orochimaru l'approchait dangereusement en faisant signe à Kabuto de ne pas le lâcher. Lorsqu'il sentit les long doigts d'Orochimaru glisser sur ses bras, il frissona et quand le Senin s'approchait un peu trop près de son visage, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas sentir ce qu'il lui ferait dans les prochaines secondes. Au fond des ténèbres qui hantaient ses pensées, il vit une jolie frimousse blonde, et comme pour ajouter un poids à sa douleur, Orochimaru enfonça ses dents à l'endroit même où avait été posée la marque maudite, avant qu'Itachi ne l'enlève lui-même. Un filet de sang s'écoula et Sasuke hurla avant de perdre conscience.

***

Ne voulant s'arrêter de battre aussi vite, mon coeur me faisait horriblement souffrir de la manière dont il battait contre ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Tellement de choses m'embrouillaient l'esprit que je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Je me fâchais à rien et c'est pourquoi Sakura ne m'adressait aucun mot durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Nous étions arrivés en fin de matiné, et je fus surpris en y retrouvant Kakashi, discutant avec l'Hokage, tandis qu'au fond de la pièce se tenait Hinata. Elle avait l'air en grande forme. En tout cas, d'après ses pupilles blanches aussi brillantes que de la neige qui vient de tomber, et de son sourire en me voyant entrer. Je lui renvoyais à peine ce petit signe de salutation en restant appuyé contre le mur tandis que Sakura s'avança vers Tsunade. Celle-ci releva la tête vers mon amie, la regardant insistante.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle, visiblement très occupée

- Il... euh, commença Sakura un peu nerveuse, il faudrait qu'on vous parle.

Elle se retourna brièvement vers moi pour expliquer le ''on'' qu'elle avait employé. Tsunade soupira en replaçant ses feuilles sur son bureau. Elle se leva ensuite en disant à Kakashi qu'elle serait de retour d'ici cinq minutes, dépendemment de ce qu'on aurait à lui dire. Elle suiva alors Sakura à l'extérieur du bureau et j'en fis de même, lançant un dernier regard silencieux à Hinata, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi elle était là.

Une fois en dehors du bureau, Sakura prit la parole la première, avant même que Tsunade ou même moi ai pu le faire.

- Voilà, lâcha-t-elle, euh... Sasuke est sortit hier et... Ben il n'est pas revenu.

Je fis semblant de ne rien entendre, le regard perdu aux alentours. Je semblais tellement absent que Tsunade se tourna vers moi avant même de fournir une réaction à ce que Sakura venait de dire.

- Tu vas bien, Naruto ? dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon front.

Je grognai. Son instinc maternelle m'énervait drôlement aujourd'hui. Je restai donc appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés contre mon torse. Je n'étais pas de bonne humeur et personne ne me ferait sourire aujourd'hui. Personne.

Tsunade reporta son attention sur Sakura et lui demanda de répéter. Sakura s'énerva et soupira longuement.

- Sasuke a disparu ! S'exclama-t-elle

Cette fois-ci je l'entendis et ça me fit un peu plus mal. Comme si quelqu'un me frappait à coup de couteau et ce, sans cesse. À la longue, ça fait atrocement mal.

Tsunade semblait sérieuse tout en ayant du mal à y croire. Quel hasard, moi aussi je n'y crois qu'à moitié.

- On pense que c'est... euh, continua Sakura peu confiante, Orochimaru..

Je crus une seconde que Tsunade ne nous suivait plus. Elle regardait le sol un instant sans se rendre compte réellement de notre présence. À quoi pensait-elle ? Sakura s'en préoccupait plus que moi et elle lui secoua l'épaule, histoire de la ramener à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? insista Sakura, toujours avec ce visage triste

Je restais toujours silencieux à leurs côtés, ne disant un mot. Comme ça, sans expression ni réaction, j'avais presque l'air de me ficher d'où pouvait être mon amant, mais à l'intérieur, c'était tout le contraire. Mon sang bouillonait dans mes veines rien qu'à penser aux possibilités. D'abord, je sais qu'il y a Orochimaru dans les parages. C'était lui ma principale crainte. Ce qui me rassurait c'était que Sasuke faisait partis entre autre d'un clan réputé pour leurs dons innés aux combats et qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire une deuxième fois. La deuxième hypothèse que je m'étais faite, malgré que je me sois giflé au moins une trentaine de fois dès que cette phrase parut dans mon esprit, ne semblait pas totalement fausse... Et voilà, encore une gifle. Je ne sais vraiment pas où me mettre la tête ces derniers temps. Je suis tout à l'envers et ça empire de minute en minute. De seconde en seconde... Et si Sasuke nous avait trahis une nouvelle fois ?

- Naruto ?

Je sursautai. Il faudrait arrêter de penser autant, je finirai par en avoir mal à la tête. Et ça, j'étais loin, très loin d'en avoir envie.

Je regardais donc Sakura qui me fixait, cherchant à savoir si j'allais bien. Je lui fis un léger signe de tête et elle m'expliqua ce que j'avais manqué durant mon ''absence''.

Je l'écoutais à peine et me rendis compte que Tsunade était retournée dans son bureau. Je me dirigeais là pour la rejoindre en entendant Sakura soupirer derrière moi comme quoi je ne l'écoutais jamais. Et puis après ?

Je me dirigeais vers son bureau où elle venait tout juste de se rasseoir, et après un bref regard en arrière qui me confirma qu'Hinata - assise par terre cette fois - était toujours présente.

- Juste pour vous dire, commençais-je en me raclant la gorge, que je ne rentrerais peut-être pas ce soir.

Sakura parut surprise, mais pas autant que Tsunade. Celle-ci sourit après mûre réflexion. Je la regardais interrogateur avant qu'elle ne m'adresse la parole.

- J'espère, dit-elle, car la mission que je vais te confier ne prend guère un après midi.

J'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Une mission ? interrogeais-je

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle en se levant debout, faisant signe à Hinata d'approcher, j'ai fais venir des ninja de niveau pour vous accompagner, Sakura et toi.

- Oui, mais quelle mission ? insista Sakura

- Vous venez de m'affirmer que Sasuke n'est pas revenu d'où il était partit, fit Tsunade, vous devrez le retrouver. Mais..

Bien sûr, il y a un mais. Inévitablement, cette phrase sonna amère à mes oreilles. Ce n'était pas la première fois, disons, qu'on me donnait comme mission de retrouver Sasuke. Il avait le don de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Mais là, les choses se compliquaient un peu et ça devait arriver en même temps qu'Orochimaru fasse son grand retour. Quoi de plus louche... et inquiètant.

Je lançais un léger regard à Hinata qui ne bougeait pas d'où elle était. Dans ses grands yeux blancs, j'y voyais de l'assurance mais surtout de la sagesse. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis que j'étais revenu de mon exil de trois ans. Elle avait plus ou moins changée. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'avant, lui arrivant clairement aux reins. Ses yeux toujours aussi magnifique et son visage d'ange était resté le même. Elle avait quelque peu grandit, faisant la même taille que Sakura maintenant. Je la détaillais de la tête aux pieds et pas une seule fois elle rougissait. Elle s'était peut-être finalement fait une raison. J'en fus plus soulagé qu'autre chose. Elle ne se souffrirait plus inutilement.

Je revins à la réalité quand Sakura me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Ma tête se tourna instinctivement en avant de moi, où Tsunade me regardait inquiète.

- Un problème ? marmonnais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant... bref, tu sembles absent...

- Tout va bien, grognais-je en baissant le regard.

J'y aperçus, sur le bureau, les papiers de mission et je m'emparais de ces feuilles. Je lis les quelques lignes, le ''blabla'', pour en arriver au but premier de la mission. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands et mon coeur manqua un battement. _Éliminer Orochimaru._

_***_

La tête penchée vers l'arrière, j'admirais l'étendu rose. Le ciel s'assombrissait et le soleil disparaissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. J'étais assis contre un rocher, le regard dans les vappes, faisant tournoyer un kunaï autour d'un de mes doigts. J'avais fais le vide dans mon esprit, me préparant à voir le pire dans les prochains jours.

Soudain, une voix étrangement lointaine me ramenait au présent.

- Naruto ?

Une voix aiguë et relaxante. Je me retournais.

- Prêt ?

Je souris faiblement. Me passant la main dans les cheveux, je me levais enfin, la dépassant de presque une tête.

- Allons-y, Hinata, marmonnais-je.

Sakura vint marcher à mes côtés, mais la conversation n'allais pas de bon train. Contrairement à mon habituelle enthousiasme, je ne parlais pas. J'étais aussi silencieux que mon cher disparu. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé...

Le chemin fut long et pénible. Mes jambes semblaient ne pas vouloir me tenir encore plus longtemps et mon esprit flottait dans une tristesse non contenue et j'avais du mal à m'y retrouver.

Après une heure de marche, je m'arrêtais et mes amis s'installèrent à mes côtés. Sakura et Hinata se proposaient pour faire la tente, sachant surment que nous y resterions toute la nuit. Je reprenais donc un peu d'énergie en prenant une grande gorgée d'eau. Kiba s'installa à mes côtés en s'appuyant sur le tronc d'un arbre tandis que Naomi et Lee prirent place aux abords du petit lac.

La nuit tomba assez rapidement, et, perdu dans mes pensées, je mis un petit moment avant de me rendre compte que seul Kiba et moi étions encore debout. D'ailleurs, parlant de lui, il vint à ma rencontre et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lâcha-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur mon épaule, on va le retrouver.

- Tu sais, dis-je presque assez fort pour me faire entendre, j'ai répété cette phrase assez souvent que maintenant, je n'y crois plus.

Il semblait choqué par mon manque de confiance... de motivation. Je redevenais lentement le Naruto faible et sans ambitions que j'avais été quand on m'avait obligé à me marier avec Naomi. C'est pourquoi Kiba me secoua plus durement.

- Hé, s'exclama-t-il, où est passé le futur Hokage ?

Je souris doucement.

- Au même endroit que Sasuke, murmurais-je doucement alors que mes iris bleus divaguaient toujours vers l'horizon.

Il se tut un instant. Un malaise chez lui que je ne ressentais pas. Mon coeur battait à une vitesse raisonnable et j'avais réussis depuis ce matin à reprendre un peu mon calme. Essayant d'oublier les images horribles qui apparaissaient à mon esprit dès que je repensais à Orochimaru...

- Je suis désolé, Naruto, vraiment, marmonna Kiba

- Désolé de quoi ?

Kiba baissa la tête.

- J'avais oublié que... ben que vous deux... Enfin, marmonna-t-il vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise.

Sa gêne me fit sourire. Me remontant un tout petit peu le moral, je m'amusais à le regarder rougire.

- C'est un peu étrange, continua-t-il un peu moins nerveux, que vous deux vous soyez un couple aujourd'hui...

Je regardais mon ami tandis qu'il parlait. C'est vrai que cela a du en surprendre plus d'un, de savoir que les deux plus rivales comme nous étions avaient finit par tomber amoureux...

- Je sais, dis-je.

- Naruto, poursuivit Kiba alors que je relevais la tête vers lui, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous. Sincèrement...

Je souris.

- Merci, Kiba, murmurais-je, à peine assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Je me levais ensuite. Souriant.

- Je vais me coucher, dis-je, tu montes la garde le premier ?

- Ouais, dit-il, bonne nuit.

Je partis me coucher et m'endormis l'esprit en paix.

***

Gisant sur le sol glacé, il ne bougeait pas. À peine conscient, il pouvait cependant entendre toute la conversation qu'Orochimaru et Kabuto avait dans l'autre pièce. Il se sentait misérablement faible. Il avait mal et il se sentait seul. Plus seul que jamais. Et comme la solitude l'avait presque tué durant son enfance, il cru que jamais il sera libre à présent. Il avait commit une erreur... stupide, et cette fois-ci personne ne viendrait. Personne n'était là. Personne pour lui tendre la main. Personne pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réchauffer. Non, personne.

Il chasse ses vilaines idées et tenta de se relever, sans succès. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et il lâcha une plainte étouffée. Il décida, contre son gré, de rester par terre.  
Les minutes s'écoulaient ainsi, paressant une éternité pour le jeune Uchiwa.

Les voix étouffés qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté devinrent plus vivantes et surtout plus fortes. Il se décida donc de ramper et de se coller contre le mur pour mieux entendre.

- Tu comprends maintenant, Kabuto, fit la voix d'Orochimaru, il faut à tout prix l'éloigner de ce blondinet.

Un silence dura dans lequel Sasuke tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rester là où il était. Orochimaru poursuivit alors.

- Il va falloir que je passe à l'acte, et au plus vite.

- Bien, maître, fit Kabuto.

- Demain au plus tard.

Sasuke entendit des bruits de pas, comme si soit Orochimaru ou Kabuto s'éloignait, puis il entendit le serpent continuer.

- Non, dit-il, finalement, j'ai une meilleur idée.

- Je vous écoute, Orochimaru-sama.

- Je pense que Sasuke s'en donnerait à coeur joie d'assister à la mort sanglante de ce cher démon renard.

Sasuke faillit s'évanouir. Son sang se mit à danser dans ses veines, et dans une rage soudaine et tellement puissante, il réussit à se relever en envoyant son point fracasser le mur en roches.

- Salop !! Hurla-t-il

- Tiens ?

Une voix derrière lui le tira de sa violente colère. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une silhouette étrangement familière.

Son corps tremblait légèrement et il resta bien collé au mur. Sans doute trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il avait peur... un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

- Sasuke-kun, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

La respiration saccadé, le corps tremblant, le point en sang, il observa la silhouette s'avançer vers lui et il reconnut immédiatement la personne.

- Je... Je pourrais dire la même chose, marmonna-t-il

Le mystérieux inconnu s'avança encore vers le jeune Uchiwa qui lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Orochimaru est encore plus dangereux, prend garde.

- Je vais le tuer !! Hurla Sasuke

- Voyons, Sasuke-kun, tu tiens à peine debout ! s'exclama l'inconnu en riant.

Sasuke se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir assit par terre. Il resta là de longues minutes à réléchir. Après un bref instant, dans lequel il reprit son calme, il leva les yeux vers l'inconnu qui s'agenouilla devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Sincèrement Sasuke, dit-il, compte sur moi.

**FIN du chapitre 18, À SUIVRE**


	19. Le don de Naomi

**Chapitre 19 : Le don de Naomi**

- Sincèrement, Sasuke, dit-il, tu peux compter sur moi.

Le porteur du nom ferma les yeux un instant. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit soudainement. Pourquoi il était là, lui ? Pourquoi il lui tendait la main, comme ça, sans rien en échange ? C'était difficile à croire. Un court instant s'écoula dans lequel Sasuke avait toujours les yeux fermés, laissant croire qu'il était inconscient, et son interlocuteur soupira.

Réfléchissant à un tas de choses, Sasuke en oubliait presque la situation dans laquelle il était, mais il sursauta quand il se sentit soulevé de terre.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il faiblement, bien malgré lui

- Tu es épuisé, laisse moi t'amener avec moi.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Juugo, grogna-t-il.

Ce dernier lâcha un rire.

- Dis, poursuivit-il, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la première fois qu'on s'est vu ?

- Non.

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Juugo, et il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'avais dis que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

- Pose moi par terre, s'impatienta l'Uchiwa

- Non.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

- C'est un peu ça, dit-il d'un petit sourire.

Juugo avait changé. Il n'était pas comme ça il y a 3 ans. Il était plutôt silencieux, timide. Il était là tout le contraire. Sasuke en avait manqué un bout, semblait-il. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, s'appuyant sur les larges épaules de Juugo. La fatigue allait bientôt avoir raison de lui, même s'il luttait pour rester éveillé. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus en danger. Était-il en train de rêver, ou est-ce qu'il venait tout juste d'être sauvé d'Orochimaru ? Il finit par secouer la tête et de rouvrir les yeux.

- Hum, commença-t-il, tremblant, vous... qu'êtes-vous devenus ?

Juugo le regarda par dessus son épaule, alors qu'il continuait de marcher sans que Sasuke ne se rende compte qu'ils étaient dans les sous-terrains.

- Il ne reste plus que Karin et moi, marmonna Juugo à voix basse.

- Et Suigetsu ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Tu sais, Sasuke, on a cru que tu étais mort, poursuivit-il, et... ben Suigetsu nous a quittés. Tu te souviens ? Il avait un but, et c'était de partir en quête des septs épées, dont celle de Samehada... Tu te souviens de celui qui l'a possèdait ?

- Kisame.

- C'est exact. Suigetsu n'en ai pas venu à bout. Kisame était beaucoup trop fort pour lui, et tu le connais ! Pas question de perdre. Donc, tu imagines déjà comment ça c'est terminé ?

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais il était surpris que Suigetsu ne soit plus de ce monde. Il était tellement vivant et brillant de santé. Il ne cessait de se démarquer et il avait su se faire une place dans le monde des shinobis. Qu'il se soit fait tué... aussi facilement... Enfin.

- Tu es toujours là ? demanda Juugo

- Hmm...

Juugo marcha encore queques longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à leur ''repaire''. Il déposa Sasuke sur un matelas au sol. Ce dernier, bien malgré lui, avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Juugo prit place à ses côtés, le regardant quelques instants avant que la troisième arrive. Elle était de la même grandeur, ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre, tout comme ses longs cheveux.

- Juugo ? fit la jeune femme, où étais-tu... ? Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Ça te surprend tant que ça ?

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Demande ça à Orochimaru, soupira Juugo

Karin fronça les sourcils en posant sa main sur le front de l'endormit. Ce dernier ne bougea même pas. Son visage était anormalement pâle, il ressemblait presque à un mort. Orochimaru était le seul pour cause de son état. Karin releva ses yeux sombres vers Juugo.

- Orochimaru ?!

- Semble-t-il.

- Mais... Et...

- Dur à croire, je sais.

- Orochimaru était mort, poursuivit la jeune femme, et j'ai cru que Sasuke l'était aussi !

- Il a besoin de notre aide, Karin, souffla Juugo à voix basse.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse en fixant son ancien coéquipier. Il avait tellement maigrit, mais en même temps, il était resté le même. L'Uchiwa qui se montre toujours plus fort qu'il l'est en réalité. Elle finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit, prenant les précautions nécéssaires pour ne pas le réveiller, quoiqu'elle était persuadée que ça n'allait pas arriver, et elle releva la tête en direction de Juugo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda-t-elle

Celui-ci la regarda, puis il alla droit au but :

- Éliminer Orochimaru.

***

C'est pas possible, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne peux pas passer plus d'une heure sans finir par avoir horriblement mal à la tête. Celle-ci entre mes mains, j'essaie du mieux que je peux de m'endormir, allongé dans la tente, mais les voix qui viennent de dehors me sont insupportables. C'était le tour de garde de Sakura, mais j'ai l'impression que Naomi n'avait pas envie de dormir puisqu'elle restait avec elle. Et elles parlaient toutes les deux. En riant. En faite, il n'y avait que Naomi qui trouvait la force de est-ce qu'elle faisait ? L'un des notres étaient peut-être même entre la vie et la mort à l'heure qu'il était et elle, elle rit ?! OK, calme, calmes toi Naruto, tu t'embrouilles l'esprit inutilement là...

- Naruto ?

Je me retournais vers le son de sa voix. Il était allongé à mes côtés, essayant sans doute de dormir lui aussi. C'est fou ce que ça rit fort, une femme. Je le regardais par dessus mon épaule, et aperçus qu'il s'était assit. Je lui tournais le dos en grognant.

- Je suis fatigué, Kiba, murmurais-je.

- Mouin, dit-il aussi fort que moi, je le suis aussi, mais Naomi rit trop fort.

Je me redressais, assis, et contemplais le sol. Les yeux perdus, je repensais à nos dernières caresses. C'était avant-hier et pourtant, je me sentais comme si une éternité s'était écoulée depuis. Il me l'avait pourtant dit. Il m'avait ''prévenu'' en quelque sorte. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé où il allait, et il m'avait tout bonnement répondu qu'il aimerait me le dire, et après, il me bombardait d'excuse... Il était vraiment, réellement bizarre, et le mot était juste.

Je me ''réveillais'' alors en voyant la main de Kiba s'agiter devant mes yeux. Je sursautais et me tournais vers lui, l'air endormit.

- Hum, marmonnais-je, Kiba...

- Quoi ?  
Il était aussi endormit que moi. Un simple regard à l'extérieur me suffit pour comprendre que la nuit était bel et bien là, la lune reflettant sa lumière sur le campement. Je levais donc les yeux vers Kiba, qui me regardait, attendant que je parle.

- Est-ce que tu trouves que... que Sasuke était étrange.. dernièrement ?

Il fit les yeux ronds.

- Naruto, j'ai pas reparlé à Sasuke depuis l'académie !

- ...

Je restais silencieux un moment. Je regardais à nouveau le sol, là où j'étais assis. L'air me parut glacial durant un moment quand cette phrase me revint à l'esprit :

__

« Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto-kun, je trouverai un moyen d'attirer une nouvelle fois ton ami vers moi, mais cette fois, j'essairais de ne pas trop faire de dégâts »

Une nouvelle fois, Kiba agita son bras devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Naruto ? Insista-t-il

- Kiba, je vais être franc avec toi, déclarais-je sur un ton ferme, je sais où Sasuke est.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Il me regardait avec ces mêmes yeux ronds, un sourcil haussé, l'air de ne plus me suivre.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes alors si tu sais où il est ?

- Tu réagirais comme moi si la personne que tu aimes est sans doute entre les mains d'Orochimaru !

Il semblait ne pas me croire. Je crus une seconde que ses yeux allaient sortirent de leurs orbites. Il était presque figé sur place, et ce fut à mon tour de secouer ma main devant son visage, histoire de le ramener à la réalité.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? S'exclama-t-il. Et puis Orochimaru est mort ! Attend.. Ça veux dire que Sasuke nous trahis encore ?

Je le stoppais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

- Arrêtes, Kiba, m'exclamais-je en regardant brièvement dehors pour être sur que Sakura n'entende pas, Sasuke ne nous trahis pas ! Je pense plutôt que ce soit Orochimaru...

Il resta silencieux, incrédule.

- En faite, continuais-je alors que ma voix s'en allait vers le mutisme, j'ai peur que...

Je me tus. Mes émotions étaient incontrôlabes et je ne savais plus comment les exprimer. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser, j'étais perdu et je ne savais pas si je devais me fâcher ou fondre en larmes. Depuis qu'il était partit, j'étais en proie à mes propres sentiments.

- Naruto, chuchota Kiba, est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Mouais...

- Sasuke est fort, dit-il malgré que je le savais déjà, et... et...

Orochimaru aussi. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire, mais pas devant moi. Inutile de t'empêcher de dire les vrais choses devant moi, Kiba, je sais. Orochimaru est dangereux, et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur...

C'est à ce moment que Sakura - Naomi derrière - entra dans la tente.

- Naruto, c'est ton tour de garde, dit-elle simplement.

Je la regardais un instant, silencieux. Ses grands yeux verts pleins de courage et d'amour ne changeraient jamais. Puis, une question douloureuse - pour moi ou pour elle, peut importait - me vint à l'esprit... _« Aimait-elle encore Sasuke ». _Elle l'avait tellement aimé de toutes ses forces dans le passé qu'il m'était impossible d'imaginer qu'elle aie réussit à l'oublier.

Je finis par secouer la tête pour revenir au présent. Je souris à Sakura et me retourna vers Kiba.

- Je... hum... je vais y aller, marmonnais-je, encore gêné de notre conversation.

Je me levais et me dirigeais dehors. Sakura partit rejoindre Hinata qui dormait surment dans la tente des filles. Naomi, cependant, resta dehors avec moi.

- Tu ne dors pas ? demandais-je, comme de rien en m'installant au bord du lac, où je vis mon reflet dans l'eau.

Je me regardais un instant, tout en entendant vaguement Naomi m'expliquer sa réponse. Ma peau pâlissait anormalement, j'avais d'affreux cernes sous les yeux et ceux-ci, habituellement couleur océan, n'avaient presque plus d'éclats... Que m'arrivait-il ? Moi qui était - pour Sasuke - un rayon de soleil.

Un rayon de soleil... J'y repensais et ça me fit rire. Sasuke m'avait une fois dit que j'étais son rayon de soleil et que j'avais fait fondre la glace dans son coeur.

Je ris discrètement - de peine ou de joie, je n'en savais rien - et Naomi m'interrogea du regard.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fais rire, Naruto ? demanda-t-elle poliment. Pourquoi donc me parlait-elle si poliment ?

Je me retournais doucement vers elle en souriant faiblement. Tristement...

- Je repensais à... à...

Je fus surpris de ne pas arriver à prononcer son prénom. J'y étais tout simplement incapable, mais Naomi termina la phrase à ma place.

- Tu pensais à Sasuke, dit-elle, sérieuse, ce qui me fit plus de mal.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle parlait comme si Sasuke n'était plus de ce monde. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Naruto, cesse de déprimer, continua-t-elle, on va le retrouver.

La même phrase prononcé deux fois en un jour. Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe, soupirant, en regardant la ciel couleur nuit. La même couleur que les yeux de mon ange.

- Je sais, soufflais-je, sur un ton qui laissait comprendre que je n'y croyais plus.

Je l'entendis soupirer, comme si elle en avait marre de ma déprime. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait elle ? Comment elle pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais ? Elle allait me rendre fou si elle continuait à me regarder comme ça, comme si de rien était, comme si **PERSONNE** n'était disparu... !

Je me retournais vers Naomi, sourcils froncés. Un peu plus, et je me mettais vraiment en colère.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, dis-je en gardant mon calme - j'essayais du moins - je peux monter la garde tout seul.

Elle ne dit rien et fixait intensément par terre. Elle semblait immobile. Je crus qu'elle s'était transformée en statue quand elle portait sa main à sa gorge. Mon coeur manqua un battement.

- Euh, Naomi ?

Elle ne disait rien, ne me regardait même pas. Puis, soudainement, elle tenta de respirer. Sans succès. Elle inspirait, expirait avec une grande difficulté. Son visage devint pâle et j'eus l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas du tout. S'étouffait-elle vraiment où c'était le fruit de mon imagination ?

- Na... Naruto ! Je... Je ne peux pas.. respirer...

Elle chuchotait presque. Sa voix cassait et je ne sus pas quoi faire. Je la pris par les épaules.

- Naomi ! Ça va ? M'exclamais-je tellement fort que Sakura apparut à la sortie de sa tente. Je la regardais derrière mon épaule, en tenant toujours Naomi qui lâchait des gémissement étouffés. Sakura s'affola et se précipita vers nous. Je me poussais avant que Sakura ne le fasse, et je regardais Sakura faire. Elle était médecin après tout.

Je reculais inconsciemment, jusqu'à être juste à côté de la tente, dans laquelle Kiba dormait sans doute. J'eus tord puisque la minute d'après, dans laquelle Naomi n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son air, Kiba apparut derrière moi, me questionnant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? murmura-t-il, encore endormit

- Je ne sais pas !

De loin, Naomi ne semblait pas calmée. Elle tentait de retrouver son aire, sans succès. Kiba ne dit rien, et Sakura réapparut devant moi, demandant à Kiba d'aller surveiller Naomi pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe mortellement. Lee était déjà avec elle et Kiba s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre. Sakura prit place à mes côtés en inspirant profondément.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? marmonnais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Naruto, murmura Sakura, personne ne te l'a jamais dit mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Naomi a... un don, en quelque sorte.

- Un don ? Quel genre de don ?!

Je m'énervais sans trop comprendre pourquoi moi-même. Sakura gardait son calme, les yeux fermés, comme si elle était exténuée.

- Sakura, continuais-je en murmurant, dit moi-le.

- On a découvert son don, une semaine avant ton retour.

Je fermais les yeux, replongeant inconsciemment dans mes douloureux souvenirs. Puis Sakura poursuivit son récit.

- Une semaine avant que tu ne reviennes, Naomi a fait une crise comme celle-là. Elle était avec Sasuke quand c'est arrivé. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'a conduite à l'hôpital, même si lui n'allait pas mieux. Ce n'est que le lendemain que Naomi avait reprit du mieux, que nous avions prit connaissance de son don, jusque là inconnue. Tsunade lui avait posé quelques questions mais la seule chose que Naomi a dit, c'était qu'elle t'avait vu.

Ébahis, je lançais un regard incrédule à Sakura. J'avais encore plus l'air d'un abrutis avec mes grands yeux ouverts. Sakura poursuivit sans même répondre à mes silencieuses questions.

- Elle a affirmé t'avoir vu marcher, vêtue d'une longue cape et d'un chapeau japonais.

Sakura arrêta, ayant aperçus un malaise chez moi. Je fermais les yeux, et après un petit moment, je me retournais pour regarder un peu plus loin. Lee et Kiba restaient avec Naomi qui elle avait retrouvé son air. Elle semblait inconsciente. Ce n'est seulement quand je regardais à nouveau Sakura que je me rendis compte de l'absence d'Hinata.

- Elle... elle vient d'avoir une... une vision ? réussis-je à articuler.

Sakura secoua tristement la tête, tandis que je compris qu'elle dit oui, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mon coeur se mit à battre vite... drôlement vite. Tellement que j'en avais mal.

Puis après plus de cinq minutes, dans lesquelles Sakura m'avait laissé dans mon cruel silence mentale, Kiba revint vers nous.

- Ça va, elle s'est endormit, dit-il simplement en retournant à l'intérieur de la tente.

Je me retournais et aperçus Hinata entrée dans la tente des filles. Sans doute était-elle allée chercher de l'eau. Lee passa devant moi pour aller rejoindre Kiba à l'intérieur et je me tournais vers Sakura.

- Je vais me coucher, murmurais-je, sur un dur.

Sakura me lança un dernier regard inquièt.

Je me couchais, furieux. C'était stupide. Oui, stupide. Ce genre de chose, ça ne se peut pas. Quelqu'un qui voit l'avenir. Et puis quoi encore ? Si Naomi voit l'avenir, alors je suis le fils du Yon....

Mauvais exemple.

Je croisais mes bras derrière ma tête et fermais les yeux. Cependant, la curiosité grandit en moi, et ça m'en est presque désagréable de ne pas savoir ce que Naomi a vu cette fois. Elle a peut-être vu Sasuke, ou l'endroit où il se trouve.

Je reste là plusieurs minutes, avant de décidé à dormir. Un simple regard à ma droite m'indique que Lee dort ainsi que Kiba.

Je me retournais sur le côté, essayant en vain de trouver le sommeil. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, et le visage de mon ange me revint, m'arrachant un gémissement. J'eus un pincement au coeur, et, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait juste d'arriver, je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

**FIN du chapitre 19, À SUIVRE**


	20. Un jour je serai Hokage

**Chapitre 20 : Un jour je serai un Hokage**

- Naruto !

Je relevais la tête. Je n'y voyais que du noir mais j'avais entendu sa voix. Sa voix qui criait à l'aide. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais et encore moins où il était, mais je m'en fichais et je me relevais avec peine. Mes jambes me semblaient lourdes et j'avais de la difficulté à avancer.

J'entendis un second hurlement. Encore une fois c'était sa voix. Mais où était-il ? Un sentiment de peur et d'angoisse s'emparait de moi à mesure que j'avançais mais surtout, de colère quand ce visage blanc aux traits de reptiles apparut à mon esprit. S'il avait osé toucher le moindre cheveux de sa tête, il aurait à faire à moi. Et je n'aurais aucune pitié.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, je trébuchais et me retrouvais à terre. La respiration haletante et mes sens en éveil, je restais là un bon bout de temps. Le silence durait et je n'entendais plus rien. Plus aucun hurlement qui était présent quelques minutes auparavant.

- Naruto...

Cette fois-ci, c'était un murmure. Mais c'était toujours sa voix, sa voix à lui... Je _sais_ que c'est lui. Il est là, tout près, je le sais, je le sens. Son odeur me brûle les narines. Convaincu, je décide de relever la tête, et d'ouvrir les yeux. Rien.

- Je t'en pris... Aide moi...

- Mais où es-tu Sasuke ?! M'écriais-je, d'une voix qui tremblait

Tout mon corps tremblait, et ce fut pire lorsque je sentis cette main froide touché ma peau. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et tous les poils de mon corps se dressèrent à se contact. Sachant qu'il était derrière moi, je me retournais, mais la vision fut horrible.

Sa peau était blanche, presque plus de couleurs. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, ils ne brillaient plus. Un liquie rouge ruisselait sur son visage, comme s'il pleurait du sang. D'une main, il se tenait l'oeil droit et de l'autre, il me tenait le bras. Il appelait à l'aide. Mais j'étais trop... bouleversé par cette vision de lui que j'ai une seconde pensé que ça aurait pu être un Genjutsu. Une simple illusion...

- Qu... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sans que je ne l'ai vu venir, il m'attira violemment à lui. Nos visage se retrouvaient tellement proche que j'en perdis presque pied. Le monde autour de moi cessa de tourner et je plongeai dans son regard rouge sang.

- Sasuke...

Je fermais les yeux pour savoureur ce doux contact. J'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé que je ne me rendis même pas compte que...

- Heureux de te revoir, mon cher Naruto, murmura une voix... une voix qui m'est dangereusement familière.

J'ouvris les yeux, et inconscient, je tombais dans deux pupilles caramels. Je m'étais fais avoir. Comment avais-je pu commettre cette grave erreur ?

Puis, dans une fraction de seconde, j'eus la respiration coupée. Ma vue devint embrouillée et je me rendis compte qu'il venait de me transpercer avec son épée. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire, j'étais sans doute déjà mort.

- Sasuke t'attends en enfer, dit Orochimaru alors que je sombrais lentement dans l'inconscience, ne le fais pas attendre.

Un hurlement se fit entendre et je mis environ cinq secondes à me rendre compte qu'il sortait de ma bouche. Je me relèvai en sursaut, et je réalisai peu après que j'étais dans la tente. Seul. Je regardai autour, et j'en conclus que le matin était là. J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où j'étais et la seconde d'après, Sakura arriva à l'entrer de la tente.

- Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche maintenant. Rien. Je clignai des yeux une ou deux fois. C'était... un rêve ? C'est tout ? C'était seulement un rêve ?

- T'as fais un cauchemard ? fit Sakura, un peu plus calme.

- Je... je crois... oui, dis-je doucement.

Je mis peu de temps à reprendre une respiration normal. Sakura était toujours là.

- Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs !

- Pardon, murmurais-je en fixant le sol, immobile.

Ça avait l'air tellement vrai. Sa voix m'avait parut tellement proche. Il était là. Je sais qu'il était là. Je le sentais, tout près, comme s'il m'avait réellement touché.

- Ça va, Naruto ?

Comme si il m'appelait vraiment. Comme s'il criait à l'aide...

- Naruto ?

Je relève la tête vers Sakura, incrédule. Elle me parlait ? Sans doute. Elle m'observait de ses grands yeux verts, et de ses sourcils légèrement haussés, montrant qu'elle cherchait à savoir ce que j'avais, tout à coup. Si je suis malade ou... Je pense que je suis fou. Oui, ça doit être ça.

- Désolé, Sakura, marmonnais-je en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle après un petit moment, aller viens, on mange.

Elle sortit de la tente. Je l'entendis marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où les autres devaient être en train de manger. Moi je m'allongeai sur le dos, fixant le toit de la tente. Cette histoire va finir par me rendre dingue.

Je restais là de longues minutes quand finalement, je partis rejoindre les autres. Ils mangeaient tous, autour d'un petit feu. Je m'installais au pied d'un arbre et pris les onigiris qui patientaient là sur le sac de Sakura. Je commençais à manger silencieusement quand Hinata vint s'asseoir près de moi.

Je sentais qu'elle me dévisageait, et je finis par me retourner vers elle.

- Un problème, demandais-je.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller fort, dit-elle, souriant légèrement.

- C'est rien, grognais-je en tournant à nouveau la tête, pour fixer les flammes.

Elle demeura silencieuse pendant une longue minute, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. Elle insiste drôlement aujourd'hui, Hinata.

- Tu peux me le dire, dit-elle doucement.

- Dire quoi ? Demandais-je, bêtement.

Elle soupira. Il faut pas trop en demander à Naruto, l'imbécile de service, ne l'oublier pas. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis elle repartit se chercher de l'eau. Moi je restais toujours assit à la même place, en finissant de manger.

Un peu plus tard, pendant qu'Hinata et Sakura finissait de ranger les tentes, et que Kiba s'entraînait avec Lee, moi j'aperçus Naomi assise au bord de l'eau. Je décidais d'aller la rejoindre.

- Ça va ? demandais-je presque silencieusement alors que je m'installais à ses côtés.

Elle sursauta.

- Oh, Naruto, marmonna-t-elle, désolée pour cette nuit.

- C'est rien.

Elle semblait vraiment perturbée. Je décidais d'entammer le sujet plus en profondeur.

- Sakura m'a parlé de ton... ton don, dis-je un peu nerveux, en quelque sorte.

Son silence m'énervait car je devais en avoir le coeur net. Sur ce qu'elle avait vu, je veux dire.

- Naomi, continuais-je plus sérieux, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Elle tourna sa tête rousse vers moi, me fixant de ses yeux profondément noirs. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de tristesse et de désespoir dans son regard. Jamais. Même quand je lui avais clairement dit que je n'allais pas me marier avec elle.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Oui, dis-je sur un ton ferme.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle d'une voix faible, je vois l'avenir, mais très rarement.

- Ce que tu vois... se réalise-t-il toujours ?

- Ça m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, je ne peux donc pas en être certaine, dit-elle, songeuse.

Je gardais le silence, attendant patiemment qu'elle continue. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'avouer ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision d'hier, mais non. Elle était aussi silencieuse que moi.

- Naomi ?

- Hm ?

- Je peux te demander de... enfin, marmonnais-je ne sachant comment demander une telle chose, je peux te demander de me dire, en quelque sorte, ce que tu as vu hier ?

Un long soupire s'échappa de sa bouche et elle ferma les yeux. Je la vis qui tremblait légèrement. Était-ce signe que c'était mauvais ?

- Ce serait mieux si tu ne savais pas, Naruto, finit-elle par dire.

Qu'elle me dise cela, c'était mauvais signe. Je le sentais. Elle n'avait pas vu une belle chose. Non. Une horrible vision. C'était ce qu'elle avait vu. Voyant son état. Elle était pâle et peu enjouée. Elle n'avait même pas mangé, à ce que je me souviens. C'est pourquoi j'étais certain qu'elle avait vu quelque chose d'horrible. Je me demandais un instant si j'avais réellement envie de le savoir... Mais je devais en avoir le coeur net. Il fallait que je sache, sinon j'allais devenir fou. C'est certain.

Alors que j'allais lui demander de me le dire, j'entendis Sakura un peu plus loin derrière.

- Naruto, Naomi, cria-t-elle, on se remet en route dans deux minutes !

Je ne fis qu'un seul mouvement de tête pour acquiescer et me retournais vers Naomi. Cette dernière avait baissée la tête, et dans son regard, je voyais une tristesse infinie. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera d'être curieux et de vouloir à tout prix connaître le pourquoi elle était si bouleversée.

Mais alors que j'ouvris la bouche, elle se leva debout.

- On doit y aller, dit-elle simplement.

Je commençais à être impatient. Je bondis debout et la regardais, elle plus petite que moi.

- Naomi, dit moi-le !

Elle leva ses pupilles onyx vers moi, pas terrifiée du tout par ma colère grandissante. Cependant, elle resta silencieuse.

- Je dois le savoir, j'ai le _droit_ de savoir, poursuivais-je, toujours aussi déterminé.

- Bon, lâcha-t-elle en fermant les yeux, si tu y tiens tant.

Mon coeur se mit à battre tellement vite que je me sentis soudainement étourdis. Je redoutais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Une désagréable sensation dans mon ventre me donnant la nausée, et ma tête qui me faisait horriblement mal. Je la regardais fixement, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle me le dit mot pour mot, allant droit au but :

- Sasuke va mourire.

***

Les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au blond. Trois jours. Déjà trois jours qu'il était partit. Déjà trois jours qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Déjà trois jours et il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Qu'il allait bientôt tomber, et cette fois-ci Naruto n'était pas là pour lui tendre la main. En plus qu'il avait horriblement mal à l'endroit où Orochimaru l'avait mordu. Il craignait d'avoir à nouveau cette marque démoniaque. Il lutta cependant pour ne pas repenser au jour où il l'avait eu, la première fois. Ça été difficile mais il parvint à penser à autre chose. À Naruto, par exemple.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus il avait mal. Mais encore une fois, il n'en montra rien. Il remit son masque impassible et son air froid quand Juugo revint.

- Bien dormit ? demanda ce dernier

- Non.

Juugo ne s'en préoccupa pas et il s'approcha de Sasuke. Ce dernier semblait calme et avait toujours les yeux fermés. Le blond sourit légèrement.

- Karin devrait arriver bientôt, déclara-t-il.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

- Elle est là ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Ouais, elle est partit chercher des plantes médecinales.

- Elle est devenue médecin ?

- Plus ou moins.

Le jeune Uchiwa referma les yeux. Il devait encore avoir plein de chose qu'il avait manqué, mais il s'en fichait. Le silence dura un instant, dans lequel Juugo pensait à une stratégie pour faire crever le vieux serpent et son bras droit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Karin arriva. Elle se dirigea vers les deux garçons en souriant tristement. Ils étaient là, tout les trois. Comme avant. Seulement, il manquait quelqu'un...

Elle regarda Juugo qui ne fit qu'un petit sourire et elle regarda ensuite Sasuke. Ce dernier était immobile, assit en tailleur, les yeux fermés.

- Sasuke, fit la jeune femme, il faudrait que tu... que tu passes devant.

- Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il presque aussitôt

Karin rougit avant de se mettre à bégayer comme une idiote.

- P-Parce que... c'est toi qui connais l'endroit où... où on achète nos armes, finit-elle par dire d'une voix presque tremblante.

Juugo se tourna vers Sasuke, attendant que celui-ci ne réponde.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, avoua-t-il après quelques minutes.

- J'en ai, fit Karin tout sourire.

- On a pas le temps de s'équiper, ajouta Sasuke en ouvrant enfin les yeux, et ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas vous battre à mains nues !

Le sourire niais de Karin disparut et elle tourna le regard vers Juugo.

- Il a raison, marmonna celui-ci.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et aucun des trois ninja ne fûrent capable de le briser. Juugo parce qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de déjouer Orochimaru et Kabuto, Karin parce qu'elle attendait qu'on lui dise quoi faire, et Sasuke parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il pensait entre autre à Naruto. Où était-il en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Les paroles d'Orochimaru ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête et ça lui faisait peur. Assister à la mort sanglante du blond... Il en serait jamais capable. Son âme est trop sensible pour voir une telle scène. Mais de toute façon, se disait Sasuke, s'il était là et non à Konoha, c'était bien pour proteger Naruto, non ? Et il allait le faire. Le blond s'occupait toujours de lui, alors c'était à son tour de faire sa part. Il n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés, à attendre que ce vieux Senin meurt de vieillesse. Il devra se battre... à mort.

Il se leva alors, faisant sursauter ses deux compagnons, et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte en ne murmurant qu'une chose.

- On se dépèche.

***

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je crus que mon coeur s'était arrêté. Mes yeux aussi ronds que deux balles de ping-pong fixaient un point inexistant sur le sol. Mes membres se mirent à trembler et mon visage devint aussi blanc que celui d'un cadavre.

Je perdis conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi, et je perdis Naomi de vue pendant un instant. C'était comme si j'étais aveugle. Je ne voyais plus, c'était flou. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me jeter en bas d'un immeuble de vingt étages. J'eus la respiration coupé et c'est à peine si je fus capable de diriger ma main à ma poitrine pour vérifier si j'étais encore vivant.

- Naruto ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Naomi. D'ailleurs, celle-là, je crois qu'elle est déjà partit rejoindre les autres. J'aperçus presque une chevelure rose avant que je ferme les yeux.

- Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle insistait et après un petit moment dans lequel je repris mon air, j'ouvris les yeux pour plonger dans deux pierres émeraudes.

- Désolé, Sakura, dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dit-elle en posant sa main chaude sur mon front pâle, t'es blanc comme un drap !

Je fermais les yeux à nouveau, et les paroles de Naomi me revint. _Sasuke va mourire. _Lorsque cette phrase aussit petite soit-elle se fit une place dans mon esprit, un sentiment de colère m'envahit soudainement. Tellement intense que lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ce fut les pupilles de Kyubi que Sakura vit, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle grimaça.

- Tu.. tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante, en fixant ma main toujours sur ma poitrine, mes yeux rouges, et ma grimace de colère.

Je ne parlais pas. J'en étais incapable, faut dire. J'essayais de garder conscience tout en essayant de chercher dans ma tête si cela pourrait être vrai. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrment être entre les mains d'Orochimaru, et ça, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'accepter Je sais que je me répète, mais si ce vieux serpent pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui, il signe son arrêt de mort. Je le jure aux noms de tout les Hokages.

Je sursautai et revenai au présent quand je sentis Sakura me prendre le bras. De ses mains fines, elle semblait essayer d'attirer mon attention.

- Viens, il faut vraiment y aller, insista-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux et portais ma main libre à ma tête. Mais dès lors que je fermais les yeux, l'horrible rêve de cette nuit me revint en mémoire et je lâchais violement Sakura qui me lançais un regard interrogateur. Je restais immobile un instant, alors qu'une question idiote me vint en tête. Je la chassais avans de finir par me croire. J'étais tellement perturbé que j'en venais à penser des trucs insignifiants et sans buts.

Un maigre sourire s'empara de mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire et l'expression sur le visage de Sakura changea.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Mon fou rire se dissipa après quelques secondes et je repris mon sérieux. Après que la colère fut passé, l'hilarité arrivait, et ça allait être quoi après ? La dépression ? Comme si j'avais envie d'être dépressif. Oh Sasuke, mais où es-tu ? Tu ne vois donc pas ce que je deviens quand tu es loin ? Je perds la boule...

- Naruto, ajouta Sakura avec énèrvement, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Je soupirais.

- Je... en faite, c'est...

Mon regard se perdit en avant, là où Naomi marchait aux côtés d'Hinata, à discuter. Encore plus devant, il y avait Kiba et Lee. Ce qu'avait affirmé Naomi ne cessait de me rester en tête et j'avais presque peur de vouloir le croire. Comme si je ne voulais pas accepter qu'Orochimaru était tout à fait capable de le tuer... Même s'il était fort. Même s'il était un Uchiwa... J'en ai assez, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais plus...

Le temps passa et à la fin de la journée, nous étions rendu à mi-chemin. Celon la carte de Kiba, Oto n'était plus très loin. Le crépuscule se montra et le ciel changea de bleu à orange, de orange à rose, et tranquillement, en couleur nuit. De voir les jours et les nuits défiler sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, ça me rendait malade.

Nous avions marché jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse réellement nuit. Hinata montait alors la tente aidée de Sakura. Lee s'entraînait encore et toujours. C'est à ce moment là que Kiba vint me parle, alors que je voyais Naomi s'éloigner quelque peu.

- Ça va, vieux ? demanda-t-il alors que mon regard se fixait sur la rousse, par dessus son épaule.

- Mouais, marmonnais-je.

- Si tu le dis, dit-il.

Je ne fis pas réellement attention à lui, ce qui le fit grogner. Je me dirigeais vers Naomi. Elle était assise au pied d'un arbre. Alors que je marchais vers elle, je me retournais vaguement et regardais mes amis monter le campement. Je m'éloignais encore quand j'arrivais finalement derrière Naomi. Je la pris par le bras, la forçant à se relever. Elle lâcha un gémissement, et elle me suivit. Elle n'avait pas le choix après tout. Je l'entraînais plus profondément dans la forêt sombre et finit par trouver un trou sous la lune. Je la plaquais contre un arbre et la fusilla du regard.

- Ok Naomi, m'exclamais-je, tu vas me dire exactement ce que t'as vu.

J'essayais de contrôler le ton de ma voix. Je n'avais pas envie que les autres m'entendent du campement. Ma colère n'était sans doute pas passagère, mais encore moins envers elle donc, j'essayais de ne pas trop la bombarder.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux ancres, sans être intimidée. Sa peau fine paraissait aussi pâle que celle de Sasuke à la claireté de la lune. Ses cheveux roux légèrement tournés vers le rouge encadraient son visage, et je ne cessais de la dévisager.

- Je ne pense pas que ça te fasse plaisir d'entendre cela, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle lisait la colère, la peur, l'angoisse dans mes yeux.

Je lâchais un soupire et recula d'un pas, lui laissant le loisir de respirer.

- Désolé, dis-je, je veux juste savoir... Je... Ça m'empêche de respirer, c'est insupportable !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sentais à l'aise. Les mots sortaient de ma bouche, et je me rendais compte lentement que j'étais réellement en train de me confier à Naomi. Elle m'écoutait sans rien dire, appuyée sur le tronc d'arbre, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Je sais, je comprend ce que tu ressens, dit-elle après un petit moment, mais je continue de penser que ça serait mieux si tu ne savais pas.

- C'est vrai, ajoutai-je en fermant les yeux, dégouté par de multiples scènes qui s'offraient à moi dans ma tête, je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment la mort de mon amant devrait arriver... Mais... d'un autre côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le savoir...

- Peut-être pour ainsi dire trouver une manière d'empêcher cela d'arriver ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais. Avec Sakura, elle me réconfortait. Me prenant dans ses bras et me disant que tout allait bien aller. Naomi, elle, elle ne me console pas. Au contraire, je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté. Elle me dit plutôt ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ; elle me donne l'espoir que je pense avoir laissé partir en même temps que Sasuke. Elle me dit qu'il y a et aura toujours une solution d'empêcher le future de se produire comme elle l'a prédit.

- C'est.., commençais-je en fixant Naomi, c'est ça.

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Le sien était tout aussi sérieux que moi il y a une minute ou deux à peine.

- Tu sais quoi, demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Je fis non de la tête, en lâchant un soupire d'aise.

- Je pense que la vision que j'ai eu hier risque de ne pas arriver, déclara-t-elle, et non, ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir, c'est sincère.

Le silence dura et je compris qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Quoiqu'au fond, ça me solageait quelque peu de l'entendre elle-même dire que ça n'allait - peut-être - pas arriver. Après tout, c'était elle qui savait.

- Tu sais, continua-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, Sasuke n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Ça je le sais. Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir.

- Il ne laissera pas Orochimaru lui faire du mal, poursuivit-elle en me fixant de ses billes noirs. T'as confiance en lui, pas vrai ?

J'hésitais, puis ouvrit la bouche.

- B... bien sûr, marmonnais-je, pas certain.

J'avais confiance en lui. Mais pas en Orochimaru.

- Et en moi ?

J'ignorais pourquoi Naomi insistait. Elle me regardait, suppliante. Je fixai cependant mes pieds, essayant de suivre notre conversation. Ce n'est pas son genre. Oui, elle aime insister pour avoir les réponses à ses questions, mais... Enfin.

- Euh, commençais-je, oui, je suppose...

Je fermais les yeux. Je sentais une migraine venir de loin, et j'essayais déjà de lutter contre. Puis je sentis une main froide entourer mon poignet.

- Alors on va le sauver, dit-elle alors que je plongeai dans son regard.

- Hein ?

Je relevais la tête vers elle. Son sourire et son expression pleine d'assurance me rassurait. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. C'est pourquoi je décide de la suivre. Elle prit alors ma main, me disant au passage de ne pas m'inquièter.

- On va le sauver, tout les deux, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, tristement...

- Mais, et les autres ? demandais-je innocement en me retournant brièvement en direction du campement.

- Naruto, si on arrive au repaire d'Orochimaru en si grand nombre, m'expliqua-t-elle, on risque pas de passer innaperçu.

Je me laissais tomber à genoux et Naomi s'agenouilla devant moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et je levai instinctivement la tête vers elle. Un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit, quoique le sentiment de peur n'était pas tout à fait disparu. Je me sentais bizarrement bien. Naomi me comprenait et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, j'allais la suivre vers l'inconnu.

- Alors, fit-elle, tu viens ?

Elle se leva debout et j'en fis de même. J'avais retrouver ma détermination et je sortis un kunaï. Je m'approchais de l'arbre et gravais dessus la direction que Naomi et moi allons prendre. Je signais mon nom et posa la kunaï à terre. Histoire que les autres sachent où nous sommes.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Naomi.

- Tu sais quoi, Naomi ?  
Elle fit non de la tête.

- Un jour, je serai Hokage !

**FIN du chapitre 20, À SUIVRE**


	21. Retrouvailles au fond des ténèbres

**Chapitre 21 : Retrouvailles au fond des ténèbres**

Toute la nuit je ne cessais de me poser des questions. Avais-je bien fait de suivre Naomi ? Où ça allait me mener ? J'ignorais les réponses, et c'est, en partie, ce qui faisait monter l'angoisse et le stress en moi. J'avais aussi l'impression de marcher vers les ténèbres. De me jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme qui dirait. Mais à chaque fois que je faisais un pas de plus, que l'un de mes pieds dépassait l'autre, son visage d'ange me revenait et j'entendais le son de sa voix. La douce mélodie de sa voix me berçait pour me calmer un peu. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, d'imaginer qu'il soit en danger et qu'il aurait besoin de moi... Qu'il soit entre la vie et la mort, et qu'il crierait à l'aide... Mon affreux rêve de la nuit dernière ne cessait de revenir me hanter...

La nuit avait passé relativement vite, et dès l'aube, Naomi et moi étions arrivés à l'entrée d'une grotte. Je regardais vaguement aux alentours et compris, d'après mes souvenirs que je laissais loin dans ma tête, l'endroit où j'étais. Je lançais un regard à Naomi, et elle enfonça la porte. Elle entra suivit de moi. Elle se dirigeait vers l'avant, sur ses gardes, alors que moi je surveillais les arrières. Une odeur de sang frais me parvint aux narines et je crus vomir. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour essayer de lutter contre cette horrible odeur nauséabonde, et Naomi se retourna vers moi, kunaï en main.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je mis ma main sur mon nez, et la réaction de Naomi ne tarda pas. Elle lâcha un cri subtile en m'imitant, la main sur le nez.

- Mais c'est immonde ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un haut-le-coeur.

- Chute ! fis-je en levant les bras, horrifié par le ton de sa voix, tu veux notre perte ou quoi ?

Je regardais aux alentours, et aperçus une porte. Je ne me posais pas plus de question ; je pris Naomi par le bras et l'entraînait dans cette petite pièce fermée et éclairée par une seule bougie allumée au fond de la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'un lit simple. Après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, je m'adressais à ma compaire.

- Ça ne va pas crier comme ça ? Tu es folle !

Elle ne semblait pas porter attention à moi. Elle regardait derrière moi, par dessus mon épaule. Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? Peu importe. Je la pris par les épaules, l'obligeant à me regarder. J'étais tellement stressé que je laissais tout sortir par la colère.

- Non mais tu m'écoutes ? M'écriais-je avec rage, ne me rendant pas compte que le ton de ma voix montait dangereusement et que si on se faisait repairer, ça aurait été de ma faute.

Elle daigna enfin tourner la tête et me regarder dans les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et c'est moi qui veux notre perte ? dit-elle simplement.

J'inspirais profondément, et je la lâchais en même temps de relacher mon aire. Du calme, Naruto, respire... C'est bien facile à dire, mais à faire, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Je réalisais enfin une chose. J'étais chez Orochimaru. Dans son antre, dans son nid. Il doit y avoir un bon nombre de serpents venimeux dans les parages, mais le véritable monstre, il se cache sans doute au fond de cette grotte. De toute façon, je ne compte pas m'occuper de lui maintenant. Mon objectif, c'est de retrouver mon bien-aimé. Le retrouver et m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Que cette saleté de serpent n'ai pas levé un doigt sur lui. Car si c'est le cas, je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Jamais. Mieux vaut mourire.

Naomi ferma les yeux un instant et j'en fis de même. Mais je ne mis pas longtemps à les rouvrir. Son visage me hantait. Celui de mon rêve je veux dire. Son visage blanc tel un cadavre, ses yeux pleurant du sang... Je ne fais que fermer les yeux pour le voir et avoir envie de vomir. Soudain, j'entendis :

- Il n'est pas loin.

Je relevais la tête - que j'avais inconsciemment baissée - et regardais Naomi qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle reniflait les alentours, guettant une quelconque odeur. Je la regardais, les yeux plissés, attendant qu'elle m'explique.

- Qui... qui n'est pas loin, qui ?! M'impatientais-je, alors qu'elle ne me répondait toujours pas.

- Orochimaru... murmura-t-elle en ayant toujours les yeux fermés.

À l'entente de ce nom, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Mon coeur manqua un battement et ma respiration se fit plus rapide que les minutes précédentes.

- Quoi ?

Ce fut le seul son que j'eus été capable de faire sortir de ma bouche. J'avais mal à la gorge et mes hauts-le-coeur reprenaient de plus bel.

Je tentais de reprendre mon calme. Je fermais les yeux, inspirait, expirait... Peu à peu ma respiration ce fut plus lente, et je fis le vide dans ma tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas un comportement digne d'un ninja de ce nom. S'énerver pour rien, se mettre à crier presque, alors qu'on est dans le nid de l'ennemi.

J'essayais d'oublier Naomi un instant, celle-ci toujours immobile, les yeux fermés, essayant d'imaginer je ne sais quoi, alors que moi je me dirigeais vers le mur opposé à la porte. J'y posais ma main, et frissonais. C'était froid... non pire, glacé. Je fis glisser ma main le plus haut que je pouvais, et je m'accroupis pour chercher vers le bas une fissure qui me permetterais de passer à un autre endroit. Mais l'odeur de sang persistait et je me mis à trembler.

***

Alors que Naruto et Naomi essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver un disparu, loin de là, Sakura commençait à émerger de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et après quelques secondes, elle se redressa dans la tente, réalisant qu'elle était seule. Lentement, elle sortit de la tente et scrutta le campement des yeux. Le feu de la veille ne brûlait plus, le ciel était d'un gris qui commençait à peine à être claire, et l'herbe était finement humide, surment dû à la douce pluie de la nuit.

- Hé oh, fit-elle d'une voix encore endormit.

Elle se mit debout, et à nouveau elle balaya les lieux. La tente des garçons était un peu plus loin, et Sakura s'y dirigea à l'instant.

- Naruto ? dit-elle en entrant seulement la tête.

Il n'y avait cependant que Lee et Kiba à l'intérieur. Ce dernier qui dormait de dos à elle, se tourna vers elle en grognant.

- Hé ! S'écria la jeune fille, il faut se lever !

Kiba se leva sans mot dire. Lee en fit de même, et, plus rapide que son coéquipier, il fut debout dans le temps de le dire. Il fit un énorme sourire à la belle rose et celle-ci rougit en lui rendant son splendide sourire matinale.

- Où sont Naruto, Naomi et Hinata ? demanda le fauve de Konoha.

Sakura lança un regard à la tente des filles, un peu plus loin, alors qu'à ses côtés, Kiba préparait ses armes.

- Je l'ignore, déclara-t-elle après un petit moment de réflexion, Hinata et Naomi ne sont pas dans la tente, et Naruto non plus.

Kiba se mit debout, et lança un regard en direction de l'endroit où devrait être les autres. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lee et Sakura, qui elle semblait inquiète. Ou du moins, une lueur d'inquiètude commençait à naître dans la profondeur de ses iris émeraudes. Il se dirigea vers le petit ruisseau pour s'y passer le visage. Lee le rejoint et Sakura aussi, marchant lentement, le visage dans le vide, observant ses pieds.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sakura-chan ? demanda poliment Lee, avec un regard rassurant envers Sakura.

- Euh... je, non, balbutia cette dernière après un petit moment, c'est juste que...

Naruto serait sensé être là. Hinata et Naomi aussi. Où étaient-ils ? Partis ? Non. Certainement pas sans eux. La mission devait se remplir à six. Pas à trois... et encore moins seul. Malgré qu'elle était dur à croire, Sakura gardait cette idée en tête... Et si Naruto était partit seul ?

Elle secoua la tête durement. Elle luttait pour que son coeur ne se mette pas à battre plus vite déjà. Elle en était presque étourdit, alors que le combat n'était même pas encore commencé. Kiba la regardait, insistant, et c'est là qu'elle se 'réveilla'.

- À quoi tu penses, Sakura ? demanda-t-il, sérieux.

- Je me demande où est Naruto, c'est tout, avoua la jeune femme à voix basse, comme dans un murmure. Comme si elle ne parlait qu'à elle-même.

Kiba lança un regard sérieux à Lee. Ce dernier réajusta sa veste Chunin tandis que Kiba éguisa les lames de ses kunaïs. La jeune Haruno releva la tête en soupirant, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient déjà de couler, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'un hurlement se fit entendre.

Une voix bien connue. Une voix féminine et tremblante. Une voix qui se rapprochait... dangereusement, et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que Sakura se rendit compte que c'était la voix de...

- Hinata ! Cria Kiba en se précipitant vers elle alors qu'elle vint d'apparaître entre les arbres qui bordaient le début de la forêt.

Elle courait en direction du campement. D'où arrivait-elle ? Personne ne le sait. Elle avait cependant l'air perturbée, effrayée. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Kiba, qui cherchait des explications à toute cette mise en scène.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Hinata-chan ?

- C'est... c'est...

La jeune femme semblait essouflée, et ce fut quelques secondes de repos plus tard qu'elle fut en mesure d'articuler une phrase complète.

- Venez voir, dit-elle simplement en attrapant la main de Kiba pour l'entraîner dans la forêt.

Sakura et Lee s'empressèrent de les suivre. Hinata arriva finalement là où elle désirait montrer ses découvertes. Elle s'accroupit devant un arbre quelconque et prit l'arme qui reposait là.

- Kiba, dis-moi s'il appartient vraiment à Naruto, fit-elle, déterminée.

Kiba fronça les sourcils ainsi que Lee et Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hinata ? S'écria Lee, incrédule en agitant les bras comme un demeuré.

Tandis que Sakura fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

- Qu'essais-tu de nous dire, Hinata-chan ? Demanda la jeune Haruno en avançant d'un pas vers son amie.

L'Hyûga lança la tête en direction du tronc d'arbre sur lequel elle était appuyée. Sakura y jeta un coup d'oeil et se rendit compte de la présence d'un message. Il y était écrit exactement : _Je suis partis prendre la mission en main, accompagné de Naomi. Ne me cherchez pas, allez plutôt à Konoha. Ça serait inutile de faire plus de blessé. On sera bientôt de retour, tout les trois. _

Et c'était signé Naruto.

Sakura fit un pas en arrière. L'expression sur son visage se lisait facilement. Mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. D'incrédulité et de peur. Peur de quoi ? Sakura savait mieux que quiconque faire confiance au blond. Elle avait toujours sur qu'il était capable de tout. Faire preuve de courage. Ça, elle le savait trop bien. Alors pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait peur, c'est tout.

- Que... qu'est-ce qu'on fais ? murmura Kiba après un petit moment de silence entre les quatres amis.

Personne n'avait osé dire un mot. Ce message avait été claire, et tous en avait été mal à l'aise.

- Comment qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Hurla Sakura, en pleine colère. On y va !

- Mais...

- Pas question de reculer, ça n'est pas digne d'un ninja de ce nom !

Hinata, Lee et Kiba gardèrent le silence un instant face à une Sakura bouillonante. Ce petit message, elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas prit.

- Prenez vos armes, ce sera tout ce qu'on aura besoin ! Cet Orochimaru, je vais me le faire les yeux fermés !

- Sakura... murmura Hinata, essayant de calmer son amie qui était déjà rendue dans la tente, prenant en main ses kunaïs et shurikens.

Elle n'écoutait plus que ses pulsions. Chaque battement de son coeur lui indiquait le chemin à prendre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'arbre qui était entre autre, le « point de départ ». À partir de là, elle remonta ses gants jusqu'à ses coudes, le regard déterminée.

- Si l'un d'entre vous ose reculer, commença-t-elle.

- Ceux qui reculent devant le danger sont des lâches, or les ninja ne sont pas des lâches, l'interrompit Lee, du moins, ceux qui prétendent l'être... Les vrais ninjas n'abandonnent pas, pas vrai Sakura-chan ?

Sakura osa un sourire, aussi minime soit-il. Et, peu importe si c'était le moment et l'endroit, une larme glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait. Elle ferma les yeux et revit la tragique scène où Naruto partait, hurlant qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. C'était il y a longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié ce moment déchirant.

- Exactement, murmura-t-elle en laissant couler une deuxième goutte d'eau amer sur son visage fin.

Comme Naruto a su le prouver, le mot « abandonner » ne fait pas partit du vocabulaire d'un ninja. Et c'est confiante et déterminée que Sakura partit sans regarder en arrière, suivit par Hinata, Lee et Kiba, tout trois étant également prêts.

***

- Qu'essais-tu de faire ?

Je me retournais systématiquement, comme si je venais de faire une bêtise. Naomi me regardait comme si j'avais un oeil dans le front. Je baissais la tête, déçu qu'il n'y ai pas de trou ou de fissure dans le mur.

- Rien je... Je cherchais un, balbutiais-je, pas certain de ce que j'allais réellement dire.

Elle ne fit que soupirer avant de reculer vers la porte. Celle-ci s'étant fermé lorsque nous étions entrés.

- Il n'y a rien ici, dit-elle, allons nous en.

Je fis semblant de rien, et en lançant un dernier regard au mur du fond, je finis par suivre Naomi dans le long couloir sombre et étroit.

Nous marchions longtemps, sans trouver d'endroits. Nous avions passé devant un bon nombre de recoins et de pièces mais tous semblaient vide de vie. Je regardais le plancher froid quelques fois avant de remonter le menton pour regarder devant.

- Peut-être aurions nous dû emmener Kiba avec nous, murmurais-je.

Mais l'echo de ce couloir désert fit rebondir le son de ma voix et Naomi put entendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a un odorat plus développer, il aurait vu venir de loin les attaques, ou encore, il aurait sû nous dire où était ce que nous cherchions.

- Ah bon, fit-elle simplement, pas surprise du tout.

Je regardais sur les côtés, derrière, devant, en haut. Cet endroit ne me disait rien de bon. À mesure que nous avançions, l'air se refroidissait. Approchions-nous du nid ? Je n'en savais rien, et c'était sans doute pour cela que mes membres ne cessaient de trembler légèrement. Je n'avais pas peur. Ce n'était pas de la nervosité. J'étais juste pressé de lui arracher sa tête, à ce serpent de malheure. J'avais hâte d'être tâché de son sang. Naomi s'arrêta alors, et je présumais que nous étions arrivés au bout du couloir.

- Un problème, Naomi ? demandais-je silencieusement alors qu'elle avait la tête baissée.

J'eus un moment peur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fixé le sol aussi longtemps...

- Tu n'entends pas ?

Je soupirais de soulagement.

- Euh... entendre quoi ? répondis-je après avoir réalisé ses paroles.

- Ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard nerveux vers l'arrière.

Je me retournais à mon tour. Le fond du couloir - l'endroit d'où nous arrivions -, me paraissait tellement loin, et sombre que j'en frissonais. Je reposais mon regard sur Naomi, et dans ses yeux aussi sombre que ce couloir, j'y aperçus de la peur. De la _vraie_ peur.

- Tu... tu n'as rien entendu, risquais-je en essayant de la rassurer.

Ses yeux atterit sur moi et je sursautais.

- Arrêtes ! Hurla-t-elle

Je m'approchais d'elle presque en courant, et m'emparais de ses deux bras, l'arrêtant dans ses grands mouvements.

- Chute ! Murmurais-je.

Elle se tut alors que je posais ma main sur sa bouche. Un second hurlement aurait suffit à notre perte. Je lançais un regard à gauche, puis à droite. Rien. Ce couloir ne finit jamais ou quoi ? Suffit, du calme Naruto. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit... Garde ton sang froid.

Je pris une grande respiration et soudain, je sentis Naomi trembler, plus qu'un peu. Je tenais toujours son bras droit.

- Hé, dis-je doucement, ça va ?

- Tu n'entends pas ?!

- Parles moins fort, gorgnais-je en serrant les dents.

Elle se pencha vers moi et elle murmura, avec la même lueur de nervosité dans les yeux :

- Tu n'entends pas ?

- Je n'entend rien, dis-je avec insistance, qu'entends-tu ?

- Il... il y a des bruits de pas, articula-t-elle en quittant mon regard pour balayer le couloir vide des yeux, guettant un quelconque danger.

- Des bruits de pas ? M'enquis-je, soudainement interessé.

Elle secoua tristement la tête, pas convaincue elle même. Je tendis l'oreille, mais je n'entendis rien. Enfin, presque rien...

- Tu entends ? Insista-t-elle

- Chute, l'interrompis-je en levant le doigt, comme si j'entenderais mieux ainsi.

Pendant un instant, ni elle ni moi ne parlions. Le silence était drôlement lourd et j'entendis, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, des bruits de pas. Comme si quelqu'un s'approchait à grand pas... en courant.

- C'est...

- Ils s'approchent, ajouta-t-elle.

- _Ils_ ?

Son silence me rendit dingue pendant une longue minute. Je resserais ses mains contre les miennes, et je me penchais vers elle, appuyée sur le mur froid.

- Qui ? M'exclamais-je, me fichant complètement de ma voix forte.

- Chute ! S'écria-t-elle pour me rendre les avertissements.

- Qui ? Qui s'approche ?

- Je l'ignore ! Mais il y a plus d'une paire de pieds non ?

Je me tus cinq secondes. Je reculais, et regardais à gauche, puis à droite. Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Que le noir. Ça me rendait dingue. Un peu plus et j'étouffais. J'avais l'impression que le mur devant et le mur derrière allaient se refermer sur moi et me tuer. Je regardais Naomi. Elle semblait s'être calmée alors que moi je commençais tout juste à angoisser.

Naomi gardait le silence pendant que j'essayais de trouver de l'oxygène. Puis, dans un courant d'air glaciale, un nuage de fumée se fit tout autour de moi, et alors que j'essayais de cacher mon visage de ce minime ouragan, j'aperçus...

- Tiens, tiens.

Son visage semblait mort, et ses lèvres formaient un sourire moqueur, vainqueur. Il me reluquait de la tête au pied, cherchant sans doute la raison de ma présence dans son antre. Je me redressais, et Naomi quitta le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée depuis les cinq dernières minutes. Mes yeux luisaient de rage et de haine tandis que mes muscles se contractèrent. Je serrais les points pour m'empêcher d'hurler et de me jeter sur lui sans avoir élaboré de plan. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, créant un mince filet de sang qui coulait entre mes doigts. J'imaginais mes yeux rouges, exprimant la colère de Kyubi, et mon sang bouillonant dans mes veines. Je levais le menton bien haut, et étirait mes lèvres, de façon à laisser voir mes dents pointues et éguisées.

- Garde ton sang froid, murmura Naomi derrière moi.

Je la sentais tendu et je ne cessais de fixer Orochimaru dans les yeux, se lançant des éclairs mutuellement. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que son fidèle acolyte n'était pas à ses côtés. Je vis cependant, derrière le vieux Senin, une lame briller à la lueur d'une seule chandelle allumé à mes côtés. Derrière cette lame qui semblait tranchante, je vis une paire de pied. Je remontais doucement jusqu'à pouvoir déterminé cette silhouette.

Lorsqu'arrivé à son visage, j'eus un mouvement de recul. C'était _son_ visage, _sa_ lame, _ses _vêtements, _ses_ cheveux et _ses_ yeux rouges sang qui me fixait comme s'il n'attendait que le moment propice pour se jeter sur moi et me dévorer telle une proie sans défense.

**FIN du chapitre 21, À SUIVRE**

_Coucou fidèles lecteurs :) Bien que j'ai dit sur mon blog que cette fic irait loin, je ne peux vous cacher que la fin arrive à grands pas T_T_

_Sinon, ne me tapez pas dessus, je sais que ce chapitre finit mal, mais j'aime bien faire durer le suspens. _

_À biientôt pour la suite, j'espère que vous serez là !_


	22. En route vers la liberté

**En route vers la liberté**

Quelques heures auparavant...

La jeune femme lâcha un dernier soupire avant de retomber sur ses genoux, dans la boue sale et mouillée par la forte pluie. Elle resta dans cette position longtemps, avant qu'elle voit arriver deux pieds sous ses yeux. En relevant les yeux, elle vit que c'était son coéquipier. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait encore le considérer comme le chef de l'unité, et encore moins si cette unité existait encore. Après tout, trois ans s'étaient écoulés et l'un des leurs manquaient à l'appel...

Elle tenta de se redresser, tout en restant par terre, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit à la personne devant elle, cette dernière fit tomber une longue cape noire sur sa tête, semblable à celle qu'il portait.

Karin soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Met-la et arrête de te plaindre, fit Sasuke alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Karin le regarda partir avant de se lever et d'enfiler la cape, pour ensuite partir à sa suite en courant. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, le faisant grogner.

- Ton entraînement est trop dur, Sasuke-kun !

Ce dernier ne dit rien et entra dans la petite grotte, là où le dernier membre devait déjà être. Une petite caverne, trouvée par hasard au milieu de la forêt, sous les arbres et grands sapins. À l'intérieur, ils étaient tout les trois en sécurité et au chaud jusqu'au lendemain. Si le lendemain il y avait.

Le jeune Uchiwa se laissa tomber aux côtés de Juugo, qui lui semblait méditer.

- Alors ? Insista la seule fille de l'équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Voyant qu'aucun des deux garçons devant elle ne répondit, elle haussa le ton.

- Hé oh ! On peut répondre quand je parle ?

- Ça serait bien un petit moment de calme, Karin, affirma Sasuke en ouvrant des yeux rouges de fatigue.

La jeune fille ne dit rien et une longue minute silencieuse s'écoula. Le seul bruit qu'il y avait était le bruit de la pluie qui tappait contre les parois en roches, sur les feuilles d'arbres et dans les troux boueux de la forêt. Le matin était presque arrivé, cependant le soleil était bien caché sous une couche épaisse de nuages gris, et le vent était glaciale. Heureusement, les trois jeunes ninja s'étaient trouvé un trou où passé la nuit.

Pendant que Karin admirait les détails de ses ongles, que Sasuke dormait presque, la tête appuyé contre le mur, Juugo lui, semblait agité. De la sueur perlait sur son front et il plissa les yeux, alors que ses doigts entremêlés tremblaient, et qu'il essayait pourtant de garder contrôle de son jutsu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? murmura Karin en fixant Juugo.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers son coéquipier. Il ne dit rien cependant, il attendit qu'il parle.

- Je crois que j'entend quelque chose, dit-il simplement.

- Enfin ! Cela fait plus de 24 heures que tu essayes de capter quelque chose ! S'exclama Karin, d'un ton amer.

- Chute ! fit Sasuke en reportant son attention au blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

- À cause de la pluie, je ne peux pas en être certain mais, il y a... deux personnes qui viennent de pénétrer la caverne d'Orochimaru...

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sasuke, à qui la situation commençait à interessé...

- Et puis c'est quoi déjà, ce don spécial que tu as Juugo ? Ne fallait-il pas que tu entres en contact avec les animaux ? Questionna Karin

- Avant oui, fit Juugo, ignorant la colère soudaine de l'Uchiwa, maintenant il ne me suffit seulement d'entrer en contact avec les ondes présentes... La nature, quoi !

Karin ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un coup de tête, alors qu'à côté de Juugo, Sasuke était déjà perdu dans ses réflexions. Et si c'était Naruto et Sakura qui venaient d'entrer dans le nid d'Orochimaru ? Et s'ils se faisaient tuer ? Ça serait de sa faute... Sa seule et unique faute à lui.

Il fut alors tiré de ses bêtes pensées quand Karin lui tira le bras.

- Ça va ? dit cette dernière, sérieuse.

À moitié conscient, il secoua faiblement la tête avant de se lever et de sortir dehors, sous les regards curieux et inquièts de Juugo et Karin.

La jeune femme sortit sa tête juste pour voir Sasuke s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers Juugo.

- Il est bizarre lui, marmonna Karin, inquiète malgré elle.

- Tu sais, il s'en passe des choses en trois ans...

Juugo tourna la tête pour regarder dehors, là où, un peu plus loin, leur coéquipier restait immobile sous la pluie, regardant le ciel gris. Effectivement, son comportement était des plus étranges, et ils avaient de quoi se poser les questions.

- Et puis, je pense qu'il est retourné du bon côté maintenant, poursuivit Juugo.

Karin lui lança un regard pour qu'il continue.

- Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il avait l'air totalement soumit aux supplices d'Orochimaru, expliqua le blond, et il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être là de son gré...

La brune baissa la tête quelques secondes, observant ses doigts s'entrecroisés nerveusement, puis elle releva la tête pour regarder au loin, Sasuke faire les cents pas sans lâcher le ciel des yeux.

Elle se mit debout.

- Je... hum... je vais aller le voir, dit-elle d'une voix quasi-silencieuse.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Karin, tu le connais, il ne t'écoutera pas, fit Juugo. Cependant, la jeune femme se trouvait déjà dehors, se dirigeant vers son coéquipier et ami, si elle osait l'espèrer. Elle l'approcha doucement, en souriant à peine.

- Tu... tu vas attraper froid, marmonna-t-elle, nerveuse.

Le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers elle, comme s'il avait le regard vide. Il la fixa longtemps, indifférent.

- Ça m'est égal, murmura-t-il en retournant à la contemplation du ciel.

Karin rougit légèrement, puis elle se tourna en direction de la grotte, quelques mètres plus loin. Après avoir soupirer longuement, elle ferma les yeux et se retourna à nouveau vers Sasuke.

- Je pense savoir comment déterminer l'identité des deux personnes, dit-elle en un seul souffle.

L'Uchiwa se retourna vers elle.

- Comment ? Dit-il simplement.

- Je... en faite, non... Je ne peux pas... Soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

Elle s'attendait au pire. Le garçon ne fit que soupirer. Karin ferma les yeux et pendant au moins deux grosses minutes, elle réfléchissait à une solution. Mais la seule qui lui vint en tête...

- Il suffit d'aller voir alors, dit-elle.

- Aller voir ?

- Oui, aller voir. Retourner au point de départ, autrement dit.

- Hm... C'est une idée qui tient debout.

- Je peux cependant appeler à l'aide, ajouta systématiquement la jeune femme.

Sasuke lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, malgré lui, et Karin sourit inconsciemment.

- Je peux invoquer un aigle, et lui donner comme mission d'envoyer un message à... à un village avoisinant... Leur expliquant notre situation.

Le jeune homme se mit devant Karin, et il la prit doucement par les épaules.

- Tu peux réellement le faire ?

- Bien sûr ! Et puis, d'après Juugo, Konoha, le village de la feuille est tout près d'ici. Regarde, dit-elle en pointant du doigt, un point derrière Sasuke.

Ce dernier se retournant, et, apercevant le minime de ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, il s'avança et finit par arriver au pied d'une falaise, là où, en bas, il aperçut au loin le village de la feuille. De là il voyait les cinq visages taillés dans la roche. Était-ce une illusion, où il était vraiment debout devant cela ? La vue était tellement magnifique, qu'il perdit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Karin y comprit.

- Alors ?

Sursautant, il se tourna vers elle, et d'un sourire, il lui donna le feu vert, et tout de suite, la jeune femme s'agenouilla, débutant le travail. Sasuke se dirigea vers la grotte, là où devait attendre patiemment le troisième, mais avant d'y être totalement arrivé, il se tourna une dernière fois.

- Karin ?

Celle-ci ne fit que tourner la tête, sans lâcher des mains son parchemin invoqué depuis plus de cinq secondes.

- En combien de temps Konoha recevra le message ?

La jeune femme plissa le front, perdu dans ses réfléxions. Elle semblait réfléchir, et Sasuke attendit qu'elle lui donne l'information.

- Au plus tard demain matin, affirma-t-elle, sérieuse.

Il acquiesça et continua son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne place, assit en face du blond. Ce dernier semblait encore réfléchir, le visage dans la paume, la tête basse.

- On... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Juugo, ayant sentit son partenaire entrer dans la grotte et prendre place à ses côtés. Ce dernier sursauta. La voix grave de Juugo avait déchirer de silence, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle aussi fort.

- Euh... Karin est en train de... d'appeller en renfort et elle nous a suggerer d'aller voir nous-même... ce...

Il prit une grande respiration, essayant d'oublier ou de chasser ces images horribles qui se faufilaient dans son esprit, et que l'idée que ce soit Naruto qui soit dans la gueule du loup prenait place dans sa tête.

- ...Ce qui se passe, finit-il en essayant de fuir le regard inquièt de Juugo.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Aucun des deux ne voulant prendre la parole. Ils savaient tout deux que les prochaines heures n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Les combats allaient s'enchaîner les uns après les autres, c'était à peine s'ils auraient un moment pour souffler. Juugo fixa Sasuke, qui semblait totalement perdu, une fois de plus. Il était bien curieux de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces trois années. Jamais il n'avait vu le jeune Uchiwa aussi... vulnérable, fragile... Enfin. Lui qui s'attendait à plus. Plus d'autorité, en d'autre terme. C'est à ce moment là que Karin entra, affolée et épuisée.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas ! Sanglota-t-elle, d'une voix aiguë et franchement énervante.

Juugo plissa le front, dans une grimace, puis il se leva debout pour sortir rejoindre la jeune femme mais pour prendre un peu d'aire aussi. Quoique la pluie n'avait pas encore cessé. Sasuke les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

- J'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal, dit-elle après un long soupire.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas ? demanda l'Uchiwa

- Non !

Il baissa la tête pour observer ses pieds. Il avait un plan B, même si c'était dangereux. Il refusait à abandonner et il allait sauver son blond, même si rien n'avait encore prouver que c'était bel et bien Naruto qui avait entré dans l'antre du serpent. Il n'allait pas attendre qu'il soit trop tard... Il n'allait pas faire comme autrefois, et regarder son monde s'écrouler une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci il n'avait plus cette faiblesse lourde qui l'avait empêcher d'agir. Il allait se battre, seul s'il le fallait.

- Pouvez vous y aller... à pied ? marmonna-t-il en faisant voyager son regard de Karin à Juugo.

- À... à pied ?! S'exclama Karin.

- Attend une petite minute, fit Juugo, nous ?

- Oui, vous, approuva le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, c'est à vous qe je parle !

- Tu ne penses quand même pas à retourner chez Orochimaru tout seul ? S'écria Juugo, dégouté par cette dangereuse idée... Idée qui semblait être la seule possible, cependant.

- Oui ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je peux le tuer moi-même, je n'aurai aucun mal à le faire !

Il se retourna quand il sentit Karin lui agripper les épaules.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux, fit-elle, fâchée. Regade toi bon sang, tu n'as pas encore totalement reprit toutes tes forces !

Furieux, l'Uchiwa se retourna en se décollant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, qui elle rencontra les pupilles rouges sang de Sasuke.

- Ma mère est morte il y a de ça dix ans, s'écria-t-il, alors arrête de me dire quoi faire et je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre avis !

Après quoi il se couvrit la tête de sa capuche, et il partit sans regarder en arrière. Il s'en fichait après tout, que des renforts soient appellés. Il en aurait bientôt finit avec ce vieux Senin. Il marcha encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner.

- Allez-y, murmura-t-il dans le col de sa longue cape.

Juugo et Karin se tenait encore sur le bord de la falaise, à attendre ou espèrer qu'il daigne changer d'avis. Puis, ils partirent en direction du village. Ne savaient-ils pas qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec les nerfs d'un Uchiwa ? Eh bien là, ils doivent le savoir.

Sasuke resta là de longue minutes, alors qu'une partie de lui se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Il était seul maintenant. Terriblement seul, et terriblement faible. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue. Karin avait raison, il n'avait pas encore reprit ses forces, depuis qu'Orochimaru avait... lui avait...

Dans un gémissement de douleur, il posa sa main sur sa nuque, à l'endroit exact où ce vieux serpent l'avait mordu, la veille. Pour qu'il se soit évanouit à ce moment là, il avait bien fallut qu'il ai fait quelque chose, non ? Il devait sans doute y avoir une marque, mais Sasuke luttait pour ne pas penser à ça maintenant, et plutôt regarder en avant, et d'espèrer, prier pour que Naruto ne fasse pas de bêtises. Qu'il ne se jette pas dans le tas, autrement dit. Après tout, il restait Naruto Uzumaki, et tout bon ninja ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes de combats, du jour au lendemain.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines, malgré lui, et c'est en riant doucement que Sasuke se remit en route. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son blond ; même absent, il était en mesure de le faire rire.

***

_Lorsqu'arrivé à son visage, j'eus un mouvement de recul. C'était son visage, sa lame, ses vêtements, ses cheveux et ses yeux rouges sang qui me fixait comme s'il n'attendait que le moment propice pour se jeter sur moi et me dévorer telle une proie sans défense._

Mes yeux, mes membres et mon coeur, ne voulant croire à ce que malgré moi, je voyais, je détournais le regard. Mais je n'eus à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux, que Naomi se tenait à mes côtés, grognant et fusillant le Senin du regard. À ce moment là, je crus sérieusement que j'avais rêvé.

Orochimaru se tenait devant nous, les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux plissé, grimaçant de colère.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pendant qu'Orochimaru et Naomi se fusillait du regard. J'avais bel et bien vu Sasuke derrière... Il était là, je _sais_ qu'il était là. Il se tenait bien droit derrière le Senin, appuyé sur son arme fétiche, cette lame qui brillait et qui me rendait aveugle... Il était là, me fixant comme si j'étais sa nourriture. _Il était là..._

- Vous en avez du courage, les enfants, de vous aventurés ici, fit le serpent d'une voix sensuellement dégoutante.

Naomi lâcha un gémissement et elle fronça les sourcils, alors que moi j'en fis de même, fixant mon regard sur cet être qui ne mérite que la mort, et rien d'autre. Je le fixais de toute ma rage, de mes yeux rouges sang. Kyubi comme moi ne désire qu'une chose, et c'est de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la tête. J'étais entré dans une grande colère, et j'ignore si Naomi pourra me retenir, mais d'ici deux minutes, tout au plus, s'il ne disparaît pas, il mourra.

J'eus un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il fit un pas vers nous.

- S'il y a une chose que je peux dire, continua le serpent, c'est que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants.

Tous les poils de mon corps se dressèrent et je perdis presque l'équilibre. Puis, plus je le regardais, et plus les souvenirs s'enchaînaient dans ma tête, me rappelant tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal, je me jetais sur lui, l'instinct meurtrier ayant prit le dessus sur tout autre sentiment en moi.

Dès qu'il me vit approcher, il se mit en position de combat, ne me repoussant pas pour autant. Je retombais sur lui, par terre, alors que j'entendis Naomi lâcher un cri de stupéfaction. Mes mains entouraient rageusement sa gorge et lui il riait encore et toujours, alors que je lui crachais presque au visage. Il riait alors que je resserais mon étreinte pour mieux l'étouffer. Il riait ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? N'y a-t-il pas de coeur dans cette poitrine ? C'est à se demander s'il fait partit des humains...

Il riait toujours et c'est alors que je levais mon coude au ciel, dirgeant mon point vers son visage tandis qu'il reprennait le souffle que je lui avais coupé.

- Rend moi le ! Hurlais-je

Il avait cessé de rire cependant il me regardait toujours de ce sourire moqueur, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le frappe réellement. Tant pis, il l'aura cherché.

Mais alors que je vins pour le frapper, mon bras fut retenue par une force inconnue. Je tournais lentement la tête, incrédule, et vit à peine qu'un serpent entourait mon bras. La seconde qui suivit, je fus violemment fracassé contre le mur à droite. À peine conscient de cette force venue de je ne sais où, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, pendant qu'un filet de sang coula de ma lèvre inférieur. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir et j'aperçus Naomi se jeter sur l'ennemi à son tour.

J'eus à peine la force de crier pour l'en empêcher.

- Naomi ! Non ! Arrête, hurlais-je, tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui !

Je me concentrais cependant plus sur mon état. Je ramenais mes jambes vers mon torse et tentais de me relever, m'appuyant vers l'arrière par l'un de mes bras, tandis que l'autre s'emparait d'un kunaï dans ma poche à shurikens, placé sur ma jambe droite. Une fois cela fait, je balayais les lieux sombres d'un regard, espèrant retrouver Naomi et Orochimaru. Plus furieux que jamais, j'entendis les gémissements étouffés de Naomi et j'aperçus un peu plus loin dans le couloir, cette dernière, collée au mur alors qu'Orochimaru la tenait par la gorge. Je lâchais un cri, le déconcentrant, et il se tourna vers moi.

- Lâche-la !

Il étouffa un rire et lâcha Naomi, qui s'écroula au sol, essayant en vain de reprendre une respiration normale. Convaincu qu'elle était hors d'état de combattre, il fit un pas vers moi.

- Tu es compétitif mon petit Naruto, dit-il en souriant.

- Ferme-là et rend moi Sasuke !

Il lâcha un rire.

- Tu es convainu que c'est moi qui le tient prisonnier, c'est ça ?

- Oui, exactement ! Je sais que tu lui veux du mal, affirmais-je en colère, je vais t'en empêcher, tu m'entends ?

Sans que j'ai le temps de le voir, il me lança un kunaï que j'eus esquivé de justesse. Lorsque je relevais la tête, il était trop proche pour que j'ose espèrer m'enfuir. Sa main vint entourer ma gorge et j'aperçus, par dessus son épaule, Naomi se relever tranquillement, prenant silencieusement le kunaï que j'avais désespérément lançé tout à l'heure, et, alors qu'Orochimaru m'étranglais, elle se précipita vers lui en hurlant et en pointant l'arme dans les airs. C'est à peine si j'eus le temps de voir Orochimaru grimacer que je me rendis compte qu'elle venait réellement de lui planter l'arme au milieu du dos.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**


	23. Aimer à en mourire

**Aimer à en mourire**

L'étreinte faiblit lentement et Orochimaru glissa au sol, dans une... Attendez une petite minute...

Il n'y avait aucune goutte de sang. Aucune marre de liquide rouge... Comment est-ce possible ? Je lève les yeux vers Naomi, qui respire durment, le visage encore durcit par la colère. Elle me regarde à son tour, et, en même temps, nos regards glissent vers le bas, et c'est avec horreur que j'y vis le corps d'Orochimaru devenir mou tel un liquide brun et de finir par disparaître.

Je lâchais un profond soupire. Un clône... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je me laissais tomber à genoux, prenant dans ma paume mon bras droit, qui avait malencontreusement été touché par le kunaï que m'avait lançé Orochimaru. Naomi s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle aussitôt en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. J'étais encore sous le choque. Ma respiration reprit lentement une vitesse normal et je lâchais un gémissement de douleur quand je retirais ma main de la plaie, qui était fort heureusement, pas assez profonde pour que ce soit grave.

- Dieu du ciel, Naruto! Tu es blessé ! S'écria-t-elle.

Je restais assit collé contre le mur, Naomi penchée vers moi. Je fermais les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

- Hnn... merci de me le rappeller, dis-je faiblement en entre-ouvrant les yeux.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, affirma-t-elle, sûr d'elle.

Elle se mit debout et je la suivais du regard. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle s'empara de sa ceinture - laquelle n'avais-je pas encore remarquée - et elle en sortir une petite bouteille transparente, contenant un liquide... transparent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je

Elle m'ignora cependant et prit mon bras avec tout sauf de la douceur. Elle y versa le liquide au complet, et j'ouvris la bouche malgré moi pour hurler. Putain que c'est douloureux ce truc !

Mes yeux restèrent fermés pendant un bout de temps, et je ne savais plus si j'étais conscient ou inconscient, et lorsque je les rouvris, Naomi était en train d'enrouler mon bras - ma blessure plutôt - dans un bandage, qu'elle serra de toute ses forces.

- Voilà, lâcha-t-elle.

Je tentais de bouger mon bras. Même si elle n'était pas complètement partie, je sentis à peine la douleur. Je regardais Naomi :

- Merci, soufflais-je, sincèrement, merci...

- Pas de quoi, dit-elle comme si c'était rien, aller lèves-toi. On a de la chance si Sasuke est toujours vivant. Cet endroit ne sens pas la vie... et j'ai hâte de sortir moi !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu m'encourages là, Naomi, marmonnais-je en me levant debout.

- Je sais, fit-elle en prenant les devant.

Je la suivis.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Naomi s'arrêta. Elle me dit qu'elle avait marre de marcher dans ce tunelle sans fin, et qu'elle avait besoin de prendre une pause. Je m'assis à nouveau, auprès d'elle. Je la regardais deux secondes. Elle avait les yeux fermés et pendant un instant, je lui fus sincèrement reconnaissant de ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Et ce, depuis _ce jour là_, depuis qu'elle avait prononcé _ces paroles là_...

_Elle me regardait dans les yeux, puis elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'attirait à elle en passant ses bras autours de mon cou. Je fus surpris mais avant de me rendre réellement compte de la situation, et de la distance très courte me séparant d'elle, elle chuchota à mon oreil :  
- J'ai compris, ça va, inutile de t'humilier devant tout le monde, laisse moi le faire et fais moi confiance..._

J'ouvris les yeux et sourit à ce doux souvenir. Ce souvenir qui semble si loin. Mais comme si ce n'était pas assez de me sentir en danger (j'étais du côté de l'ennemi après tout), il fallait que son visage à lui me revienne sans cesse en tête, sans jamais me laisser tranquille... Il me manque terriblement. Tellement que ça m'en fait mal... J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi... Besoin de l'entendre... sa voix qui me fait tellement de bien...

Soudain, une question me vint en tête, et c'est en fixant intensément le sol froid sur lequel j'étais assis que je demandais d'une voix faible et basse :

- Dit Naomi...

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi...

- Tout quoi ?

- Tu viens tout juste de soigner ma blessure, affirmais-je d'une voix un peu plus forte, tu m'as également accompagnée ici, à tes risques et périls.

Elle ne dit rien, sans doute avait-elle deviné que je n'avais pas tout dit.

- Tu nous as aussi toujours défendus, Sasuke et moi, et... tu t'es battu à mes côtés, il y a de ça trois ans. Tu y as même presque laissée ta vie...

Les voix de Sakura et Kakashi hurler le nom de Naomi, ce jour-là, me revint en mémoire et je me forçais à fermer les yeux très fort pour ne pas que mes souvenirs m'enlèvent ce qui me reste de courage.

- Ça s'appelle de l'amitié, Naruto, dit-elle finalement.

Je me retournais vers elle à ce moment là, et c'est en plongeant dans ses iris noirs que je me rendis compte qu'elle avait _son_ regard. Un puie sans fond pour mieux dire. Un regard profond, où souffrance y reigne... Ses yeux étaient les mêmes. Et c'est en partie pour cette raison que je détournais le regard une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui encore une fois, et de souvenir qu'il était sans doute entre les mains de...

Je frissonais.

- Ma... mère est morte... quand j'avais cinq ans et... mon père n'a jamais vraiment porté attention à moi, dû à son titre de Kage.

Je me retournais vers elle et après quelques secondes dans lesquelles je la regardais, elle se tourna vers moi également et je croisais à nouveau son regard... remplie d'une tristesse infinie...

- Vous _êtes_ ma famille, dit-elle enfin, Konoha _est_ ma famille, tu comprends ?

Je souris tendrement, fixant toujours le plancher froid fait de roche...

- Tu fais partie de la mienne aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, murmurais-je tout bas.

Je fermais les yeux, et le silence dura encore quelques longues, très longues minutes. Je ne dis rien. Relaxer ne me ferais que du bien. Après avoir fais le vide dans ma tête, je me permis de lâcher un soupire d'aise. Mais à un moment que je n'attendais pas, Naomi bondit debout. Je tournais la tête en sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je

- Naruto, dis moi que tu as entendu, dit-elle d'un ton grave

- Entendu quoi ? M'exclamais-je en me levant à mon tour

- Écoute !

Je fermais les yeux pour l'imiter et je me concentrais. Il n'y avait que le silence mais Naomi insistait. Elle entendait quelque chose que je n'entendais pas. Enfin, pas encore...

- C'est lui ! C'est sa voix ! Continua-t-elle, c'était à peine si elle sautait de joie.

- De quoi tu...

Je fus coupé par - comme l'avait prédit Naomi - sa voix. J'ouvris grand les yeux et me figeais sur place. Avais-je bien entendu... ?

- _Naruto ! _

Elle était lointaine, mais je l'entendais bel et bien cette fois. C'était sa voix à lui. Mon ange... Où est-il ? Il doit se rapprocher car il continue de crier mon nom, espèrant me retrouver sans doute. Je regardais Naomi, tandis que je me demandais si j'avais le droit de m'accorder un sourire. Je ne savais pas si je devrais être heureux ou soulagé... Naomi, elle, me regarda en souriant, dévoilant deux rangées de dents droites et blanches.

- Je te l'avait dis qu'on le retrouverait !

- Mais... c'est...

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais dire. J'étais encore sous le choque.

- Viens ! fis Naomi en m'attrapant pas le bras, on doit suivre le son de sa voix !

Son idée me semblait tenir debout et je m'empressais de la suivre. S'en suivit une course folle dans les couloirs sombres de cet endroit qui me faisait toujours peur. Mais je n'abandonnais pas. Avec Naomi, je poussais plusieurs portes, espèrant retrouver mon bien-aimé. Parfois même, sa voix s'éloignait mais je criais, je lui criais de ne pas s'arrêter d'hurler mon prénom, que j'étais là et que j'allais le retrouver. Mon coeur s'affolait dans ma poitrine. Je ressentais sa présence non loin. Mes lèvres formaient un sourire sans cesse et je continuais de courire, trébuchant ici et là. Naomi me suivait avec peine, j'allais de plus en plus vite.

Au fond du couloir, je voyais de loin la dernière porte. Je fonçais dessus, Naomi toujours derrière moi, et avant même que je n'eus posé mes points dessus pour la défoncé, elle s'ouvrit et la seconde d'après, Sasuke me tombait dans les bras. Je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur mes vêtements, comme pour s'accrocher à moi après une chute, et quelques secondes plus tard, dans lesquelles j'avais eus le temps de réaliser, il releva la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux déjà remplis de larmes...

- Naruto ! Gémit-il alors qu'il enfouit sa tête au creu de mon cou.

Encore à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait, j'entourais son corps de mes bras. Puis après une étreinte tant attendue, je le pris par le col et violement je me penchais pour lui voler un baiser. Sans même attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, j'allais caresser sa langue avec la mienne. Je l'embrassais comme jamais je l'avais fais. C'était normal après tout, j'avais eu tellement peur de le perdre, et ça, je ne l'aurais jamais accepté. Tel fut mon bonheure quand, sauvagement, il s'accrochait à mon cou pour plonger ses mains dans ma chevelure blonde. C'était à peine si je me contrôlais, et quand je le lâchais enfin, je me rendis compte que je l'avais collé contre le mur derrière. Mon coeur s'enflammait et c'est en souriant chaleureusement que je rencontrais enfin son regard sombre.

Tandis qu'il reprennait son souffle, je m'emparais de ses mains.

- Sasuke...

C'était tout ce dont j'étais capable de prononcer comme son. Semblait-il que je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Mais comme pour me prouver que je ne rêvais pas, Naomi vint briser ce moment magique en m'attrapant l'épaule.

- Venez, il faut partir, affirma-t-elle en me regardant après avoir regardé Sasuke.

Qui lui était toujours appuyé contre le mur, fixant mes lèvres, comme s'il n'attendait que je lui saute dessus une deuxième fois. Ça me fit sourire et Naomi me secoua plus durement.

- Il faut partir ! Insista-t-elle

Je me tournais brièvement vers elle, sans la regarder vraiment. Mon regard ne voulait lâcher celui de Sasuke. Il m'avait tellement manqué que maintenant j'en étais plus que certain, je ne le quitterais plus. Je m'arrangerais pour que jamais on soit séparé à nouveau. Ne serait-ce que pendant une fraction de seconde. Mon coeur - quoiqu'après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, était fort - ne serait jamais capable d'endurer une séparation.

Je m'approchais donc de lui, qui restait contre le mur de roche, j'entendis vaguement Naomi grogner, devinant qu'elle guettait les alentours, et en me penchant, je posais mon front sur le sien. Tout comme lui, je fermais les yeux à ce contact. Je sentis ses doigts tirer sur le col de mon t-shirt noir - ma veste était détachée -, comme s'il cherchait à m'attirer encore plus près de lui. Je souris, gardant les yeux clos, et vint l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je posais ma main sur sa nuque, et tout de suite il lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu as mal ? demandais-je sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il sourit pour ne pas m'inquièter mais je voyais bien dans son visage qu'il avait mal. Lorsque je compris cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer et de serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de colère.

- C'est Orochimaru, murmurais-je.

- Pardon ! lâcha-t-il enfin, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire !

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il en dise plus.

- Il... il...

Il baissa la tête, comme s'il avait de la difficulté à parler, puis il continua, en regardant ses pieds.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait te... te tuer...

- Et toi tu t'es offert à lui ?! M'écriais-je, encore incrédule.

- Je pensais pouvoir le tuer moi-même...

- Comment as-tu pu penser ça ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Cria-t-il, furieux

Sa colère grandissante, je décidais de me taire.

- J'ai fais ça parce que j'en avais marre d'être celui qu'on protège ! Je voulais me battre moi aussi ! Rien que d'imaginer Orochimaru te faire du mal ça... ça me rend malade...

Il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Il a aussi dit que, continua-t-il, la tête toujours baissée, qu'il allait me faire voir ta.. ta mort sanglante...

- Sasuke...

- J'ai tout perdu autrefois et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise !

Sans attendre, je le pris dans mes bras. Les larmes coulant déjà sur mon visage, je respirais à fond son odeur alors que lui se blottit tout contre moi.

- Je t'aime Sasuke...

Et c'était vrai. Je l'aimais. De toute ma vie, de toute ma personne, de tout mon vivant... Je n'allais pas le laisser derrière, jamais, jamais et jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour me glisser cette phrase à mon oreil.

- ATTENTION ! Hurla Naomi

Je me retournais vivement, me mettant automatiquement devant Sasuke pour le proteger, c'était plus fort que moi. Une armée de shurikens foncèrent droit sur nous, et Naomi sortit son kunaï pour tenter de tous les renvoyer d'où ils arrivaient. Sasuke eut la même idée et en me poussant, il brandit son épée et avec Naomi, il les esquiva tous. Je soupira de soulagement une fois tout les shurikens par terre, mais mon sang se glaça lorsque j'entendis...

- Vous voilà tous réunis, comme c'est mignon.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**

_Ça sent la fin ! Tragique ou heureuse d'après vous ? Y aura-t-il quelqu'un de mort ? Parfois l'amour ça nous pousse à faire de grands sacrifices ! Mais là j'arrête de parler, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! _


	24. Ta vie pour ma mort

**Ta vie pour ma mort**

- Vous êtes tous réunis, comme c'est mignon.

Lorsque cette phrase se fit un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, je déglutis avec difficulté. Il était là. Il venait de réapparaître. Je sentais sa présence, quoi que je ne le voyais pas encore. Un vent glaciale frappait ma peau et la seconde suivante, il se montra devant nous. Naomi recula et Sasuke aussi, se collant à moi, mêlant discrètement ses doigts entre les miens.

- Je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez, déclara-t-il alors qu'il approchait encore plus de nous, je hais les enfants.

J'eus à peine le temps de le retenir que Sasuke se jeta sur lui, plaçant son katana de revers, comme pour créer un bouclier.

- Sasuke ! Hurlais-je en faisant un pas devant.

Mais mon corps se figea, réalisant que je ne pouvais rien faire, mais surtout quand je vis que Sasuke semblait avoir prit le contrôle. Effectivement, il plaqua Orochimaru contre le mur et lui envoya son point dans l'estomac. Le vieux serpent retomba au sol, et avant même que je puisse crier garde, il attrape la cheville de Sasuke et résultat, il se retrouve par terre à son tour. Sans perdre une seconde, je me précipitais vers lui tandis que Naomi tentait d'immobiliser Orochimaru qui lui s'était relevé. Je posais donc ma main sur sa poitrine alors que lui ouvrit les yeux doucement.

- Ça va ? demandais-je en me rendant compte qu'il était à peine conscient.

Il ne fit que grimacer de douleur.

- T'as eu un sacré choque à la tête !

Il essaya de se lever et je l'aidais dans ses tentatives. Une fois debout, je me retournais pour voir où en était Naomi. Elle avait plus ou moins réussit à le maintenir contre le mur et j'allais aussitôt lui donner un coup de main. Mais à peine eus-je posé un pied devant, que Naomi fut projetée à presque deux mètres de là, et je l'entendis crier.

- Naomi ! lâchais-je en me précipitant à sa rescousse mais Orochimaru m'en empêcha. Dès que j'eus passé devant lui, il me prit par le col et me jeta de l'autre côté, là où je fus violement fracassé contre le mur. J'entendis vaguement Sasuke crier mon nom, et je retombais contre le sol froid. À l'autre bout du couloir, je vis Naomi étendu au sol, dans la même position que moi, et ma vision ce fut lentement flou, et je finis par n'y voir que du noir.

***

Sasuke dû lutter très fort pour ne pas faiblir. Il fixa encore le blond fermer lentement les yeux, puis il tourna la tête pour voir la rousse en faire de même. Ils étaient tout deux hors d'état de combattre. Il déglutit difficilement puis ferma ses yeux à son tour.

- J'espère que tu seras plus résistant qu'eux, mon cher Sasuke, dit Orochimaru avec amusement.

- Boucle là, murmura l'Uchiwa en serrant les dents et les points.

- Oh, mais te fâches pas petit, ricana le serpent.

- JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIRE ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui, sa main bien refermée sur le manche de son épée.

Orochimaru ria de plus bel quand Sasuke fut immobilisé par Kabuto, qui venait tout juste d'apparaître derrière.

- Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que quand on s'adresse au maître, c'est avec respect, dit-il.

- Lâche moi où je te tue !

Kabuto lâcha un rire mais pas pour longtemps. Sasuke se retourna plus vite que l'éclaire et lui enfonça son point dans l'estomac. Orochimaru, qui était sur le point de féliciter son cher et fidèle serviteur, perdit son sourire. Il se régala plutôt du joyeux combat qui débuta entre ses deux anciens élèves. Un combat qui n'avait pourtant jamais été terminé, la dernière fois...

Kabuto et Sasuke prirent leurs distances, se fusillant du regard, attendant le moment idéale pour en finir avec l'autre.

L'homme aux cheveux gris fronça les sourcils quand le jeune Uchiwa planta son arme dans le sol. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, produisant avec ses mains le signe du bélier. Qu'allait-il faire ? Kabuto n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il fonça sur lui, mais alors qu'il allait toucher Sasuke, tout explosa, le rendant aveugle pendant une seconde. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était par terre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il se rendit compte que Sasuke pointait sa lame sous sa gorge.

- Itachi m'a lèguer ses quelques techniques, dit-il en fixant de haut sa prochaine victime. Ses yeux rouges sang semblaient briller d'une certaine fierté d'en avoir finit avec ce vaut rien.

Mais Sasuke perdit bien vite son sourire victorieux, quand dans une fraction de seconde, Kabuto sourit avant que sa langue vienne entourer son épée. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Non... c'est impossible... Il ne peut pas s'être fait avoir aussi facilement... !

Il se retourna. Rien. Orochimaru ? C'était Orochimaru depuis le début ? Le vrai Orochimaru c'était celui par terre et non celui qui était derrière... Quelle mise en scène !

Sasuke, dans le feu de l'action, tenta de reprendre son épée, en lançant son coude vers l'arrière, mais le serpent semblait l'avoir neutralisé en enroulant sa longue langue venimeuse autour de l'arme.

Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer, envoyant son coude sous le menton de Kabuto, le faisant tomber par terre, brisant ses lunettes rondes par la même occasion. Il se dirigea en courant vers Naruto, là où il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Lèves-toi, murmura-t-il en le secouant doucement.

Mais l'Uzumaki restait allongé, inconscient, immobile. Sasuke déglutit difficilement, mais il n'abandonna pas, il continua de secouer le blond, mais sans succès.

- 'Tain mais lèves-toi !

Orochimaru s'était relevé, et Sasuke le vit du coin de l'oeil s'approcher de lui, dangereusement vite. L'Uchiwa ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il s'empara des armes de Naruto, et il lança deux shurikens qu'Orochimaru esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans perdre une seconde, il prit le corps du blond sous son bras et partit en courant, sautant par dessus le Senin qui ne fit que lâcher un petit rire. Il atterit sur ses deux pieds, tel la souplesse d'un félin, et déposa Naruto délicatement près du corps de Naomi. Après quoi il se redressa, reprenant son souffle, et fixa le serpent, toujours à l'autre bout du couloir, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Prépare toi à crever, cracha méchemment l'Uchiwa.

Orochimaru lâcha un rire.

- Tu me fais rire, te l'ais-je déjà dis ?

- Ferme là !

Sa colère grandissante, Sasuke leva ses manches, laissant voir des inscriptions de sceaux. Il se mordit le pouce, et avec une goutte de sang, il invoqua un shuriken fuma qu'il lança avec toute sa force sur le Senin. Ce dernier l'esquiva juste à temps. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke plaque ses mains ensemble, reproduisant les signes nécéssaires pour la prochaine attaque qu'il lancera.

- Naomi ! Maintenant ! Cria-t-il.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ses paroles, la jeune femme se releva en lançant plusieurs kunaïs, et pendant qu'Orochimaru cherchait à les éviter, elle sortit deux minces ficelles qu'elle attacha à des shurikens. Orochimaru grimaça en se tournant et retournant sur lui même, admirant ce chef-d'oeuvre que produisait Naomi en manipulant avec facilité les fils, faisant en sorte qu'Orochimaru soit piégé.

Ce dernier se fit bientôt entouré par des fils de chakra contrôler par Naomi, tandis que Sasuke se concentrait pour exécuter les signes nécéssaires à cette technique, encore inconnue par Orochimaru. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel travail d'équipe. Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

***

Après une longue conversation avec le démon qui habite mon corps, j'ouvris les yeux. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui c'était passé ici et combien de temps j'avais été dans les vappes. Je grognais intérieurement d'avoir été aussi faible, et de m'avoir fait lamentablement avoir aussi rapidement. Je fus seulement surpris quand je vis Naomi en train de manipuler des fils de chakra autour du serpent, de manière à le tenir prisonnier d'une attaque. J'étais toujours allongé sur le ventre quand j'entendis Sasuke marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, et je levais les yeux pour le voir reproduire des signes de ces mains. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait concentré sur son travail. Sans doute n'avait-il pas encore remarqué que j'étais réveillé.

- Sasuke ! cria Naomi sans se retourner, vas-y envoie tout !

Sasuke recula d'un pas, et dans un souffle ultime, il se lança :  
- Katon ! Ryûkaa No Jutsu !

D'immenses flammes sortèrent de sa bouche alors qu'il crachait du feu en direction de Naomi. Les flammes s'emparèrent rapidement des fils de chakras et elles fûrent contrôler par le chakra de Naomi. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, je levais à nouveau les yeux vers Sasuke, qui était maintenant en train de faire d'autres signes. Des signes que je reconnus aussitôt... Non, il n'allait pas...

- Chidori !

Sans que je n'eusse le temps de bien réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il déguerpit à la vitesse de l'éclaire, une boule de chakra - aussi appellée l'attaque des milles oiseaux - en main. Je vis Naomi se mettre à trembler de loin, et alors que le feu brûlait toujours sur ses fils de chakras, elle lâcha un cri de douleur et lâcha le tout. Je vis à peine Sasuke foncer tout droit vers Orochimaru, et les éclairs de mêlèrent au feu et une explosion éclata. Ils hurlèrent tout les deux et je fermais les yeux pour ne pas rester aveugle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et le bruit des milles oiseaux devint de plus en plus insupportable. Je réussis à me relever, plaçant mon bras devant mes yeux. Quelques longues et interminables secondes plus tard, un vent puissant - sans doute provoquer par la technique - traversa la pièce, me faisait reculer malgré moi. C'est à ce moment là que Naomi arriva à mes côtés, poussée par le vent.

- Naruto ?! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle me tomba dans les bras.

Je la rattrapais et elle reprit bien vite son équilibre, ne cessant de me dévisager.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne fis qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, avant de ramener mon regard vers la source de ce vent qui ne semblait jamais cesser. Que c'était-il produit ? L'attaque avait-elle était mortelle pour Sasuke et Orochimaru ? Il avait quand même fusionné son affinité foudre avec celle du feu. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un mélanger ses affinités. C'est une bonne idée, ingénieux mais dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle me regarda avant de me donner sa réponse.

- Une technique que Sasuke et moi avions mis au point durant ton absence. Elle est puissante mais...

- Mais quoi ?

Je m'énervais et j'avais mes raisons. Devant, là où se tenait Orochimaru avant que Sasuke ne lui fonce dessus, il n'y avait que de la fumée et le feu qui brûlait encore. La foudre semblait s'être dissipé, ou engloutit par les flammes grandissantes de minute en minute. Orochimaru était-il mort ? Sasuke venait-il de le tuer ? Ou...

Je fus frappé par un frisson alors que le bruit des milles oiseaux s'étaient lentement dispercé. Je me retournais vers Naomi, en insistant pour qu'elle m'explique en détail.

- Tu sais, on s'entraînait souvent lui et moi, continua-t-elle, et un jour il m'a montré qu'il était capable de réunir foudre et feu. C'est à ce moment là qu'on s'est mit à la préparation d'une technique ultime... Réunissant nos affinités...

- Comment... ?

- Je contôle le vent, déclara-t-elle.

J'eus peine à y croire. Cette attaque réunissait non seulement la foudre et le feu, mais le vent aussi ?

- Et... est-ce qu'elle est dangereuse cette technique ?

Le visage de Naomi s'assombrit, faisant redoubler mon angoisse.

- On ne l'a jamais terminée...

Mon coeur loupa un battement.

- Ça... ça veut dire que...

Naomi ne dit rien et tourna la tête vers la droite. Là où il semblait n'y rester que les débris de cette attaque, et le feu qui brûlait infiniment. Puis je réalisais. Je me rendis compte que Sasuke venait tout juste d'effectuer une technique jamais terminée. Qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça donnerait une fois fait. Et si elle était mortelle ?

Soudain, Naomi me prit le bras, sans tournée sa tête vers moi par contre.

- Naruto, dit-elle, Naruto regarde, regarde !

Je regardais ; je ne voyais rien. Mais soudain, je vis une silhouette se relever. Tout de suite je partis en courant, suivit de Naomi. Je courais alors que dans ma tête, plusieurs hypothèses se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau mais je luttais pour ne pas y croire. Le feu m'empêchait de passer mais je sautais par dessus, bientôt imité par Naomi. Après tout, le chemin d'un ninja ne s'arrête pas là.

Tel fut mon bonheure quand je vis Orochimaru étendu, inconscient, alors qu'à côté, Sasuke se relevait difficilement. Il était à peine à genoux qu'il retomba en gémissant. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands quand je vis qu'il gardait sa main contre sa poitrine, et que, malgré moi, je vis que du sang s'échappait de là, se mêlant à ses doigts et coulant sur son bras.

- Sas... ke...

C'était tout ce dont j'étais capable de dire à l'instant. Mon corps se figea, et tout ce qui bougeait était les battements de mon coeur. Je l'entendais frapper contre ma poitrine. Boum... Boum... Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je n'y voyais que lui. Mon ange, ma raison de vivre, mon amour, accroupit par terre, tenant sa main contre une plaie sans doute profonde, vu sa grimace de douleur et sa respiration qui semble extrêment difficile. Il était à quatre pattes, toussant et crachant du sang. J'étais immobile, incapable de réagire. Impossible. C'est impossible. Je veux me réveiller. Je veux mourire...

Naomi se précipita sur lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Sasuke ! Oh mon dieu !

J'étais toujours aussi immobile, tel une statue. Je ne voulais toujours pas y croire. Naomi se tourna vers moi, les yeux pleins d'eau, le visage déformé par sa colère et sa peur.

- Naruto ! Sasuke est... Oh mon dieu ! Continua-t-elle d'hurler.

Mes jambes me tenaient à peine quand je décidais d'avançer vers eux. Je me laissais tomber à genoux devant Sasuke, qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de respirer, étouffé dans ses gémissement de douleur alors qu'il perdait de plus en plus de sang. Son visage pâlissait à vu d'oeil et mon coeur s'affolait.

La seule chose cependant, que je fus capable de dire...

- Pourquoi ?! M'écriais-je, en colère.

Naomi se tourna vers moi, alors qu'elle aidait Sasuke à s'asseoir correctement. Ce dernier tenait toujours une main tremblante sur sa plaie, alors que le sang continuait de couler, me rendant malade. Comme si c'était moi qui était blessé. Comme si c'était moi qui venait de subir l'attaque. Comme si c'était moi qui allait mourire...

- Sasuke !! MERDE !! MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!

- Naruto ! Cria Naomi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi.  
Moi non plus.

Sasuke releva doucement sa tête, ouvrant des yeux fièvreux et bientôt embués de larmes, me regardant faiblement.

- Je... j'ai... je me suis promis de... de... d'y laisser ma vie... si nécéssaire...

Il articulait avec une grande difficultée. Mon coeur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

- Je... je t'aime.. Naruto...

Mes larmes coulaient déjà sur mon visage, et inconsciemment je tombais assis vers l'arrière. Mon visage était presque aussi pâle que le sien. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Je ne voulais pas me faire à l'idée. C'était peine perdue. Jamais personne ne me feras entendre ça. J'allais me réveiller et ouvrire les yeux. Bientôt... j'allais émerger de ce cauchemard qui semblait pourtant si réelle...

- Sasuke !

C'était une voix qui m'était étrangère, mais pas complètement inconnue. Une voix peut-être lointaine, que j'avais déjà inconsciemment entendu dans le passé. Je me retournais, et vit deux personne courire vers nous. Un grand homme blond, musclé et bâtit, et une femme plus petite, cheveux noirs et lunettes.

La femme se précipita sur Sasuke.

- Sasuke, tu m'entends ? Sasuke !

J'obervais la scène en était à peine conscient. Je fixais la femme brune prendre Sasuke et l'allongé. Je ne savais même pas s'il était encore conscient. Je ne savais rien, et je ne voulais pas savoir. J'entendais presque rien. Comme si mes oreilles étaient bouchées.

Je tentais de me relever, mais mes bras tremblaient et mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Je dirigeais mes pupilles bleus vers le serpent. Celui-ci semblait immobile, inconscient et surtout... mort. Je déglutis difficilement en fermant les yeux.

- Un peu plus et l'attaque aurait été fatale.

Tous relevèrent les yeux, pour y voir Kabuto, debout devant Orochimaru. Tel maître, tel élève. Il se tenait bien droit, replaçant ses lunettes quand il le fallait. Il était là, n'attendant que le moment idéale pour en finire avec nous.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil, la femme brune étendre ses mains entourées de chakra vert sur la plaie de Sasuke. Kami-sama, je vous en pris... Il doit vivre. Il doit... Il ne peut pas me faire ça... Il n'a pas le droit...

L'homme blond se jeta sur lui, et tout les deux se ruaient de coup de point, de coup de pied et un combat s'engagea entre eux. Je ne savais toujours pas qui ils étaient, mais la femme semblait réussir ses jutsu médecinaux. Je m'approchais doucement, à genoux, et m'emparais de la main blanche de mon ange, tandis que Naomi allait donner un coup de main à l'inconnu qui nous était venu en aide.

- Tu... tu dois tenir le coup... Sasuke... je t'en pris, chuchotais-je.

Son visage paisible n'avait aucune expression. Il était _terriblement_ immobile et _terriblement_ pâle. Ça ne pouvait pas être son dernier souffle. Non...

- Son poulx est faible mais, commença la femme aux lunettes, j'arrive à le maintenir en vie !

Je relevais mes yeux vers elle. Son visage me disait quelque chose. Oui, cette femme, je l'avais déjà vu. Où et quand ? Aucune idée. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais. Elle avait la peau claire, et les yeux noirs, encadrés par ses lunettes. Elle tremblait et avait de la difficulté à garder prise, mais elle ne lâchait pas. Je devrais penser à la remercier... Un jour, dans une centaine d'années peut être... Ou dans l'au-delà. On ne sait jamais.

Alors que je tenais sa main, tout près de mon coeur, j'entendis un grondement de terre, et tout de suite après cela, le sol se mit à trembler. Un hurlement me parvint aux oreilles et je reconnus avec soulagement la voix de Sakura.

J'ouvris grand les yeux quand je vis arriver non seulement ma soeur de coeur, mais Kiba et Lee, suivit d'Hinata.

Sakura se dirigea premièrement vers moi, et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke inerte sur le sol. Elle releva la tête vers la femme brune qui semblait tenir la vie de Sasuke entre ses mains, et me regarda après, pendant que Lee et Kiba prêtaient main forte à Naomi et l'inconnu aux cheveux blond.

Bientôt, la brunette semblait manquer de chakra, et Sakura la remplaça. Je ne sais même pas ce que je voulais réellement faire. Je ne savais pas si Sasuke était encore en vie ou s'il était mort. Si c'était le cas, j'allais le venger. Je me penchais donc, devant le regard surpris de Sakura, et déposais mes lèvres sur celles déjà gelées de Sasuke. Pas la peine de te vider de toute ton énergie vitale, Sakura, il est déjà dans l'autre monde... Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon anga, j'irais vite te rejoindre. Je te rejoindrais en enfer, comme l'a si bien dit Orochimaru.

Au loin, Hinata gisait sur le sol, près de Kiba. Lee tentait de reprendre une respiration normal, près de Naomi qui était à genoux. Je n'aurais jamais cru Kabuto aussi fort. Après tout, il est l'élève d'Orochimaru depuis de si nombreuses années. Il tenait un kunaï dans sa main, tandis qu'il gardait ses bras le long de son corps. Il avait le visage en sang et ses lunettes cassés restait toujours sur son nez. Je m'avançais vers lui, mais Lee me retint, bientôt rejoint par Naomi.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises, Naruto, dit-elle.

- C'est vrai, on le battera à trois, renchérit Lee.

Sentant le chakra de Kyubi m'entourer, je me tournais vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Mes pupilles déjà rouges le firent reculer, mais Naomi prit la mauvaise décision de résister. Elle m'aggripait le bras alors que Kabuto se mit à rire, d'une manière diabolique. Comme si il était vraiment certain qu'il allait me tuer. Ne sois pas si sûr, je te tuerais et je ferais pareil avec moi-même après. J'ai promis à mon anga d'aller le rejoindre une fois toute cette histoire terminé. On s'est promit de s'aimer pour toujours... Et c'est ce que je ferais.

- Naruto ! Arrête bon sang !

Je continuais d'avancer vers l'ennemi, alors que Naomi me retenait tant bien que mal. Je me retournais et, inconscient de se que je faisais, je la frappais de toute ma force, la brûlant à cause de moi chakra démoniaque. Elle hurla de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol. Je me fichais de l'avoir tuée et si c'était le cas, on se retrouverait en enfer.

- Naruto, bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'es devenu ? S'écria Lee

- Na... Naruto-kun...

Je me retournais. Hinata me suppliait elle aussi ? Je commençais à me transformer tranquillement en démon renard, ce dernier avait totalement prit le contrôle de mon corps. Je m'étais laissé aller, incrédule à ce qui arrivait.

- NARUTO ! PUTAIN MAIS ARRÊTE !

Je figeais. Sa voix tremblait. Comme si elle pleurait. Et c'était le cas. Je me retournais vers Sakura, en pleurs sur le corps de mon amour. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, me suppliant de ne pas tuer ceux qui étaient de notre côté. J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je dirigeais mes pupilles vers Naomi qui gisait sur le sol. Lee qui se tenait devant moi, effrayé mais surtout... impressionné par cette puissance démoniaque qui émanait de tout mon corps.

Je voulus faire marche arrière. Je voulus arrêter tout ça, mais Kabuto insistait pour que le combat finisse par prendre fin. Tirer un trait sur toute cette guerre, cette masquarade.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens qu'on en finisse ! Viens que je t'arrache la tête ! Hurla Kabuto.

Il semblait terriblement en colère. Peut-être parce que son maître était mort une nouvelle fois. Peut-être parce qu'il était _réellement_ mort cette fois.

Tant pis. Je devrais utiliser la manière forte.

Alors que je préparais ma technique ultime, j'entendis Sakura m'appeller. Sa voix était tellement déformée par ses sanglots que j'eus du mal à la comprendre.

- Je t'en pris, Naruto... Je t'en pris !

Elle semblait réellement mal. Je l'étais aussi, et j'allais me défouler sur cet être à qui il n'y a que la mort qu'il puisse mériter. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à Sasuke, comme si sa vie en dépendant alors que la sienne quittait doucement son corps. J'ai donc la réponse à ma question de l'autre jour. Elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et, connaissant Sakura, elle donnerait sa vie pour qu'il revienne à lui. Elle donnerait tout.

Mes pupilles se dirigèrent derrière Sakura, là où se tenait le grand blond et la brunette. Ils regardaient la scène, impuissant. Je baissais les yeux pour voir Kiba et Hinata giser sur le sol. Ils avaient tout donner eux aussi. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Lee, encore plein d'espoir. C'était donc à mon tour. C'était à mon tour de tout donner. C'était à mon tour de me battre. Sérieusement.

J'entendais encore les sanglots de Sakura, pleurant une mort qui n'était pas méritée. Je laissais tomber une goutte d'eau sur mon visage alors que je venais de créer un clône. Aidé de ma copie, je fis assez vite un rasengan. Je regardais une dernière fois Naomi, qui semblait dans le même était que Sasuke. Je ferma les yeux, puis me retourna vers Kabuto.

- Alors si c'est réellement ce que tu veux, soufflais-je avant de me jeter sur lui.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter et je mis tout mon affinité vent dans l'attaque. L'orbe tourbillonant fut tellement lourd à porter que je sautais sur Kabuto, l'entraînant dans ma chute, enfonçant mon attaque en plein dans son estomac. J'étais sur lui, par terre et ma main se tâcha de sang en moins de cinq secondes. Je l'entendis crier avant de sourire faiblement.

- Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ça, dis-je sérieusement en secouant tristement la tête.

- Tu... es si... imprévisible Naruto, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Kabuto... tue moi, murmurais-je.

Je dirigeais mes pupilles rouges vers son bras, là où il s'empara d'un kunaï. Il le déposa dans ma main en fermant les yeux.

- Fais-le.... toi-même...

Sa tête retomba contre le sol et je me retrouvais avec un kunaï dans la main. Ma vie reposait là, dans ma main. Ma décision fut terriblement difficile à prendre, même si la majeure partie de mon âme désirait plus que tout de rejoindre Sasuke dans l'au-delà.

Je me levais de sur Kabuto et me dirigeait vers Sakura, passant devant Kiba et Hinata, Lee et Naomi. J'arrivais aux côtés de ma meilleure amie qui pleurait toujours. Elle s'appuyait sur le corps de mon cher défunt, m'observant, guettant ma prochaine action. Je levais les yeux vers l'homme blond et la femme à ses côtés. Je ne savais toujours pas qui ils étaient. Mon corps était lourd, terriblement lourd et mes jambes tremblaient. La sueur perlait sur mon front, tout comme le liquide rouge que j'avais fait couler. Du sang. Du sang tâchait ma peau. Ce n'était cependant pas le mien. Celui de Sasuke, de Naomi, de Kabuto...

Je tombais à genoux, fixant mon ange. Même mort, il avait l'air d'un ange. Sakura me regardait, sans comprendre. Je lui fis un tout petit, tout petit sourire pour lui dire que c'était là, ici et maintenant que tout prenait fin.

Je levais mon bras, ma main dans laquelle reposait toujours l'arme. Sakura ouvrit la bouche aussi grand qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Non ! Naruto !

Elle pleurait toujours aussi fort.

- Naruto ! Tu... tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! NARUTO !

Alors que je rendais mon dernier souffle, j'enfonça l'arme dans mon coeur. Dû à mes mains qui tremblaient sans doute trop, l'arme s'enfonça dans mon ventre plutôt qu'un peu plus haut. Je m'en fou. De toute façon, Sakura n'a plus de chakra, elle ne pourra pas me sauver. C'est finit. Sasuke, j'arrive mon ange... J'arrive. Pardon. Pardon pour la vie que je laisse misérablement derrière. Ce n'est pas le comportement digne d'un ninja. Je sais et je m'en fou. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Tu le sais. Sans toi, je suis totalement perdu. J'arrive... Attend... moi...

Alors que j'entendis Sakura se mettre à hurler, que Lee se précipita vers moi même si c'était déjà peine perdu, je fixais mon ange. Le menton contre terre, je respirais presque plus. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul, et c'est là que les dernières années de ma vie me revinrent en mémoire. La journée sombre dans laquelle j'avais retrouvé Sasuke. Le jour où j'ai appris que je me mariais. Ma tentative échouée de tout faire annuler. La nuit où j'avais fais l'amour à mon ange. Le soir où nous nous étions battus main dans la main. Mes retrouvailles avec l'amour de ma vie, l'amitié de Naomi, l'amour de ma soeur de coeur. Tout. Je fermais les yeux et un maigre sourire s'empara de mes lèvres. Finalement, Naomi avait vu juste.

Mes yeux se fermaient et j'entendais un dernier hurlement de Sakura avant que mon âme s'envole tranquillement. Je n'y vois que du noire... Je t'aime, Sasuke.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**

_Ehh oui ! Ce n'est pas encore finit ! _

_À bientôt pour la suite ! _


	25. Renaissance

**Renaissance**

- Ses paupières ont bougées !

Je me sentais flotter. Comme si je tombais d'un vingtième étage, mais dans une lenteur infinie. Un vent doux carressait ma peau, et je me sentais réellement bien. Je reposais sans doute sur un nuage. Cependant, la douleur était tellement intense que c'est sans doute pour cela que j'étais inconscient. Et puis après, l'étais-je vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. C'était peut-être ça... être mort. Seulement, jamais je n'aurais imaginé l'enfer aussi... pâle et paisible. Le paradis, sans doute. J'avais les mains tâchées de sang et c'est pour cela que j'eus cru une seconde que ma place était en enfer. Mais non, semble-t-il.

- Tsunade-sama ! Ses paupières ont bougées !

Une voix lointaine semblait vouloir me tirer de mes songes. Pourquoi, râlais-je, c'est tellement calme ici. Mais... où suis-je ? Je ne m'étais pas encore posée la question. J'étais trop bien pour me douter une seconde que je n'étais pas à ma place. Mais la voix persistait et je finis par sentir quelqu'un prendre ma main. Je sentis mon bras soulevé par une force inconnue. Je ne savais pas encore d'où venait le son de cette douce voix, mais je sais qu'elle ne m'était pas inconnue. Il y a quelqu'un à mes côtés, en plus de cela. Quelqu'un qui observe et vérifie mon pouls. Pourquoi ? N'étais-je pas mort ?

Puis, doucement, des doigts fins et froids se frayèrent un chemin dans ma chevelure blonde et en bataille. De douces caresses, ça faisait énormément de bien. Et c'est là que je sentis... mon coeur reprendre du mouvement. Boum... Boum... Oui. Il est là. Mon coeur bat. Mon coeur... Je vis. Alors ce n'est pas le paradis ici. Non, c'est la... la vie. Semble-t-il que j'ai échappé à la mort.

- Naruto, commença une voix qui me fit sursauter, suivit d'un reniflement, Naruto tu as intérêt à ouvrire les yeux. Je t'en pris, fais le pour Sasuke....

À l'entente de se prénom, mon coeur fit un bond et je me rendis compte à quel point il battait fort, et vite...

Un second reniflement et un gémissement se fit entendre. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer, et je la reconnus. Sakura. C'est elle. Elle est là, à mes côtés et elle me tient la main. Je voudrais ouvrire les yeux et lui dire que je suis bien vivant, mais je n'y vois que du noire et puis mon corps restait immobile.

- Tu sais, quand tu... tu as pointé l'arme vers ton coeur je...

Malgré moi, quand cette phrase eut atteint mon cerveau, je lâchais un gémissement. Tout venait de revenir à ma mémoire.

- Naruto ? Tu... tu...

Le bruit des pattes de la chaises qui grinçaient contre le sol me firent sursauter. Je devinais, aux bruits des pas qui s'éloignaient, que Sakura partait en courrant. Où ? Aucune idée. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Un moment de calme s'en suivit dans lequel je réussis à ouvrire les yeux.

Tout ce que je vis cependant, fut un infinit blanc. Imbécile, descend, c'est le plafond ça !

Mon subconscient m'ordonnait de regarder plus bas, et c'est ce que je fis. Une porte ouverte, menant dans un corridore. Je tournais faiblement la tête, et je vis un tabouret couché sur le sol. Je croyais que Sakura était assise sur une chaise. Enfin bon. Derechef, je balayais la pièce des yeux. Sur le mur à gauche, il y avait une fenêtre ouverte. Sans doute de là que venais le courant d'aire. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrais. Pas de doute, j'étais bien vivant. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, pas seulement parce que j'étais ému de pouvoir regarder à nouveau ce ciel si bleu, mais aussi parce que l'image d'un ange me revint en mémoire. Un ange qui semblait prêt à s'envoler vers... _ce_ ciel si bleu. Un amer sentiment de regret et de colère me brûlait la gorge alors que je lâchais un gémissement de douleur. Une larme coula sur ma joue et, immobile, je ne pus rien faire. J'essayais de bouger un bras, mais j'en étais incapable.

- Naruto ! Oh mon dieu !

Je retournais la tête en direction de la porte. Sakura était là, cette fois avec la vieille femme blonde. Je les regardais de mes yeux bleus remplis de larmes. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'avança vers moi, le visage déformé par ses sanglots. Tsunade s'approcha aussi, restant derrière Sakura. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le tabouret qu'elle avait sans doute fait tomber en quittant la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois fait, elle prit place dessus. Le tout sans me lâcher des yeux. On dirait qu'elle essayait de lire en moi. De savoir si jamais mal, où et comment je me sentais à l'instant.

Je tentais de lever mon bras, mais j'avais mal partout dans mon corps, et mon bras n'y échappait pas. Il retomba donc sur le matelas.

- Tu.. comment te sens-tu ? Articula Sakura, la voix tremblante.

J'ouvris la bouche, cependant aucun son n'en sortit.

- Sakura, laisse moi faire, dit Tsunade en s'approchant un peu plus.

Sakura lui laissa sa place et partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Je la suivais des yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage ne pose sa main sur mon front. Je sursauta.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, murmura-t-elle, je suis là.

Je décidais de fermer les yeux. Mais _son_ visage continuait d'hanter mon esprit. Son visage qui pâlissait, alors que ce liquide rouge s'échappait de son corps.

Pendant un instant, ça me faisait mal d'entendre mon coeur battre, alors que _son_ coeur s'était arrêter pour... pour toujours.

Un frisson traversa mon corps de toutes parts et je me mis à trembler. De spasmes violents auxquels je n'arrivais tout juste pas à contrôler. Je sentis, après quelques secondes, Sakura engloutire ma main dans la sienne, réchauffant ma peau gelée.

- Naruto, chuchota-t-elle, ça va aller.

Je réussis à ouvrire les yeux et à les tourner vers elle. Même si j'étais à environ quinze centimètre de son visage, je ne voyais que _lui_. Un trou dans ma poitrine m'empêchait de penser clairement. C'était comme s'il était partit en emportant la moitié de mon âme. Comme si j'étais mort avec lui. Je regardais Sakura, me rendant compte - après avoir lâché un gémissement - que j'avais retrouvé la parole.

- Sa... Sakura, réussis-je à marmonner, je suis... en vie ?

- Oui ! S'écria-t-elle, comblée de bonheure.

- Comment... que c'est-il passé ?

« _Je... j'ai.. je me suis promis de... de... d'y laisser la vie... si nécéssaire..._ ».

J'essayais d'ignorer cette voix dans ma tête, mais j'en fus incapable. Sakura, souriante, m'expliquais comment j'avais passé de _mourant_ à _vivant_. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, trop occupé à faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

« _Je... je t'aime Naruto..._ »

Sa voix tremblante et faible me parvint aux oreilles, comme s'il était là. Comme s'il me les chuchotaient à l'oreille. Je fermais les yeux une nouvelle fois. Je sentais encore ses lèvres sur ma main, quand il me la baisait. Je sentais encore ses mains fines dans mes cheveux. Je sentais encore son corps mince contre le mien. Je sentais encore... Son souffle dans ma bouche quand il m'embrassait.

Je revins au présent quand Sakura me secoua le bras.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle aussitôt que j'eus posés mes iris bleus sur elle.

Tsunade, de l'autre côté, attira mon attention une fois de plus, et je me tournais avant d'avoir pu fournir une réponse à Sakura.

- Combien de doigt vois-tu ?

- Euh... trois, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Me prenait-elle pour un fou ? Pourquoi ces questions étranges ?

- P... pourquoi ces questions, Tsunade-sama ? gémis-je faiblement.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux marrons en me regardant. Ses pupilles glissèrent ensuite vers dossier médicale - le mien - qu'elle avait entre les miens, puis en se mordillant la lèvre, elle me regarda :

- Tu te sens bien alors ?

Je tentais de me relever, sans succès. Je ré-essaya une deuxième fois, et j'y parvins, aidé de Sakura.

- Je me sens bien ! Lançais-je, me surprenant moi-même par la force de ma voix qui, deux minutes plutôt ne semblait plus fonctionner.

Sakura me tira le bras, me forçant à me retourner pour la regarder. Je sentis une vague de colère me submerger, et je la regardais, furieux.

- Calme toi, je t'en pris, dit-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi ? lâchais-je brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux femmes, pourquoi hein ?

Tsunade déposa mon dossier médicale sur le tabouret avant de venir rejoindre Sakura de son côté. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de cette dernière, redoublant ma curiosité, puis elle partit en refermant la porte. Sakura s'empara ensuite de mes mains, mais je la repoussais et bondit debout. Comme j'ignorais l'inactivité de mes jambes, je tombais. J'entendis Sakura crier et me rejoindre, affolée.

- Seigneur, Naruto, arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi, sans doute pas assez forte pour me soulever et me redéposer sur le matelas. Je fixais le sol, triste d'être en vie ou fâché de ne pas avoir pu aller le rejoindre, je n'en savais rien. Ma meilleure amie sembla avoir comprit ma douleure, et pour chercher à l'apaiser, elle fit durer le silence. Elle attendit patiemment que je décide de parler en premier. Je finis par le faire, après une ou deux longues minutes.

- Dis moi que... que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, murmurais-je assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre.

Elle me fit une grimace avant de répondre.

- Tu.. tu n'es pas heureux d'être en vie ?

Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Pas à celle là, en tout cas. C'est trop dur et puis.. je ne connais pas la réponse.

- Naruto, déclara-t-elle après avoir comprit la raison de mon silence, ce dont tu... tu te souviens est réelle. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar. C'est la triste réalité...

D'un violent coup de point, j'envoya le tabouret se fracasser contre le mur. Sakura sursauta et haussa les épaules, comme si elle avait peur.. de moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hurlais-je, sentant les larmes monter.

Je tentais de me relever pour m'enfuire loin d'ici, mais c'était inutile, je retombais. J'essayais plusieurs moi, mais je me faisais plus de mal que de bien. Sakura s'était mise à pleurer avant moi, et elle vint prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

- Chute, chuchota-t-elle en posant son front sur le mien, m'apaisant pendant une seconde ou deux, calme toi.

Je ne dis rien et me laissa aller. Elle déposa ensuite son menton sur mon épaule et me berça doucement. Tranquillement, lentement...

Je finis par me calmer, et enlaça sa taille. Échangeant les rôles, elle lâcha un sanglot avant de me regarder, souriante malgré ses pleurs.

- Il est là, dit-elle, il est là Naruto, il est vivant.

Une bombe ne m'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Comme hypnotisé, je cessais mes caresses et fixais un point derrière l'épaule de Sakura. Immobile, je piquais la curiosité de Sakura. Elle sourit faiblement puis plus rien. Son visage pareil au mien, elle regarda derrière pour voir ce qui attirait tant mon attention.

- Je... c'est pas... non ça... c'est impossible, balbutiais-je, encore sous le choque.

- Non Naruto, me dit Sakura en caressant ma joue, il est en vie, tu es en vie, vous êtes tout les deux vivants ! C'est pas merveilleux ça ? S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

Je réalisais à peine. Puis, alors que j'entendais bien malgré moi les battements de mon coeur qui résonnaient dans ma tête, mélangés aux pleurs de Sakura, je finis par y croire. Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres et je serrais très fort ma douce fleur dans mes bras. Je la serrais, presque l'étouffant, en fixant le ciel bleu, terriblement bleu à travers la fenêtre. Mon ange était redescendu sur terre. Là je savais. Là je retrouvais la deuxième partit de mon âme.

À l'instant, je vis mon senseï - qu'est-ce que j'étais heureux de le voir à ce moment là - entrer dans la pièce suivit de Tsunade. Ils ne furent pas aussi surpris que Sakura de savoir que j'étais par terre, pleurant, et Kakashi vint m'aider à reprendre ma place dans le lit.

Je m'allongeais donc, sur le dos, et je fermais les yeux. Le rideau souleva et je sentis ce courant d'air qui me fit beaucoup de bien. Je sentais Sakura encore là, alors que Kakashi avait vaguement dit qu'il allait prévenir les autres de mon état de santé.

Mais avant que Tsunade ne quitte la pièce à son tour...

- Je veux voir Sasuke, réussis-je à dire d'une voix tremblante et quasi-inaudible.

J'entrouvis les yeux, et je vis Sakura tourner la tête vers Tsunade, presque insistante. Cette dernière se retourna vers nous, puis elle hésita longuement.

- Je... Il a besoin de repos, marmonna-t-elle pas certaine de ses avances, et toi aussi Naruto tu..

- Je m'en moque, lâchais-je froidement, je veux le voir, tout de suite.

Ma voix ne cassait pas et j'étais satisfait du résultat. Tsunade baissa la tête, honteuse puis elle releva ses yeux chocolats en ma direction.

- Je... hum, commença-t-elle en se raclant la gorge, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Je me demandais pourquoi Tsunade avant tant de difficulté à comprendre cela, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, et nerveuse.

Je me retournais vers Sakura, encore et toujours là.

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle me cache quelque chose à propos de... Sasuke... ?

Je ne savais pas trop si c'était ce que j'avais dis, et si ma phrase avait du sens, mais je fixais Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde.

- Non, pas à ce que je saches, répondit-elle, sincère.

Je laissais les minutes s'écouler sans que l'un de nous ne parle. Le silence m'apaisait et c'est à peine si je dormais. Sakura restait cependant à mes côtés, tenant ma main. Je gardais les yeux fermer et malgré moi, je sombrais dans un demi-sommeil. Mais quand une question me vint à l'esprit, je tournais lentement la tête, et ouvrit les yeux.

- Sakura ? demandais-je faiblement.

- Oui ?  
- Comment est-ce possible... ?

- Hm ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils, et m'encouragea à continuer.

- Je veux dire, poursuivis-je, je me souviens d'avoir vu Sasuke... m... mort...

Le mot avait un gout amer dans ma bouche et j'eus de la difficulté à le faire sortir. Mais je devais savoir. Parce que je me souviens de son visage sans aucune couleur.. Je me souviens du sang... qui ruisselait de sa plaie. Je me souviens l'avoir embrassé, et ses lèvres étaient sèches et tellement froides. Je m'en souviens. Cette vision de lui était réelle. Je ne l'avais pas rêvé...

- Alors comment est-ce possible ? terminais-je en posant enfin mes pupilles pleins d'espoirs sur elle.

Sakura ne fit que sourire doucement.

- Son pouls était faible, très faible, commença-t-elle, mais il était encore là. Je n'avais plus de chakra, j'étais déboussolée et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu venais quand même de t'enfonçer un kunaï dans le ventre !

Je fermais les yeux à ce douloureux souvenir.

- Lee m'a offert de son chakra pour que je puisse maintenir Sasuke en vie, le temps que les renforts arrivent...

- Et... et moi ?

- Toi... toi tu avais Kyubi, Naruto, avoua-t-elle enfin, ton démon renard a... comment dire... refermée ta plaie. Il ne t'a pas complètement guérit, mais ça a suffit à stopper l'hémorragie..

Elle avait plus ou moins de mal à tout m'expliquer, et je l'écoutais sans l'interrompte.

Puis une seconde question me vint.

- Et les autres ?

Elle me répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Hinata va bien, Kiba aussi, dit-elle en souriant, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour eux. Lee se porte à merveille et... et..

Je redoutais ses prochains mots. Je savais à peu près ce qui allait s'en suivre.

- Je suis désolée Naruto, déclara Sakura en me regardant enfin, pour Naomi c'est...

- Nous voilà !

Je tournais instinctivement la tête (tout comme Sakura d'ailleurs), et là, à l'entrée de la chambre se tenait Tsunade, souriante, poussant une chaise roulante sur laquelle était assit mon ange à moi. Il avait un bandeau de Konoha autour des yeux, et il semblait avoir prit beaucoup de mieux. Tsunade avança vers nous, et je ne lâchais pas Sasuke des yeux, alors que mon coeur s'affolait encore et toujours dans ma poitrine.

**FIN du chapitre, À SUIVRE**

_Je n'en suis pas encore certaine, mais il se peut que le prochain chapitre soit le dernier !_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous serez là, à bientôt !_


	26. Ange Gardien

**Ange Gardien**

Sakura tourna sa tête vers moi, souriante, et elle quitta ensuite la pièce après avoir prit Sasuke délicatement dans ses bras. Tsunade restait derrière Sasuke. Je continuais cependant de fixer mon ange, sans que lui ne puisse me voir. Il avait un bandeau sur les yeux après tout... mais pourquoi donc avait-il les yeux bandés ? J'inspirais, puis expirais, mais mon coeur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Peut-être parce que j'étais trop pressé de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer fort, de mélanger nos souffles, le battement de nos coeurs. De l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ou doucement, frôler sa peau avec mes doigts... Des frissons s'emparèrent de mon ça me rendait impatient. J'avais attendu beaucoup trop longtemps, et maintenant que je savais que tout ça était finit, j'en avais plus que marre d'attendre. Marre de rester assit sur ce lit, à ne pas pouvoir bouger parce que mon corps en était incapable.

Tsunade s'avança vers moi, et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu es certain que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle

- Tant que Sasuke est là, murmurais-je, ne le lâchant des yeux.

La vieille femme blonde me sourit faiblement avant de se retourner. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke, qui ne bougeait pas de son fauteuil roulant (de toute façon, où peut-il aller ? s'il est là c'est qu'il ne peut pas marcher), et elle le prit par la taille pour l'aider à monter sur le lit.

Une fois fait, je m'empressais de le tirer doucement vers moi, et il gémit avant de poser sa tête sur mon torse, comme avant... Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon menton, et je ris silencieusement en caressant son dos. Tsunade nous regardait en souriant, avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là. Elle quitta donc la pièce en me souriant, sincèrement. Une bouffée de chaleure m'envahit soudainement et je réalisais à peine que mon ange reposait dans mes bras, alors qu'un peu plus tôt, je le croyais au ciel, au paradis...

J'appuyais mon menton sur sa tête, et je lâchais un long, très long soupire de bien être avant de fermer les yeux. En fixant la porte que Tsunade avait fermée derrière elle, je ne dis qu'une seule chose :

- Ne me refais plus jamais cela, murmurais-je, Sasuke...

Il gardait cependant le silence. Ça m'intriguait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot.

Je le secouais donc doucement, et il releva la tête vers moi, malgré que ce sont _mes_ yeux que je vis, à travers la plaque de métal du bandeau qu'il avait autour des yeux.

- Parle moi, continuais-je à voix basse en le serrant dans mes bras une nouvelle fois, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix.

Il se dégagea de moi, et il retira le bandeau. Il gardait cependant les yeux fermés et doucement, je passais mes doigts sur ses paupières, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne vouloir les ouvrir. Mais lorsque fais, je tombais dans ses yeux comme dans un puie sans fond. Ils brillaient. Malgré leurs couleurs, ses pupilles brillaient à la lumière du jour. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles et me penchais vers son visage qui - ô joie - avait reprit des couleurs. Nos lèvres se frôlaient, sans se toucher vraiment. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, les yeux fermés, et ce doux contact me rappelait notre tout premier baiser. Y repenser me faisait oublier que les années avançaient et que la vie continuait. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête moi, et j'en avais l'impression, à chaque fois que je le sentais gigoter dans mes bras. À chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait.

Puis, doucement, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en une douce caresse. Mon bras gauche entoura sa taille de manière à l'attirer davantage à moi tandis que ma main droite se posa sur sa joue. Ses bras se nouaient autour de mon coup et mon coeur s'affola une fois de plus. Il frappait tellement fort que j'eus peur qu'il explose. Mais en même temps, j'en avais besoin. Oui. J'avais besoin de me sentir en vie. Et sans Sasuke dans mes bras, je n'y serais jamais parvenu.

Je fis durer notre baiser, et alors que je ne contrôlais plus du tout mon corps, je me retrouvais par dessus lui, qui s'accrochait toujours à mon coup. Nos lèvres semblaient brûler mais je n'étais pas décidé à le lâcher, et puis lui non plus. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute grande, je décollais mes lèvres des siennes et nos deux têtes se tournèrent vers le visiteur.

- Ah bah ! Vous allez bien à ce que je vois !

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et c'était pareils pour Sasuke. Après tout, quand on nous prend sur le fait. J'étais presque allongé entièrement sur lui, l'embrassant, et que quelqu'un nous dérangeait, c'était... gênant.

Kiba ouvrit les bras en s'approchant de nous. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il nous vit rougire. Je tentais de me relever en posant une main sur le matelas, et comme Sasuke ne semblait pas décidé à se défaire de mon cou, je l'entraînais avec moi.

- Hum..., marmonnais-je mal à l'aise, salut, Kiba...

- On m'a dit que vous vous étiez réveillés ! S'exclama-t-il en croisant ses bras contre son torse. Je suis heureux que tout se soit bien terminé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, je lui souris sincèrement.

- On l'est tout autant, renchéris-je, un peu moins timide.

Je me rendis compte soudainement que Sasuke m'aggripait toujours le cou, et qu'il avait posée sa tête sur mon épaule. Je souris doucement en déposant mes lèvres dans sa chevelure de corbeau.

Kiba semblait un peu mal à l'aise, et il se racla la gorge avant de finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Les autres vont... hum, ils vont bientôt arriver pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous avez été longtemps dans le coma, vous savez !

Je déglutis avec difficulté avant de lever mes yeux fièvreux vers Kiba qui avait prit place sur le petit tabouret solitaire, encore et toujours à la même place.

- Combien de temps ? demandais-je faiblement.

Mon ami me lança un regard sérieux, avant de tout m'avouer.

- Deux semaines, déclara-t-il.

Je sursautais. Deux semaines ? Deux semaines dans l'inconscience ? Tout ce temps ? Non... c'est...

- Sasuke s'est réveillé hier, continua Kiba, si tu savais comme nous étions soulagés. Enfin, surtout Sakura.

Il sourit en fixant le lit, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose d'amusant.

- Et toi, Naruto, tu as décidément ouvert tes yeux ce matin !

Kiba éclata d'un rire que je trouvais paisible. Finalement, je crois que je compris enfin tout le mal que j'aurais fait si je m'étais sérieusement déchiré le coeur avec ce kunaï. Mais je n'avais pas réfléchis une seconde à ce moment là. J'étais détruit, et je n'avais plus toute ma tête. Je croyais réellement que Sasuke était mort et tout ce que je voulais, c'était me prouver le contraire en allant le rejoindre. Mais j'avais eu tout faux...

- Il euh..., continua Kiba alors que j'ouvris les yeux, il dort là ?

Il pointa Sasuke du doigt, et avant même que j'eus pu vérifier si ce qu'il disait était vrai, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

- Non, dit-il simplement.

Kiba acquiesça d'un coup de tête et Sasuke ferma les yeux à nouveau. Je le serrais un peu plus contre moi, et je fermais les yeux à mon tour. La présence de l'Inuzuka ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, et je respirais profondément.

Une minute ou deux s'écoulèrent dans lesquelles j'entendais Kiba tapper nerveusement du doigt sur le tabouret, et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. J'ouvris les yeux, et quand je vis tout ce monde, je m'écartais doucement de Sasuke, qui lâcha une plainte quasi-silencieuse.

Alors qu'il s'installa entre mes jambes (je lui devais bien cela après tout), je regardais mes amis entrer dans la pièce. Le dernier à y mettre les pieds fut Kakashi. Mais avant que ce dernier n'eut fermée la porte derrière lui, Tsunade entra à son tour. Avec elle, il y avait Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Lee et Sakura.

- Malheureusement, commença l'Hokage, j'ai bien peur que le temps de visite ne soit que cinq minutes.

Les deus mains sur les hanches, elle me regarda en souriant, comme satisfaite.

- On est heureux de..., commença Lee d'une voix forte malgré ses hésitations, de vous voir... vivants.

Le dernier mot paraissait difficile à prononcer. Mon regard glissa vers Hinata, à côté, qui ne fit que sourire timidement. Elle ne dit rien et je regardais Kakashi. Ce dernier me sourit derrière son masque et je me retournais, pour voir Sakura (elle s'était installée sur la chaise de l'autre côté). Son visage par contre, était sombre, comme si elle allait pleurer d'une minute à l'autre.

- Sakura ? murmura Sasuke avant moi.

Son visage était pâle, et elle semblait réellement mal. Je me posais multiples questions, alors que tout à l'heure, à peine dix minutes de cela, elle semblait dans la meilleur des formes.

Elle finit par relever la tête, en un semblant de sourire. Puis, comme si c'était un signe du destin, un détail me revint.

« _Je suis désolée Naruto, pour Naomi c'est... _»

Cette phrase me revint en tête. Sakura ne l'avait pas terminée. Tsunade était arrivée avant qu'elle aie put la terminer. Je tournais la tête en direction de mes amis. Il y avait Kakashi, Hinata, Lee et puis Kiba. Je repassais. Kiba, Lee, Hinata et Kakashi. Merde...Mais où est-elle ? Putain mais où est Naomi ??

- Sakura..., commençais-je doucement en m'écartant de Sasuke d'une main sur sa taille, Sakura, où est Naomi ?

Je sentis un poids tomber sur mon coeur lorsque je vis Sakura lâcher un sanglot. Elle essayait de les étouffer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Mon coeur se remit à battre vite. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal tout d'un coup. Je me sentis trembler et Sasuke me regardait, inquièt. Tout comme les autres, il sursauta quand je frappais le matelas d'un coup de point violent.

- Putain mais dites moi où est Naomi ! Hurlais-je

Sakura éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait se retenir. Je sentais la colère monter en moi, et quand je me retournais vers mes autres amis, tous affichèrent un regard sombre, triste...

Les pleurs de Sakura se firent plus violents, et Tsunade vint la chercher. Elle la prit dans ses bras et quitta la pièce en s'excusant. Kakashi partit aussi. Ne restant plus que ces trois là. Lee, Hinata et Kiba.

- Naruto, commença Lee en s'approchant de moi, Naomi, elle n'est pas...

- FICHEZ LE CAMP ! Hurlais-je, faisant sursauter Sasuke une nouvelle fois.

Ce dernier affichait un regard triste, tout comme moi, mais il ne dit rien. Kiba prit Hinata par la main et quitta suivit de Lee. Il du répéter son nom plus d'une fois pour qu'il daigne vouloir suivre. Il restait cependant debout devant.

- Naruto, Naomi n'est pas m...

- Je vous ai demandé de partir, murmurais-je, refusant d'écouter un seul de ses mots.

Lee finit par partir, et je me retrouvais seul avec mon ange. Il ne parlait pas, restait silencieux. Il avait sans doute comprit que je n'avais envie de rien. Rien sauf lui. J'avais besoin de lui et c'est pourquoi je l'attirais à nouveau à moi pour pleurer silencieusement.

- Ne pleurs pas, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, d'une toute petite voix.

Je caressais ses cheveux d'une main tremblante. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, j'en étais incapable. Savoir que je l'avais tuée. J'avais tuée une fille qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de vivre et de rire.

- Arrêtes, je t'en pris, chuchota-t-il.

Je ne pus lui résister. Je m'écartais doucement pour pouvoir le regarder. Surpris, je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Était-ce à cause de la mauvaise nouvelle ou à cause de moi ? Je n'en savais rien, mais j'allais la récupérer, caressant sa joue par la même occasion. Attiré vers lui, je me penchais pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il ne tarda pas à répondre à mon étreinte et je sentis ses doigts caresser mes cheveux, comme pour m'apaiser. Apaiser une douleur encore vive. Je faisais rouler mes mains trop bas dans son dos, pour le remercier en quelque sorte. Le remercier d'être là. Le remercier de partager ma souffrance. Partager cette boule dans la gorge. Celle qui m'empêche de respirer correctement.

Puis, doucement, je m'écartais pour plonger dans son regard.

- Je... je crois que je vais dormir un peu, dis-je à peine assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Il sourit.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il, alors je veillerais sur toi.

J'enroulais une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mon doigt, en ricanant.

- Tu as tout autant besoin de repos, murmurais-je en déposant mon front sur le sien.

Il ferma les yeux et j'en fis autant.

- Je serais ton ange gardien, chuchota-t-il après un certain temps, comme tu aimes si bien m'appeller.

Je fermais les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Puis, après l'avoir embrasser longuement, je m'allongeais sur le dos, et attirais Sasuke avec moi. Il appuya son menton sur mon torse tandis que moi je déposais mon bras sur son dos.

- Aller, dort princesse, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? M'esclaffais-je

- Je m'étais promis de te la rendre, celle-là, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il se blottit dans mes bras.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles le silence durait. Puis je souris jusqu'à m'en fendre le visage. Une envie de rire me vint mais je me retins.

- Sasuke, de nous deux, tu ressembles le plus à une fille, dis-je en fermant les yeux, fière de mon coup.

Il se redressa, furieux, appuyant ses coudes sur ma plaie - encore douloureuse, soit dit en passant - et me fusilla du regard.

Pendant une seconde, mon rire se dissipa et je plongea dans un souvenir. Un souvenir qui me semblait loin, mais réel. La fois où, au bord de l'eau, je l'avais attiré à moi pour l'embrasser, juste après qu'il eut enfoncés ses coudes dans une de mes blessures. Ce souvenir ressemblait drôlement à aujourd'hui, et, amusé, je décidais de revivre cette journée là.

Telle fut sa surprise quand je l'embrassais aussi sauvagement. Lorsque j'eus obtenus ce que je voulais, je fermais les yeux, satisfait.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange... _gardien_, finis-je par dire en replaçant mon bras autour de son corps, je t'aime, ne l'oublis pas.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je devinais son expression ébahis mais surtout surpris. Mais après quelques minutes, dans lesquelles je m'efforçais de ne pas m'endormir, je le sentis reprendre sa place, bien blottit contre mon corps, la tête sur mon torse, qu'il embrassa avant de chuchoter :

- Je t'aime aussi.

***

**Flash Back : Deux jours plus tôt...**

Sakura ouvrit la porte doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller son meilleur ami, bien qu'il dormait depuis déjà deux semaines. Après avoir refermée la porte derrière elle, elle se surprit à y voir une silhouette, aux côtés du blond. Dans l'obscurité, la rose ne distinguait que la chevelure rousse, et elle devina son amie.

- Naomi, que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? marmonna Sakura en avançant vers elle.

La rousse ne semblait même pas surprise de la trouver là à une heure pareille. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et Naomi avait besoin de voir ses amis une dernière fois. Elle avait prit sa décision. Elle allait quitter le pays, définitivement. Trop de vies s'étaient jouées depuis son arrivé ici, et la culpabilité montait en elle, et ça en devenait étouffant. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Naomi dirigea ses iris noirs vers Sakura, et lui fit un maigre sourire.

- Je viens voir Naruto, n'est-ce pas évident ? dit-elle tout bas

Sakura haussa les épaules et prit place aux côtés de Naomi. Le silence s'installa, et aucune des deux jeunes femmes vinrent le briser. Sakura parce qu'elle fixait l'endormit sans même se rendre compte que les minutes s'écoulaient à une vitesse dangereuse, et Naomi parce qu'elle cherchait une manière de dire en douceur à Sakura qu'elle allait bientôt partir...

La rousse s'était attachée aux gens de Konoha, à Sakura, à Naruto, à Sasuke... Ça allait être difficile de partir comme ça, sans laisser de trace, ou du moins, de n'y prévenir que l'Hokage, mais elle n'allait pas revenir sur son choix. Elle avait apprit cela à travers les années où elle avait été aux côtés de Naruto, et plus particulièrement le soir où il avait du partir, par sacrifice, par amour...

Son coeur se mit à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, mais elle essaya de se calmer. De fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément. À fond dans ses pensées, elle sourit doucement. Bien sûr que non. La culpabilité n'était pas la seule raison de son départ. Non, il y avait autre chose. Un secret. Son secret à elle, qu'elle n'allait jamais révéler. Jamais. Son secret, elle allait l'enfouir au plus profond de son coeur, et le garder en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fraye un chemin dans les ténèbres, et que tranquillement, elle l'oublit... Que ce secret, cette douleur ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle allait partir. Pour qu'un jour, elle puisse revenir avec la sensation d'aller mieux. De pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, sans craquer. Sans se mentir à elle-même.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la rose. Celle-ci toujours aussi immobile et silencieuse. Sakura était si sensible. Déjà trois fois elle avait faillit perdre son meilleur ami, et celui qu'elle aimait silencieusement. Naomi savait déjà tout de Sakura. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la blesser, ou la détruire. Elle était comme la petite soeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

- Sakura ? murmura la rousse.

- Oui ? fit cette dernière en tournant la tête.

Naomi posa ses yeux encres sur Naruto, qui ne semblait pas être prêt de se réveiller, au grand malheure de ses amis, et elle sourit doucement, légèrement...

- Et si... je devais partir... un jour ? chuchota Naomi

Sakura se tourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Naomi baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que ses méches cachent entièrement ses yeux. Elle jonglait nerveusement avec ses doigts, et elle ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée d'avertir Sakura. Si c'était une bonne idée de partir...

Mais voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien, Sakura se leva debout.

- Naomi tu... tu n'as pas l'intention de partir ?

- ...

- Dit moi le, Naomi, dit moi que tu vas rester ici avec nous..

- Je ne peux pas Sakura, l'interrompit Naomi, c'est trop dur je...

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Hurla Sakura, rouge de rage. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et quelques minutes plus tard, dans lesquelles Sakura fixait intensément Naomi, la rage dans les yeux, Tsunade entra dans la pièce en trombe, les sourcils froncés.

- Voudriez-vous parler moins fort ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital !

L'Hokage semblait en colère. Elle ne lança qu'un dernier regard aux deux filles avant de quitter en fermant la porte.

Sakura eut le temps de faire descendre la monter de haine et de peine, et elle se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers Naomi, qui n'avait toujours pas bougée d'un pouce.

- Pourquoi, dit-elle, pourquoi... _maintenant_ ?

- Vous m'en voudriez vraiment si je quittais le pays ? demanda Naomi, ignorant la précédente question.

- Oui ! Fit Sakura. Oui, je t'en voudrais beaucoup ! Et imagine la peine que Naruto aura en apprenant ton départ, et Sasuke aussi s'est attaché à toi !

- Mais je n'apporte que le mal ici, s'écria Naomi, ne le vois-tu pas ?

- Quand Naruto a disparu, il y a trois ans de cela, _qui_ est-ce qui nous consolait, Sasuke et moi ? _Qui_ est-ce qui passait la majeure partie de son temps avec deux dépressifs, à essayer d'apaiser notre peine ?

- Sakura...

- Ne t'en va pas, la coupa Sakura, tu fais partis de Konoha à présent...

- Mon choix est fait, Sakura, murmura Naomi en se levant debout.

En s'approchant doucement de Sakura, elle posa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci, sèchant les larmes qu'elle faisaient inconsciemment couler. Naomi sourit doucement en prenant Sakura dans une étreinte fraternelle, amicale...

- Et puis, ce n'est pas un adieu, chuchota Naomi à l'oreille de Sakura, ce n'est pas comme si jamais je ne reviendrai...

Sakura fixa longtemps la fenêtre, de là où elle voyait la lune. Puis elle serra son amie à son tour. Ses larmes ne cessant de couler, elle ferma les yeux.

- On t'attendra, Naomi, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra et...

La rousse ferma les yeux, laissant involontairement couler une larme, et aussi longtemps qu'elle eut les yeux fermés, elle revit tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, de la seconde où elle avait posé ses iris sur Naruto la première fois, jusqu'au dernier combat qu'elle avait mené à ses côtés.

- ...On ne t'oubliera jamais, termina Sakura.

**Fin Flash Back**

***

Le jour suivant mon réveil, j'avais été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, toujours sans nouvelle de Naomi. Je ne savais pas où elle était mais elle n'était pas morte. Je ne voulais pas le croire, même si les réactions de Sakura laissaient croire le contraire, de plus qu'elle n'avait pas voulu me parler d'elle, changeant de sujet à chaque fois que je tentais le coup.

Le soir venu, vers 22h, Tsunade vint me chercher dans ma chambre. Elle fut surprise de me retrouver sur mes deux jambes, tenant debout tout seul, alors qu'hier, il me fallait quelqu'un sinon je retombais mollement par terre.

- Je vois que tu as prit du mieux, dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre, c'est bien.

Elle me sourit avant de prendre des bequilles qui traînaient sur le mur. Je la regardais faire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tsunade, je n'ai pas besoin de ces trucs, dis-je calmement en passant devant elle pour sortir de la pièce.

Dehors m'y attendais Kakashi, avec Sasuke (toujours sur son fauteuil roulant). Tsunade ne tarda pas à sortir elle aussi, et elle tendit les bequilles à Sasuke qui, aidé de Kakashi, s'y appuyait.

- Ils ne sont pas pour toi non plus, lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

Je me tournais vers Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas kyubi moi, rappelles-toi, dit-il en me fixant.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que Sasuke tiendrait tout seul, Kakashi plia le fauteuil et partit en disant qu'il allait voir si il n'y avait pas un autre blessé qui en aurait besoin. Je le saluais à mon tour en souriant faiblement, et me tournais vers Tsunade.

- On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Elle tenait nos dossiers en main, et elle releva la tête après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil, histoire de nous faire patienter parce que je suis certain qu'elle le faisait exprès.

- Bien sûr, lança-t-elle, toujours souriante.

Je laissais Sasuke passer devant moi et je le suivais jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, mais avant que nous ayons mit qu'un seul pied devant, Tsunade reprit la parole.

- Faites attention à vous, les garçons, demanda-t-elle, j'en ai assez de devoir vous sauver la vie !

- Un ninja est ce qu'il est, murmurais-je en la regardant, souriant.

Je finis par sortir de l'hôpital pour de bon, et me dirigeais vers le manoire avec Sasuke. Malgré que l'endroit était encore sombre et macabre, je me sentais bien à l'idée de m'y rendre. J'avais hâte d'y être, hâte de souffler un peu après toutes nos péripéties, mais c'était avant tout parce que c'était là, que j'étais tombé amoureux de mon ange...

Une fois arrivé, je poussais la porte et entra en respirant l'odeur naturellement reposante qui reignait dans la place. L'endroit était comme dans mes souvenirs. Mais peut-être... légèrement différent que dans ceux de Sasuke.

Je le regardais, immobile à mes côtés, balayant la pièce des yeux. Dans ceux-ci, j'y voyais une lointaine lueur de souffrance, de peine, de tristesse... Mais c'était finit tout ce temps là. J'étais là, et pour le tirer de ses pensés, je m'approchais et enlaça sa taille.

- Ça va ? murmurais-je à son oreil.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas mais il ne fit qu'appuyer son menton sur mon épaule en entourant mon cou de ses bras, faisant tomber les bequilles au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Pas vraiment, gémit-il.

- Fatigué ?

- Pas toi ?

- Oui, dis-je, beaucoup.

- Alors allons dormir, proposa-t-il.

Je posais une main sur sa joue et vint rencontrer son regard, toujours aussi profond et mysérieux, et mes lèvres formèrent un sourire taquin.

- Et si, commençais-je d'une voix sensuelle, mais avec une pointe d'hilarité, et si j'avais envie d'autre chose ?

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas craquer, et il se pinça les lèvres avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour venir chercher les miennes. Je fis durer le baiser, en entourant son corps de mes bras, alors que lui s'accrochait à mon cou, perdant ses mains dans mes cheveux, et pendant une seconde, je crus rêver. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids de moins sur les épaules, et sur le coeur. Et comme pour faire durer ce bonheure, je me penchais sans faire rompre le baiser, et m'empara de ses jambes pour le soulever doucement, délicatement, et je montais là-haut, à la recherche de sa chambre qui, après cette nuit, deviendra _notre_ chambre. Arrivé, je le déposais sur le lit et m'allongeais sur son corps frêle, reproduisant des caresses que je me rappelle avoir un jour partagées avec lui. En lui souriant malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, je me redressais pour retirer mon chandail blanc, mais il semblait tellement pressé qu'il le fit à ma place, et je me laissais déshabillé par mon ange, tout aussi impatient de lui faire l'amour à nouveau, après tant de temps...

Et c'est le coeur battant que je m'allongeais sur lui, nu cette fois, pour voler ses lèvres à nouveau, mêlant nos corps et nos âmes pour partager un amour réciproque et éternel.

**FIN, Épilogue à venir.**


	27. Épilogue : Pour toujours

**Épilogue : Pour toujours**

_Six ans plus tard_

J'étais assis sur mon fauteuil, dos à la porte, face à la fenêtre. Je regardais le village, de là je le voyais en entier. Le paysage était le même, le soleil brillait encore et encore, et même depuis trois ans déjà, mon visage avait été gravé dans la pierre.

Je fermai les yeux, faisant rouler ce joyaux autour de mon doigt. Ses souvenirs me firent sourire, non pas seulement que cette journée me semblait lointaine, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été la plus belle de toute ma vie. J'avais non seulement été nommé sixième Hokage, mais ç'avait été le jour de mon mariage. Mon _vrai_, cette fois.

Je me rappelle encore la surprise que j'avais eue quand, juste après m'être marié avec mon bien-aimé, Tsunade m'avait donné le titre de Rokudaime.

Un rire sortit de ma bouche sans que je n'eus pu le retenir, et j'ouvrai les yeux quand Sakura me tapota l'épaule.

- Alors ? s'exclama-t-elle, assise sur mon bureau, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

D'un coup de pied au sol pour me donner un élan, je me retrouvais face à Sakura. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, et lui arrivaient désormais aux reins, toujours de la même couleur. Son visage était resté le même, quoiqu'elle avait prit davantage de maturité.

Quant à moi, avec mes cheveux blonds et ma longue veste blanche, les gens me comparaient souvent à ce ninja qui fût mon géniteur. Eh oui, j'avais finalement comprit et réalisé qu'il était mon père, et celui qui avait scellé ce fichu démon en moi. Parlant de kyubi, je m'étais plus ou moins réconcilier avec lui, et au combat, c'était beaucoup plus facile. Grâce à lui, j'avais obtenu beaucoup de puissance, et c'était en partie pour cela que le titre du ninja le plus fort du village me fut revenu.

- Naruto, tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

Je relevais les yeux vers elle. Je crois que je suis plus occupé dans mes pensées qu'avec elle. Sakura Haruno : mon assistante. Ça me fait rire. Depuis le temps, je ne réalise toujours pas que moi, ancien pire garnement du village, occupe une place aussi importante. Mais il a bien fallut que je m'y fasse, c'était mon rêve et je l'avais réalisé.

Je me redressais alors - j'étais totalement avachi dans ma chaise - et posais mes coudes sur le bureau, lâchant le crayon avec lequel je m'amusais depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Ce... hum, fis-je en me raclant la gorge, c'était quoi le problème déjà ?

Sakura me fixait, et avant que je n'eus pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle rit.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? grognais-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

Elle rit encore quelques secondes, puis elle reprit son sérieux, toujours assise sur mon bureau, me montrant du doigt le rapport que nous avions reçu du pays du vent, quelques jours de cela.

J'essayais de la suivre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'y repensais et, il y avait vachement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vacances ! Une sortie aux ramens me remetterait surment debout. Faudra penser à demander à Sasuke ce soir... Bref, je regardais Sakura, qui elle m'expliquait toujours, les yeux rivés sur son rapport. Lorsqu'elle me regarda, elle s'arrêta de parler, sans pour autant faire disparaître ce sourire taquin.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je en reculant, pour me défendre en quelque sorte.

Sans attendre une minute, comme si c'était une habitude, elle me frappa la tête en grognant.

- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je parle toi !

- Eh ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, ne l'oublis pas !

Elle me regarda un instant, puis elle lâcha un soupire en souriant. C'est vrai : on ne change pas ce que l'on est.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et je vis Sasuke entrer, habillé de sa tenue d'Anbu, sans lâcher la poigné. Avec lui, un petit garçon d'environ 9 ans.

- Hé boss ! s'exclama le petit brun habillé d'une combinaison verte.

Entre parenthèse, Gaï Maito s'était marié avec Anko, donc ne me demandez pas d'où vient ce petit.

- Sasuke-senseï est pas gentil, il veut même pas nous donner une mission dangereuse !

- Pitié, râla Sasuke en appuyant sa tête sur la porte.

Je le regardais et, automatiquement, j'éclatai de rire, et Sakura en fit de même. Sasuke avec un enfant, catastrophe. C'est aussi pour cela que j'avais longuement hésité entre le nommer responsable d'une équipe de Genin. Le choix avait vite été fait. Lee avait prit sa place. Sasuke, quant à lui, forme un duo avec Kakashi, aux forces spécials (l'anbu), depuis 4 ans. Tout va bien maintenant. Sauf aujourd'hui ; le pauvre Lee souffre d'une grippe intestinale, et ses trois petits monstres passent la journée avec un Uchiwa pas du tout expérimenté avec les enfants. Voilà la raison de mon hilarité soudaine.

- Une mission dangereuse hein ? demandais-je au petit alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

Mis à part sa coupe au bol noir, ses grands yeux violets et sa combinaison verte, il me faisait penser à moi, à mes débuts.

- Oui oui ! Sasuke-senseï il dit qu'on est trop jeune !

- Et tu as quel âge, déjà ?

- 9 ans !

- À ton âge, j'allais même pas encore à l'école, lâcha Sasuke, toujours adossé à la porte d'entré.

Je le regardais un instant, puis regardait le petit.

- L'époque est différente, s'exclama-t-il.

- L'âge est le même, continua Sasuke.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, commença Sakura en débarquant du bureau pour s'approcher de Sasuke, 24 ans et tu t'obstines avec un goss de 9 ans, c'est tout toi ça !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Je souris puis me levais debout, ébouriffant les cheveux du petit.

- Sakura, lâchais-je, ne lâchant pas Sasuke des yeux, trouves une mission pour le petit, parmis les feuilles sur le bureau.

- Tout de suite, chef !

Elle s'exécuta et moi je me dirigeais vers la sortie, attrapant Sasuke par le bras, l'entraînant dans le corridore. Il me suivit sans broncher et une fois dehors, je le regardais dans les yeux, l'air de rien.

- Alors comme ça monsieur s'osbtines avec des goss ?

- J'y suis pour rien, c'est lui qui a commencé, je ne fais que mon travail.

Je souris.

- Mais encore ?

- Naruto...

- Sama !

Il fronça les sourcils et je m'amusais à profiter de mon titre supérieur au sien. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Naruto-sama, reprit-il jouant le jeu, que voulez-vous que je vous dise, je suis pas doué du tout avec les enfants !

- Évidemment, continuais-je en regardant un peu partout.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

Je regardais les alentours, pour être certain que le couloir était vide et désert, et après m'être rendu compte qu'il y avait ce très cher mur derrière lui, je souris à m'en fendre le visage.

- Et avec les adultes, t'es doué ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Hein ?

Sans prévenir, je le plaquais contre le mur et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Une habitude que j'avais prit avec lui, à travers les années. Cependant, à voir ses yeux grands ouverts et son corps raide, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là, ni ici, ni maintenant. Ça me fit rire mais je n'arrêtais pas pour autant. Puis il ne tarda pas à entourer mon cou de ses bras, comme à chaque fois.

- Des vacances, murmurais-je entre deux baisers foux, ça te dirais... hmm... ce soir... ?

- Nnnnh... n'importe... quand..

Le baiser ne s'arrêta pas, et nos souffles se mélangeait sauvagement mais tout aussi passionément. Mes mains se baladaient sur son corps, lui arrachant des gémissements pendant qu'il ébouriffait mes cheveux, comme pour s'accrocher.

- Hm ! Toujours l'amour fou à ce que je vois !

Surpris, mon corps figea.

- Vous devriez quand même vous louer une chambre, ce n'est pas ici que l'intimité vous sera donné.

Je me retournais alors : grande, rousse, belle, mince... Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Un cadeau du ciel ou... juste un miracle ? Une hallucination ? Un peu trop de saké ?

Je me retournais et lisais la même stupéfaction dans le visage de Sasuke. Je tournais la tête et me reculais d'un seul coup, le corps tremblant. Je crois que c'est ça, un hallucination. Pourtant si... réelle...

Elle s'avança vers nous en souriant, et sans prévenir, elle me prit dans ses bras doucement. Je sentis mes yeux picoter et lentement une larme coula sur ma joue. Une larme de joie.

- Naomi..., murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle recula et regarda Sasuke avant de me regarder à nouveau, un sourire au visage. Elle avait mûrit, beaucoup. Ses cheveux roux semblaient lui arriver au milieu du dos, et son visage avait prit de la maturité, faisant disparaître les rondeurs d'autrefois. Voilà dix ans de partit, depuis notre première rencontre.

- Oui, c'est moi ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'eau.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour bien réaliser. Pendant celles-ci, je fus plongé dans un passé douloureusement loin, dans lequel je me souvenais avoir tuée cette fille... Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, puisqu'elle était là, devant mes yeux.

Je relevais les miens vers elle, après un moment de réfléxion.

- Où étais-tu, bon sang ? J'ai cru t'avoir tuée ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte, plus de ce monde ! Partie... partie pour toujours...

Elle me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, ébahis par tout ces mots que je venais de lâcher, dans un seul souffle. J'étais surpris moi-même. Mais franchement, j'avais mes raisons. Il y a six ans de cela, un combat terrible avait éclaté dans la caverne d'Orochimaru. Elle avait été blessée - par moi - et j'étais certain qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Certain que je l'avais tuée... Certain que...

Ma tête commençait à tourner et je m'appuyais sur le mur quelques instants. C'est beaucoup d'émotions d'un seul coup et je ne sais pas si je réalise là...

- Excuse moi, je..., marmonnais-je la tête baissée, le regard perdu, c'est juste que... disons que je ne m'attendais pas à cela aujourd'hui.

Naomi sourit.

- Je sais, reprit-t-elle, je suis revenue pour rattraper le temps perdue.

Je restais silencieux, tout comme Sasuke qui ne disait rien depuis qu'elle était là. Il avait sans doute du mal à comprendre lui aussi. Sans vraiment savoir d'où venait ce semblant de sourire, mes lèvres s'étendirent sur mon visage.

Le simple fait de voir cette fille - et dire qu'au premier jour, je la haïssais - me rendant heureux. De voir qu'après toutes ses années, elle s'était liée à nous, elle nous avait aimé, protégé et même sacrifié pour nous. Je lui en étais reconnaissant. Et quelqu'en soit la raison de son départ, de sa disparition, j'allais définitivement tirer un trait sur le passé, et m'envoler enfin vers mon avenir, et celui de mon village.

Je la regardais, et, perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par secouer la tête en ricanant. Comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose d'amusant ou tout simplement comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Puis, tranquillement, alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, elle nous raconta ses aventures et le pourquoi elle était retournée à sa ville natale. Nos rires se sont mélangés, et le temps passait à une vitesse folle, jusqu'à ce que Sakura vienne nous rejoindre. Telle fut sa surprise quand elle a vu Naomi, avec nous, riant et joyeuse comme avant. Ça me fit sourire de plus bel et tout les quatre, heureux et rien de plus, sommes partis prendre l'air pour finir la journée au manoir, pour se remémorer nos jeunes années.

Ce soir là, je sortis pour prendre l'air, dans l'immense jardin des Uchiwa. Je fixais la lune quand j'entendis une voix familière. Un sourire s'empara de mes lèvres et je me retournais.

- Naruto, commença Sakura, debout aux côtés de Sasuke et Naomi.

- On est prêts pour repartir à zéro, fit cette dernière.

Je me levais et m'approchais d'eux, ne lâchant mon ange des yeux. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et il ferma les yeux en chuchotant :  
- En tant que ninja de Konoha...

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, alors que mon coeur s'affolait, tel un solo de cymballe. J'entendis Naomi et Sakura soupirer avant de rire joyeusement.

Et maintenant que je sais que tout est _réellement_ terminée, je ne peux qu'espèrer me souvenir de cette partie de ma vie... pour toujours.

En faite, ce n'est pas finit. Ce n'est que le commencement... d'une nouvelle vie.

**FIN !!**

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui ont laissé un review!_

_Merci aussi à Lilisse qui m'a tant aidée =D_

_Alors à la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire, je l'espère ..._

_Merci encore ^^ _


End file.
